Is it Enough
by Wolflmg
Summary: DTTF crossover When Tommy and the gang need help, will Wes be able to put behind his emotional problems and help them, or will his emotions be his undoingCh.47 up Finished
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, film school is going well, my screen play is almost finished. Which means I'll be able to work more on power ranger fanfiction. So here's a new story, enjoy. This will end up being a crossover bewteen PRTF/PRDT.

"Have a safe flight, see you in a few days," said Wes as he leaned over and kissed a young woman on the cheek.

The young woman with dark blonde hair smiled. "Just think, in a matter of days we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Collins…..Try to stay out of trouble while I'm away."

Wes smiled back. "I'll try."

The young woman then got out, got her bag out of the back and headed into the airport. Wes took one last look before driving off, and headed for home.

* * *

Wes was in his room going through his closet. He decided it was about time he cleaned it out, with him getting married and everything. He was gathering up old junk to be tossed or given away. He tossed his old school uniforms behind him and it landed onto a pile of his other old clothes, his karate gee, and other old sporting wear he no longer needed.

Philips walked in seeing the pile of clothes on the floor. He just shook his head and smiled. "I see we've been doing some cleaning."

Wes turned around and laughed. "Yeah, something like that. I didn't know I still had all this stuff..." Wes commented on the large pile of cloths lying in the middle of his room.

Philips chuckled. "Well, you have never been one to toss away old things, you're a packrat just like your mother was." There was a long pause. Philips almost felt regretful for what he had said. Wes had never really known his mother; he was far too young to remember when she died. "Did Miss Evans get off all right?"

Wes's face was blank, as if his mind was on something. "…….Oh yeah, she's fine."

The old butler smiled and nodded. "Good. Well since you won't need these, I'll drop them off at Goodwill on my way out," said Philips as he gathered up the pile of clothes.

"Thanks."

Once Philips was gone, Wes returned to his closet. He looked on the top shelf and noticed a large box on top. He had forgotten what was in there. He raised his arms up and began to bring the box down. Unknowingly he had knocked down an odd medal shaped item to the floor.

Wes placed the box on the floor and opened it. Inside he found neatly folded clothes, of all different colors. He smiled faintly; he hadn't seen these clothes in a little over two years. Then Wes's eyes fell down on an object he had never forgot about, his morpher. He reached out taking it in his hands and wrapped it around his wrist. The last time he ever had to use it was that same two years ago, against powerful machines; since then he no longer needed the morpher, and both he and Eric had put their morphers away for safe keeping. It felt strange now to be wearing, it a few years later, but still very familiar.

"Snap out of it Wes. This is no time to be wallowing in the past." Wes put the cover back on the box, forgetting he still had the morpher around his wrist. That's when his eyes spotted the object that he had knocked off the shelf. Wes crawled over a few feet and reached out for it.

He hadn't seen this in years. It was a Time Force badge he had been given three years ago. Since then it had lost its shine, but never what it once and still meant to him. "Jen," he said softly.

_"I want you to have this Wes," she reached for his hand, placing the badge into his palm. "Don't forget me…" _

_"Never could…" _

"Wes! You in here?" Wes snapped out of his thoughts. His bedroom door opened. "Thought you might be in here. What have you been doing?" asked his father.

Wes quickly got up and was at a loss for words. His thoughts were still on the person who had given him the object he held so tightly in his hands. "Just cleaning out my closet, is all…"

Collins nodded his head. His eyes then fell on his son's wrist and then the object he held in his hands. "There is nothing wrong with remembering the past…"

Wes looked at his father, confused. He then looked down at his hand and wrist. He quickly dropped the badge to the ground and unstrapped his old morpher.

Collins eyed his son carefully, he often wondered if his son still loved Jen. He would never press on the fact. The last two times when it was time for Wes to say goodbye, he had been heartbroken for weeks at a time, drawing away from everyone, but eventually had snapped back into life. "Are you sure you're ready, son? There's no rush; you have plenty of time to get married."

"I'm ready, Dad, I love her," answered Wes all too quickly.

"Which her?" he asked, looking his son right in the eyes.

Wes seemed hesitant. "Lisa…..Who else?" He laughed silently.

He looked at his son firmly. "I'll only ask you this once son, and then I'll never bring it up again." Wes nodded his head, having a feeling what it would be. "…Do you love Lisa more than you did Jen?"

Wes gulped in. He could feel his heart skip a beat. That was the question of all questions. "Of course, why do you ask?" Wes slightly turned his head away from his father, so he wasn't making eye contact.

Collins was silent for a moment. "Only because you told Jen you loved her even before being close to her. It took you several months to say that to Lisa, even though you had been seeing her…"

Wes fell silent; he quickly looked at his watch. "Look at the time. Got to go, Dad. I told Eric I'd meet him at the bar. See ya," Wes then made his exit and made sure not to make any eye contact with his father.

Collins nodded his head. "That's what I thought…"

* * *

Wes and Eric had been at the bar for the last couple of hours; both of them had had a couple of drinks. Eric had noticed Wes's wasn't being his normal cheerful charming self.

"You okay, Wes?" asked Eric, concerned.

Wes didn't seem to hear Eric. He was flicking some peanuts off the table with his fingers. "Earth to Wes," said Eric, waving his hand in front of Wes's face.

Wes blinked his eyes. "Hmmm. Sorry, what were you saying?" asked Wes looking at Eric.

"I asked if everything was okay with you, you seem kind of down in the dumps, and seeing as how you're getting married pretty soon I figured you'd be jumping for joy or something."

Wes shrugged his shoulders. "Ah. It's nothing…just something my dad said."

"And?" asked Eric, wanting more information then that.

"It's really nothing. He just wants to know if I love Lisa more then I did Jen…"

Eric nodded his head. "And do you?" asked Eric looking right into Wes's face.

Wes gave Eric an annoyed and upset look. "What is it with everyone? First my father and now you? Why does it matter anyway…" complained Wes, as he took a sip of his drink.

Eric just shook his head, knowing Wes was trying to get out of answering the question. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're getting MARRIED."

Wes flashed an angry look at Eric. "I don't think it either yours or my fathers business who I choose to love and not love..."

"Maybe. But what about Lisa?" stammered Eric. Wes continued to give Eric a cold dark stare. "You're getting married in less then a week. Don't you think you should be able to answer one simple question?" asked Eric, his voice being very firm.

Wes looked like he was about to blow up, but he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Eric was right, he should be able to answer the question. "….I...I love Lisa. Okay. Are you happy now?" stammered Wes.

"You sure about that, you don't sound too sure..."

"Yes I'm sure! Geezus! What will it take to get everyone off my back?"

Eric took a deep breath. In any normal case he would never ask this, but with what would be happening very soon... He knew he had to get Wes to say it. "Say that you don't love her anymore." Wes looked at Eric, shocked and hurt. He couldn't believe Eric would ask such a thing. "If you really do love Lisa then you should be able to say you don't love Jen anymore…"

Wes turned away from Eric, feeling himself on the verge of tears. But he refused to cry in front of him. Wes bit his lip hard, fighting back the tears. "…..I don't love her anymore, and I'll never see her again, so there. You happy?" Wes slammed his hand hard on the table knocking his glass over. He grabbed some money out of his pocket and tossed it on the table, and left without saying another word to Eric.

Eric sighed heavily. He hadn't meant to be so hard on Wes, but he knew he had to get Wes to say it out loud. And although he had said it out loud, part of Eric felt that Wes didn't mean it.

Once Wes was outside of the bar, he leaned his back against the stone wall and could feel hot tears rush down his face. "Why'd you have to leave?" he asked, but he knew why. They were from two different worlds, she wasn't even alive here and he was long dead wherever she was.


	2. Chapter 2

The past few days Wes had intentionally avoided any contact with his father and Eric, not wanting another conversation to come up about him, Lisa and Jen. But time was running out on him. Lisa was already back from her trip and their wedding was not too far off.

Wes sighed as he walked along the beach staring off to the ocean, feeling the breeze blow right past him. He stopped and faced the ocean watching as the waves hit against each other, clashing together, like the predicament he was feeling now. Loving two women, and wondering if he truly does love the one over the other, or was that just what he was telling himself? What he wanted to believe? The reality he didn't want to face.

_So many memories here._ Memories he sometimes wished he could forget. And he often wondered if anyone ever gave him the chance to forget, would he take it? He wasn't sure if he would even want to know the answer. He sometimes felt guilty wondering that, as if it was some kind of betrayal, betrayal of friendship, meaning and love. Was all of that really worth it? Worth all the pain he felt every single day? He thought he used to know the answer, but now he wasn't sure if he ever really knew.

A shadow stepped up behind Wes. She was so silent that he didn't even know she was there. And perhaps that said it all right there. The sign she had been waiting for, or perhaps the sign she had been dreading, because she knew what it meant.

"This isn't going to work, is it?"

He had wondered how long it would take until she found him here. This place had always been the place he would go to when he was feeling down or depressed. It was the only place where he felt he could escape the world around him. Wes slowly turned around to face her. He gulped in heavily; feeling the heartbreak and numbness in his heart grow. "I don't know. I want it to, but…" He couldn't even look her directly in the eye, wanting to avoid any more pain from entering into his already broken heart.

"You still love her, don't you?" she asked softly.

The funny thing was she didn't sound angry or upset, or any of the things she should probably be feeling. Perhaps that was because she knew it was coming or maybe she knew all along that it wouldn't last.

Taking a deep breath he gathered up his dignity, knowing he at least owed her that, to tell her face to face. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Wes sighed heavily.

Lisa smiled weakly at him, knowing very well that his intentions never were to hurt her, but perhaps to fill a void he had lost. And the truth was she wasn't the only one getting hurt. In truth he was hurting himself a lot more than her. She knew she would be able to move on, but Wes - he wasn't moving on, no matter how much he pretended he was. He was still holding out for the one he had loved and lost.

"I know." She kissed him gently on the cheek, smiling, as a small tear rolled down her cheek. She stroked his face gently. "But someday, Wes, you'll need to get over her, or else you'll wake up one day and you'll see that life has run out on you." She then kissed him on the lips, one last kiss, one last goodbye.

Wes sighed as he watched her leave, not turning back. Part of him knew he should go after her, stop her from leaving, and try to make things work. But he couldn't gather up the strength. And just like that, another love had come and gone, even before it had begun.

"Goodbye..."

* * *

A few weeks later…

A man in his late twenties walked up to the receptionist's desk in the Silver Guardian's main building. The receptionist looked up from her computer and stared at the young man, smiling.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes. I need to speak with Eric Myers and Wesley Collins."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No-"

"Then I'm afraid you cannot see them until you make one, both Commander Myers and Commander Collins are very busy men."

The young man appeared to be getting frustrated and annoyed, as if his reason for being here was very important and needed to be taken care of right away. "It's urgent."

"All right, could you tell me what the emergency is?"

"I can't tell you; it's a private matter."

"Well then I'm sorry…" the receptionist then realized she had never gotten the man's name.

"Dr. Thomas Oliver."

"Dr. Oliver, without an appointment you cannot see either Commander Myers or Commander Collins." She took out the appointment clipboard from her desk. "Now if you like I can set an appointment up for next Tuesday-"

Tommy's voice was starting to grow very impatient. "That won't work. I need to see them today, now if all possible." He leaned over the desk looking her directly in the eyes.

"I think you need to leave, Dr. Oliver," she announced.

"Look, I'm NOT leaving until I speak with Eric and Wes," he demanded. The receptionist just glared at Tommy, not answering. She moved her hand under her desk and pushed a button.

From the corner of Tommy's eye he saw three Silver Guardians coming up to him. "Great, just what I need," he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me, sir, come with us," one of them said, grabbing Tommy by the arm.

"Sorry guys, can't do that." Tommy grabbed the guard by the arm, twisting it and then flipping him over on his back. The other two guards came at Tommy, kicking and punching him, but Tommy blocked all of their moves. Tommy then round kicked the guard to his right, knocking him down. The other guard came at Tommy, but he was ready for him. Tommy grabbed the guard by the arm, throwing him over his shoulder.

Tommy took a step back, away from the guards, watching as they slowly got to their feet. He waited a moment to see if they were finished. All the guards looked tired and winded. When Tommy was pretty sure they were finished with him, he straightened his clothes and dusted off his hands.

The sound of a blaster gun being loaded echoed in the room. Tommy froze and raised his arms up.

"Hold it right there! All right, wise guy, turn around slowly," ordered Eric, gripping his finger around the blaster trigger.

Tommy slowly turned around to face the Commander. "Is this how you welcome all your old friends? Remind me not to send you a Christmas card this year," laughed Tommy.

"Tommy?" Eric was more than a little stunned to be seeing Tommy here of all places. The last time he had seen Tommy was back when Tommy had recruited Wes and him for a mission on the moon. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Think you could put the gun away first?"

Eric had been so shocked to see Tommy that he had forgotten he still had his blaster gun out. He lowered his arms down, putting the blaster gun back in its holster on his belt.

Tommy put his arms down to his sides. "Thanks. I feel much better now. So how've you been?"

"Enough with the chit chat and cut to the chase. What are you doing here? Last I knew no one had seen or heard from you in the last two years."

_Same old Eric, always wanting to get down to business._Tommy smiled, as he walked up to Eric. "So this is where you work. Nice."

"You going to tell me why you're here or am I going to have to pull out my gun again?" asked Eric, growing tired of these games. He had more important matters to attend to than playing twenty questions with Tommy. But yet again if Tommy was here, then something must be up. But what? As far as he knew Tommy was retired from being a ranger, just as he was.

Tommy bit his lip. Eric was right, he had put this off long enough. "Is there somewhere we can talk, in private? And you better get Wes."

Questions started to flow in Eric's mind. Now he knew something was up. "Yeah, we can go in my office."

"Good. And Wes?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," announced Eric.

"What do you mean? Last I read in the paper, he was getting married to some girl, Lisa or something," asked Tommy, not quite following.

Eric hesitated. "It didn't go off. Wes called off the wedding two days before it was going to take place." A part of Eric did feel responsible for the wedding not taking place, mainly because of how Wes had been acting. "Wes has been a wreck for the last couple of weeks."

Tommy bowed his head down, sighing. He couldn't have shown up at a worse time, and if he had any sense he would walk out now, not involving them, but he knew he couldn't do that. The others were counting on him to bring help and he himself knew he needed both Wes and Eric. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm afraid my reasons for coming here isn't to catch up on old times. It involves ranger business."

That's what Eric was afraid of. He should have known the second he had seen Tommy that this had something to do with being a ranger. "Both Wes and I are retired from that, and I thought you were too."

"So did I. But things change."

In any other case Eric probably would have jumped at the chance to be a ranger again, but it had been a little over two years. He had gotten used to just being a regular old cop, and not to mention the fact of knowing that Wes was in no condition to be a ranger right now. "Maybe for you, but it's been two years for Wes and me. A lot has happened. So I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find someone else." Eric turned around and started to walk away from Tommy.

Tommy's eyes glared in anger. How could Eric just walk away from something like this? Didn't he understand that he needed his help? The veteran ranger took a giant step forward. "There is no one else! Whatever this thing is my team and I cannot destroy it. It isn't from this time, it's from the future!"

Eric stopped right in his tracks. He slowly turned around, looking at Tommy, sighing. That was something else he dreaded hearing- '_the future'_, future being where Jen and the others were.

"So I'm sorry if me showing up out of the blue interferes with your life, but I cannot do this on my own!" yelled Tommy.

Eric gulped in heavily. He knew right then and there he had to help Tommy, and whether he liked it or not he was going to need to get Wes involved. "All right, we'll help you, but on one condition."

Tommy nodded his head.

"We don't contact Jen or the others unless we need to. Wes's life is messed up enough as it is. If Wes has to say goodbye to Jen a third time, it will destroy him."

Tommy sighed and nodded his head. Part of him understood, but the other part knew there was a big chance that they were going to need to contact the future. "All right, but for Wes's sake I hope the seven of us can defeat this thing, because whatever this thing is, it's unlike anything I have encountered in the past…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, just wanted you all to know that it might be sometime until I update. There are a lot of problems going on back at home, and I'm unble to be of any help because I'm away at film school unti Nov. 2.

* * *

Wes sat at his desk working on his computer when his father walked in. Mr. Collin's didn't fail to notice that Wes hadn't even looked away from the computer to acknowledge him. It had been like this for the past few weeks, Wes working nonstop, not taking a break for anything.

"Wesley, why don't you let me finish up the paperwork today, you should go out have some fun," Collins encouraged, as he placed his hand on top of the stack of files on his son's desk.

"No, that's okay Dad, I don't mind," replied Wes moving the stack of files closer to him.

Collins sighed heavily bowing his head down. While he wanted Wes to take on more responsibility this was not what he had in mind. Ever since Wes had broken off the wedding, he had buried himself in work, taking on more cases and projects than he should. Collins had hoped that this was only going to be temporarily. That Wes was working himself to death to take his mind off of things. But now Collins had a feeling there was more to it. He truly believed Wes was doing all he could so he wouldn't get involved with anyone and so he wouldn't think about Jen, and what his life could have been like had she stayed.

It was hard for him to watch his son suffer. No parent should have to see their own child suffer so much, and Wes was suffering far more then he led anyone to believe.

Wes looked up, still feeling his father's shadow looming over him. "Is there something you need, Dad? I have a lot of work I need to take care of."

"Wes, this isn't healthy, you need to start going out again, have some fun like you used to."

Wes shot a cold distant look to his father. "Last I checked you thought I was having too much fun, now you're having a problem with me working too much. What do you want, Dad?" yelled Wes, feeling his frustration grow. He had been so tense lately it was only a manner of time until he would blow.

"Wes-" before Collins could finish, the office door opened.

"Great! What is this, Interrupt Wes Day?" grumbled Wes as he tossed his pen onto his desk, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get any work done now.

"Nice to see you too, Wes," Eric commented as he walked into the office with Tommy following behind him.

"Doesn't anyone understand I have a lot of work to do," Wes hadn't even noticed Tommy standing right next to Eric.

Tommy just shook his head. He had thought that maybe Eric had only been exaggerating, but clearly Eric had been right. Wes wasn't himself, now he could see why Eric had been concerned. "Man, things sure have changed since the last time I saw you two. You were the sensible one and Eric was the hardass, now it seems you two have switched places," remarked Tommy, recalling when he first met Wes and Eric two years ago. Wes was the easygoing kindhearted guy and Eric was hardheaded and stubborn.

Wes locked eyes with Tommy, at first he didn't recognize the guy, but then it came to him. "Tommy? What are you doing here?"

It was about an hour later when Tommy finished explaining everything to Wes and Eric about what was going on. But there was little he could tell them. All he could tell them was that a mutant that called himself Janixsaur, a half dinosaur-demon showed up out of the blue joining forces with Mesogog, claiming he was from the future. How far in the future, they weren't sure. Janixsaur, from what Tommy could tell them, was a powerful and very smart opponent. He and his teammates had not been able to even put a scratch on the mutant. That is when Tommy knew he had to get help, so he drove the four and half hours from Reefside to Silver Hills seeking Wes and Eric's help.

* * *

Eric stood in front of his safe in his office unlocking the combination. Once he finished, he opened up the safe and inside he saw something he thought he would never have to use again, his morpher. He reached in and took it out and for a moment just stared at it. It seemed so long ago.

"Looks like the quantum ranger is back in action," announced Eric. Maybe for the last time Eric put his morpher back around his wrist.

* * *

Elsewhere, Wes was in his room sitting on his bed staring at his morpher. He thought the day he and Eric had put away their morphers would be the last time he would ever see or have to use it, but now all that had changed. Reefside was in need of their help.

Wes then began to wonder - why had he and Eric put away their morphers in the first place? What had been their reason? He used to tell himself it was because there was no need for them. There were no monsters, mutants or robots creating havoc in the city, only common criminals. No, that hadn't been the reason, it had been Eric's way of saying it's time to move on and forget about those who have come and gone.

Wes sighed heavily as he turned his head towards the desk next to his bed. On the desk he saw the oval shaped badge, which had lost its shine, and next to it a half burnt polaroid picture of four people. His friends from the future and the woman he would always love.

"_Jen_." Wes closed his eyes as a memory came over him.

She had told him once that perhaps she could change her destiny too, but things don't always work out the way you want them to. Sometimes there are parts of your destiny that you have no control over. And they both had to learn that the hard way.

_They stood on the beach facing each other in sadness, it had only been a year ago since they had done the same thing, but this time it was different. This time they each knew how the other felt, which made this time much harder than the first. A reality that they didn't want to face, didn't want to accept, but had no other choice._

_Wes took Jen's hands into his own staring right into her face, watching as small tears rolled down her cheek. He loved her more than anything in all the world and he would have given anything in the world to make it possible for her to stay... But there was nothing he or she could do to make that possible. This was one battle they could not win, would never win._

_"I don't want to lose you, not again."_

_"I know. I don't want to lose you either, but I can't stay, no matter how much I want to."_

_Wes did his best to hold back his tears, but even he wasn't strong enough to stop his heart from breaking into a million pieces. "I want you to know I will always love you Jen, nothing will ever change that."_

_"I'll always love you too Wes." Jen turned her head towards the time ship where the others were waiting for her. "I have to go," she said brokenheartedly._

_Wes gulped in heavily, nodding his head softly. He began to lean towards her, but she pulled away._

_She could see the hurt in his eyes and felt the pain he was feeling; as much as she wanted the kiss, she knew it would only make things harder. "Please don't. It's already hard enough as it is."_

_Wes nodded his head, not answering. He then put his arms around her, holding her close to his heart, not ever wanting to let her go. Jen wrapped her arms around him tightly, and for a short moment they held each other, both of them wishing that this moment could just be frozen in time and never end._

_Jen slowly pulled away, crying heavily. "Goodbye Wes. I'm sorry."_

_Brokenhearted and filled with pain and sorrow, Wes watched as she left him behind once again and probably for the last time. "Goodbye..." he cried softly._

The memory faded away leaving Wes in tears. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why had they fallen in love, only to be torn apart, because they lived in two different time periods?

He heard a knock on his door. He dried his eyes quickly, not wanting whoever it was to see him crying. Things were bad enough without everyone worrying and hovering over him like he was a child. "Come in."

The door opened and Eric peered into the room. "You ready? Tommy's waiting for us outside."

Wes didn't answer at first. He just sat on his bed with his head down. Eric wasn't even sure if Wes had heard him. He walked around the bed over to his friend. Eric could tell that Wes had been crying, even though Wes did all he could do to hide it. "Wes, maybe you should stay here. I can handle it."

"WHAT!" Wes, angry, stood up and faced Eric. "You think that I can't handle it, don't you?" he yelled.

"You haven't exactly been yourself, ever since-"

"Ever since what, that I broke off the wedding with Lisa?" Wes's anger and frustration continued to grow.

Eric turned away for a moment, he took a deep breath. "All I'm trying to say is I'm worried about you and so is your father. Look at yourself Wes, this isn't you."

Wes could feel himself steam up and although he heard every word Eric said to him, it wasn't sinking in. "Well maybe this wouldn't have happened if you and my father would have kept your big mouths shut, if it hadn't been for you two I would be married now!"

For the past couple of weeks Eric had been doing everything he could do to keep his cool, but now he had had just about enough of Wes's behavior. He got right into his face. "I never said you shouldn't marry her, so don't turn this around on me or your father!"

Wes smirked. "You could have fooled me, because I was clearly sure that was what both of you meant."

"You know damn well that is not what we meant!"

"Yeah! Well then please, tell me what you meant," replied Wes, acting all childish.

That did it. Eric grabbed Wes by his shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall. "You can't even see it can you? What you've become? What would Jen say if she saw you acting like this? She wouldn't even recognize you!"

Wes angrily shoved Eric off of him. "Leave her out of this!" Wes grabbed his suitcase and bolted towards the door. He briefly looked over his shoulder. "I'll see you and Tommy in Reefside. I'll be taking my motorcycle."

Eric watched as Wes stormed out of his room. "Damn!" Eric punched the wall with his fist, knowing he had let his anger get the best of him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dr. O, you're back," said Trent as he walked up to Tommy and Eric; the others followed behind him.

Tommy stepped aside. "Guys I'd like you to meet Eric Myers, the quantum ranger and Commander of the Silver Guardians."

For a long moment there was just silence with Eric staring at the teenagers. These were Tommy's teammates. The other rangers? _They were a bunch of kids._ What did they know about saving the world? "You have a bunch of kids as your teammates?" questioned Eric looking at them blankly. He couldn't believe Tommy was letting a bunch of kids save the world.

The teenagers looked at each other in outrage. _How dare he say that! This is our home town, our secret base of operation, and he comes in here calling them a bunch of kids thinking they can't do this. Who does he think he is?_

"Hey, we're not kids!" yelled Conner, taking a step forward to be face to face with Eric. The tension between Conner and Eric continued to grow as the two locked eyes with each other.

Trent, Ethan and Kira stayed back watching the two knowing that at any moment Conner's jockness and cockiness was about to collide with this hardhead ranger, who has been known to have a temper.

"Oh really," Eric smirked, looking into Conner's childish face. "Because besides Tommy all I see here are a bunch of kids."

Conner clenched his fist together as he began to steam up. "Oh you're going to get it!" Conner raised his hands, getting ready to take a punch at Eric.

Eric saw it coming and just laughed, as he blocked Conner's punch and threw him to the ground.

"That's going to leave a mark," commented Ethan.

Conner, furious now, had just about had it with Eric. "Oh that does it!" He jumped back to his feet, getting ready to go at Eric for a second time.

"Conner, I don't think you should do that," yelled Kira, knowing that if Eric wanted to he probably could tear Conner apart.

But Conner ignored her. He got into a fighting stance, and locked his eyes right onto Eric. This time he meant business.

"Haven't had enough have you? Well I suppose I could show you another lesson, kid-o." Eric got into a fighting stance, and just as he and Conner were about to go at it…

"You were a bully in grade school and you're still a bully!" yelled Hayley who just had come in from the secret entrance of the base.

Eric, distracted by Hayley's arrival, didn't see Conner's fist heading right for his face. POW!! Conner punched Eric hard in the cheek throwing Eric back a few feet. Eric didn't know what hit him.

"YES!" yelled Conner, a victory smile covering his face.

Tommy threw Conner a stern and disciplined look. Conner's smile disappeared away, and he stepped back to join his other teammates.

Eric rubbed his cheek as he looked over at Hayley. She was fairly tall, with long brown hair, probably in her late twenties like him, and in some ways she reminded him of Jen. "And you are?"

"That's Hayley, she knows everything," answered Ethan.

"I bet she does," replied Eric, looking over at her.

Hayley walked over to the group, her eyes falling right onto Tommy. "Tommy, why didn't you stop him? You know Eric could have beaten the crap out of Conner!"

"Hey!" yelled Conner, in offence.

"Sorry, but he had it coming and if we're all going to work together, we have to settle our differences now." He nodded his head as if trying to make a point. Hayley just gave him a dirty look.

Tommy glanced over to his teammates. "Come on guys, let's head upstairs. You guys should head home anyways," said Tommy waving them over to follow him upstairs.

"What about those two, shouldn't one of us stay with them," noted Kira, having a feeling it would be a bad idea to leave Hayley and Eric alone, she could already sense the tension between the two.

"They'll be fine, come on."

Hayley couldn't believe Tommy had just done that. He knew how she felt about Eric. She couldn't even stand the guy. If it had been up to her, Eric would never have been told about this, and only Wes would have been brought along with the other rangers from the future.

Eric could tell she was upset about something. The problem was he had no idea why. What had he ever done to her? He didn't even know her. Or did he? He continued to look into her face trying to see if anything about her seemed familiar. "Okay, you made it perfectly clear that you know me somehow. The problem is I don't know you."

"Oh, like you don't know," she yelled getting right into his face. "You big hotshot! You only think someone up to your standards has the right to be a ranger."

Eric crossed his arms against his chest. "I never said they shouldn't be rangers."

"Oh, then what was the kid remark for? How old were you when you joined the Marines?"

This girl was really starting to push Eric's buttons. No girl besides Jen had ever been able to get to him. "Okay, you've proven your point. Now you mind telling me how you know me? It's obvious you have something against me."

Hayley just glared at him. She couldn't believe this. Was he so thick-headed that he didn't remember what he had done to her all those years ago? But the clueless look on Eric's face proved he had no idea what she was talking about. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Franksville Elementary."

There was a moment of silence, with Eric just repeating the name in his head over and over. Franksville Elementary sounded familiar to him, that's where he had gone to school for a few years, until he got booted into another foster home. And then it came to him.

"Hayley Walker. You're Hayley Walker, we were in Mrs. Brinker's third grade class together, now I remember," answered Eric getting a smile across his face.

Hayley didn't seem too amused. "Do you also remember gluing me to my chair so I couldn't stand up to answer the trivia question? My team lost because of you."

"You're still mad over that? Come on, that was years ago," exclaimed Eric. He couldn't believe she was still holding a gauge against him for some stupid prank. Then again, his team won from the result of it. But yet again it was harmless.

"Okay fine, but don't think just because you're some hotshot that you get to make the calls. You're in Tommy's turf now," remarked Hayley, as she stomped away from Eric.

_And I thought Wes had issues._ Eric sighed as he took a look around the underground base. He saw large pieces of equipment, a state of the art computer complex, and a few dinosaur fossils. Off to the side he saw what appeared to be weapons of some sort that looked like large blaster guns. _So this is what Tommy has been up to ever since he disappeared. _

Eric knew it had been a while since anyone had heard from Tommy. Even Jason and he was Tommy's best friend. Well at least this explained why Tommy took off in a hurry after their mission and why he didn't say much about what was going on with him. But the question was, why? Why had he not said anything about this? Was there something he wasn't telling him?

* * *

Eric walked into a large house. Mr. Collins' hideaway from home, or at least it was at one time. Before coming out here Collins gave both Wes and Eric a key to the large cabin house. Years ago, back when Wes was just a boy, he and his parents would come out here for the weekend, just to get away from everything. But after Wes's mother died, that had stopped.

"Wes?" called Eric.

"In the living room."

Eric followed the voice and it led him to a large living room, where he saw an L shaped couch, with Wes sitting on it watching the television. "We missed you at Tommy's." Eric walked around and took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, well, I decided to head over here. No one has been here in years. I figured we would need some supplies, food and stuff," answered Wes not taking his eyes off the television.

Eric nodded his head. He knew Wes and he needed to talk about what had happened earlier, if they were going to be living with each other and working together, they needed to settle things between them. "Wes…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," Wes answered all too quickly.

The sound of Wes's voice didn't convince Eric that everything was _fine._ He sighed heavily. He hated seeing Wes like this, moping around, snapping at any moment, and breaking down at the mention of a name. "It's okay to miss her."

"Miss who?"

"Lisa," replied Eric.

Wes looked at Eric quickly, sighing heavily, as he flipped through the channels.

"Look, I'm sorry about at the bar, maybe if I hadn't-"

Wes tossed the remote on the table. "No, don't be. Even if you hadn't, it probably wouldn't have worked out anyways." Wes turned his head around, looking over at Eric. "You were right. I guess I didn't love her, not in the way I thought I did," sighed Wes, bowing his head down. He wanted so badly to go on and move on with his life, but he just couldn't. He loved her too much.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." And he meant it. If there was a way for Wes and Jen to be together, he would find it. Do whatever it took for them to be together. But Eric knew there was nothing he could do or say to give Wes what he wanted. It was up to Wes. He had to be the one who wanted to move on.

"Thanks," answered Wes softly. "So, the other rangers, what were they like?" asked Wes wanting to change the subject.

Eric crossed his arms against his chest. "They were alright for a bunch of kids..."


	5. Chapter 5

Eric led Wes down to Tommy's team base of operations. There they found the group huddled behind Hayley working on the computer. Probably looking over old footage of their battle with Janixsaur.

Wes looked around the place in amazement. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, well, at least in stuff that went beyond science fiction movies and comic books. This place would give Batman a run for his money. And he thought the Animarium was something; this was better. High-tech computers and machinery that almost seemed similar to what his friends from the future had.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about this place."

"Yeah, your father would love this."

The group huddled by the computer heard the two and started walking over to them. Hayley remained in front of the computer continually to run scans and try to gather all the information she could on Janixsaur.

"Good, you guys are here." Tommy's eyes fell on Wes. "Wes, glad you could join us, we missed you yesterday."

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling too good," Wes answered softly. It wasn't that he didn't want to stop by here yesterday. He just didn't feel like it, wasn't in the mood for company.

Tommy glanced over at Eric and got the hint that Wes's mood still hadn't changed from yesterday. The black ranger was beginning to wonder if it had been a mistake in involving Wes in the state he was in. He could be more of a danger than a help.

"Wow, so you're Wesley Collins, the son of Alec Collins!" Ethan walked right up to Wes in amazement. "I've read up on everything your father has worked on at Bio-Lab; someday I hope to do the same, but I'm going to own a multi-million dollar computer business."

Wes got a blank look on his face. He didn't know what to say to the young man. "Ah, thanks. I think."

"Ethan, stop drooling," announced Conner as he grabbed a hold of Ethan's arm and pulled him away from Wes.

"I wasn't drooling. I was making conversation," pouted Ethan.

Kira and Trent ignored the two and walked up to Wes to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kira."

"And I'm Trent."

Wes shook both of their hands. "It's nice to meet you both."

Kira pointed over her shoulder at Conner and Ethan who were still arguing. "And dumb and dumber over there are Ethan and Conner."

Wes grinned. "Ah, Conner, so he's the one who whacked you right on the cheek," laughed Wes looking over at Eric.

Eric just gave Wes a dark and cold stare, one Wes knew all too well. "Yeah, well, I would have had him, if _she_ didn't show up and ruin my concentration," announced Eric looking over at Hayley who was typing away on the computer.

"I heard that," called Hayley.

Wes turned to Eric. "So that's Hayley." Wes nodded his head, smiling at Eric. "Not bad."

Eric just rolled his eyes and nudged Wes in the arm. Eric then faced Tommy; they had fooled around long enough. It was time to get down to business. "So Tommy, other then this Mesagog and Janixsaur business, is there anything else we should know?"

The room fell silent. Tommy sighed and turned his head away. Eric glanced over at the teenagers; even they were quiet. Hayley had even stopped working at the computer and turned around in her chair to look over at the group. She probably knew more than any of them besides Tommy about what was going on and why Tommy had been so secretive those two years ago, she knew things even the teens did not know.

"Tommy…" she started.

Tommy licked his lips. "No. They should know. I owe them that." He faced the teens. "You guys head off to class, you don't want to be late, again."

"What about you?" asked Kira.

"Yeah. Randall's going to fry you, if you don't show up," announced Conner recalling the last time Dr. O was late to teach his class, Randall about killed him.

"I'm sure I can handle her."

"Whatever you say Dr. O, I know you're this big time power ranger and everything, but you have not lived until you felt the wrath of Randall," remarked Ethan as he and his friends left the underground base and headed upstairs.

"Randall?" both Wes and Eric said in union.

"She's the principal at the high school I teach at."

If they hadn't been confused before, they sure were now. "Teacher? You're a high school teacher? Man, what have you been up to?" asked Wes. He hadn't known Tommy for that long, but he had never pinned Tommy as a high school teacher. He figured Tommy to be in a line of work similar to his and Eric's.

"A lot, and most of it started long before two years ago."

Hayley got up from her seat and walked over to the men. She placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy, you don't have to do this." The sound in her voice told both Wes and Eric that whatever Tommy was hiding was big.

"What are you, his girlfriend?" remarked Eric harshly.

Hayley looked like she was about to lose it. She was steaming up with fury. She couldn't believe this guy. He hadn't changed one bit, despite what Tommy had told her about him being a caring and honorable man. He was still just as hard and crude as she remembered. "Why you…"

Tommy pulled her back before she could get anywhere near Eric. "Hayley, it's okay."

Hayley glared at Eric in the eyes, hard, and he did the same right back at her. The tension between them was growing. It looked like at any moment one of them would burst. "Fine! He just better stay in line!" she growled, as she stormed back over to the computer.

Wes just grinned, as he turned to Eric. "Don't even say it Wes."

* * *

It had only taken a few minutes for Tommy to lead Wes and Eric into his small office room, upstairs. The three got situated, each taking a seat.

"So…?" asked Eric, wanting to get down to business.

Tommy gulped in hard. This was hard on him. He had a lot on his shoulders. Things no one should ever have to carry. There were things that had happened over the last few or so years that he wished had never happened. This wasn't where he belonged. This wasn't the life he had hoped to be living at this point in his life. He had planned on being married and starting a family, but things had changed and his life got turned upside down.

"It started my first year in college, six years ago. I was a long ways from home, away from everyone." He eyed the two carefully. "You're right about the whole Doctor and high school teaching thing. I hadn't planned on being either one." He hadn't planned on a lot of things. He figured he would end up owning and running a martial arts school or being a police officer, but none of those things had happened.

"So what happened?" asked Wes.

"A year later, on the news, I saw this report where this guy Anton Mercer, he's Trent's adoptive father, was doing a dig. He had uncovered these gems, which we call dino gems, my teams' morphers." Tommy held out his wrist and showed them his rather large bracelet, which had a black shiny stone in the center of it. "No one knew what they were, but I recognized them as something ranger related. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. So I left the college where I was and ended up moving a lot farther from home than I already was." Tommy sighed heavily; there were times when he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't upped and left and joined Mercer's team. Maybe then none of this mess would have ever happened - or maybe things would be a lot worse?

"So you ended up leaving and joined this Anton Mercer's dig team?" asked Eric. It seemed unlikely to him someone would just up and leave, and go off to join some dig. But then again he didn't know Tommy too well. He didn't know too much about Tommy's past, only that he had been a ranger for a long time.

"Yes. I ended up convincing him I knew a lot more about those gems than he or anyone else did. So for the next few years I worked my way up and ended up being his working partner."

"What happened next? Where did these lizard things you told us about come from?" asked Wes.

And more questions would come. He knew they would. And just by answering these questions more would follow one after another. Problem was there were things he was keeping from everyone, not just the kids, things he was even keeping from Hayley. "We created them." Tommy bowed his head down. Reefside was in danger because of an experiment that had gone wrong.

"What?" Both Wes and Eric couldn't believe it. These creatures, the Tyrannodrones, had been created by Tommy of all people. They just couldn't believe it.

"How is that possible?" asked Wes, still in disbelief.

Tommy got up from his seat and turned away from the two, ashamed probably. "I'm not proud of it. Mercer and I uncovered dino DNA and with our technology from the gems we created them. We had no idea what we had gotten ourselves into. And by the time we did, it was too late. The Tyrannodrones had taken over our base of operations; I barely escaped with my life."

"How long ago did that happen?" asked Eric.

"Four years ago. During that time I stayed low, worked at a beach resort for a short time. I also was in touch with Hayley. Together we stabilized the dino gems and built the underground base and everything you see. She gave up her whole career for me." Tommy turned around with his head down. "She deserves better than to be working at the cyber café. She would be working with NASA or the FBI now, if I hadn't gotten her involved."

Wes and Eric looked at each other. This did explain why Tommy had been in such a hurry to get back. He was preparing for a threat that might come to be. But why hadn't he contacted the other rangers? Why Hayley? Why bring someone from the outside in and tell her everything he knew about being a ranger? Was there something he wasn't telling them?

"Is there anything else?" asked Wes.

Tommy was silent for a long moment, deep in thought. "No. That's about it."

Eric eyed Tommy carefully; the answer had come out rather quickly, making him question it, but he wouldn't press on it, not just yet. But he had the feeling there was more going on here then anybody knew about, even Hayley.

Tommy's morpher beeped. "Go ahead, Hayley."

"Tommy, there's trouble in the park…"

Wes, Eric and Tommy eyed each other, all of them alert and ready to go. "We're on it…" stated Tommy.


	6. Chapter 6

Conner and Trent were hanging in the hallway getting their books from their lockers. Trent looked over his shoulder and saw Randall heading right at them. "Don't look now, but the ice lady is heading right at us."

Conner took a quick glance, watching as Randall got closer and closer to them. "Great, she probably wants to know if we know where Dr. O is."

"Yeah, she's already gotten to Kira and Ethan," sighed Trent, as he leaned against his locker. He knew it would only be a matter of time until Randall would ask Conner and him.

Conner reached into his locker and grabbed a folder and notebook. "Yeah. Maybe if we just ignore her and don't make eye contact maybe the witch will…"

"Mr. McKnight!" The cocky red ranger froze. He gulped in and turned around to be face to face with Randall.

"I'll catch you later, Conner," announced Trent as he took off, not wanting to be grilled by Randall. Conner just glared at Trent and shook his head, before turning to face Randall with one of his charming smiles.

"Principle Randall, what can I do for you?" laughed Conner, being his usually cocky charming self.

Randall wasn't finding his behavior amusing. She crossed her arms against her chest. "How about telling me where your teacher, Dr. Oliver, is."

"Dr. O? Can't say I know. I'm just a student. I thought keeping tabs on faculty was your job."

It took everything Randall had not to strangle him. She forced a smile. "You're quite right, Mr. McKnight."

Conner smiled charmingly at her. "Why, thank you, Miss Randall." The school bell then rang.

"You're late for class, Mr. McKnight. I suggest you get to your class, before I write you up," announced Randall, before she headed off to her office.

Conner threw a dirty look in her direction. "One of these days," he grumbled, as he headed off to his class.

* * *

Tommy, Wes and Eric were up against Janixsaur and an army of Tyrannodrones. The three of them were finding Janixsaur to be almost too much for them to handle along with the army of Tyrannodrones. It didn't seem to matter how hard they tried against the half demon, and the reptile creatures just kept going at them with more power. Wes and Eric began to realize why Tommy had needed their help; Janixsaur was a formidable opponent, one that Wes for sure knew must have come from the X-Vault at Time Force.

It then became clear to both Wes and Eric that even with them being there it might not be enough. There was a chance that they would have to bring in the others, which Eric knew Wes just wasn't ready for. Wes had never gotten over the first time she left, seeing her now, and then having to watch her walk out of his life again, would surely be more painful then any injury he would sustain during this battle.

Tommy was back to back with Wes and Eric; the Tyrannodrones were circling around the three along with Janixsaur, snarling at the three and pointing his powerful blaster at them. "Give up now while you still have the chance. I promise to make your deaths as quick as possible," snarled Janixsaur. His bold dark grim eyes glared right at the three.

"I don't think so, you mutant freak!" Eric leaped forward at the Tyrannodrones trying to break free of their hold around them.

"ERIC!" yelled both Wes and Tommy.

The Tyrannodrones ganged up and shoved Eric right into both Wes and Tommy, knocking himself, Tommy, and Wes to the ground.

Without warning the Tyrannodrones gathered closer to the three rangers, each taking a hold of one. The three struggled to get free, but arms behind their backs and weak from the battle, their strength and ranger powers were depleting. All three of them forced demorphed and were in greater danger, without the protection from their ranger suits. Any energy or power blast would hurt them greatly.

Janixsaur laughed evilly as he walked back and forth, staring at the powerless rangers. "And I expected better of you two. Time Force ranger, hah, you're nothing without your other teammates." His eyes were falling right onto Wes and Eric.

Wes and Eric continued to struggle to get free, wanting to prove the half mutant wrong, that they didn't need the rest of their team, but perhaps Janixsaur was right, perhaps they did need them.

Janixsaur then faced Tommy, laughing right into his face. "And you, some legend you turned out to be. You're nothing without your little rookie rangers to back you up, too bad you won't be around when I kill them." He raised his weapon, pointing it at Tommy. "Say goodnight, hero!"

"I don't think so!" There was a quick white flash and Janizsaur's blaster went flying out of his hands. Before Janixsaur could realize what had happened the white flash kicked him to the ground and the mutant went sliding backwards hitting a tree.

"Alright Trent!" yelled Tommy watching as Trent fought against Janixsaur. Three more flashes showed up right behind Wes, Eric and Tommy, breaking each of them free of the Tyrannodrone army that had been holding them.

"Alright Dr. O, you're all set. Guess Hayley was right about you guys needing some help," said Ethan taking out the last of the reptile creature that had been holding his mentor.

"Thanks Ethan."

Kira got Wes free from the three Tyrannodrones that had been holding onto him. "You alright Wes?" asked Kira patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine, you should go help Trent," nodded Wes, looking over at Trent who had his work cut out for him, although Trent's powers were powerful they didn't seem to be a match for this half reptile mutant creature.

"Right." Kira jumped into the air, doing a flip and landing right next to Trent; together the two fought against Janixsaur, with Ethan not too far behind.

Conner kicked one of the Tyrannodrones to the ground. "Looks like I just saved your butt."

Eric just gave Conner a dirty look, knowing very well that behind that helmet Conner was giving him the biggest and cockiest smile ever. Not to mention he would never hear the end of this. He would never be able to live this down. A little rookie snot-nosed ranger just saved his life, the great and powerful quantum ranger. "Yeah well, you better go and join your friends, or your butt is the one that's going to need saving," roared Eric.

"Touchy."

"CONNER, go help the others!" yelled Tommy.

Without another word Conner ran from Eric and joined his teammates. Tommy just stood back and shook his head. One of these days Conner's bold-headedness was going to get the best of him.

Wes, Eric and Tommy all stood back watching as the four rangers, all of them at least ten years younger than them, fought against Janixsaur. But even the four of them were no match for this powerful foe.

"I grow tried of this!" Janixsaur jumped into the air, and raised his blaster pointing it at the four rangers. He blasted down right at them, and watched as the four all barely dodged the energy beam. Once the smoke cleared he was gone, nowhere in sight.

"Man, he got away again!" yelled Ethan as he slammed his fist against the ground.

The four teens got up from the ground, unmorphed and turned around to face Tommy. Kira stepped forward looking very concerned. "What are we going to do, Dr. O?"

Tommy didn't respond, by the looks on the other faces he knew they were wondering the same thing. Tommy sighed as he turned around and looked over at Wes and Eric.

Eric put his head down, sighing, knowing what that meant. He turned and looked over his shoulder over to Wes.

* * *

**A few days later…**

After a hard and unsuccessful battle Wes and Eric had retreated back to Wes's father's summer home, to get rested up and meet over at Tommy's house to talk about battle tactics on how to deal with Janixsaur. Janixsaur was proving to be a formidable opponent, already showing himself to be very powerful and growing stronger every day. Wes and Eric's help didn't seem to be enough to stop this new threat. They needed much more power. The problem was, getting more help could cause other problems.

Eric watched outside the office study where inside Wes sat at a desk staring at the communication device. This had been something left behind by the others, just to be on the safe side. Wes and Eric had used the device two years ago to contact their friends about three possible mutants that turned out to be mutorgs. That's when the trouble all started.

Eric remembered that night. The night he watched Wes and Jen fall asleep in each others' arms by the fire. They were so in love back then and he watched as their love grew for each other that night. Even though not much was said or done, it was all spoken in their eyes. Both of them had believed that fate was on their side. But as things would have it, sometimes fate doesn't work out the way you want it to.

Eric sighed as he watched Wes attempt to make contact with the future. His hand was only inches away from making contact, but Wes kept pulling his hand back, not being able to do it.

Wes's arms plopped down onto the desk and he buried his head in his arm, breaking down into tears. He knew they needed help. He knew they probably wouldn't be able to win without their help. But he just wasn't ready to face her again. He didn't want to go through the pain and suffering of losing her all over again.

Eric had to turn away not being able to watch. He knew what he had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

"He can't do it." Eric had just arrived at Tommy's home, while Tommy was getting ready to leave to head over to the school.

"What do you mean he can't do it?" asked Tommy as he put his tie on while looking into the mirror.

"I mean he can't. It's too hard for him, it will be even harder for him to face her." Tommy could see Eric's reflection in the mirror and could see that Eric looked disturbed more then ever.

Tommy sighed heavily; in some ways he understood Wes's situation, but unfortunately they didn't have the luxury of waiting for Wes to come to grips with his feelings towards Jen. Everyday that passed, the stronger Janixsaur was becoming, along with Mesagog. "Then I suggest you find a way," said Tommy as he turned around to face Eric. He didn't mean it to sound harsh, but he needed to be realistic. They couldn't wait around for Wes.

"Haven't you heard a word I've said?" asked Eric, slightly upset by how cold Tommy sounded. Did he not understand how hard this was on Wes?

"Yes I've heard you. He's broken up about it. But I can't wait around for Wes when the world is in danger."

Eric just shook his head, not believing this, and although he knew Tommy was right, Wes was his friend. "Have you ever been in his place? Do you have any idea how it feels to live without the one you love, who you care more than anything for?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!" Tommy.

Eric crossed his arms against his chest. "What it that Kimberly girl that Jason told us all about? Your high school sweetheart crush can't compare with Jen and Wes's relationship."

Tommy just glared Eric in the eyes. He wanted to say something, but he knew it would only start another argument between the two of them. "I have to go to class," said Tommy as he walked past Eric just barely brushing his shoulder.

Perhaps Eric was right his relationship with Kim couldn't compare with the relationship Wes had with Jen. For one Tommy and Kim were in high school, just a couple of teenagers, as for Wes and Jen they were both adults.

* * *

Eric slumped into the Cyber Café that Hayley owned and ran. It was beyond him, someone as smart as her running such a place; it was below her abilities. She could be working with the government or the FBI with her knowledge and skills, but no, she ran a simple teens and early adult's getaway.

"That friend of yours sure has some nerve," muttered Eric as he sank down on one of the chairs up by the bar.

"What'd you do this time?" asked Hayley, as she cleaned off the counter and then handed Eric a coffee.

"Me? What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" asked Eric, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Only because you seem to be the one to start things."

Eric had to grin at that. He did tend to be the one to start problems with just about everyone. But his face saddened slightly, knowing either he would have to force Wes to contact Jen or he would have to go behind Wes's back and contact her himself.

Hayley could sense something different about Eric, something she hadn't seen before or something she had been refusing to see, based on her past history with him. Just maybe people can change after all. She walked around the bar and took a seat next to him.

"Want to tell me what the fight was about?"

Had he heard things right? "It's nothing I can't handle."

There was the Eric she knew, always acting all brave and tough. But she knew better. "You're not that tough, you know," she said looking him in the eyes.

Eric wasn't sure what was happening. She was being nice to him, really nice to him. And he didn't know how to react to something like this. It wasn't like he had much experience with this, being friends with others, yet alone girls. In his past the relationships he had had with girls didn't last long.

The only experience he truly had where he cared for anyone was with Wes and Mr. Collins, and even with them at times he felt unsure of what to do or how to react. For as long as he could remember he had always pushed others away or kept them at a distance.

"Well, I better go. I'll see yah later," said Eric getting up from his seat and heading towards the exit.

"He's lucky to have a friend like you."

Eric stopped and turned around, gave a brief smile and nodded his head. "Yeah. I just wish Tommy…" Eric wasn't even sure how to word it. But the look in Hayley's eyes showed she saw where he was going with this.

"He does, believe me. Tommy's been through a lot over the years, in a way he's a lot like you."

"A jerk?"

Hayley just shook her head and grinned. "No. I'm mean by his... distance. He's more than he seems. He's not the Tommy you think he is."

"So is that why you two never hooked up?" asked Eric. He wasn't even sure why he asked the question. It wasn't really any of his business.

"No. We did try to go out once, but it never worked out. So we just decided to stay friends, besides I think he's still holding out for someone else."

Eric leaned against the door. He knew he should leave, but for some reason he wasn't ready to go just yet. "Kimberly? Wasn't that just a high school thing?" asked Eric. He couldn't quite get what the big deal was with this Kimberly. Just about everyone breaks up with their high school sweetheart.

"To some extent, yes, but I guess there's a lot more to it. He doesn't talk much about her; all I got were bits and pieces."

Maybe it was because he never really had been in love with anyone, that he didn't understand these situations. He understood Wes's, but only to a limit. Perhaps he never would understand. Who would want to love him anyway?

* * *

It was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon and Tommy was still in his room grading papers. Or at least that's what he was supposed to be doing; for the last half hour he hadn't even done two papers. He had just been sitting there staring off into space.

"Hey Dr. O, you in there?" asked Ethan as he waved his hand in front of Tommy trying to get his attention.

"Ethan, stop it!" scolded Kira, grabbing Ethan's arm. Kira then leaned both of her hands on Tommy's desk. "Doctor Oliver, you okay?" asked Kira, looking him right in the eyes and trying to break whatever trance he was in.

Tommy blinked his eyes a couple of times before realizing that Ethan and Kira were looking right at him. "Ethan, Kira, what are you guys still doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," commented Ethan.

"I was grading the test papers," replied Tommy.

"Really. Are you finished? You think you could tell us how we did?" asked Kira.

"Um sure, let me see if I can find yours." Tommy began going through the stack of papers, and then realized he hadn't gotten very far. The only paper graded was Allen Banks. "Sorry guys, I guess I haven't gotten too far yet."

"You okay, Dr. Oliver? You seemed kind of off today in class," asked Kira, slightly concerned for his mentor.

"Yeah Dr. O, you're starting to be like Conner," added Ethan. Kira just gave Ethan a look, knowing that wasn't helping matters.

"I'm fine. Eric and I just got into a little argument is all, don't worry about it," said Tommy, getting up from his desk. He grabbed the papers and placed them into his briefcase.

"If you say so," shrugged Kira.

"Hey, was it about Conner?" asked Ethan, knowing very well that both Conner and Eric always were out to get each other.

"Ethan!" yelled Kira.

Ethan turned to her, giving her a blank look. "What? I had to ask."

Kira just groaned and sighed. Why she put up with him she'd never know.

Tommy had pretty much ignored their little argument as he got his things together. "Come on, I'll give you guys a ride home."

* * *

Once Tommy had taken both Ethan and Kira to their homes, he decided he would drop by the place Wes and Eric were staying and pay them a visit. Maybe try to talk to Wes and see if there was anything he could do, although he didn't know what it felt like to be separated by a thousand years from the one you love. He did know what it felt like to be so far apart. And even now as he thought about it, it seemed so long ago.

Tommy parked his black jeep in the driveway. He got out and made his way to the front door. He knocked on the door and waited. A couple moments later the door opened and Tommy found himself face to face with Wes.

"Hey."

"Hey," said Wes softly. By the sound of his voice Tommy knew Wes was down in the dumps. He still hadn't been able to come to terms with contacting the future.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Tommy.

"Sure, come on in," said Wes softly as he stepped aside.

* * *

Conner and Trent walked into the Cyberspace Café, both of them in deep conversation about Conner's soccer practice. That was until both of them saw something they never thought they would see. Both of them were a loss for words.

Eric and Hayley were sitting across from each other talking and looking to be enjoying each others company.

"No way!"

"Oh man. Hayley, come on," complained Conner.

Hayley and Eric turned around to face the two teens, just noticing they had walked in.

"Oh hey, Conner and Trent," waved Hayley.

"Ah hey," said Trent, giving her a blank look. He didn't get it. One day they were at each others throats and now they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

"Hayley, mind telling us what's going on?" asked Conner who didn't seem too excited about the match up.

Eric got up from his seat and walked over to Conner. "We were just talking, rookie, you have nothing to worry about," smirked Eric patting Conner on the shoulder. Eric looked over his shoulder to Hayley. "See yah later Hayley."

"Bye Eric, tell Wes I said hi."

The three watched as Eric left the Café. Both Conner and Trent just looked at Hayley.

"What?"


	8. Chapter 8

Wes led Tommy into the living room; both of them sat down in silence, not even really looking at each other. Wes seemed to be avoiding Tommy's eyes. He had an idea as to why Tommy was here. He knew sooner or later he would show up and want to talk about the thing that had been bugging him for so long. The thing he wasn't ready to face.

Tommy looked around the living room. It was rather large for his taste but comfortable and cozy. He saw a big screen TV that looked to be over a decade old, in fact most of the stuff in here appeared to be in that decade range. It then became clear to him that no one had been here in a while. But why? Reefside was a nice place to live or even come for the summer. He had grown quite fond of Reefside in his last two years here.

It was beyond Tommy why someone who had a nice place like this just wouldn't come anymore. Tommy's eyes then wandered over to the fireplace, and above the ledge of the shelf he saw a picture frame. It was of a small family: a father, mother and a little boy. Tommy stared at the little boy for a moment; it was Wes. A thought then crossed his mind. Wes had talked about his father, but never said one word about his mother.

"How long has it been since you've been here?"

At first Wes didn't respond. Tommy thought maybe he hadn't heard him, and he was about to repeat the question.

"I don't know. A while I guess." The distance in Wes's voice told Tommy that it had be a long time since Wes had been here, probably a decade plus. Wes was twenty-six years old now. It could have been fifteen years that had gone by since anyone had been here.

Tommy wasn't going to push it. Something obviously had happened that caused no one to return here in fifteen years. Tommy looked over at the framed photo once again. You know what they say, a photo is worth a thousand words. Perhaps the thing that had happened was that someone was missing, out of the picture, and it was just too hard to return to this place.

Tommy knew that feeling. Maybe that was why he hadn't returned home to Angel Grove in so long. Most of his friends were no longer there. His brother had died a few years back. All that was really there were his parents, who he hadn't seen in a while, only talked on the phone with. Going back would only bring back those memories from his past; nothing was the same there anymore. The Youth Center was no longer the same place, even his high school was different, and as for the Command Center it was destroyed and Zordon was gone.

"Yeah," Tommy responded all too softly.

"So what do you need? You must have come here for something," asked Wes. He knew the reason for Tommy being here, but he needed to change the subject away from another problem he had been dealing with for most of his life.

It said it all in Wes's eyes, that he wanted to take the conversation in another direction. Tommy sighed. He had always thought of Wes as an easygoing, problem free guy. He was wrong, Wes might be rich, but he was no different from anyone else. "I wanted to tell you about someone I once knew. She meant the world to me," Tommy gulped in heavily as if he were holding back tears. Even now to talk about it seemed almost painful, even after all these years. "And I guess in some ways she still does."

"Kimberly?" asked Wes. He didn't know much about her, only the few things Jason had told him, Eric, and the others.

Tommy nodded his head, and smiled lightly. "Yeah."

"Jason said you two went through a lot together."

"Yeah. We did, probably a lot more than the normal high school couple."

"I guess being a ranger does a lot to a relationship," replied Wes.

Tommy bowed his head down. Wes was right; being a ranger had a lot to do with what happened between them. "Yeah, it did."

Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. "What happened?" asked Wes.

"She was given the opportunity to train in the Pan Global Games, it was a once in a lifetime chance." And it was, but like all things it came at a price.

"But wasn't she a ranger?" asked Wes.

"Yeah, we found a replacement for her, or rather she did." Tommy bowed his head down. That was Kim for you, always thinking ahead.

"You let her go, didn't you," asked Wes.

"Yeah. The day before she told me if I didn't want her to go, she would stay."

"Why didn't you? You must have loved her."

"And that's why, I loved her too much to hold her back from her dreams, so I let her go." Tommy bowed his head down again. "And in the end she let me go; she met someone else." The pain of that day came back to him, of reading the letter; if his friends hadn't been there he didn't know what would have happened.

"Did you ever see her again?" asked Wes.

Tommy nodded his head. "Yeah it was about a year and a half later. We talked and settled things between us."

Wes's face saddened at the young man's story. He would have never guessed it. He figured the legendary power ranger would have some great love story, but the truth is even if he was a legend, he was just like everyone else. "Was it hard seeing her again?"

Tommy paused a moment at the question. "A little. More confusing. At the time I was sort of dating another girl, Kat, on and off, in the end it never worked out for us. As for Kim I wasn't sure what I was feeling for her…"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

Tommy sighed. "That was the last time."

Wes's eyes widened. How was that possible? "You mean to tell me you haven't seen this girl who you must still love in all this time? Why?"

"I don't know." Tommy turned and looked Wes right in the eyes. "I could ask you the same question."

Wes turned his head away. He had wondered how long it would take until Jen would come up. "My situation is slightly different. Your old flame is living now and mine's a thousand years in the future."

"Yeah, maybe. But you have a chance now to contact her; you'll be able to see her again."

Wes sighed. "That's just it. I'm afraid of seeing her again, being with her, getting close again and then I know I'll lose her once this is all over."

Tommy's heart ached. He could sense Wes's pain all too well. "Maybe this time will be different."

"No." Wes sighed heavily.

Tommy licked his lips and gently gripped Wes's shoulder. "I know it's hard. But we really could use their help. I know I'm asking a lot. I wish there was another way."

"So do I," replied Wes, knowing now he had no other choice, whether he liked it or not he had to contact the future.

* * *

In Mesagog's dark chambers Janixsaur paced around back and forth, as Mesagog worked on one of his experiments. "It will be only a matter of time until they call for the other Time Force rangers. We must prepare now, you need to lend me some of your energy."

Mesagog didn't seem too concerned about other rangers coming. In fact it excited him, the more the merrier. He could take them all out in one gulp. "Why should we be concerned with a few more Time Force rangers, when the two who are here now are barely a problem?"

Janixsaur was upset by Mesagog's lack of concern with the issue. He got up right into Mesagog's face, interrupting the experiment.

Messagog's dark and gleaming eyes glared right at the mutant reptile freak. "Get out of my way."

"Not until you listen. You have never dealt with Time Force before; they have technology that you have never dreamed of," he stammered.

"I beg to differ." Mesagog turned around and headed towards a green portal. Before stepping in he turned around. "Why so eager to gain some of my powers? I think I will wait and let time take its course. We wouldn't want anything to go wrong with our deal, now would we?" Mesagog's tone was untrusting. In the last few days, he had begun to wonder if this reptile mutant might have other plans in store.

Janixsaur gritted his teeth. "As you wish, Mesagog."

Mesagog nodded his head and headed into the portal. Once he was gone... "You're safe for now, Mesagog, but just you wait, when you least suspect it I will make my move."


	9. Chapter 9

Wes walked along the Reefside beach alone. He hadn?t wanted to go with Tommy, Eric and Hayley out to the bar. Not after the conversation he had with Tommy. He had a lot on his mind. Tommy was right, they needed help and Time Force would be the best ones for it, not to mention they might be wondering what had happened to Janixsaur.

Wes stopped and watched how the sunlight hit the water; it was beautiful, colors of pink and purple with a hint of orange. The day would soon be over and another day would come, but Wes knew he couldn?t wait for another day to come and go. He needed to get a hold of the future, get a hold of Jen or one of the others.

He had thought he was in love with Lisa and now, standing here watching the waves die down, he knew he had only been fooling himself. He was having such a hard time coming to grasp with making contact with Jen. He was terrified. Terrified what seeing her would do to him. For all he knew she could be married, to Alex or someone else, maybe had a kid. He wasn?t sure what would scare him more, her being with someone else or seeing her again.

"Might as well get this over with." He turned and started towards his motorcycle.

* * *

Tommy and Hayley sat across from each other. "So, you and Eric?" He smiled. 

Hayley just shook her head. Things sure did get around quickly. "There's nothing going on between us, were just friends."

Tommy chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "Not from Conner's and Trent's point of view."

Hayley took a sip of her drink and then laughed. "You need to find some friends your own age."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah. Maybe. But I kind of like the gossip, reminds me of my high school days."

Tommy never talked much about his younger days. All Hayley really knew about his past were bits and pieces, all he really told her was about being a ranger and that was about as far as it went. "You don?t talk much about those days."

Tommy?s smile faded away. "Not much to talk about."

"Come on, there has to be something; being a ranger and in high school. I bet you have some wild stories." Hayley had tried over the last few years to get Tommy to open up to her more, but he wouldn't, nothing beyond ranger business, perhaps that was why it really never worked out between them.

"Eric, you?re back." Saved by the bell.

Hayley seemed slightly disappointed, not by Eric?s return, but by Tommy seeming so happy about getting out of answering her question.

"Yeah, so did I miss anything?"

Here was her chance to bring it up again and with Eric here; she knew he wouldn't let Tommy get out of it this time. "Yeah actually.."

"So Eric, did Wes say why he didn't want to come out with us tonight?" Tommy quickly asked.

Hayley sighed heavily. He had done it again. Somehow something always happened at the last second, always letting Tommy off the hook on answering any of her questions. What was with him? It was like he had something to hide. Hayley sighed; someday she would get Tommy on the spot and he would have no getting out of it.

"Only that he wasn?t in the mood." Eric took a sip of his drink. "What exactly did you say to him?" When Eric had returned back home he had seen Tommy pulling out of the driveway and found Wes sitting in the living room lost in his thoughts.

"Just a little heart to heart."

Eric nodded his head. He wasn?t sure what that was supposed to mean. "You think he?ll contact her?"

"Yeah. He will."

* * *

It seemed like forever had passed, just sitting there. Wes wasn't sure how much time had gone by with him staring at the screen. He clenched his fists together, sighing. "Come on, Wes, you can do this, the others are counting on you." With a heavy heart, Wes moved his hand up to the contact button. 

Only a few seconds passed until someone appeared on the screen. It was the last person Wes expected to see, a mirror image of himself, except a different hair color and style. "Alex," Wes spoke dryly. He wasn?t sure if he was happy or disappointed that it was Alex who had answered the call.

"Wes, it's been a long time."

"Yeah," It had been three years since he'd last seen Alex. "How've you been?"

"I hope the reason you contacted us is more important then a 'how've you been'. "This isn't a toy, Wes."

Wes groaned under his breath. He hadn't changed; that was for sure. Alex was all work and no play, with just about everything.

"It isn't." Wes suddenly felt uncomfortable talking to his double, whether it was the fact that Alex looked like him, or the fact that he had been the reason why Jen gave back her engagement ring. "Are one of the others around?" Wes had always wondered if Alex ever blamed him for being the reason why Jen gave back the ring.

"No, sorry. Lucas, Trip and Katie are on a mission and Jen's on call right now. Won't be back at base for a couple of hours." Alex face became stern and hard. "What's this about, Wes?"

Wes took a deep breath. "There's a problem here. I'm in Reefside, working with Tommy Oliver."

Alex nodded his head. "Yes I've heard of him."

_Of course you have._ Wes wasn?t surprised that Tommy had ended up in their history books. "Anyways, there's a mutant here called Janixsaur,"

"Janixsaur!!" Alex's eyes widened. "How long have you known he's been there?"

Wes felt his heart rate go up, racing. By the sound of Alex's voice, Wes knew Alex wouldn't be happy with his answer. "About a week."

"A WEEK!!" Alex was furious now. "Dammit, Wes! Why didn?t you contact us sooner?"

Wes started to say something, but Alex cut him off. "No, just forget it. Jen and I will be in 2004, tomorrow." Alex then ended the communication.

Wes slammed his fist onto the desk. "Great. Just great!" he yelled.

* * *

Tommy walked into his kitchen and set his keys on the counter. He heard his answering machine beeping, walked over to his desk and pushed the button. 

_"Hey Tommy, it's Jason. You're a hard guy to track down. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get this number. Anyways, I just wanted to know how you've been. I heard you're teaching a science class at a high school. Can't really see you as a science teacher, but hey, it's all good. Well, I got to go, but when you get the chance give me a call. Here's my number just in case you forgot it, 555-555-9090. Talk to you later bro..."_

Once the message ended Tommy hit the delete button, sighing heavily. "Sorry Jase, not this time." He then headed off to his bedroom and to bed.

* * *

"What are you still doing up?" asked Eric, walking into the living room. It wasn't like Wes to stay up this late, unless he was working. 

Wes turned off the TV and stood up. "I don't know. Didn't have anything better to do, I guess."

Eric nodded his head. He could sense something was wrong, other than the norm. "Is everything okay, Wes?"

Wes laughed dryly. "Other than Alex yelling at me, yeah, everything's great."

"So you did contact the future."

"Yeah, I contacted the future." Wes sighed. "Alex and Jen will be here tomorrow."

Eric nodded his head. He knew it had to be done, but part of him knew trouble would come along the way. The question was, what kind of trouble. "Did you talk to her?"

Wes shook his head. "No. Alex was the one who answered the call. The others were on a mission and Jen was out on call." There was a long pause of silence. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed." Wes started making his way towards the stairs.

"Wes..."

Wes stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Everything's going to be okay."

Wes bit his lips. Eric meant well, but somehow Wes knew things might not be as okay as they wanted them to be. "I hope you?re right." Without another word, Wes walked up the stairs and headed off to bed.

Eric just stood there for a moment, sighing. And somehow he knew too, things probably wouldn't be okay for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex set the coordinates into the time ship's computer mainframe, setting the year to 2004 and directing it to head to a clear and out of sight place to land in Reefside, mainly one that would be safe to hide the time ship.

Jen sat silently in her seat, barely paying Alex any attention as he got things ready. She played with her fingers and hands, as if she were nervous. And she had a right to be nervous. She was going to be seeing Wes again after a little more than two years. She had been shocked and surprised when Alex told her they were going to 2004 to help Wes, Eric and the Dino Thunder Rangers capture Janixsaur. It wasn't like Wes to keep something like this from them.

When the Mut-Org's showed up, he had immediately contacted the future and spoken with Trip, knowing that they weren't something of his time. So, why not with Janixsaur? He had known right off the bat that Janixsaur was from the future. But somehow Jen knew why. It had been the very reason why she hadn't contacted him those same two years ago, while she was tracking the Mut-Orgs on her own. She had been in his time for about a week and hadn't made any contact with him, very well knowing that with his help she could track the Mut-Orgs faster, but she hadn't tried to contact him until his life was at risk.

She had saved him from being killed by one of the Mut-Orgs. She sighed heavily now, knowing how Wes must have felt. She was hurting. She felt slightly betrayed, and then all sorts of other feelings came back to her at full blast. Feelings that she had thought she had put behind her.

Alex turned, looking over his shoulder. "Jen, I expect that this mission will be professional, we don't have time to be fooling around and playing games. The longer we and Janixsaur stay there, the more chances that the future will change."

"I know. Don't worry, Alex." Jen couldn't help but see the hidden meaning behind his statement. It meant, 'let nothing happen between you and Wes, unless it's during a battle keep your distance with him.' And part of Jen knew he was right. Getting close to Wes again would only bring on problems later.

"Good. Well we're all set to go." Alex took his seat, as the ship began to rumble.

* * *

Principal Randall, otherwise known as Elsa, sat at her desk in her office. She had been working undercover at the school for several months now. Once Mesagog had gotten word of Tommy Oliver reappearing in Reefside and getting ready to teach a high school science class, he had acted quickly in getting Elsa to be the principal at the school. His plan had been for her to get close to him, close enough so that Tommy would have his guard down. It would be the perfect time to strike, but unfortunately none of those plans had been working.

Randall hadn't been able to get close to him as her master wished. She had made several attempts, even asked him out a few times, but every time he had said he had other plans. Randall stared at a piece of paper on her desk about Tommy; it was stacked on top of other staff and facility photos and information.

"Just you wait, Tommy, you'll get what's coming to you," she snickered. Just then her office door opened and in walked Tommy. _Well, speak of the devil._

"Dr. Oliver, how nice of you to drop in."

Tommy had known she had been throwing hints to go out with him. While he was grateful for the attention and companionship, the truth was she just wasn't his type. She seemed just a bit too snippy to him, not to mention there were times when she just weirded him out. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes. I did." She smiled and motioned him over to take a seat. "I wanted to discuss your attendance. You've missed quite a few classes these past few weeks. And then there was that month when you just seemed to have disappeared without a word."

"I thought we discussed that, I was ill."

"Yes. Yes we did, some rare illness you said." She nodded her head. She hated wasting her time with these questions, but she had to ask them to keep her cover safe. "And these past few weeks, another illness?"

"No. I've been detained. I guess things came up, but I can promise you that for the rest of the year I'll be here."

"I'm sure you will." She smiled.

"Is that it?" he asked. He needed to meet up with Wes and Eric in a few hours, when he would end up meeting Jen and Alex.

"Yes, we're finished here."

Tommy nodded his head and left her office. Randall stared after him. "For now that is."

* * *

Wes and Eric stood on the beach watching as a time ship landed in front of them. Eric turned to Wes, searching his face, trying to see if he could figure out what was going through Wes's mind. The girl of his dreams was coming back and that had to mean something. But the expression on Wes's face wasn't full of joy and happiness, as it normally would be to have her here again. His face looked scared to death, frightened like a little child.

"You ready for this?" asked Eric, knowing full well that Wes wasn't, but he needed to say something to bring Wes out of whatever state he was in.

"Not for something like this," he answered all too softly.

Eric nodded his head and sighed. _The next few days should be interesting. Hell, the next few hours. _Eric patted Wes on the back. "Come on, let's go check and make sure they had a safe trip."

Wes nodded as he and Eric ran up to the time ship just as the docking bay door opened and out stepped Alex and Jen. For a moment Wes was frozen in his tracks, staring right at Jen. She was everything he remembered, just as beautiful as ever. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, tell her, but nothing came out.

Alex coughed, whether it was to break the tension or other motives, no one knew. Jen turned her head away from Wes, as she and Alex walked up to the two.

Wes put his head down, sighing. From that moment on he knew that this time things would be different between them.

"So you must be Eric." Alex held out his hand to Eric.

Eric was hesitant at first. A part of him felt he should hate this guy's guts, after everything he had put Wes through, but looking into Alex's eyes... "Yeah. Alex, isn't it?" Eric asked as he shook his hand.

"Yes." Alex's eyes wandered over to Wes, who had his head down and was doing all he could not to make eye contact with him. "Wes." His voice was hard.

Wes looked up. "Alex," Wes spoke dryly. The two doubles stared at each other for a long moment. Eric and Jen both watched as the tension grew between the two, with a feeling that at any moment one or both of them would snap.

Eric took a look over in Jen's direction and saw her struggling with what to do. That was when Eric knew she was caught in the middle. He knew he would have to be the one to break this up before anything happened. "Well, we should get going. Tommy and the others will be expecting us." Neither Wes or Alex moved an inch. "Wes!" called Eric, discreetly yelling.

Wes took one hard look at Alex before turning to Eric. "Right."

With that Eric and Wes led the way with Alex and Jen following behind them towards the car rental that Eric had arranged.


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy and the others waited in the Dino cave, otherwise known as Tommy's basement. A basement only a few knew about, only the rangers and Hayley. It wasn't everyday you run into someone who has turned their basement into a secret lab.

Not a moment later, they heard footsteps above them. They waited and turned their faces towards the basement steps and watched as four people walked down, three men and one woman.

Conner eyed the two newcomers. His eyes lit up, one of them looked like Wes. He took a step forward. "Wow. Wes I didn't know you had a twin. I have a twin too."

Wes and Alex glanced at each other hard. It was as if both of them hated the fact that they looked like each other, from the mere fact both of them loved the same woman.

Ethan walked up behind Conner and whacked him on the head. "Dude, they're not twins. They're like a thousand years apart."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Conner looked over at Wes. "Sorry."

Tommy just shook his head. Leave it to Conner to break the ice. 'I'm Tommy, you two must be Jen and Alex." Tommy walked up to the two and shook their hands.

Alex shook Tommy's hand firmly. "It's an honor to meet you."

Tommy didn't know what to say. He was kind of caught off guard. He never really thought of anyone in the far future knowing about him, about his ranger days. Then again, he never really thought he would be a ranger again, but things happened. Tommy then shook Jen's hand and smiled. He could see why Wes fell for her; she was everything he'd heard about.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. I've heard a lot about you,' Tommy replied, but the second he said that he wanted to take it back. He saw Jen's smile slowly fade away.

Jen bit her lip, and slightly glanced over at Wes who had his head down. "I'm sure you did."

He nodded his head. "Yeah." Tommy turned around to introduce the others. "And this is Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Hayley."

Both Jen and Alex walked up to the five and shook their hands.

"So you guys are like from the future. Man, the computers must be awesome over there, like what kind of video games do you have there?" asked Ethan, starting to go a little nuts.

"Video games?" asked Alex.

* * *

The teenagers headed to Conner's car getting ready to head off home. "Man, did you see the way Wes and Alex were looking at each other, and I thought my dad's looks could kill," commented Trent. During the whole two hours they had listened to battle tactics exchanged between Tommy and Alex. And every so often Wes and Alex would give each other dirty looks.

"Yeah. I wonder what they have against each other. I mean they look alike so, somehow they must be family, even though Alex is from a thousand years in the future," replied Kira. It seemed odd to her two guys so far apart could hate each other's guts.

"You got me there." Trent shrugged his shoulders.

"Man, that girl was hot!" exclaimed Conner as he opened the driver's seat door. "Think she'd go out with me?" asked Conner, looking to his friends.

Both Trent and Kira exchanged a look to each other and then back to Conner.

"Sorry Conner, but I think Jen's a little out of your league." Trent patted Conner on the shoulder before getting into the back seat along with Kira.

"Kira?"

"Sorry, I'm going to have to go with Trent on this one. Not to mention the fact she's older then you."

"Hey, I'll be eighteen in a few months," announced Conner as he got into the car.

Trent and Kira just shook their head, sometimes Conner could be such an airhead, but they loved him for it.

Ethan sat silently in the front seat with his head hanging down. Conner started the engine and then turned to Ethan, seeing him looking down. "Dude, what's your deal?"

"Huh?" Ethan looked up.

"Yeah, ever since meeting Alex and Jen you've been pretty quiet," commented Kira, knowing it wasn't like Ethan to be so quiet and down.

"Oh, it's nothing." He shrugged his shoulders.

Trent leaned towards the front and gripped Ethan's shoulder. "Come on, man, you can tell us."

"Oh…Alright. I just can't believe in a thousand years, there won't be any video games," he pouted.

Everyone started to laugh. "Hey, it's not funny!" yelled Ethan.

"Sorry dude, but come on, in a thousand year we'll all be long dead, who cares if there's video games or not," said Conner, as he pulled out of Tommy's driveway.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they left Tommy's house and came back to Wes's father's place. The whole ride back was quiet; no one said a word to each other, which in most cases Eric wouldn't mind. But he didn't like the silence between them, and he especially didn't like the way Alex looked at Wes and vice verse. Eric had a feeling a fight could break out at any moment.

_"I don't think that would happen_, _unless of course you're the one that starts it,_" replied Hayley from the phone.

Eric had to laugh at that. "Oh, I don't know about that. If you were in the car with us on the way back here, you would see what I mean."

_"That bad, huh?"_

* * *

Wes stared out the window overlooking the water. The day was nearly over and he had hardly spoken a word to Jen. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things he wanted to do with her, but Alex was lurking in the back, and Wes knew there would be no way Alex would allow anything to happen between him and Jen.

A shadow stepped up behind Wes. "We need to talk!" The tone in the voice was harsh.

Wes stiffened, a bit fearful or ashamed, he didn't know. One thing was for sure, he didn't have to turn around to see who it was. It was the same voice he heard every time he opened his mouth. "Like what?" he said, acting dumb.

_Like he doesn't know. _Angry and upset, Alex stormed up to Wes, grabbed him by the shoulder and forced Wes to look him in the eyes. "You know damn well, Wes." Alex glared right at Wes, staring him down. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Wes didn't know what did it, the sound in Alex's voice, or what he was implying, but something snapped inside of him, something he couldn't control. Wes shoved Alex away from him. "Get off my back, Alex!" Wes yelled. Angry, he walked past Alex, brushing against his shoulder.

"You're unbelievable." Alex just stood back, shaking his head. Wes was acting like a spoiled little brat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wes turned around.

"Look at yourself. What happened to this great red ranger I've heard about?" Alex shook his head almost as if he were disappointed. Wes clenched his fists as Alex went on. "Why didn't you contact us sooner, huh?" But Alex already knew. It was written all over Wes's face. He just shook his head disapprovingly. "And to think she gave me up for you. I don't know what she ever saw in you." And with that said Alex walked away, but didn't get very far.

Wes could feel his anger boiling up. _How dare he say that? He had no idea what he and Jen had together, what they went through_. Careless and blinded with rage, Wes jumped Alex, taking him down to the ground.

"Take that back, you………!"

* * *

_"What was that?_" asked Hayley, having heard what sounded like something falling to the ground.

Eric didn't answer her at first, he walked around the house to where the noises were coming from. Jen must have heard it too, she was right behind Eric as he walked around the corner to where the den was. Both of their eyes widened.

"Hayley, I'll have to call you back," Eric quickly said and put his cell phone back on his belt.

Both Jen and Eric stood motionless for the next few seconds watching as both Wes and Alex pounded each other to the ground. Yelling at each other and calling the other names.

"What the HELL are you two doing!!?" Jen screamed angrily at the top of her lungs.

In an instant both Wes and Alex stopped to find both Eric and Jen staring at them. Neither one of them said a word, just gave each other dirty looks.

Eric took a step forward. "The lady asked you a question." Eric then pounded a fist into his hand. "I suggest one of you say something or things could get real rough, if you know what I mean." Again they didn't say anything. Eric took a hard look at Wes. "Wes?"

Wes got to his feet and dusted himself off. "It was nothing." Wes took a glance over to Alex who was on his feet dusting himself off also. "Just a misunderstanding," answered Wes harshly.

But both Jen and Eric knew it was more than just some misunderstanding. Jen just shook her head, knowing very well what this was about and she didn't like it one bit. "I can't believe you two!" she yelled almost breaking down into tears of heartbreak.

Eric turned his head looking over at Jen and that was when he knew just what this fight had been over. _Nice going, Wes, you idiot!_

Jen took a step forward. "You were fighting over me!! Weren't you?"

Wes and Alex didn't dare to make eye contact with Jen. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" she yelled even louder.

Shamed by their actions, they both looked at her, to find tears in her eyes. That was one thing they both hated to see, Jen crying and they had caused it. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"He started it, Jen," said Wes, and the moment he said it he knew it was childish of him.

"You're the one that jumped me!!" yelled Alex.

"You all but asked me to!!" shot back Wes.

"STOP IT. JUST STOP IT!!" yelled Jen, but she couldn't take it anymore. She just walked away from the two and ran upstairs to her room.

Eric just looked at the two, shaking his head. "Nice going, guys."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that there aren't any breaks, but wasn't letting me do them. I kept getting a script error for some reason. If anyone had any idea as to why this is happening, let me know, I sure could use the help figuring out what's wrong.

>

"Wes!!" yelled Eric as he ran out the door. "Wes! Hey, will you wait up a minute?" Eric grabbed Wes by the shoulder, pulling him away from getting on the motorcycle.

"What do you want?" yelled Wes, facing Eric, anger in his eyes.

"What the hell was all that?" asked Eric, implying what had gone on between him and Alex.

"It was nothing!"

Eric crossed his arms against his chest. "Nothing my ass! Did you even see how upset she was?" Referring to how Jen had taken to the whole blowout between Wes and Alex.

Wes sighed, taking a deep breath. "Look, just get off my back, Eric. I don't need this right now." Wes stepped away from Eric and got on his motorcycle, putting his helmet on.

"Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?"

Before Eric could even respond Wes drove off. Eric shook his head sighing, as he headed back into the house. He found Alex standing in front of the door.

"I hope he does a better job with his behavior on the battlefield, than he does…"

Eric grabbed Alex by the throat. "You won't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you." The two stared grimly at each other for a brief moment until Eric released Alex from his grasp.

"You can't protect him forever, Eric," called out Alex, as he watched Eric move past him. Eric stopped for a moment as if he had something to say_. But what could he say? _A part of him knew that Alex was right. He couldn't protect Wes, not any more then he could tell Wes what to do. "You know I'm right about this."

>

_Tommy stood next to a young man, in his early thirties. "Anton Mercer, I'd like you to meet Tommy Oliver. He's the young man I told you about."_

_Anton Mercer walked up to the two. "Oh yes, the one who knows it all."_

_Tommy chuckled. "I wouldn't say that."_

_"Well, either way, I am very interested in what you know about these gems. They are unlike anything I have ever seen before." Tommy nodded his head. "Shall we?" Mercer lead the way, as Tommy and the other man followed him._

It was barely into the evening, but Tommy had found himself slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

_"You're doing it wrong," laughed a man. He got down on his knees next to Tommy who was trying to brush away the dirt from the fossil._

_Tommy laughed. "Think you can do any better?" _

_The man took the brush from Tommy's hand and began to brush away the dirt and debris from the fossil. "Nice and easy strokes." After a few moments Smitty handed back the brush to Tommy. "Now you try."_

_Tommy began to brush gently, swipes brushing away the dirt from the fossil. "I think you got it, kid." Smitty looked over his shoulder. "Hey Anton, looks like we'll make a scientist out of him yet."_

Tommy tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat covered his face. He was muttering something in his sleep.

_Anton and Tommy were walking around the dig site. Anton had his arm around Tommy's shoulder, talking to him quietly. _

_Tommy looked at Anton, surprised and shocked. "Are you sure? I mean, Smitty knows more about this stuff than I do."_

_"That may be true, but you have more knowledge about these gems than he and I put together do. I need you, Tommy. I want you to step up and become my partner, we'll do great things together, to better mankind." Anton stopped and faced Tommy, holding out his hand. "What do you say, partner?"_

_Tommy seemed hesitant for a moment, then making a quick decision he held out his hand and shook Anton's. _

_Behind some large rocks, Smitty had watched the whole thing. His eyes filled with envy and jealousy. _

Tommy turned over to his side. He flung his arms out and knocked a framed picture down to the ground.

_"It wasn't my idea Smity, you have to understand I never had any intention of taking your spot," said Tommy._

_"You still accepted his offer. My offer! After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me, by taking my spot on the team!" yelled Smitty; anger burned in his eyes as they filled with envy._

_Tommy sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry, but there's something about those gems..."_

_Tommy was cut off by Smitty. "The gems again! More secrets." Smitty got right into Tommy's face and pointed his finger directly at him. "Just remember it was me who had convinced Mercer to let you join this expedition! If it weren't for me you wouldn't even be here! Remember that when your big paycheck comes in!" _

Tommy soon came out of the dream. He woke up with his face covered in sweat and heart racing. He sat up and flung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Ahh!" Tommy felt something sharp cut his foot. He moved his leg up and pulled out the piece of glass from his foot. He then looked down and saw which picture he had knocked down. He reached down and picked the picture up. It was a picture of Anton, Smitty and himself. It had been taken a few weeks after Tommy had joined up with Anton, before his friendship with Smitty went down the drain.

Tommy sighed heavily as he set the photo face down on his desk. A look of guilt and regret covered his face. "Smitty..."

>

Eric knocked onto the bedroom door. "Who is it!" he heard Jen yell.

"It's me, Eric," he responded softly. She probably had thought he was either Alex or Wes.

"Oh," she answered back, softer this time, probably relieved that it was him and not one of the others.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Eric slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked up to Jen who was sitting down on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I thought you might be hungry; you didn't come down to dinner," He handed her a plate with a sandwich on it and then held out a soda to her.

"Thanks." Jen took the food and set it down on the desk next to the bed.

Eric stood there for a moment feeling slightly uncomfortable. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he had ever dealt with anything like this, not to mention he hardly knew Jen. But he had to say something. "You okay?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just wish they would get along." She looked to Eric. "Is that too much to ask?"

Making a quick decision, Eric sat down next to her. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't know Alex." He paused for a moment. "But I do know Wes." Eric paused once again, wondering if he should even get involved with this. "Things actually haven't been easy for Wes lately. He's been through a lot."

Jen looked at Eric, concerned. "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with him?"

Eric hesitated for a moment. What he would say next could do more damage than good. Not to mention the fact that Wes would probably kill him for telling Jen. But he felt that Jen should know, maybe it would help for her to understand why Wes had been acting the way he was. "He was engaged, Jen, to a girl named Lisa."

Jen's eyes widened. _Wes engaged? _"Engaged? Are they going to get married?"

Eric sighed and shook his head. "A few days before they were going to get married Wes called it off."

"Why?" asked Jen. _Why would he call something like that off? The chance to have a life, have someone to spend it with. She would give anything to be able to do that._

Eric turned away from her. How could he tell her that she was the reason? That Wes still wasn't over her. That he would never be over her.

Jen put her head down, sighing. Eric's silence answered it all. He still loved her. "Oh..." But there could never be anything between them, no matter how badly they both wanted it. It just would never work. Love just wasn't enough for them to have what they wanted.

>

A dark black figure threw an ax. The ax went flying towards the cave wall piercing a large photo nailed to the cave's wall. It was a picture of Tommy. The dark figure walked right up to it and laughed evilly as he pulled his ax free.

"Your time is coming, Tommy Oliver, soon you will be defeated and you will pay for the hell you have put me through! I will have my revenge!"


	13. Chapter 13

In the science lab room, students were talking and laughing amongst each other. Rolled up pieces of paper flew all over and even some paper planes.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan all sat next to each other at their table talking to each other. They glanced over to Dr. O who had fallen asleep. He had been asleep when everyone had entered the classroom. There had even been rumors that Dr. O had been asleep during the rest of his classes earlier.

"Man, something really must be wrong with Dr. O, that's two times he's fallen asleep during class in the past week."

"Hayley said she's even found him asleep down in the lab. Guys, I'm beginning to get worried about him," said Kira, looking very concerned for their teacher and mentor.

"Guys, come on. It's just a little shuteye. I don't hear any of you worrying when I fall asleep during math class."

"That's because you do it intentionally."

"Yeah Conner, you have to admit, something is up with Dr. O," added Kira.

"Oh alright, yes, I'll admit he hasn't been himself lately, but come on - do we really know the real Dr. O?" said Conner, giving in to his two friends. But the truth was he knew something was up with Dr. O and that scared him to death. He was afraid that if something ever happened to Dr. O, that more weight would be put on his shoulders and he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it. Even with the help of Eric and the others.

Dr. O started to talk in his sleep, moaning softly. "Smitty..."

Some of the students began to laugh and made jokes. Concerned looks crossed Kira, Ethan and Conner's faces.

"Smitty, hey, isn't he the guy that got turned into Zeltrax?" asked Ethan. Both Conner and Kira shrugged their shoulders. "What do you think he's dreaming about, anyways?" asked Ethan.

"Whatever it is, it must be big," answered Conner.

"Shouldn't one of us go wake him up? I mean if Randall walks in here and sees him asleep she's going to flip." Kira eyed the two.

"Don't look at me," said Ethan, putting up his hands in defense. Kira looked to Conner.

"That goes double for me. I've had experience in this and it wasn't pretty."

"Men," groaned Kira as she made her way over to Dr. O's desk. "Dr. O?" Kira nudged his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

_They were hanging onto the edge of a mountain. Tommy gripped the rock tightly, while his other hand hung onto Smitty._

_"You have to drop it, Smitty. I need you to use your other hand to climb up me and reach the top of the mountain; it's the only way we'll both make it."_

_Smitty__ held on to the small box which held the Dino gems. "Never!! There's no way in hell I'm dropping this money keeper, not with what it can do for me!!"_

_"Smitty, you have to! Forget the money!!!"_

_Laughter...__ "Easy for you to say, you're already getting paid twice the amount I was. I won't let you win!"_

_"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"_

_"Sorry's not good enough, traitor!"_

_"Look, just drop the case and climb to the top and you can have my spot. I'll tell Mercer I don't want it. Alright?" Tommy's hand began slipping. "I can't hang on for much longer!"_

_"We have a deal, then!" But Smitty didn't drop the case, instead he tossed it to the top of the mountain. "You didn't really think I would drop it, did you, not after what I've seen, what it can do!" With those words Smitty began to climb up Tommy's back and reached the top of the mountain._

_Once Smitty was on the mountaintop, Tommy used both of his hands to pull himself up. Tommy watched as Smitty dove for the case, then everything happened so fast. There was a massive earthquake. Smitty ended up dropping the case. It went flying into midair, almost falling over the edge, but Tommy dove and caught it just in time._

_Tommy then watched in horror as Smitty fell off the mountain. "SMITTY!!!"_

"Smitty!!" Tommy almost jumped out of his chair.

The classroom fell silent; everyone was staring at him. Then the bell rang; with that the students got up and left the classroom, except for Kira, Conner and Ethan.

"Dr. O, you okay?" asked Kira, sounding very concerned.

"I'm fine," said Dr. O, taking a deep breath, getting his bearings back.

"You were calling out the name Smitty, isn't he Zeltrax?" asked Ethan.

Dr. O got up from his seat. "Everything's fine, guys. I'll catch up with you later." They watched as Dr. O quickly left the classroom without another word.

"You still sure it's nothing?" asked Kira, turning to Conner.

Conner was getting ready to answer when their morphers beeped. "Go ahead, Hayley."

_"Guys, you need to head downtown, Wes, Eric, Alex and Jen are in trouble."_

"We're on our way." The teens looked at each other and then flashed out the door.

* * *

Wes, Jen, Eric, and Alex fought against Janixsaur and an army of Tyrannodrones. Eric and Jen were fighting against the army of Tyrannodrones, while Wes and Alex took on Janixsaur.

"You're going down, Janixsaur!" yelled Alex. Since Wes had his original morpher, Time Force had created him a new morpher. He now was the Silver Time Force ranger.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try," laughed Janixsaur.

"Try this on for size!" Wes went charging right at Janixsaur.

"WES, NO!" yelled Alex, but it was too late. Wes was too concentrated on taking Janixsaur out to hear Alex's voice.

Wes drew out his sword, and hit Janixsaur only to have it whacked out of his hands. His sword went flying into the air, while Wes watched in disbelief. Janixsaur punched him hard in the gut. Wes dropped to his knees, as Janixsaur round kicked him hard in the head, sending Wes's body sliding against the pavement.

Alex rushed over to Wes's body, to check that he was okay. "Wes, are you alright?" asked Alex.

Wes started to get to his feet, until he went into a forced demorph. "Serves you right, just stay here and let me take care of this," remarked Alex harshly.

Wes slammed his fist against the pavement, watching as Alex went to take on Janixsaur.

Eric and Jen were surrounded by the Tyrannodrones on all sides. From the corner of Eric's eye, he saw Wes get up from the ground and walk away from the battle. _What the hell is he doing?_ But Eric had no time to find out, as a Tyrannodrone tried to kick him in the head. He moved fast and avoided the move, then blasted at the Tyrannodrone with his quantum defender.

Jen punched and kicked the oncoming Tyrannodrones, sending them all crashing to the ground. But these dino-lizard freaks were relentless; more kept on coming.

Then there were flashes of yellow, blue and red. The Dino Thunder rangers had come to the rescue.

"It's about time you showed up!" remarked Eric.

"Someone's touchy today," laughed Conner.

"Yeah, well, you try skipping school. Having to save the world doesn't actually fall on the list of reasons of having to leave school early," commented Ethan, as he stopped one of the Tyrannodrones from punching him in the head. He raised his arms up and blocked the move, then moved quickly and tossed his attacker over his shoulder.

Alex had his hands full with Janixsaur. The half mutant-dino threw powerful blasts at him, throwing him back farther away. Alex dodged as many of the blasts as he could, but he just wasn't fast enough.

Then he saw his opening. Alex moved quickly, swords in hand, powering up, getting ready to strike, but Janixsaur was ready for him. He swung around and sent a wave of energy right at Alex.

That blast threw Alex back, hitting the ground hard, going into a forced demorph. Janixsaur started to approach Alex getting ready to finish him off. "It's nighty night for you, Commander!"

There was a white flash. "I don't think so!" Trent, fully morphed, now stood in between Alex and Janixsaur.

"Foolish boy, do you think you can actually defeat me?"

"I'm willing to take a try at it."

Janixsaur looked over his shoulder, and saw that the other rangers had defeated the army of Tyrannodrones. He smirked at Trent. "Perhaps another time."

Before Trent could react, Janixsaur disappeared in a green glow of light. "Damn, he got away, again!" yelled Trent, as he powered down.

The other rangers had powered down as well. Jen came running over to Alex's side. "Alex, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, getting back up on his feet.

Kira looked around. "Hey, where's Wes; Hayley said he was with you guys?"

* * *

She found him down by the lake, tossing rocks into the water. For a long moment she just stood there several feet away watching him. It has only been a few days since Eric had told her all about Wes and Lisa, and what had happened. She had wanted to talk to Wes about it, but he hadn't been around lately.

The only times she seemed to ever see him was during a battle, and a couple of times back at the house, but he had been keeping his distance from her. Not just her, everyone. She knew he was on the brink of exploding and that's what scared her. The last couple of battles, Wes hadn't been lasting long, he'd become more careless and stubborn. He wasn't the Wes she remembered.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to him. "Wes?"

He had known it would only be a manner of time until she would come to him and want to talk. He had been avoiding her ever since the fight with Alex. "What do you want?" he asked; his voice was soft, but there was a hint of resentment behind it.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Everyone was worried when you just left the battle."

"I'm fine," he remarked, turning around to face her.

But he wasn't. And she knew it. He looked tired, sick even. "You're not fine, Wes. I can see it, Eric can see it, everyone can." Her voice was on the edge of breaking down, but she held it back, needing to stay strong.

"I'm fine. Alright!! What's it going to take to get everyone off my back? First my father, then Eric, then Tommy, then Alex, and now you. I just wish everyone would leave me the hell alone!"

Jen put her head down, partly knowing that she was responsible for this, in a way. Even though Eric had told her she wasn't. But she felt she was. She had been the one who said it first, that she loved him. Maybe if she had just walked away the first time and left never saying it, then maybe Wes would be okay. "Eric told me about Lisa."

"WHAT!!" His eyes lit up in fury, whether it was because he never wanted Jen to know he had been with another woman or that he felt that Eric had betrayed his trust, he didn't know. He was too upset and angry right now to tell. "What did he tell you?"

"Everything." Jen's eyes began to tear up, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I'm so sorry, Wes." Jen started to walk up to him, wanting to console him, wanting him to know how sorry she was, for everything.

But at that moment, Wes wasn't himself. He pushed Jen away, staring at her angrily. "Don't touch me!! I don't need your sympathy!"

"Wes?" she cried, choking on her tears.

"Just stay the hell away from me. I don't need you! I never did!" he yelled right into her face. And with that said, he left her standing alone, crying.

Jen just stood there, not believing what had just happened; Wes yelling at her with such anger and rage. What had happened to the man she had fallen in love with?

* * *

Hayley found Tommy asleep in front of the computer. She walked up behind him and lightly nudged him on the shoulder. "Tommy?"

"Hmm..." Tommy slowly opened his eyes. He turned around slowly in his chair and found Hayley staring at him.

"You fell asleep again."

He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. I guess I haven't been sleeping too well lately."

"Yeah, the kids told me you fell asleep during their class again. I think they're getting worried and I'm beginning to worry too," she answered, full of concern for her friend.

"Sorry, I don't mean to worry you or the kids. I've just been going through a lot lately."

"You want to talk about it?"

The look he had in his eyes said he wanted to, but there was hesitation behind them. "No. I can handle it." He smiled. "Thanks, though."

"That's what I'm here for." She smiled. Her face then became very serious. "Did you hear about Wes today, during the battle?"

Tommy's smile faded away. "Yeah, I got a call from Eric a couple hours ago. And also, Wes really yelled at Jen today. Eric's going to talk to him."

"What are you guys going to do?" asked Hayley.

Tommy sighed heavily. He didn't like the decision they had come to, but right now it might be the best thing for Wes. "Eric and I have talked, and Eric's been talking to Wes's father." Tommy licked his lips and sighed again. He hated to do it, but... "We might take Wes's morpher away from him, before he gets himself or someone else hurt."

"You sound like you don't like that decision."

"I don't. We need all the help we can get, but lately Wes has been out of control."

"Yeah. I know," replied Hayley softly, knowing Tommy was right.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric found Wes out back making mincemeat out of a punching bag. Eric could tell that Wes was upset about something and he had a pretty good idea as to what it was.

"You sure are making a habit of making Jen cry," Eric said nonchalantly.

"If you came out here to yell at me then just get it over with. I have more important things going on," remarked Wes harshly.

"I didn't come out here to yell at you, besides, it doesn't seem to do any good."

"Then what do you want?" asked Wes, getting restless.

Eric bit his lips. "I've talked to your father, Wes…He said you've been coming into your office for the last couple of days, working late and then coming all the way back to Reefside. It's no wonder you haven't been lasting long during a battle. You're exhausted."

"Since when do you go behind my back tattling on me, aren't you a little old for that?"

"I didn't! Your father called me, Wes. He was worried."

"I'm a big boy, Eric. I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Right. Getting into fights with Alex, yelling at Jen, overworking yourself into exhaustion. Yeah, you're right; you're taking great care of yourself."

It was taking everything Wes had not to let his anger out on Eric. "Is there anything else you have to say, or is that it?"

"You know I hate to do this to you, but I think it will be the best thing for you right now." Eric grabbed Wes's wrist and yanked his morpher off.

"Hey, what the hell!!" yelled Wes.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good. You could have gotten yourself killed today, because of your carelessness. And I won't always be around to save your ass."

"I don't need your protection Eric!" yelled Wes right into Eric face. "Now give me back my morpher!"

Eric stood still, not even blinking, as much as he hated to do it. He knew this just might be the best thing for Wes. Give him sometime to cool off, get his head together. "I'm sorry, Wes." Eric then turned around and walked away from Wes. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And if you're trying to push her away, you're doing a good job of that." His last words were soft. He knew that's what Wes had been doing, pushing her away.

Wes bowed his head down, sighing, knowing Eric was right. He had been pushing her away. And now he wondered if there was still something left. After all he'd done to cause her pain, could she still love him? "Jen. What have I done?" He felt small tears going down his cheeks, knowing he had screwed up big time.

* * *

"This better be good!" snarled Elsa as she walked up to Janixsaur. 

"It is, my dear. How would you like to be free of Messagog once and for all?"

She laughed. "Don't make me laugh. You go up against Messagog?"

"Precisely. It had been my plan all along; his human side is what makes him weak. I plan on taking his dino half away, and all that will be left is his weak link human side," laughed Janixsaur.

Elsa crossed her arms against her chest. "And what if I tell Messagog what you're planning?"

He laughed. "You're a smart one, that's what I like about you." He got right in her face, his bad breath breathing right on her. "But I don't think you will. I see how he treats you. He's already gotten rid of Zeltrax. How long before he gets rid of you?"

* * *

Alex found Jen in her room crying on her bed. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. 

"Jen, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"It's nothing," she sniffled, wiping away her tears.

Alex turned Jen's face around to look him in the eyes. "You never could lie to me Jennifer."

"You wouldn't understand."

The look in her eyes told Alex what the problem was. He bowed his head down, sighing. He couldn't understand why she put herself through all the pain and heartache over him, or maybe he just didn't want to understand why she loved Wes more then him. "You're right, I don't. But I'm sorry anyway." Alex put his arms around her, holding her close to him, wanting to console her, help her through this, because even after everything that had happened, he still loved her.

* * *

Out in the hall, Wes was heading towards Jen's room. He had flowers in his hand. "Please work. I lost her once. I can't lose her again." Wes approached Jen's room and peered through the small opening in the door. What he saw broke his heart into a million pieces. Tears fell down his cheeks. The flowers he had in his hands fell to the ground.

* * *

He saw Alex with his arms around Jen, and Jen returning the hug. Not able to take any more, Wes ran down the hall, heading towards the stairs. 

Alex, taking a leap of faith, inched his lips closer to Jen, hoping that she would return the kiss. Just as Alex's lips were near hers, Jen pushed Alex away from her. "Alex?" she said feeling slightly betrayed. "We've been over this. I don't love you anymore."

Alex bowed his head down, sighing. His heart ached with pain like no other. All he wanted was for her to love him again, have things be the way they used to be, before Wes came into the picture, before Ransik came close to killing him. Everything had been perfect. They were in love, engaged. Why did it all have to end?

"I'm sorry." Jen then headed out her door, and that's when she saw the flowers. She bent down and picked them up. She heard someone running down the stairs in a hurry. She rushed towards the balcony and saw Wes run out the front door. _'Oh no! He must have seen Alex and me together, and got the wrong idea!' _

Jen ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out the door. "WES!!" But it was too late; he was already up the driveway, speeding away on his motorcycle. "It's not what you think," she cried.

* * *

**Several hours later.**

Conner, Ethan and Trent were out joyriding late in the night in Conner's car. His parents were away for the weekend and Conner decided that after a hard day's work he and the guys deserved a night out.

They were waiting at the light when something caught Trent's eye. He saw someone stumbling over to a motorcycle, tripping over their own feet. "Hey guys, isn't that Wes?" asked Trent.

Conner and Ethan looked out the window and watched as a young man attempted to get on his motorcycle, but was failing miserably. Conner couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Wes, but something was very different about him. "Is he…No, he can't be…?"

"Drunk. I'd say so," remarked Ethan.

"I never took Wes to be a heavy drinker," said Conner.

"Shouldn't we…" started Trent, knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to leave Wes alone, being drunk and it definitely wasn't a good idea for him to be driving in his condition.

"In my car? I don't think so! I just had it cleaned."

"CONNER!!" both Ethan and Trent yelled.

"Fine, but if he makes a mess you two are going to clean it up." Conner made a right turn and pulled into the bar's parking lot.

The three get out of the car and headed over to Wes, who wasn't looking too good. They watched as Wes tried to put his keys in the ignition, but fell over to the side, landing on the ground.

Wes looked up and saw three young men looking down at him. He felt like his head was spinning. "Conner, Ethan, Trent? What are you guys doing here?" mumbled Wes, grabbing a hold on his bike to help lift himself back up on his feet. Wes then grabbed a hold of his head, everything felt like it was spinning around.

"How much did you have to drink, Wes?" asked Conner.

"I lost count, not that it's any of your business." The three watched as Wes fell back down to the ground, dropping his keys.

"From the looks of it, I'd say he had more than your average drinker," commented Ethan.

"Come on, let's get his keys and get him out of here," said Trent, reaching down for the keys.

"Hey, gimme those!" Wes reached out to grab them from Trent, but stumbled.

"Sorry Wes, but you're in no condition to be driving," remarked Trent as he put the keys in his pants pocket.

"Come on, big guy, let's get you out of here," said Conner.

Ethan and Conner got on either side of Wes, grabbing a hold of his arms, and lifted him up, starting to head over to Conner's car. But Wes started to struggle, fighting them away. "I don't need your help!" he yanked himself away from them, stepping back.

"I think you do, Wes," said Trent, joining with Conner and Ethan as the three walked up to Wes grabbing a hold of him, but Wes continued to fight them off, punching and kicking them, yelling and calling them names.

"Stay the hell away from me!" he yelled.

Conner, Ethan and Trent all glanced at each other, taking a step back. They knew if they ganged up on him they probably would be able to take him, but they didn't want to harm Wes or somehow get him injured.

"Guys, what are we going to do? Even in his drunken state he's still pretty strong," said Ethan.

"We just can't leave him here," said Trent, concerned.

"We have his keys. He can't go anywhere, and besides he doesn't want to come with us."

Ethan and Trent seemed to have mixed feelings about Conner's idea.

"Alright, once we get back to my place I'll call Eric," said Conner hoping that would be enough for Ethan and Trent.

"Okay," both of them said softly, and partly reluctantly. The three headed back over to Conner's car, as they heard Wes yell out to them.

"Come back here and give me back my keys!" Wes started to run after them, but his feet gave way and he fell to the ground just as Conner pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Alex woke up to the phone ringing. He turned over and looked at his clock; the time read 2:00 am. He wanted to ignore it, but there were only a few people who would call here. Groaning, he picked up the phone. "Hello." 

_"Wes?"_

Alex rolled his eyes. _It's__ bad enough we look alike, to sound alike too... _"No, it's Alex. Which one are you again?"

_"It's Conner."_

"What are you doing up at two in the morning, don't you have school in the morning?"

_"Is Eric around?"_

"No, he's still at Hayley's."

_"What? Hayley's, what is he doing there?"_

"I wouldn't know. Is there a reason you woke me up?"

_"Sorry, but I would rather talk to Eric about this. I'll call him at Hayley's, good night."_

"Kids!" complained Alex as he slammed the phone down back on the receiver.

* * *

Janixsaur was out wandering the street when he saw someone enter into an abandoned building. He walked up closer to see who it was. His eyes widened and he laughed. "Well, well. What do we have here, a lone ranger." Janixsaur entered into the building. 

"Hello, Time Force ranger."

Wes turned around and saw Janixsaur; at least he thought it was Janixsaur; his head was spinning too much to tell.

"What's this? Not feeling to well, Wes? That's too bad. I have BIG plans in store for you."

Wes reached to his wrist getting ready to morph, but his morpher wasn't there. "Oh no. Damn you Eric!"

"Seems you have misplaced your morpher. Too bad, I was hoping for some competition. Oh well." Janixsaur threw a large fireball at Wes, but Wes just barely dodged it. The fireball hit against the wall, and it caught on fire, burning everything in sight.

* * *

Eric was asleep on the couch with Hayley fast asleep next to him, her head lying on his shoulder. The phone began to ring. Eric slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, at first he wasn't sure where he was, but then he felt someone lying next to him. He saw Hayley sound sleep, that's when he remembered the two had been watching movies and must have fallen asleep. 

The phone continued to ring. Eric looked at the clock it was almost three in the morning. "Who the hell would be calling at this hour?" Eric gently pushed Hayley off of him and put her down all the way on the couch. He went to the nearest phone and picked it up.

"Hello."

_"What the hell are you doing at Hayley's?" _

"Hello to you too. But what I'm doing at Hayley's is none of your business. Now you better have a better reason for calling at this time of the night than me being here."

_"It's about Wes."_

"What about Wes?"

_"About an hour ago, the guys and I left him at a bar. He was really drunk, we were able to get his keys away from him, but we couldn't get him to come with us."_

_Great.__ Just great!!_ "I'll go look for him, what bar did you see him at?"

_"Boes Bar."_

"Alright. Thanks." Eric hung up the phone.

* * *

Eric pulled into the Boes Bar parking lot. He saw Wes's bike but no Wes. "Great! Nice going Eric, you picked the perfect time to take Wes's morpher away."

* * *

Wes continued to dodge Janixsaur's fire blasts, but the more he dodged them the more the building caught on fire. Wes's eyes began to water from the intense heat and smoke. He started coughing, making it hard to breathe. "I need help." 

Wes looked around and saw a large box that might give him cover for just enough time to use his cell phone. Wes started running towards it.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" yelled Janixsaur; the smoke and fire didn't seem to faze him.

Wes leaned his back against the box. He looked around and saw fire all around him, his head was spinning. Wes shook it off and took out his cell phone. He started dialing Eric's cell phone number.

_"Wes?"_

"Eric," coughed Wes.

"_Wes. Where the hell are you?"_

Cough. "I don't know. In a building, Janixsaur's here, fire," He coughed heavily. "I need your help, Eric! I'm sorry about before."

"Ah, there you are!" Janixsaur had found Wes. He grabbed a hold of Wes and threw him across the room. Wes went sliding down.

Wes, now on his back, started to get up but he felt dizzy, dazed, and sick to his stomach.

_"Wes, are you alright? Wes, can you hear me? Hang on buddy, I'm on my way!"_

Wes started to bring his phone closer to his mouth to respond, but Janixsaur got to him before he could. The mutant-dino kicked the phone out of Wes's hands.

Janixsaur laughed at Wes's sickly appearance. "By the time your friend gets here, you'll be nothing more then a memory. And then the real fun will begin."

Wes's face was covered in sweat, he tried to sit up, but every time he tried, the room just spun around. That's when he noticed something hidden within the smoke, something he hadn't noticed before. His heart began racing. There were gas tanks, several of them. It would only be a matter of time until they ignited with the fire.

Janixsaur saw the look of fear in Wes's eyes. He turned and saw the gas tanks and began to laugh. "Perfect. This will go nicely with my plans." he turned back to face Wes. "Next time you go wandering around, you might want to check what's in the building first," he laughed.

* * *

Eric went speeding down the road. Up in the sky he saw smoke and headed right towards it; in the distance he could hear sirens. Within a few minutes Eric saw the burning building, his eyes lit up with fear. Wes was in there. "Wes!" Eric quickly got out of his car and ran towards the building, he morphed, and just as he was about to enter the building... BOOM! The building exploded and a burst of energy threw Eric back, throwing him against another building. 

He force demorphed and his body dropped to the ground. Eric lay there not moving.

Fire trucks, police cars and ambulances surrounded the building, with their lights flashing.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey buddy, you okay?" asked a paramedic who was leaning over Eric, trying to wake him up.

Eric moaned softly, and slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first. He felt sort of disoriented. He saw someone looking down at him. The man appeared to be concerned. "Huh? What?" Eric mumbled, trying to sit up, not entirely sure what the man had said to him.

"Whoa, easy buddy, that was one nasty hit you must have taken," said the man, helping Eric into a sitting position.

Eric grabbed a hold of his head where it had collided with the wall; if it hadn't been for his helmet it could have been a lot worse. He looked around, feeling slightly confused. It was starting to get light out. He saw flashing lights everywhere.

"Okay, man. You need anything? Does anything hurt?" asked the paramedic.

Eric didn't answer at first. And then as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, he got his bearings back. "Oh no! WES!!" Eric jumped to his feet and saw that the building that Wes had been in had collapsed, there was nothing left of it. The fire had been put out and the firemen were walking around checking out the location to make sure it was safe.

Eric felt his heart racing with fear. "Wes! Wes!" he repeated several times over. He then grabbed a hold of the paramedic, almost shouting into his face. "Did they find someone in the building? A man. He's my friend Wes. Wesley Collins."

"No. I'm sorry, but you were the only one we found near the building," replied the paramedic.

Eric abruptly released him and headed over to one of the firemen. "Hey you!"

The fireman turned around. "Yes. Oh it's you, good to see that you're back on your feet."

"Did anyone find a body in the building; my friend was in there when it exploded."

A look of concern crossed the man's face. He looked over to one of the other firemen. "Hey Mitch, did you guys find a body in the building?"

"No, we didn't find much of anything expect for wood burnt to a crisp and ash," he replied.

Hank the fireman turned back to Eric. "Are you sure your friend was in that building?"

"Yes, I'm sure! He called me from in there. He was being attacked by that dino-mutant freak!" yelled Eric excitedly.

"Whoa. Hank, hold on there a sec." Mitch walked over to the two carrying what looked like the remains of a cell phone.

Eric felt sick to his stomach as he stared at the remains of the burnt and half melted phone. Wes's phone. "Wes," said Eric softly.

"I'm sorry sir, but if your friend was in there…." said Mitch, not even wanting to go into details as of what could have happened to Wes's body.

Eric just stood there speechless, not being able to move, or do much of anything. He was at a loss. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't be gone.

Eric didn't even notice when Hank placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is there someone we can call for you, son, a relative, a friend?"

"No. I'll call them." Eric put his head down, sighing. "Is there a chance he could have gotten out, through the back maybe?" he asked.

Sighs. "We searched the perimeter; there was no other way out. I'm sorry," said Mitch.

Eric nodded his head. And all he could think about was: _It's my fault. I took away his morpher. If he'd had it he would have been okay; he would have been able to take on Janixsaur, and I would have gotten to him faster. How am I going to tell the others? Wes's father. Jen._

* * *

Alex was woken up by his communication device, making a loud beeping sound. "Great! Even in the year 2004 I can't get any sleep." He sat up looked at his clock and it read 7:00 am. Alex got off the bed and walked over to the communication device. He sat down and pressed the button. It was Captain Logan.

_"Ah, Alex, good to see you."_

"Captain."

_"How has your mission been going? Have you captured Janixsaur?"_

"Negative, sir. He's turning out to be quite an opponent."

_"I see. I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

Concern crossed Alex's face. "What's wrong?"

_"I'm afraid you and Jen must return back to the year 3003, at once. There has been a large prison break."_

"But our mission here sir, it's not finished."

_"I know, and once we have the criminals detained, you and Jen will be allowed to return to the year 2004 to finish your mission. Is that understood?"_

Alex sighed heavily. "Yes sir. Jen and I will prepare to leave this morning."

* * *

Eric slowly walked into the living room just a few minutes after eight in the morning. He found Jen sitting on the couch alone watching TV. _How am I going to tell her? It will break her heart. How can I tell any of them? _For just a few minutes he stood there motionless watching her, hoping by some chance this was all a dream and he would wake up any second now. But this was no dream, this was very real. Wes was gone, really gone, not a body left, just the remains of his cell phone.

Jen turned her head around, feeling that someone was watching her. She found Eric just staring at her. And right away she knew something was very wrong. The look in his eyes, his eyes were red, from crying. _Eric never cried_. Jen felt her heart skip a beat. _What could be wrong?_ "Eric, what's wrong?" she asked fearfully.

Eric took a step forward, knowing this was going to hurt her, maybe even more than him. "Jen," he started.

Just about then Alex came walking into the room. He took one look at Eric and knew something very bad had happened. "What happened?"

Eric bit his lips looking at both of them. He hated having to do this. Why him? Why did it have to be him? And it wouldn't end here; there were still the others and Wes's father to be dealt with. "There is no easy way to say this. Last night I got a call from Wes. Janixsaur had him concerned in a building, by the time I got there the building exploded…"

Jen's eyes filled up with tears. She shook her head over and over. This couldn't be happening. "No! No! No!" she repeated, choking on her tears.

"Are you positive?" Alex asked, almost demanding it from Eric.

"Of course I'm sure!" yelled Eric, upset.

"Was there a body?"

Eric's face fell and he shook his head. "No. The building was complely destroyed, all the firemen were able to find was Wes's cell phone, or what was left of it."

Jen ran up to Eric, pounding her fists onto his chest. "No. I don't believe you. He can't be!" she cried.

Heavy heartedly Eric put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Jen."

Jen cried into Eric's chest. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't end like this, not the way things had been between them, everything so rocky and cold. She had thought there would be time to fix things between them, but it seemed that time had run out on them. He would never know that she still loved him with all her heart, even after the way he had been treating her.

Alex put his head down. If things weren't bad enough as it was. Alex knew Jen wouldn't like the order Logan had given them, to leave here and return back home for a period of time. "I'm afraid I also have some bad news."

Jen pulled away from Eric. "What? What could be worse then this?"

Alex sighed. He hadn't liked Wes much, but he knew Jen cared for him dearly. His heart couldn't help but ache for her. He hated seeing her in pain, but right now he knew they needed to put their emotions behind them and take care of business. "This morning I got a call from Captain Logan. He needs us to return. There was a prison break, they need our help."

"WHAT!" yelled Eric. He couldn't believe this. With Wes gone, they needed Jen and Alex more then ever.

"What? But…" cried Jen. She couldn't just leave. Not now, not with…

"I'm sorry Jen, but we have our orders. But I promise you, both of you, we will come back and make Janixsaur pay for what he did to Wes."

Neither Jen or Eric responded, they both just nodded their heads. What could they say?

* * *

In the next few hours all three of them had gone to Tommy's house and explained to everyone what had happened to Wes and that Jen and Alex would be absent for a period of time. How long, no one knew.

No one had taken the news about Wes well. Especially Conner.

Eric was at Hayley's saying goodbye to her. It had just been about an hour since Jen and Alex had left for their time.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" she asked.

Eric shook his head. "No. This is something I have to do on my own, but thanks anyway."

"Call me when you get there," she leaned towards him wrapping her arms around him tightly.

For a long moment Eric just let her hold him and take care of him. "I will." Eric then pulled away and started towards the rental car to make the trip home. And even though it was only a few hours away, it would probably be the longest three hours of Eric's life; deciding what he should and shouldn't tell Mr. Collins.

Hayley stood on her porch watching Eric pull out of her driveway. When he came back she knew she would have to be there for him. He might look tough on the outside but deep down she knew he was breaking down into pieces.

* * *

Conner sat on his bed. He had been there for most of the day, ever since hearing about Wes. He just couldn't believe it. It didn't seem too long ago since he had seen him drunk at the bar, and tried to help him. _Why didn't I try harder? It's my fault he died. If I had just tossed him in my car he'd still be alive._

"Conner, we're home!" called his mother. "Conner?" She called his name several times, but he never answered. A few seconds later she came into his bedroom and found him sitting on his bed all curled up. She knew something was wrong. Normally Conner was full of energy. She walked over to his head. "Honey, is something wrong?"

It took Conner a few moments even to acknowledge he had heard her. He looked up at her and forced a smile. "Everything's fine, Mom," he lied.

"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm just a little tired is all."

"You stayed up late again, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I was hanging out with Ethan and Trent."

She nodded her head. "Okay. Why don't you take a nap. We're supposed to go to your grandmother's tonight for dinner." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sure, Mom," he said softly.

She headed towards his door, but stopped and looked at him once more. She knew something was wrong. But she just didn't know what. "Are you sure everything is okay, honey?"

Conner felt like he wanted to tell her. But that would only lead to questions. Questions that he couldn't answer. "Yeah, Mom, everything fine. Really." He smiled faintly at her.

"Okay, sweetie." She closed the door behind her.

Conner sighed heavily. "If you call getting one of your friends killed fine."

_Yes this was a very sad chapter. And if anyone wants a spoiler, you can email me and I'll give you one._


	16. Chapter 16

Dr. Oliver was passing by the front office when one of the secretaries called him over; someone had called wanting to talk with him. He walked into one of the offices to have some privacy.

_"Hello, Dr. Oliver, this is Mrs. McKnight, Conner's mother." _

"Mrs. McKnight, how nice to hear from you again. If you're wondering about Conner's grades in my class he's doing very well."

_"That's wonderful. But that's not why I'm calling."_

By the sound of her voice, he could tell she was concerned about something. "Okay."

_"I was wondering if you knew what's wrong with Conner; ever since my husband and I came home he hasn't been himself. Do you know if something happened while we were away?"_

Dr. Oliver sighed. This was the part he hated about being a ranger and a teacher at the same time. In his job as a teacher he was supposed to discuss things about Conner with his parents, but as a ranger he had his duty to protect them, keep their identities a secret. And either way he was lying. "I think I may have an idea."

* * *

Tommy found Conner out on the soccer field alone, kicking balls into the net. He was afraid of this, Conner blaming himself. Conner had been one of the last few people to see Wes alive. Tommy just hoped that Ethan and Trent weren't blaming themselves as well.

"Hey!" called out Tommy.

Conner slowly turned around. "Oh. It's you." He slumped on over to his mentor, hands in his pockets.

"I just got off the phone with your mother. She's worried about you."

Conner sighed. He knew his mother was worried about him. And he wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't. She wouldn't understand. "Oh."

Tommy smiled faintly at him. "It's not your fault. Wes made up his own mind not to go with you; there was nothing you could have done."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't there." Connor put his head down.

"No. No I wasn't," he sighed.

"Has anything like this ever happened to you?" he asked.

Tommy's face became blank. His eyes were sad and full of hidden guilt; it had been almost four and half years since it had happened. He had learned to hide it away from others, keep it hidden deep inside. But now he'd been having these dreams, flashes, and nightmares. _Before his very eyes he could see himself catching the box with the dino gem in it, and watching as Smitty fell off the mountain, screaming, yelling out his name, cursing him._

Tommy sighed heavily. "Once." Tommy shook away his guilt and took a deep breath. "Things are going to get better." He squeezed Conner's shoulder. "But if you ever need to talk, about anything, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," replied Connor softly.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift home."

"But my car's here. How will I get to school tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up," smiled Tommy. It might not be much, but it was the best he could do for now. Hopefully in time Connor would be able to forgive himself and let go.

* * *

"How'd it go?" asked Hayley as Eric and she sat down on her couch. Eric had just returned back from Silver Hills, from telling Mr. Collins what had happened to Wes. He had stayed there only a few days, knowing he had to return back here and help with the Janixsaur problem. He hated having to leave Mr. Collins like that, but he knew he had understood.

"Alright. I guess. Considering." He still just couldn't believe Wes was gone. "Mr. Collins is going to wait until after all of this is over, to let it out to the public, planning the funeral and stuff." And just by saying that, it made it all the more real. His friend, partner, almost brother, was gone. Gone forever.

Hayley sighed and put her arm around him. "We don't know for sure if he's gone, maybe…..Maybe he's still alive."

"You read the report. He was burnt to death," stated Eric almost in a little outburst, half upset, but hope hidden inside of him, wanting to come out, but afraid he would only fooling himself.

"Yes. I read over it six times. Something doesn't fit. I don't think that explosion could have burnt Wes into ashes."

Eric stared at her, grateful for her support, but somehow it seemed like a vain hope to him. "I know you're only trying to help, but…"

"But what? You don't want to believe that there could be a chance that's he still alive?" yelled Hayley, starting to get upset.

"Because he's gone, Hayley! Wes is dead! I was there. I saw the fire, and if it hadn't been for my suit I probably would be dead, just like Wes." Eric put his head down, sighing heavily, and then everything fell apart. "And if I hadn't taken away his morpher…He would be alive!"

Hayley watched as tears formed in Eric's eyes. She had never felt so powerless in all her life. She pulled Eric closer to her. "Even if you hadn't, it might have not have mattered; morphers can only handle so much force. I'm so sorry, Eric," she cried.

The two looked each other in the eyes, smiling lightly, with tears in their eyes. And as if some force was pulling them together, they kissed, holding onto one another as they fell on the couch.

* * *

Mesogog stormed into the main room of his domain. "Janixsaur! It has been three days, and you have not attacked the rangers. Why?" yelled Mesogog, getting upset. The rangers are in a wounded state, it would be the perfect time to attack. Finish them off once and for all.

Janixsaur walked up to Mesogog, walking circles around him. "Why, you ask? Because if you wait, they'll come to you. You saw how easily I took out the red Time Force ranger. I didn't even have to lift a finger," he laughed.

If looks could kill Janixsaur would have been dead right where he stood. "Just see to it that the others fall just as easily. Or I will see to it that your time has run out on you," Mesogog then walked out of his chambers leaving Janixsaur behind.

"Not if I get to you first. Your days are numbered, Mesogog, enjoy them while they last," laughed Janixsaur. Soon his plans would be complete and that's when the real fun would begin.

* * *

**One day later.**

"I will have my revenge!" yelled Zeltrax. For the last few days he had been watching Tommy at his house, hiding in the shadows, watching his every move, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Zeltrax watched Tommy get into his jeep and drive off. Once Tommy was gone and out of sight Zeltrax headed into Tommy's house.

Inside he began going through drawers, but made sure that anything he messed with was put back to the way it was. It was not yet time to let Tommy know he was back and very much alive. "There has to be something here I can use." He opened another drawer and inside it he found old pictures. Very old. Tommy looked younger and had longer hair. "Wait a minute." As if something had gone off in his head, he began searching through the pictures as if he knew who he was looking for. "Yes. Yes. This will be perfect," he laughed, staring a picture of a young girl, with long brown hair, wearing a pink shirt.

_"So Tommy, have a girl back home?" asked Smitty as the two walked around on the dig sight._

_"No, we broke up shortly after high school. It wasn't meant to be. We hooked up for the wrong reasons." _

_"Don't mean to pry, but why?"_

_"Just high school stuff. There was this girl Kimberly. I thought we would be together forever, but then she got this chance of a lifetime to train for the Pan Global Games in __Florida__. Some months later I got this letter; she broke up with me, met someone else."_

_"Man, I'm sorry. Did you ever see her again?" _

_"Yeah. Once. We talked a little, seems she met a really nice guy and I was happy for her."_

_"But…You still love her."_

_Laughing, "Is it that obvious?"_

* * *

"Hi honey. Yeah, I'll be home in a few. I love you, too." Kimberly put her phone into her purse and started to head to her car. She then got the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder, but saw nothing. _Get a grip Kim, it's not like some monster freak is going to show up out of nowhere._

Just as Kim was about to open her car door, a dark figure got in front of her. "Hello Kimberly, you're coming with me," said Zeltrax.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Kim, starting to back away, her hands turning into fists, as if her ranger days were starting to come back to her.

"I am Zeltrax." He stepped forward, very determined to take her with him. "And you will come with me, one way or another."

"I don't think so, pal!" Kim dug into her purse and pulled out her old pink morpher, something she hadn't used in years, and something she never thought she would have to use again. Shortly after Kat had gotten her Zeo ranger powers she had mailed Kim back the pink morpher, as a keepsake. Her hands shook around the morpher. _Sorry Adam, I know what you said about the morphers being unstable, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. _"Pink ranger power!" yelled Kim.

Zeltrax watched as Kim transformed into the pink ranger. "You're a power ranger; why am I not surprised?"

"Well, you better be surprised buddy, because you messed with the wrong girl!" Kim leaped forwards and side kicked Zeltrax in the chest.

Zeltrax went down, not expecting her to be quite so strong. "Perhaps I underestimated you. But I do have a few tricks up my sleeves." He swung his arm around calling forth his sword and blasted a wave of energy at her.

Kim jumped in the air, doing a flip to avoid the hit, but just as she was about to land Zeltrax came around and kicked her hard. She went flying back and hit the ground hard. Kim then watched as her ranger powers faded in and out, and finally went into a forced demorph. "Oh no, Adam was right!"

Zeltrax laughed as he walked up to her. "It seems you have a problem with your ranger powers, maybe next time you should remember to charge it before you leave the house," he mocked as he lifted Kimberly up by the neck. "Now as I said before, you're coming with me."

Kim struggled to get free, but Zeltrax was just too strong. The two then disappeared into a green portal.

* * *

Tommy and Hayley were in his basement running scans of Reefside, when the alarms began to go off. "What's going on?" asked Tommy, looking over Hayley's shoulder.

Hayley switched to a different screen. "It's Zeltrax!" She turned to look at Tommy, slightly confused. "I thought you killed him?"

"So did I," remarked Tommy. All of them had thought Zeltrax had died in the zord explosion; it seemed that wasn't the case.

"Wait, who's that with him?" asked Hayley. All she saw was the back of some woman who was trying to get away from Zeltrax.

Tommy's eyes widened. _It can't be. _Then the woman turned around and they were able to see who it was, it was Kimberly Hart. "Kim!"

Hayley became very alert. This was Kimberly, the woman who had broken Tommy's heart so long ago, the one who Tommy still hadn't gotten over in all these years. "Tommy, should I call the others?" asked Hayley.

"No. I'll handle this. It's me he wants. I will not let Kim be the one to pay for my mistakes."

* * *

"Look you! You take me back to my car right now. Or..."

"Or what? You're going to use your weak link morpher on me again?" laughed Zeltrax. "Don't make me laugh." Zeltrax started to approach her.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, Zeltrax," said the black dino ranger.

Kim's eyes widened. _I didn't think there were any more power rangers. _

Zeltrax turned around, as Kim went and took cover by a tree and bush. "You're right on time, black ranger. I was just getting ready to show this nice lady around," mocked Zeltrax.

Tommy stepped forward, not amused. He got his sword ready, gripped tightly in his hands. "Leave her out of this Zeltrax! It's me you want."

"Yes. Yes it is you that I want. It's always been you!" yelled Zeltrax, bent on revenge.

"Well, come and get me!"

Zeltrax charged at the black ranger. But Tommy was ready for him; the two went into battle, while Kim stayed near the tree watching as Zeltrax and the black ranger squared off.

She began to watch the black ranger closely, as if there was something about him, something familiar. Down to his every stance, punch, kick and block. She knew this fighter, but how? Unless…It couldn't be? "It can't be..." she whispered.

Both Zeltrax and Tommy were growing weary. Tommy took deep breaths. He didn't want to have to do this again; this would be the third time he would have gotten his friend, formerly known as Smitty, killed. "Let me help you, Smitty. I know you're still in there. Please!"

"As I have told you a hundred times, Smitty is no more, thanks to you. Now prepare to DIE," roared Zeltrax heading right at Tommy, sword in hand. Zeltrax went at Tommy and hit him right in the chest. Sparks flew and Tommy dropped to the ground; there was a huge energy blast. "Yes," laughed Zeltrax.

"NOO!!" yelled Kim. She just stayed there feeling helpless and powerless to do anything.

The black ranger lay on his stomach face down, as he went into a forced demorph. Zeltrax walked around him, getting ready to finish the job. "Goodbye, Dr. Oliver!" Zeltrax raised his sword up, getting ready to strike. But then he felt something inside of him give out; his sword dropped to the ground. "No! not now! Not when I'm so close!" He stared down at Tommy. "This is not over," he hissed.

"I know," whispered Tommy.

Zeltrax backed away and disappeared to recover from his energy loss.

Once he was gone Kim went running over to him. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, as she turned him over. Her eyes lit up. She couldn't believe it. It was Tommy. Tommy still after all these years was a power ranger. "Tommy?"

Tommy stared up at her as best he could. Zeltrax really had done a number on him. "Kimberly, I'm sorry..." He then gave in to darkness.

"Tommy? Tommy?" she cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Tommy lay on a bed asleep in the dino cave. Hayley was running scans over him, checking to make sure he was okay. Kimberly sat close to Tommy's side, keeping her eyes intent on him. _So this is what he's been up to._ It had been so long since she had last seen him, so much had changed; things she never thought would happen, had. Tommy's hair was cut very short, he was a high school science teacher, and somewhere down the line, Tommy had just disappeared off the face of the Earth, losing contact with everyone he ever knew.

No one had heard from him in a while, the last time anyone from Tommy's past had contact with him was when Tommy had called Jason out of the blue, for the mission on the moon. And after it was over, that was the last Jason had seen or heard from Tommy. _How had that happened? We all used to be so close._

Hayley set the scanner down on the counter. Eric and the teens stared at her. "He's going to be just fine. All he needs is some rest."

The teens all gave a sigh of relief.

Kim stared over at the teens, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent. In some ways they reminded her of the time she and her friends had been rangers. Jason, Billy, Trini, Tommy, and later on Rocky, Aisha and Adam had entered their lives, following Kat. That seemed so long ago now.

A lot had happened since then. Jason was engaged to be married to Emily, his high school sweetheart. Billy was living on another planet; every so often they heard from him. Trini had died in a car accident a few years ago; everyone had shown up for the funeral, except for Tommy. _Did he even know? _Rocky was married with a couple of kids. Aisha was still in Africa working as a vet, taking care of the sick animals with her family. And last, Kim knew Adam was in Texas running a martial arts school, with his long time girlfriend Tanya.

_How had it come to this? _She knew what everyone else had been up to. She even knew what Kat had been doing, she had been in England the last few years dancing for plays and ballets. _How did this happen? Why is it that no one knew what Tommy had been up to? _But now Kim knew, hearing things from Hayley and kids. What they knew; how it came to be that Tommy was a ranger again, why they were too, why Hayley knew everything about the past rangers.

"Are you sure, Hayley? I mean it looked like it was a pretty hard hit he had taken….What if……" Conner couldn't even finish. But they all knew where he was going. What if they lost Tommy, just like they lost Wes?

Kim sighed. She had learned from the last few hours sitting there about Wes. She had heard a little bit about Wes from Jason. He seemed like a nice all around guy. "He'll make it. He's been through worse," she told them.

And she would know. She had once fought alongside him, saving the world from destruction.

"Kimberly's right, guys. Don't worry. He's going to be just fine. Now you four should head home," ordered Hayley, knowing the four would stick around all day with their heads hanging low until Tommy woke up.

Reluctantly the teens gave in to Hayley's orders. They walked up to Kim, saying their goodbyes.

"It was really nice to meet you, Kimberly," said Kira as she shook the former pink ranger's hand.

"Yeah, it's an honor to meet another ranger just as great as Tommy," stated Trent.

Kim had to grin at that. She had never seen herself as good as Tommy.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Oh, before I forget," Ethan pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Kim. "Here's your plane ticket, it leaves for Florida tomorrow night around 7:00."

"Thanks," replied Kim. An hour ago she had called her boyfriend back in Florida, explaining to him in simple terms what had happened to her. Saying that some guy had kidnapped her and she ended up in California, it wasn't easy, but she got him to believe it.

"It was nice to meet you. I hope you have a safe flight," said Conner softly. It was almost close to a week since Wes was in that fire and Conner still hadn't gotten over it. No one had, but he had taken it pretty hard.

"It was nice to meet all of you, too. I'm glad to know the tradition is being carried on," smiled Kim.

The teens smiled and then headed upstairs to go home.

Eric for a long moment stared at Tommy's still form. It hadn't even been a week and they had come close to losing another one of their own. He knew Tommy was going to be okay, but he couldn't help but think that things could have been worse. What if Zeltrax had killed Tommy? What would happen then? What would become of the teens, who looked up to Tommy, worshiped the ground he walked on. Eric wasn't sure, if it ever came down to it, that he could replace Tommy.

His eyes then fell on Kimberly. The Kimberly Jason had talked about, the one who Tommy had been in love with, maybe still was. She was everything and more than Jason had said she was. Beautiful, kind, full of life and bright spirited. No wonder Tommy had such a hard time getting over her, and according to Hayley he never did.

Eric turned around, looking over at Hayley who was working on the computer. He laughed to himself. How had it come down to them falling for each other? From the moment they saw each other they were on the brink of tearing each other apart and then somehow they ended up liking each other, maybe even loving each other. How did that happen? How had it gone from hating each other to loving each other? _Was this what it was like for Wes and Jen? The two in the beginning had always gotten into arguments and then one day something clicked and they were falling in love._

**Few hours later…**

Kim was still by Tommy's side, watching him sleep. It had been a couple of hours since Eric and Hayley had left and left their numbers with Kim, just in case anything happened.

Tommy's eyes slowly opened. At first everything was blurry and confusing, but slowly everything came back to him. Kim, the fight with Zeltrax, everything. That's when he saw Kim looking down at him. She was all the more beautiful than he remembered.

"Hey tough guy, welcome back."

"I take it you know everything," stated Tommy, as he sat up. He figured since he was in the dino cave, the others must have shown up and brought him here and from them Kim must have learned everything, well, almost everything. Tommy sighed, there were things not even Hayley or the kids knew.

"Pretty much." Kim sighed, wondering why Tommy had never contacted anyone, telling them what was up. She knew that he knew they would have helped in any way they could. "Why didn't you contact any of us? Jason has been trying to get a hold of you for the last year and half."

Tommy sighed. "He found me, but…I haven't returned his call and I don't intend to." He got off the bed and started to head over to the computer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work I have to do. There's food in the fridge and the guest bedroom is down the hall from the kitchen."

Kim watched as Tommy sat down and began to work away at the computer. And one thing was very clear to her. He wasn't the Tommy she remembered.

* * *

Eric walked into the small study where Alex had left the communication device to contact the future. It had been a few days since Eric had returned to the house. He had been staying at Hayley's mostly. It just didn't feel right staying here, alone. Alone. There was a time when that's all he wanted was to be, alone. Not having to worry about anyone else but himself. But then he became a part of the Silver Guardians, and became a ranger. He and Wes became partners, more than partners; best friends, brothers. And to be here alone, with him not here, and with Alex and Jen gone, it seemed unbearable to be here by himself.

He sighed as he sat down in front of the screen, getting ready to contact Alex and see what was up. Eric pushed a button and a second later Alex appeared.

_"Eric, it's good to see you. Jen and I should be able to return any day now."_

"Good," Eric sighed. "How is she?" Eric had known Jen had taken it very hard.

Alex was silent for a moment. _"Okay. She's still, you know..."_ Alex bit his lip. It hurt even to talk about what Jen was going through. And he had no way of knowing how to handle it. He didn't like Wes much, but that didn't mean he wished him dead. It was all so confusing to Alex. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. Perhaps that was one of his faults with her. When she had thought he was dead, Wes seemed to know how to handle that with her, in ways he'd never know. _"How are you doing? And everyone else."_

"Everyone is doing all right for the most part. Connor's been taking it pretty hard."

_"And you?"_ Alex didn't fail to notice that Eric had left himself out.

"I'm... I'm just getting by one day at a time."

Alex nodded his head. _"Yeah.__ Has Janixsaur shown up lately?"_

"No. Haven't seen or heard from him."

_"He's probably waiting for us to come to him. He's clever and smart. I did find some information about him, but I'm afraid it's not good."_

_Great._"Okay."

_"Janixsaur has the ability to turn any living thing into a monster creation like himself. It happened here about six or seven years ago; most of the victims died after his effects wore off; only a few survived, just barely. So next time we go into battle with him, we should be cautious."_

"I'll let the others know."

_"Good. Well, I should be going, see you soon and tell everyone to hang in there."_

"I will. And tell Jen I said hello."

Alex gave a faint smile. _"I will." _

* * *

Kim walked around in Tommy's house. It was nice, two bedrooms, one large bathroom, kitchen, and living room. It was homey. But Kim could feel the loneliness in it. The emptiness.

She walked into Tommy's bedroom, looking around. His bed was made and his clothes were put away nicely in his dresser and closet. There were tons of books on every kind of science on the small table next to his bed. Kim had to laugh at that, she never would have thought of Tommy as a science teacher. Now Billy, that's another story. Her eyes then fell onto a photo lying next to the books.

She walked over to it and picked it up. In the photo she saw Tommy with two men, two men who looked older than him. Kim didn't recognize them as anyone she knew. She flipped the photo over and on the back she read: 'Tommy, Smitty and Anton, dig site, location 6, Oct. 5th 1999.' _Smitty__ That's what he called that creep, Zeltrax. _She turned the photo around and looked back at Tommy and the other two men. "What happened to you?"

Kim wandered back down into the basement wanting to talk to Tommy, maybe even cook him something to eat. But she found him sound asleep at the computer. She just shook her head, smiling. Wondering how well he had been taking care of himself. Had he been sleeping and eating enough?

She grabbed a blanket from the medical bed and walked over to him, wrapping it around him. "Sleep well, Tommy." She gently kissed him on the head and headed upstairs to get some sleep. Perhaps before she left for home, she'd be able to talk to him, find out what really had been going on.


	18. Chapter 18

Kim woke up the next morning to find Tommy cooking in the kitchen. She just smiled. _Well at least I know he's eating right. _She walked over and sat down at the bar table, sitting on one of the chairs. "Smells good. When did you find the time to learn to cook?" asked Kim.

He hadn't failed to notice the speculation hidden in what she said. And he figured before Kim left to go home she would do whatever it took to get something out of him. How could he tell her? Tell her everything that had happened. Things the others didn't even know about. All the others knew about Zeltrax and Smitty was that they were one and the same, but what they didn't know was that it had been his fault. He had told them that Smitty was thought to have died while on a dig, which was partly true, but it had been his fault.

He still couldn't get rid of the image of Smitty falling to his death, going to wherever it was that turned him into Zeltrax. And there were other things the others didn't know. No one knew, except for Trent's adaptive father, Anton Mercer.

Kim could see something hidden in his eyes. She had seen it once before, back in their high school days. Back when Tommy first joined the team, but not before he tried to destroy them all, and almost succeeded. _He's guilty about something, but what? _It always broke her heart to see him hurting. He had already been through so much, with Rita turning him evil, then Zed always trying to turn him evil again, and then Goldar hot on his trail. It seemed he never got a break, but then he became the white ranger and everything seemed to wind down. But there had been days when she often wondered. Was it ever really over for him?

"Somewhere in between saving the world and grading papers," he responded, trying to sound cheerful, hoping that she would think everything was okay, and leave it alone. But he knew her too well, or maybe it was the other way around.

"Is everything all right, Tommy?" she asked.

Tommy walked around carrying two plates of eggs and bacon. He sat down next to her. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's been close to seven years since I last saw you, since most everyone saw you, except for Jason."

"I've just had a lot going on is all."

"Too much going on even for a quick hello?"

Tommy sighed. He knew she was right. He had lost all contact with his friends and in some ways even with his parents. "It's not like I meant for it to happen, it just did. A lot happened in the last seven years."

"Yeah. A lot has happened." She sighed, she wanted to be angry with him, but for some reason she just couldn't and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for him, maybe it was because of the connection they once had, or maybe a part of her still really cared about him. "Did you even know that Trini died a few years ago, in a car accident?"

Tommy bowed his head down. He pushed his plate aside, no longer hungry. "Yeah, I knew. My parents called me and told me what happened." He turned to Kim. "I'm sorry I didn't show up. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"Did it have anything to do with that picture in your room, of you and two other men? One of them was called Smitty. Yesterday you called Zeltrax Smitty."

He wanted to be angry with her for going through his room, but yet he couldn't blame her. He hadn't really been friendly or welcoming to her being here, not that it was her fault. It was his, just like so many other things. "Don't worry about that, it doesn't concern you."

That did it. That broke the ice. "The hell it doesn't! Tommy, that thing knew where to find me and used me to get to you!"

She was right, in some ways it did concern her. Zeltrax had used her, knowing it would draw him out. "You're right. I'm sorry." He sighed. He got up from his chair and started walking away. "But there are so many things that have happened in the last seven years. Things about me you don't understand, won't want to believe, maybe not want to hear."

"What could there possibly be that you've done that I won't understand? We've been through a lot together, Tommy, there's nothing about you that could ever turn me away." Kim walked over to him. "Please, tell me what happened to you. You're not the Tommy I remember."

She was right. The man he once was, he no longer was. And that scared him more than anything.

Tommy led her over to his living room and the two sat down on the couch. "Where do I begin? There's so much that has happened."

"How about the beginning?"

"It's a long story."

"I have the time. My plane doesn't leave until tonight."

He turned to her, looking into her eyes, wondering how she had been, if she was still happy, if she was still with him... "How's, umm…"

"Pete. He's doing fine. Just got a promotion in his job," replied Kim. Kim had been with Pete for a long time now. He had been the other guy. The guy she had broken up with Tommy for.

"Good. Good, you still happy?"

"Yeah. We're happy." She knew what he was doing, trying to get out of talking about what needed to be discussed. "Now it's your turn."

Tommy had to laugh at that. "All right. You win. It all started…"

_It was late in the year of 1999. Tommy sat on his bed in his dorm room, watching one of his favorite sitcoms when it was interrupted by a special news report._

_"This just in. Dr. Anton Mercer, archeologist, has just discovered this year's most extraordinary find." On the screen Tommy saw three brightly colored rocks, or gems, one red, one blue, and one yellow. He eyed them closely, as if he had some idea as to what they might be. "It is unknown what era these brightly colored gem fossil rocks have come from…" The rest Tommy had blocked out, his eyes were intent on the gems._

"I knew what they were. I'm not sure how, but somehow I knew they were ranger related, maybe even Zordon related. I had to get a hold of this Anton Mercer, so I made a few calls and spoke with a man called Terrance Smith. Smitty. And from there I met Anton Mercer."

_Tommy stood next to a young man in his early thirties. "Anton Mercer, I'd like you to meet Tommy Oliver. He's the young man I told you about."_

_Anton Mercer walked up to the two. "Oh yes, the one who knows it all."_

_Tommy chuckled. "I wouldn't say that."_

_"Well, either way, I am very interested in what you know about these gems. They are unlike anything I have ever seen before." Tommy nodded his head. "Shall we?" Mercer led the way, as Tommy and the other man followed him._

"And from there I helped the two of them research the dino gems, not revealing everything about them, but enough. I didn't tell them I was once a power ranger, but I did tell them these gems were from out of this world and had great powers."

_"So you're saying these gems could have come from another planet?" asked Anton Mercer._

_"Yes. What I believe could have happened was some time during the Jurassic era these gems ended up here on Earth, either someone left them here or maybe they were brought here by asteroids."_

_"Well, that would explain why the gems seem to each hold a power of some sort, alien related. The red gem for Tyrannosaurus, the blue for the Triceratops and yellow for Pterodactyl; but how would something from another planet possibly be something dinosaur related?"_

_Tommy laughed. "That the ingenious part. When a baby is inside its mother's womb, it begins to connect with its mother, so when it's born, it will know who its mother is."_

_"I see what you're getting at. The gems bonded with dinosaurs and somehow gained the dinosaur abilities. Excellent. But could it work again?"_

_"How do you mean?" asked Tommy._

_"The red gem and the Tyrannosaurus bonded together, now could the gem bond again, with a human, or another living creature?"_

_"It might be possible, but we might not be able to choose who or what it bonds with. The gems were found together, but all of them bonded with different dinosaurs. I think the gems choose who they bond with."_

_Mercer chuckled. "For someone who was going to school to start a business in a Martial Arts school, you seem to know an awful lot about these gems and dinosaurs."_

_Tommy laughed. "Well, let's just say I know this guy who was really into dinosaurs and pretty wise when it came to stuff from out of this world."_

_"I would love to meet this guy. Perhaps he could teach me a thing or two."_

_"Perhaps, but," Tommy sighed, "he died, pretty recently."_

"From there I was taken under Anton's wing, with Smitty helping me on the side."

_"You're doing it wrong," laughed a man. He got down on his knees next to Tommy who was trying to brush away the dirt from the fossil._

_Tommy laughed. "Think you can do any better?" _

_The man took the brush from Tommy's hand and began to brush away the dirt and debris from the fossil. "Nice and easy strokes." After a few moments Smitty handed back the brush to Tommy. "Now you try."_

_Tommy began to brush gently, swipes brushing away the dirt from the fossil. "I think you got it, kid." Smitty looked over his shoulder. "Hey Anton, looks like we'll make a scientist out of him yet."_

"During that year a lot had happened. I became friends with the two, we were almost never apart. We went to digs together, finds, everything. But then…"

_Anton and Tommy were walking around the dig site. Anton had his arm around Tommy's shoulder, talking to him quietly. _

_Tommy looked at Anton, surprised and shocked. "Are you sure? I mean, Smitty knows more about this stuff than I do."_

_"That may be true, but you have more knowledge about these gems than he and I put together do. I need you, Tommy. I want you to step up and become my partner, we'll do great things together, to better mankind." Anton stopped and faced Tommy, holding out his hand. "What do you say, partner?"_

_Tommy seemed hesitant for a moment, then making a quick decision he held out his hand and shook Anton's. _

"Somehow Smitty had found out and wasn't too happy. I guess I couldn't blame the guy."

_"It wasn't my idea Smitty, you have to understand I never had any intention of taking your spot," said Tommy._

_"You still accepted his offer. My offer! After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me, by taking my spot on the team!" yelled Smitty; anger burned in his eyes as they filled with envy._

_Tommy sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry, but there's something about those gems..."_

_Tommy was cut off by Smitty. "The gems again! More secrets." Smitty got right into Tommy's face and pointed his finger directly at him. "Just remember it was me who had convinced Mercer to let you join this expedition! If it weren't for me you wouldn't even be here! Remember that when your big paycheck comes in!" _

Tommy sighed. "He really hated me. After everything he had done for me. I was the one who had gotten the offer, just because I knew what those gems stood for, thanks to my ranger days."

Kim squeezed his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself, Tommy. You had no way of knowing Anton Mercer was going to offer you the job."

"Maybe that part wasn't my fault. But what happened after was…"

_Tommy was on the top of the mountain studying the gems while they were inside the small box, when Smitty snuck up on him and jumped him. The two went rolling over the edge, along with the gems. Tommy quickly grabbed a hold on the edge while his other hand caught onto Smitty, somehow Smitty had managed to catch the box with the gems. _

_"Just hang on, Smitty!" yelled Tommy as he struggled to get a good grip on the ledge. _

_They were hanging onto the edge of a mountain. Tommy gripped the rock tightly, while his other hand hung onto Smitty._

_"You have to drop it, Smitty. I need you to use your other hand to climb up me and reach the top of the mountain; it's the only way we'll both make it."_

_Smitty__ held on to the small box which held the Dino gems. "Never!! There's no way in hell I'm dropping this money keeper, not with what it can do for me!!"_

_"Smitty, you have to! Forget the money!!!"_

_Laughter... "Easy for you to say, you're already getting paid twice the amount I was. I won't let you win!"_

_"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"_

_"Sorry's not good enough, traitor!"_

_"Look, just drop the case and climb to the top and you can have my spot. I'll tell Mercer I don't want it. Alright?" Tommy's hand began slipping. "I can't hang on for much longer!"_

_"We have a deal, then!" But Smitty didn't drop the case, instead he tossed it to the top of the mountain. "You didn't really think I would drop it, did you, not after what I've seen, what it can do!" With those words Smitty began to climb up Tommy's back and reached the top of the mountain._

_Once Smitty was on the mountaintop, Tommy used both of his hands to pull himself up. Tommy watched as Smitty dove for the case, then everything happened so fast. There was a massive earthquake. Smitty ended up dropping the case. It went flying into midair, almost falling over the edge, but Tommy dove and caught it just in time._

_Tommy then watched in horror as Smitty fell off the mountain. "SMITTY!!!"_

Tommy turned to Kim, expecting her to be angry, hurt, upset with him, everything but compassionate.

"It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could have."

"Did I? I should have kept an eye on him during that earthquake, instead I was making sure that those damn gems were all right," Tommy yelled.

"Not everything bad that happens is your fault."

"I haven't even told you the worst of it. There's more, a lot more. The experiments Mercer and I did on the gems. It went against everything I once stood for as a ranger. The experiments we tried, we tried them on lizards, and we ended up turning them into monsters, and then one of them became Mesogog, to this day I don't know how we created him, but he was the strongest. People got hurt, people died, and then the monsters we created became too powerful to control. Mesogog destroyed Mercer's and my lab, killing everyone in sight. I barely escaped with my life." Tommy bowed his head down, sighing heavily, on the brink of tears. He hated himself for what he had done. "So for the next four years I hung low, and ended up here. Mesogog and the monster I helped create were here and I was going to be the one to take them down, but…"

"But three teenagers found themselves in your basement and bonded with the gems," she finished.

"Yeah," sighed Tommy. There were times when a part of him wished that they never found the gems and that Trent hadn't gotten involved in this mess. The mess that he had created. And then there were those days he wondered what he would do without them, but that still didn't change what he had done. He turned to face Kim. "I'm no better then Rita, Zedd and the Machine Empire all combined!" he yelled, storming off.

"Tommy!" called Kim as she ran after him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Tommy!" yelled Kim as she chased after him outside. "Tommy Theodore Oliver, you stop right there!"

Tommy stopped the second he heard her call out his full name. "What? What do you want from me? I've told you everything. What else do you want to know?" he yelled angrily. "You want to know how many died? How many families lost people they cared about?"

"Tommy, where is all of this coming from?" she asked. And then it hit her. "You want me to be angry with you, don't you? That's why you never contact any of us, because you thought once we knew the truth we would turn our backs on you." She took a step forward looking him right in the eyes. "Well, I got news for you. You're wrong!"

He couldn't believe his ears. "You mean to tell me that you don't care that I killed people?"

"Tommy, all of those were accidents, it wasn't your fault!"

"I helped create those creatures, and because of it people got hurt and were killed. It's no different from pulling the trigger, except I'm the one who made the gun."

"Tommy, listen to what you're saying. Not everything bad that happens is your fault!" She had to get through to him. She needed to prove to him, show him that it wasn't his fault. That he wasn't like Rita, Zedd and the Machine Empire.

"You weren't there."

She sighed heavily, now knowing too much had happened to him, that maybe it was beyond repair. He had done and seen things others have seen only in their nightmares. She could tell him it wasn't his fault a hundred times over and he still wouldn't believe it. "No I wasn't, but I'm here now..."

He shook his head. "I don't want you to get involved in this, Kim. It would be too dangerous for you. You know what Adam said about the morphers, they're too unstable."

"And what about you?" she cried.

"What about me?"

"You're a ranger again, Tommy. You know what Zordon said about having too many ranger powers, it's not safe. What if-"

"I don't have much of a choice this time. It's my fault those kids became rangers; they need me."

Kim sighed, knowing he was right. The teens did need him. "I know. They really look up to you. I'm just worried about you is all."

She always did worry about him, and in a way it felt refreshing to know that she still worried about him, like she still cared about him. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm the best there is."

That he was, but even the best don't always win. "I know. But even the best eventually fall." She sighed. "Promise me that you're not planning on getting yourself killed to end all this." She could see it in his eyes, him punishing himself for his past mistakes, day in and day out.

Tommy sighed. The thought had crossed his mind, more than he would ever admit. "I'll do whatever I have to do." He smiled faintly. "But I will promise you this; I won't go down, not without a fight." Tommy took her hands in his. He could feel all his old feelings for her coming back to him and he could see it in her eyes. He slowly began to inch towards her face. But before his lips met with hers, she pulled away.

"I can't," she said softly. "I'm sorry, but I'm with Pete now and we're happy." It hurt more than anything to say that to him. A part of her wanted it more than anything, but things were different now, they weren't in high school anymore.

"Right." He slowly released her hands. "I'm sorry."

She could see the look in his eyes. He still cared about her a great deal. "No, don't be. I do still care for you Tommy, but…"

"But you're in love with someone else, right now."

She nodded her head, with tears rushing down her cheeks.

* * *

Tommy dropped Kim off at the airport. Before getting out of his jeep she turned to him. "Thanks for the ride."

He smiled. "It was the least I could do, considering it was kind of my fa-"

"Tommy." She stopped him.

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay." She started to open the door, but then turned to him once again. "Goodbye, Tommy, I hope the next time I see you isn't seven years from now." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too." Tommy then watched her leave and walk into the airport. He felt a pang of hurt in his heart watching her go. A part of him wanted to run after her and stop her from leaving, tell her that he still loved her. But what they had all those years ago was gone. Things had changed, she was with someone else and he was a different Tommy, a Tommy who was carrying a lot of baggage. He didn't know if he would ever be the same again, because of it. She was the only one who knew the truth. And in some ways it felt like a relief telling her, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like he wasn't alone anymore. It still didn't change the things he had done, but it helped just the same. "Goodbye, Kimberly."

At the door of the airport, she stopped and turned around to see him staring right at her. His face was sad, but had a smile on it as he waved to her. As much as she wanted to run and get back into the car with him, and be his forever, she couldn't. There was someone else waiting for her back home, and the hardest part was she loved him just as much. Taking a deep breath she waved goodbye to Tommy; as hard as it was to leave him, she knew it was the way things had to be. Their time had come to an end a long time ago, but just maybe the future had something in store for them. Until then she was with Pete.

* * *

"Hey. Did she take off okay?" asked Eric, talking into the phone.

_"Yeah."_

By the sound of Tommy's voice Eric knew something had happened between the two, whether it was good or bad he wasn't sure. "Everything okay?"

_"Yeah, everything's how it should be."_

_What's that supposed to mean? _"Okay. Um, the reason I'm calling is, I talked to Alex last night, he and Jen should be back anytime now, probably tomorrow."

_"Good. Are you and Hayley_ _going to meet up with them when they arrive?"_

"Yeah." Eric could tell that Tommy sounded kind of down. "Hey listen, Hayley and I were going to go out to dinner and a movie, you're welcome to come."

_"No, you two go on ahead. But thanks anyway."_

"No problem."

_"Yeah.__ Well, I better be going; I have some things I have to take care of. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Right, bye Tommy." Eric hung up the phone.

"How's he doing?" asked Hayley, standing from behind the couch.

Eric turned around. "Well, you know Tommy."

She laughed. "Wouldn't tell you if there was something wrong with him. Yeah, I know. He was like that in college." She walked around and sat down next to him. "How are you doing?" she asked. It had been close to a week since they had lost Wes.

A sigh. "Okay. Just trying to get by each day."

She nodded her head, understanding, taking his hand into hers. "You know Conner's still blaming himself, maybe you could talk to him."

_Me, have a serious conversation with Conner? That'll be the day._ "Would that be before or after we beat the crap out of each other?" Eric started to laugh, but then quickly stopped, feeling guilty, like it was some kind of betrayal to Wes in a way.

"It's okay to laugh."

Eric smiled lightly. "Is it? With everything's that's been going on: Wes's getting killed, Zeltrax kidnapping Kimberly, the prison break in the future, Conner blaming himself for Wes's death, when it wasn't his fault."

"It wasn't yours either." She wasn't sure how many times she had told him that.

Eric sighed and turned to her. "Do you really think he would listen to me? We're talking about Conner, he's not exactly thrilled that we're dating."

Hayley laughed, knowing that Conner had been on Eric's case about the whole dating thing. In a way she found it kind of cute that Conner was going protective brother on her. "He's just looking out for me." She grinned. "And whether you choose to believe it or not, he does look up to you. He just has his own way of showing it, and don't tell me you don't like arguing with him. I know you like it."

He smiled faintly. "I guess he's the little brother I never had."

* * *

Next morning Eric and Hayley drove down to the Reefside beach to wait for Jen and Alex to arrive. Just as Eric put the car in park the time ship appeared, landing safely on the ground. For a long moment Eric just stared out the window, watching as Jen and Alex exited the ship's hatch. His eyes fell on Jen. She appeared to be hanging in there, but Eric could still tell she was hurting. _Why did it have to be this way? _He sighed heavily as he opened up his car door and got out with Hayley following behind him.

The two approached them; there was an awkward silence between the four. It felt as if someone was missing. Wes was missing.

Jen was quiet, hand in her pocket and making little eye contact with Eric and Hayley, as if trying to hide the pain in her heart, knowing this time around, Wes wasn't going to be here.

Alex looked to be holding things together, keeping his head held high, but he too was hiding sadness, in his own way.

Eric licked his lips. "Were you guys able to take care of the prison break?" asked Eric, breaking the silence.

"Yes. A few officers were injured, but all of them should be fine in a week or so."

"Good." Eric's eyes fell on Jen. He wanted to say something to her, but he couldn't find the words.

Hayley could sense the tension around everyone. "Well, how about we get moving and get you guys settled back in. Tommy and the kids won't be finished with school until around three."

"Sounds good," answered Alex, as they all headed over to Eric's car.


	20. Chapter 20

Tommy was sitting in his classroom grading papers, but was having trouble concentrating. The past week of events was heavy on his mind; Wes being killed, although Hayley had a strong belief that Wes wasn't as dead as they all thought he was. He wanted it to be true, but he was too afraid to hope, because what if Hayley was wrong and Wes was dead? And then there was Zeltrax, his one-time friend, back in action wanting revenge. His thoughts then fell on Kimberly, how they almost kissed. He sighed, remembering how she pulled away. She had done the right thing, he knew that, but it still hurt. _What am I doing? I'm not seventeen any more. I should be over her!_ But try as he might he wasn't as over her as he wished to believe.

Principal Randal walked in, otherwise known as Elsa. Just the night before, she and Janixsaur had talked, and decided to make one more try at getting close to Tommy. _He would be the next to fall_, he had told her. "Ah, Dr. Oliver, I wanted to discuss something with you."

He looked up from his papers. He recognized that look. It had been the same look she had used before to ask him out. And every time he had rejected it, saying she wasn't his type, but this time his guard was down. _Maybe it would be good for me to start going out again_. "How can I help you today, Principle Randal?"

"Oh please, school hours are over, call me Elizabeth."

_First name basis, what am I getting myself into?_ "Alright. Elizabeth, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you would join me for dinner. I need to discuss a few things with you. You know the prom will be coming up in the next few weeks." She smiled.

_School business, I suppose I can handle that. _"Sure, why not."

"Great. I'll see you around seven." She headed towards the exit. "Bye Tommy," she said as she left the classroom.

* * *

Zeltrax was resting in the cave, trying to regain his strength, so that the next time he fought with Tommy would be the last. He would finish Tommy off once and for all. But ever since he had broken away from Mesogog and nearly died in an explosion, his powers had been decreasing. He needed to save what was left of his energy.

_Smitty laughed as he and a young woman with long dark brown hair danced around. Both of them were covered in dirt from digging up fossils. He leaned closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips._

_"Smitty," she giggled. "We need to get back to work." She laughed as he kissed her again._

_He just stared into her face taking in her beauty; looking past her dark brown eyes to the woman he knew she was inside. "Alright. You win, like always." He slowly released her._

Zeltrax jerked a little, as the image of the woman ran through his mind, calling out the name, Smitty, laughing joyfully.

"Eh, w-what…" Zeltrax woke up and looked around. He was alone. "Just another dream," he sighed. He stared down at his sword, seeing his reflection. The dark, black, shiny, metal knight he was. And for a long moment he just looked at himself, as if he longed to see someone else in the reflection.

* * *

Conner, Kira, and Ethan came running into Dr. Oliver's classroom just as he was getting ready to pack up and head on home.

"What are you three still doing here; school was let out hours ago?" he questioned them.

"You're going out with Randal!" exclaimed Conner. "And I thought it was bad that Eric and Hayley were dating!"

"Yeah. What's up with that, Dr. O?" questioned Kira.

Dr. Oliver rolled his eyes. _I had forgotten how quickly news travels in a high school. _"It's not a date! We're just discussing this year's prom. It's nothing."

"Sure. That's what they all say. First it starts off as nothing, then it goes to just hanging out, followed by just dating and then the next thing you know you're engaged," added Ethan.

Dr. Oliver just had to laugh. He hadn't thought the three would have such a problem with who he dated and who he didn't. "Guys, don't worry, there's nothing going on between me and Elizabeth."

"You're calling her Elizabeth? Oh man this is bad! You'll have each other's phone numbers before the meal's over!"

"Ethan!" Dr. Oliver couldn't believe how uptight the three were being. "Guys! Come on! You have nothing to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go home and get ready."

"Oh, having-"

Dr. Oliver just had to look at Ethan hard in the eyes to get him to keep his mouth shut. The three watched, as he left them alone in the classroom.

"Well, look at it this way, we won't have detention ever again."

Both Ethan and Conner just looked at her, shaking their heads. "Come on, we're supposed to meet Eric at the Collins house for dinner," said Conner.

"Wait, what about Trent?" asked Ethan.

"He's working with Carson Brandy today, on their comic book. So Trent won't be joining us for dinner, but said he would call us later," said Kira.

* * *

Jen walked around in Wes's room. Everyone was downstairs eating dinner and enjoying each other's company. Alex was even enjoying himself, which was a first. But she didn't feel like being around people right now, not to mention the way everyone looked at her. It wasn't a bad look, more guilty and sorry, most of which was coming from Eric and Conner. Jen sighed. It wasn't their fault, and as hard as she tried to find fault with herself, she couldn't. Wes had made his own decision in taking off, getting drunk and not letting Conner, Ethan and Trent help him. He pushed everyone away who tried to help him.

Jen sat down on his bed and for a moment she could almost catch his scent. She looked towards his bedroom door as if expecting to see him coming in, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, like she had dreamed of so many times. Why hadn't she the last time, those few years ago; when he tried to kiss her, she pulled away. Why didn't she let him kiss her? She bowed her head down, feeling tears rush down her cheeks. If she could only go back to that day and had let him, maybe things would have been different between them, or maybe it would have made things harder.

"Hey," said a voice. Jen turned her head and saw Kira standing in the doorway.

"Hi."

"Mind if I come in?" she asked.

Jen dried her eyes, and smiled gently. "Sure."

Kira slowly walked in and sat down next to her. "How are you doing?"

"I've had better days."

Sighing. "I don't know if it means anything, but I'm sorry about Wes."

Jen smiled faintly. "Thanks. Did he ever-"

"Not directly, but it was in his eyes. It was really hard for him to contact you guys, asking for help, Dr. O had to talk to him, but no one knows what he told him."

Jen sighed heavily. "Yeah. I imagine it was. We'd been through a lot together."

Kira bit her lip. "I don't know if I should be saying this, but Hayley thinks that Wes could still be alive."

Jen put her head down. She had heard about that more than once. She wasn't sure what she felt about it. She wanted so badly for it to be true, but she was afraid. "What do you think?"

"I-I-I like to hope for the best." Kira looked deep into Jen's eyes, into the tears... "You really loved him, didn't you?"

"Yes. More than anything." She choked on her tears, but quickly got control of herself; she had cried too many tears as it was.

"Wow. I can't imagine what it must be like to be in love with someone who you have to be apart from," said Kira softly.

Jen smiled lightly, thankful for the teenager's support, and in a way her being there was helping. It wasn't that Alex wasn't helping her out and being there for her, but with him it was different. It was harder because he wanted to be there for her in other ways, ways which she didn't feel towards him anymore.

* * *

Trent and Carson were going over their drawing boards and choosing which characters to use for their comic book, when all of a sudden Carson stopped what he was doing, as if a light bulb had gone on in his head. "Now I remember where I got that pen from!"

Trent looked at him, confused. "What pen?"

"The pen! The one that got your friends stuck in the comic."

Several weeks ago, long before Eric and Wes had teamed up with them, the other rangers had gotten stuck inside a comic book by a magic pen. "Yeah, I remember. Who gave it to you?"

Carson turned to Trent. "Some lady. Early thirties. A principal, perhaps from your school?"

"Randal?"

"Yes. Yes, Principle Randal! That's it!"

"Are you sure?" questioned Trent, not really sure if that was possible. How and even why would Randal of all people have gone to a comic book convention? Unless…

"Yes, I'm positive. She had dark brown eyes, wore glasses, and had short streaked hair. She looked like a villain I once drew back in my earlier comic books."

_It can't be? It's impossible, she couldn't be….Elsa._ "Ah man!" Trent jumped to his feet. "Sorry Carson, but I got to go." And without another word Trent ran out of the room and outside as fast as his feet would carry him.

* * *

Conner sat out back on a grassy hill overlooking the water, and watching as the sun set.

"Watching the sun set?" asked Eric as he walked up from behind Conner. "Mind if I join you?"

"It's your place, well kind of," shrugged Connor.

Eric sat down next to him and stared out into the water, watching the sunlight hit the water. He bit his lip. _What am I doing?_ All it took was one look at Conner for Eric to know what he was thinking about, even though the teen was doing all he could to hide it. "It's not your fault, you know."

_Not my fault? _Conner bowed his head down, sighing heavily. He couldn't help but think of the what-ifs. "I-I don't know." He turned to Eric. "All I cared about was keeping my car clean. I didn't want to deal with the whole situation. Ethan and Trent were the ones who didn't want to leave him, even though we had the keys," Connor sighed.

Eric smiled faintly, now fully understanding Conner's predicament and reason for blaming himself. "So you were being a little selfish, but that doesn't mean it was your fault. The three of you tried to take him with you. Wes refused. That's all there is to it, there's nothing else you could have done." Eric gripped Conner's shoulder and gently patted it.

And perhaps for the first time Conner began to see the other side of Eric. "Thanks."

"Any time."

Conner was silent for a few moments. "So, you and Hayley."

"I knew there was no way I was going to have a conversation with you without that coming up."

For the first time in a long time Conner smiled and laughed. "No, don't worry, I'm okay with it. But if you break her heart I'm gonna have to break your neck."

Eric had to laugh at the thought of that. "You really think you can take me?"

"I already did once. I'm sure I could do it again."

"You got lucky that time," grinned Eric.

Conner jumped to his feet getting into a fighting stance. "Oh yeah! Care to go at it again?" He threw a few fake punches.

Eric just shook his head and got to his feet. "You're asking for it kid!" said Eric as he got into a fighting stance.

The two then squared off, throwing light punches at each other, as if they were two brothers just horsing around, having the time of their lives.

Hayley came outside and over to the two and just stood there watching them, laughing. "Looks like you two are finally getting along!"

Eric and Conner stopped and turned to face her, both of them caught off guard. The two quickly stepped away from each other, and crossed their arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah. We were having another argument and were settling things, until you came and messed up our concentration," added Conner.

"What he said," responded Eric.

Hayley just shook her head, smiling. She knew both of them were too stubborn and full of themselves to admit they were getting along. "You can't fool me boys. I saw the whole thing from the house."

The two looked at each other, knowing they had no way out of this now. "Well-" stated Conner, but then his cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

_"Conner! It's Trent. Where are you?"_

"I'm at Eric's boss's place. Why?"

_"Listen, I got big news. Is Dr. O with you?"_

"No, he's out with the warden."

_"You mean Principal Randal?"_

"Yeah. You okay, Trent? You sound kind of shook up or something."

_"Randal's the problem-"_

"Yeah I know. None of us like that he went out with her, but-"

_"No. That's not it-"_

"Well then-"

_"Conner, shut up for a second. _Randal is Elsa!"

"What? Did you just say that Principal Randal is Elsa?"

By now Eric and Hayley became very alert. Hayley walked over to Conner and grabbed the phone out of his hands. "Trent, it's Hayley, are you sure she's Elsa?"

_"Yes. I'm positive. Carson remembered today who gave him the pen, it was Randal!"_

Hayley could feel her heart racing. Tommy was out on a date right now with the enemy, which could mean big trouble. She eyed Eric. "We've got a problem."


	21. Chapter 21

Tommy and Elizabeth were just finishing up their meals. For the last couple of hours the two had discussed school business and Tommy had talked a little bit about his job working with Anton Mercer, basically leaving anything out related to the dino gems and the experiments they did together.

Elizabeth had said too much about herself. It just seemed like she had dropped onto the face of the Earth a few months ago to become principal of the school. Tommy wasn't sure, but she reminded him of someone from the past, someone he had once met, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had met several people over the last few years, mainly through Mercer and Smitty and their crew. But she didn't seem to act like they had met before, so perhaps she just looked like someone he knew.

Elizabeth grinned as she watched Tommy eat the last few pieces of his steak. She had him right where she wanted him. She had gained his trust. It would be easy to take him out now, with his guard down and none of his friends around to help him. But as she looked around at the crowded restaurant, there were too many people around, she would have to wait until they were alone, perhaps when they walked outside.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Tommy.

"Oh just admiring the man before me. It takes a lot of hard work to get where you were, working with a great man like Anton Mercer."

As Tommy thought back, it really didn't take a lot of hard work for him to get where he was, at least not in his opinion. "I don't know about that."

"Oh come on, stop being so modest. It's not every day you get asked to be Anton Mercer's partner."

He eyed her for a moment. She had been talking a lot about Anton Mercer, wanting to know everything about him. He had just thought she might have some interest in the things he had accomplished, but now he wasn't so sure. He was just about to question her on Mercer when his cell phone began to ring. "Sorry about that." Tommy took out his cell phone and looked to see who was calling; it was Conner. _Probably just checking up, making sure nothing's happening._

"Who is it?" asked Elizabeth.

"Just one of my students, probably wants to know something about the homework I assigned. I can ignore it if you like."

"No, go ahead, take the call. I don't mind, we are educators after all."

He opened up his cell phone. "Hello?"

_"Dr. O! Thank God, you answered!"_

"Conner, you sound kind of worked up. Is everything all right?"

_"Are you still out with Randal?"_

"Yes. Not that's any-"

Conner quickly cut him off. _"You got to get out of there now!"_

Tommy laughed. He still couldn't believe that they were all still having a problem with him going out just to discuss school business. "Conner, I'd told you everything's going to be fine."

_"Well, it won't be fine when Randal turns into Elsa and kills you!"_

Tommy's face suddenly became alert. He eyed Elizabeth watching as she took a sip of her water. He began to see a resemblance between the two; his heart started racing. "Are you sure?"

_"Yes. What are you going to do?"_

He knew he had to keep his cool. He couldn't let her know he knew. "Just hang in there. I'll make a point to go over it in class." Tommy ended the call and put his phone back on his belt.

"So were you about to help him out?"

"Yes. I guess I need to start making things a little clearer for them." _How could I have not seen it before? I should have known it was too much of coincidence, both of us showing up to work at the school. How are you going to get out of this one, Tommy? _

"Well, I suppose all of us have to do that once in a while." She smiled back at him, with her eyes staring right at him. Only this time, he knew they were Elsa's eyes.

_I wonder if she knows I know?_ He knew he had to get out of there. But how?

* * *

"Well, what he'd say?" asked Hayley.

"He said he'd go over it in class," replied Conner.

"She probably was sitting right across from him," replied Hayley.

"Well, what should we do? Should we go help him? Go to the restaurant?" Conner started rambling on.

Eric and Hayley shared a glance with each other, both knowing their showing up would only cause problems. "Bad idea, if all of us start showing up she'll know we know. Better to stay put and wait until we hear from Tommy," announced Eric.

"What!" Conner couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tommy was in danger and they wanted to stay put and wait it out. "I don't believe this. Why?"

"She doesn't know we know, which gives us the advantage," remarked Eric.

"Eric's right, Conner." Hayley could see that Conner wasn't happy with the decision. "Don't worry, Tommy is able to take care of himself."

Conner crossed his arms. "Yeah, that's what he said when he told us he was going out with her, and now look what happened. She's an alien witch mutant, bent on killing him," he remarked cockily.

* * *

Tommy looked around. The restaurant was filled with people. He figured Elsa wouldn't try to start anything here, or perhaps she would and use innocent people to get to him. And he knew he couldn't morph here, it wasn't time yet to let the whole world know he was a power ranger.

He could wait until they were outside alone, but that too could cause problems and be an even bigger danger for him. Tyrannodrones could show up along with Janixsaur and gang up on him, before he had a chance to call for help.

Either way he was screwed. Tommy eyed her, while cleaning his mouth with his napkin. And he decided to chance it and reveal here that he knew, being in a crowded area gave him a little more of an advantage. "You think you're real clever, don't you?"

Elizabeth smiled darkly, her eyes staring right at him. She laughed. "It took you long enough. I'm surprised you never figured it out until now, you being such a legend and all. I guess you're not all that you're cracked up to be."

"You're right, I should have seen it. This was your plan all along, get close to me and the moment my back was turned, take me out."

"That's right. And now I have you right where I want you."

Tommy smiled. "Really? Look around, this restaurant's filled with people. You attacking me here would cause too much of a commotion. I would have more than enough time to contact the others."

"Perhaps." She smiled. She stood up and walked over to him, looking him up and down. "Or maybe I already have you. Don't forget it was I who invited you." She laughed evilly and transformed herself into Elsa.

Tommy's eyes widened. He looked around wondering why no one was screaming. There were no more people eating dinner and enjoying small conversation, the people had been replaced by Tyrannodrones. His heart started racing. _Me and my big mouth!_ Tommy jumped quickly out of his chair, to avoid Elsa kicking him in the chest. He rolled to the ground. A Tyrannodrone crept up behind him and pulled him to his feet, forcing his arms behind his back. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't force them off of him. He watched helplessly as the other Tyrannodrones crowded around them, with Elsa facing him.

"It's too bad; you're fighting on the wrong side, Tommy. We could have had something."

"In your dreams," Tommy spat, as he struggled to force the Tyrannodrone off of him.

Elsa frowned at him. She walked up to him, grabbing him by the chin. She then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Tommy just looked at her, disgusted. She just grinned evilly. "So long, Dr. Oliver." She eyed the Tyrannodrones. "Finish him off!" She stepped back and disappeared in a green glow.

The Tyrannodrone tossed Tommy hard to the ground. He went crashing into tables and chairs and fell hard on his shoulder. Tommy gripped his shoulder as the Tyrannodrones surrounded him from all sides. "Ah man!" He knew he was in trouble, but he wouldn't have enough time to morph and he knew he couldn't take them all on his own.

Then out of nowhere there was a red flash, quicker then light. It was a red ranger. "Conner?" But no, it wasn't Conner, wasn't his power suit and he knew it wasn't Eric. Then who could it be?

"Kimberly said you could use some help. Looks like I got here just in time!"

Then it hit Tommy. "Jason?" Tommy jumped to his feet.

"Yeah. So you going to help me take on these freaks or am I going to have to do it on my own?"

Tommy just grinned. "Come on, let's show these creeps what teamwork is all about."

"I'm with you, bro." Together Jason and Tommy took on the Tyrannodrones, and for that moment it was just like old times, like it was all those years ago. It brought back so many memories to both of them, when they took on putties and monster after monster. Soon the restaurant was cleared of all the Tyrannodrones, but was left a big mess of broken chairs, tables and plates.

"Power down!" Jason yelled, and was back in his normal civilian clothes.

Tommy walked up to him. "Thanks. I probably would have been a goner if you didn't show up when you did."

"What are friends for?" The two smiled and then shook each other's hands, just before giving each other a hug and pat on the back.

"Dad, is it safe?" asked a small voice. Tommy looked around. _Dad? _Tommy couldn't see anyone but Jason. He looked at Jason, confused.

"Yeah. They're gone, Schuyler, it's safe to come out." Jason looked at Tommy, as if trying to read his face.

A moment later a young boy of around four or five stepped out from the corner. He had dark brown hair. He looked like Jason, only much younger.

"Tommy, I'd like you to meet my son, Schuyler."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was seeing; Jason had a son. But how? This child was at least four years old, and he had seen Jason a little more then a year ago, and he hadn't mentioned having a son. And Kimberly had never said anything.


	22. Chapter 22

"You had him alone and you didn't kill him!" yelled Mesogog into her face.

"But my lord, this red ranger, a friend of Dr. Oliver's, showed up out of nowhere. If it hadn't been for him-"

"Enough with the excuses." He grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room. Elsa hit the wall hard and dropped to the ground. "Next time you fail me will be your last," he snapped.

Once Mesogog was gone, Janixsaur stepped out of the shadows and went over to Elsa. He helped her to her feet. "You see what I mean. He will kill you no matter what. We must put an end to him. Are you with me?" he asked.

Elsa just glared at him. She knew that Mesogog was very powerful and that it would take someone more powerful than Janixsaur to put a stop to him. Unless there was more to him then he had been letting on. "What do you have in mind?"

He laughed. "It's time to put my plans and creation into place. I have the perfect weapon to deal with the rangers, while we kill Mesogog once and for all." Janixsaur grinned evilly. He had been waiting for the day to use his creation, his weapon, the one thing that would kill the rangers.

"And what are you going to do about Zeltrax?" asked Elsa.

"Let him be for now. Who knows," he eyed her carefully, "perhaps he will be able to kill Dr. Oliver." He then smirked, as he walked past her.

Elsa eyed him darkly. She knew she had failed at her attempt in killing Dr. Oliver. And now that he knew the truth she would not be able to return back to the high school.

* * *

It was nearly ten at night by the time Tommy returned to his home, taking Jason and Schuyler with him. While Jason was putting his son to bed in the guest room, Tommy got a hold of the others, to let them know he was alright.

Jason walked into the kitchen just as Tommy hung up the phone. "Everything okay?" asked Jason.

"Yeah. They just wanted to make sure I was alright," responded Tommy.

Jason nodded his head. It had been a good two years since he had last seen Tommy. Back then he really didn't see it, but Tommy looked tired, overwhelmed, and after talking to Kim and seeing it for himself he knew it was all true. "Yeah," he responded silently feeling an awkward silence between them.

"So you have a son," announced Tommy, wanting the silence to end. He wasn't sure how much Kimberly had told him about what had happened in the past six years, but one thing he hated was to be in a room with an old friend and have there be an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Yeah," replied Jason dryly. By the sound of his voice, it was hard to tell how Jason seemed to feel about it. Which seemed strange to Tommy, Jason had always been great with kids.

"You don't sound too excited about it. Isn't he like four or five?" asked Tommy, figuring that amount of time would get someone used to that sort of thing.

Jason sighed. "It's not that." Jason bit his lip. He felt ashamed of himself to even think it. "It's complicated."

Tommy eyed Jason hard. There was something hidden in Jason's voice, something he hadn't told him. "How do you mean? You and Emily slept-"

"He's not Emily's." And that's all it took. Three little words 'It's not Emily's'. Jason bowed his head down, sighing. Slowly he looked back up at Tommy. "You remember about five years back. Emily and I were going through some problems…"

Tommy then knew where this was heading.

"Anyways. I was at this bar, met this girl, we talked, danced, then I went back to her hotel and we…." To this day Jason hated himself for it, but what was done was done. "Next morning I woke up and she was gone. A few weeks later, I met up with Emily. We talked and worked things out between us. I never saw the girl again." Jason took a moment to gather his words and perhaps to even try to read what Tommy might be thinking. "About a mouth ago, I got this call. Sky's mother died of cancer; somehow before she died she tracked me down, and that's how I found out about him. I'm all he has. His mother had no living relatives."

Tommy smiled faintly. Now he was seeing where Jason was coming from. It was a complicated situation; that kind of stuff happens, but you never think it will happen to you or to someone you know. "I'm sorry. But I am proud that you're doing the right thing, taking him in, raising him. It's a big step."

"Thanks for understanding."

"How's Emily taking the news?" asked Tommy, knowing that this had to be really hard on her.

It hadn't been easy to tell her. "It's not easy, but she's adjusting. It did help that I told her a long time ago about sleeping with Sky's mother, but finding out about Sky was hard on both of us." Jason sighed. "We're all still getting used to it. Besides my parents and Emily's parents, you're the only other person I've told. Once things all get settled we'll start telling the others."

"I understand." Tommy then gripped Jason's shoulder. "If you ever need anything let me know."

"Thanks. That goes for you too. Kim called me and told me what was going on. I'm so sorry, man."

He knew he should be upset or even angry with Kim for telling Jason, but he couldn't blame her. She was worried about him and she was just doing what she felt was right. "Yeah. But I'm doing okay. Well, I think I'm going to head in. Night." Tommy headed off towards his bedroom.

"Night," responded Jason, as he stood there and watched Tommy disappear down the dark hall. He then began to see the Tommy that Kim had spoken off. He wasn't sure what he could do or say, but before he and his son headed out he would do whatever he could to get through to Tommy.

* * *

Tommy tossed and turned in his sleep, as he had done during so many nights for the past four years. Sweat covered his body, and his sheets and blankets were all tangled, lying all over the bed. "No," he cried out softly.

_There were explosions going off all over the place. The lab was on fire, burning everything in sight. Tommy tried as hard as he could, with all his might, to defeat the Tyrannodrones_, _but there were too many. He couldn't get to them in time. He watched with horrified eyes as the monsters he had helped create killed fellow scientists, some of them friends. He watched as their bloody bodies dropped to the ground, not moving. Across the room he saw his partner and good friend Anton Mercer in the same predicament, fighting off the creatures that were supposed to be an advancement in science but instead became a living nightmare. _

_Tommy struggled to get to him, to help him, but the Tyrannodrones held him back, tossing him to the floor. Dazed and beaten, Tommy looked over to Anton, and for a second he noticed something different about him, in his eyes. What could it be? The light maybe? But he had no time to figure it out. _

_He heard Mercer yell out to him. "Run! Get out of here, get the gem to safety!" Tommy hesitated for a moment. He just couldn't leave Mercer to die here alone. "GO NOW!" Mercer yelled even louder._

_Painfully Tommy jumped to his feet and dashed out the door, grabbing the dino gems off the counter, but not before taking one last look at Mercer. He watched as the Tyrannodrones_ _beat and battered him to the ground. "I'm sorry..."_

_Outside, the place was crawling with Tyrannodrones_,_ no matter where he turned there was a group in every direction. He paused and hesitated, wondering which would be the best way to go. BOOM, Tommy turned around and watched as the lab he helped create fell to pieces, smoke and fire surrounding where the once proud building stood. He felt his heart racing as he saw a dark shadow appear from the smoke. It was hideous and monstrous. "Mesogog!" _

_"Kill him, he must not be allowed to escape!" yelled Mesogog. _

_He had to get out of there. Making a quick decision he took off, running straight forwards into the woods, with the army of Tyrannodrones following quickly behind him. Halfway through he ran into some. He was cornered. He had no choice but to take them on. He quickly opened the box and put the gem in his pocket._

_He ran straight forward, side-kicking the Tyrannodrone in the chest, throwing him back. "Who's next?" Tommy turned to his left and blocked an oncoming punch, but did not notice as one snuck up behind him, grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him to the ground hard. "I have to get out of here!" He quickly jumped to his feet and took off running, as fast as his feet would carry him. He knew they were gaining on him._

_Everything came to a stop, he couldn't run any further. He was at the very edge of the mountaintop. He looked down. It was a long way down. He watched as the waves hit the mountain rocks. "Good going, Tommy." He turned around and saw the Tyrannodrones not too far away. He couldn't run forward, so the only thing he could do... "It's time to put those diving lessons into good use." He jumped off the ledge, diving into the water. He just barely missed hitting the rocks and ending his life for good._

_He watched from down below as another explosion hit. He sighed heavily, watching everything he had worked for, for the last two years, being destroyed. _

Tommy woke up in a jolt, his heart racing. He sat up and looked around. He was in his bedroom. "Just a dream..." It was morning out. The sun shone through his bedroom window, as he got out of his bed. He woke up as he could smell bacon and eggs cooking in his kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen to find Jason showing Schuyler how to cook. Tommy had to grin at the sight of Jason teaching a five year old how to cook, while keeping a close watch on him to make sure he didn't burn his hands. It was a wonderful sight, to see a father and son spending time together. Tommy sighed; for a moment he was in his late twenties. He had graduated high school a little more than six years ago. Most of his friends were married or engaged. Rocky was married with a couple of kids. Everyone seemed to be starting a family. Everyone but him. It wasn't that he didn't want a family, get married, have a couple kids, but nowadays that all seemed lost to him.

"Oh, you're up. Hope you don't mind us cooking," said Jason, turning around to see Tommy.

"No. It's not everyday that I have someone cooking for me for a change," replied Tommy as he took a seat, as Jason walked around and handed him a plate.

Jason then set two more plates down on the counter table. Jason picked his son up and lifted him up into one of the chairs. "You a power ranger too?" asked Schuyler as he took a bite of his eggs.

Tommy looked over to Jason, slightly confused. "It kind of slipped out, but he promises never to tell anyone. Right?" Jason looked to his son.

"Right!" Schuyler turned to Tommy again. "Someday I'm going to be a power ranger!"

Tommy grinned. "Really? What color ranger do you want to be?" asked Tommy. He figured there couldn't be any harm in Jason telling Schuyler about being a ranger. Not to mention the fact he had told Hayley everything about being a ranger.

"I don't care, as long as I get to be one, the color doesn't matter!" he said, getting all excited.

Jason and Tommy had to laugh. The three continued to talk and eat their meal.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jason and his son were getting ready to hit the road. Jason would have liked to stay longer, but he knew he couldn't; he had a job to get back to and Emily was expecting them to be home tonight.

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer, but I have things to do."

"Hey, I understand. And considering what's been going on around here, it's probably a good idea to get Schuyler back home where it's safe," replied Tommy. "Thanks for everything though, coming to my rescue."

"It wasn't anything that you haven't done already for me." The two hugged goodbye. "If you ever need to talk, you know how to reach me."

"Thanks." Tommy smiled. For right now, he wasn't quite ready to talk to Jason about all that had happened. It was hard enough talking to Kim about it, but with her things were different.

Tommy then got down on his knees to say goodbye to Schuyler. "It was nice to meet you, Schuyler. You watch out for your dad for me, keep him out of trouble."

"I will. It was good to meet you, too." The two hugged. Before Tommy got up to his feet he patted the young boy on the head.

Jason and Schuyler started to head for their car when: "Hey Jase!" Jason turned around. "When's the wedding. I'd really like to come."

Jason smiled. "In a couple of months, I'll call you." He waved goodbye.

Tommy waved goodbye, and watched as Jason drove out of his driveway, headed for home. "Take care."


	23. Chapter 23

Things at the high school had been hectic with Randal missing in action, which meant there was more work put on the shoulders of the faculty and the school board. For the past couple of days Tommy had been in and out of board meetings, being questioned nonstop by staff and the police as to the disappearance of Randal. Sources had said he had been the last person to see her and that they even went out the night of her disappearance.

So not only did he have Mesogog, Janixsaur, Elsa and Zeltrax on his back, he had the police as well. And he knew if he told them the truth they probably just laugh and think he was crazy.

"So tell us again, what happened?" asked the officer.

Tommy sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was in his classroom with two officers; a pile of papers and folders lay on his desk that needed to be graded. He didn't have time for this. He had more important issues to deal with, but he just couldn't tell the cops he was a ranger. Eric had even tried to get him out of it, but apparently Eric had no authority here. "I told you, we went to dinner, talked about the prom, made arrangements and after that we both went our separate ways. How many times do I have to tell you this?" He was tired, his endless nightmares and countless battles were starting to take their toll on him.

"What restaurant did you say you went to?"

"Mac's Diner," he replied flatly, not thinking anything of it.

"Mac's Diner? Hasn't that place been closed for a year?"

He felt his heart skip a beat. He thought he knew there was something strange about going to Mac's Diner, but he didn't think anything of it. The whole thing had been a trap and he had walked right into it blindly. _I'm getting too old for this. _"I don't know, it looked pretty open to me. Look, I'm new here, I've been here a little over six months, so I really couldn't tell you."

The two officers glared at each other then back to Tommy. "According to what we gathered from your background you worked with Anton Mercer."

"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with what's going on now?"

"Didn't Mercer go missing while under your watch?"

_Great! Just what I need, someone prying into my past. _"He's not missing, he's in Reefside as we speak, his son Trent is one of my students."

"Uh huh." The officer scratched his chin. "When was the last time you spoke with Anton Mercer?"

"I don't know, a couple months ago. Why?"

"Weren't you two working on a project together?"

"Yes, four years ago, but that project has been terminated," replied Tommy.

"On what grounds?"

Tommy was about to speak, when a man walked in. "I believe that is between Dr. Oliver and myself," announced Anton Mercer.

The two officers turned around and were faced with the businessman. "Dr. Mercer." Both officers seemed quite surprised to see him standing there, as if they didn't expect to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Mercer walked over next to Tommy. He nodded his head, like everything was going to be alright. Tommy felt quite confused. How did Mercer know he was in trouble? The only way he would have known was if Trent had said something, but as far as he knew Trent hadn't said a word. Mercer gripped Tommy's shoulder. "I heard my friend was in need of help, so what can I do for your gentlemen?"

"Your friend, Dr. Oliver, may be involved in a missing persons crime. Principal Randal is missing. And Dr. Oliver was the last person to see her."

Mercer laughed. Which was something Tommy found odd, Mercer was never one to joke around. In fact ever since he had learned that Mercer had been alive these past four years, something had been different about him. "Gentlemen, do you really think that Dr. Oliver would have done something to her, truthfully? I'm sure you have checked his background, he's clean, no crimes. I should know, I checked it once myself."

"Yes, that is true. But what about your disappearance; no one really knew what happened to you for four years, and then one day you show up out of the blue."

"I can assure you Dr. Oliver had nothing to do with my disappearance, or even knew where I was, or even if I was alive."

The officers eyed Mercer and Dr. Oliver closely. "And why is that?"

"That is between Dr. Oliver and myself. Now this Principal Randal, have you checked her background?"

The two officers looked at each other and then back to Mercer. "Well no-"

"I thought so. Don't bother looking, you won't find anything on her, no birth place, family, not even dental records. It's as if she just showed up out of nowhere, doesn't even exist."

Now Tommy was even more confused. How did Mercer know that? Did he really check for records, or did he really know? That made Tommy wonder what else he knew.

The officers talked silently amongst themselves. "We'll look into this." They then eyed Dr. Oliver. "We'll be in touch." Mercer and Tommy watched as the officers left the classroom.

"Thanks."

Mercer smiled and patted Tommy on the back. And without saying a word started to head towards the way out.

Tommy stood up. "Anton, is everything alright? You don't seem like yourself lately," he asked, concerned for his friend.

Anton stopped. _If only he knew. _He turned around. "You look tired, Tommy, get some rest," and with those last few words Anton left Tommy standing alone with his thoughts. Something was up, but what?

* * *

Tommy walked down the stairs to find Trent, Kira, Eric and Jen in the lab. Alex was off training with Conner and Ethan in the park. "Sorry guys, the police wouldn't leave me alone."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Before we all left after school let out, the cops were talking to everyone, asking about Randal and you. I thought they'd never let us go," commented Kira.

"They still haven't gotten off your back? Maybe I should talk to them again, see what I can do, call Mr. Collins if I have to," said Eric, who had had about enough of these cops questioning Tommy non-stop.

Tommy shook his head as he took a seat. "No, I don't think you need to. Anton Mercer got them off my back."

An alert and half concerned look crossed Trent's face. "He did?"

By the sound of Trent's voice, it sounded like Trent was surprised or something. "Yeah. You told him about the police, right?" asked Tommy, searching into Trent's eyes for answers.

Trent gulped in heavily. "Yeah. I-I must have forgotten I said something to him over dinner." He looked down at his watch, as if to avoid eye contact. "Well, I got to get going, homework to do," and with that said Trent took off in a flash. Leaving everyone to wonder what that was about.

"Wait. Trent told me he already did his homework," announced Kira.

"Maybe he forgot that he hadn't done something," replied Jen.

"I don't know, Jen. I would expect something like that out of Conner, but Trent?" Eric didn't find it likely that Trent would have forgotten to do all of his homework, from his understanding Trent was a very good student.

"You know, I've been noticing that anytime his father is brought up or is involved in something, Trent acts... I don't know, kind of weird. Dr. O?" asked Kira looking to her teacher for answers.

Tommy bit his lip. He had a feeling something was going on, something that no one knew about, except for Trent and his father. Perhaps there were problems at home or something. He knew it couldn't be money issues; Anton had more than enough money. And he knew it couldn't directly have anything to do with Trent. Trent wasn't a troublemaker. So then, what was it? "I don't know what to tell you Kira, but Trent knows we're here for him, if he wants to talk about it."

* * *

Trent walked into his home to find his father sitting in the kitchen reading the paper. Anton and Trent had a long history, with a lot of hardship, one both of them wished to put behind them. They had tried to forget that one day that changed both of their lives forever, a day Trent never talked about to anyone, a lie he had come to live, from a tragic past.

"I heard you helped out Dr. Oliver today. Thanks."

Anton sighed. He knew this whole situation wasn't easy or fair on Trent. "It was the least I could do, considering-"

Trent stepped forward. "Don't say that! What happened wasn't your fault. It's Mesogog's."

"But I am Mesogog. He's a part of me, and me of him."

Trent sighed. He hated this. He wanted this whole nightmare to be over, it wasn't fair. He had already lost his birth parents. He couldn't bear to lose his adoptive father as well. "I hate this! Why can't we tell Dr. Oliver, maybe he could help you!" Trent was near tears.

Mercer sighed heavily. "I've already put a lot on Tommy's shoulders as it is." To this day Trent didn't even know the whole truth of what had gone on a little over four years ago. He knew nothing of the research he and Tommy had done, or the ended lives they were responsible for. "I couldn't put any more baggage on him."

"Then let me help you," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Trent, but it's too dangerous. The other rangers need you more than I do. I'm sorry, son."

* * *

Alex was having both Conner and Ethan team up on him. And of course Conner was thinking since the odds were on his and Ethan's side, two to one, piece of cake. Boy was he wrong.

He threw a punch towards Alex's face, only to have it quickly blocked. Alex grabbed the arm, twisting it back. With Conner's free hand, he tried to swing a punch at him. But Alex was ready. He swept Conner from under his feet, causing the cocky red ranger to fall to the ground.

Ethan came flying right at Alex, jumping over Conner, but Alex moved quickly, grabbing a hold of Ethan and throwing him over his shoulders, sending him crashing to the ground.

Alex just stood there shaking his head, watching as the two teens slowly pulled themselves to their feet.

"Didn't you say this was going to be a piece of cake?" asked Ethan, as he rubbed his elbow looking over to Conner.

Conner just gave Ethan an annoyed look. He hated being wrong.

"You two aren't concentrating hard enough! You need to start working together, both of you with your strength combined should have easily been able to take me down," Alex yelled.

"Yeah. Well, we're all not all hot shots like you," remarked Conner, putting on his cocky and smartass attitude.

Alex's eyes grew stern, if there was one thing he hated, it was a disrespectful teenager with an attitude. "You think you know me?" His words were hard and edgy, as he locked eyes with Conner.

Ethan remained silent. He could sense a lot of tension between the two, one of the reasons being that Alex looked like Wes. And he knew Conner hadn't quite dealt with his issues surrounding Wes. He just hoped that Conner had enough sense to keep his big mouth shut.

"Yeah. I think I do!"

_I should have known Conner wouldn't be able to keep his big mouth shut. Where's Dr. O when you need him?_

"Really?" Alex crossed his arms against his chest. "Do tell me."

Conner smirked. He began to see why Wes had such a problem with this guy. "Okay." Conner walked right up to Alex. "I think you're a complete loser, all you ever do is work, you push everyone around like you own them and try to turn them into you."

"Are you finished?" His voice was harsh.

"No. You wanna know the real reason why I think Jen left you for Wes? It's because all you care about is your job, always have to be at the top, be the hot shot. Don't you? I bet it really ate you up when they all wanted Wes to be the red ranger and not you." Conner crossed his arms against his chest.

_Is he right? Did I care more about my job than her?_ _Was I jealous and hurt that the others had chosen Wes over me? _For once Alex was caught off guard. He didn't know what to say.

Conner just stood there, waiting. Waiting for Alex to say something, waiting for him to snap and beat the living daylights out of him. But Alex just stood there, his face blank.

Ethan's eyes lit up in fear. "GUYS!" he yelled.

They turned to him to see him pointing at something; they turned in the direction he was putting at. It was Janixsaur, or was it? Something was different.

"Janixsaur?" said Alex.

"No. I'm Hexasaur, prepare for your destruction, rangers!"

"Hexasaur? Is he from your time, Alex?" asked Ethan, getting into a fighting stance.

Alex's eyes stayed locked on Hexasaur. "No. And that's what scares me. You guys ready?"

"We're ready!" yelled Conner stepping into a fighting stance. The three of them morphed and sped off into battle.


	24. Chapter 24

"Where'd you come from?" yelled Alex, now fully morphed into the silver Time Force ranger; Conner and Ethan on both sides of him, both in fighting stances, hands gripped into tight fists.

"Janixsaur created me. And I only have one mission and that is to destroy the power rangers!" announced Hexasaur, the lizard dino purple mutant.

_It can't be._ Alex shook his thoughts away. "Well, whatever you are and wherever you came from, you're going down!" Alex, Ethan and Conner charged right at him.

They were all coming from all sides of him, kicking and punching at him. But Hexasaur had violent speed, and blocked every move in a blink of an eye. He then swung around whacking his scaly tail at the three, knocking them all to the ground.

"Pathetic," Hexasaur started to head towards Alex, as if he had some ulterior motive, like he held something against him, some hidden grudge.

Conner and Ethan struggled to their feet. "Hey, leave him alone!" yelled out Conner.

Hexasaur turned around and sent a powerful energy blast at the two, throwing them back. He continued on his way over to Alex. "And now for you!" He picked the silver ranger up by the neck, choking Alex, making it hard for him to breathe.

Alex gasped for air, struggling to break free from Hexasaur's hold. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Say goodbye, silver ranger." Hexasaur's grip became stronger, which made Alex go into a forced demorph. He watched as Alex's face became paler, but then something happened. Hexasaur looked into Alex's eyes, and for a moment it looked as though he was stunned or confused. _What am I doing? _He released his hold on Alex.

Alex dropped to the ground, gasping for air, everything was spinning around. He felt dizzy and sick. _What's going on? _He watched as Hexasaur took a step back. The mutant looked frightened, scared and confused.

From a distance Conner and Ethan watched in shock. "What the hell's going on? He could have killed Alex!" _Why stop when he had the upper hand?_

"Come on, let's not give him the chance to try again." Conner got to his feet, drawing out his blaster, along with Ethan shooting blaster shots right at Hexasaur.

Hexasaur took a few hits. He dropped to one knee, and then it was as if something snapped back into him. He glared right at Alex. "This isn't over. I will be back. You can count on that!" Hexasaur then disappeared into a green glow.

Conner and Ethan demorphed and rushed over to Alex. "Hey, you okay?" asked Ethan as he and Conner helped him to his feet.

Alex took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine."

"What was all that about? He could have killed you, but he stopped. Why would he stop?" remarked Conner. It didn't seem to make much sense.

Alex was silent for a moment. He looked at the two blankly. "I don't know. Come on, let's get to the base. We should inform the others about Hexasaur." Alex then shoved himself away from the two, as if he didn't want their help or didn't want to admit he needed it.

The two shared a look with each other. "Did you believe him?" asked Ethan.

"No. He's hiding something. It's like he knows Hexasaur or something. You saw the way he went after Alex, it was like he held something against him or something."

"Seems to be a lot of that going on."

Conner rolled his eyes... "I don't have anything against him!"

"Right," remarked Ethan as he ran off to catch up with Alex.

"Hey, I don't!" yelled Conner. _What would I have against him? I barely know him. All I know is he's some Time Force hot shot officer, who thinks he's all that. And that he looks exactly like Wes…Wes…Wait… Is that what I hold against him, because he looks like Wes?…And I expect him to be like Wes. Damn, I hate it when Ethan's right._

* * *

After Alex, Conner, and Ethan told everyone about their encounter with Hexasaur, everyone returned home to get some rest. Tommy had placed Hayley and Eric on watch in the dino cave to try to pick up on any readings on Hexasaur, while Alex and Jen returned back to the Collins cabin to do some research there.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I can do it," said Alex, leaning over Jen's shoulder, watching as she began searching through Time Force records on Janixsaur. Ever since she had found out about Wes's death she had been throwing herself into her work. While back in the future, Jen had scared him a couple of times, almost blindly going in and arresting escaped prisoners. He was worried about her, worried that she would get too emotionally involved, be bent on revenge for what Janixsaur had done to Wes.

"I can handle it; besides, I'm better at research than you are."

Alex sighed, heavily. She really hadn't talked much to him about what she was feeling now, about Wes. He knew she had talked to Kira, but Kira had only known Jen for a short time, while he has known Jen for years. "Working yourself to death won't bring him back, Jen."

She just stared into the holographic screen, silently. Some days this was just all she could do, all that kept her going on, to keep her living. Other days it was harder just to breath. And even though she knew what it felt like to live without him, it was ten times worse this time knowing he had died not knowing that she still loved him. She felt tears starting to leak through her eyes. No, she couldn't cry. Not with Alex in the room. Not when there was work to be done. She held them back, wiping away tears that leaked through her eyes.

"Jen..." he started softly, knowing she was hurting.

"I'm fine, Alex. Please….Just let me work alone this time. I need to be alone right now," she responded softly, near to breaking down.

Sighing heavily, with a broken heart, feeling powerless to do anything, he did as she wished; left the room and closed the door to the study behind him. He stayed there for a few moments until he heard the doorbell ringing. _Who could that be?_

Alex opened the front door and was faced with Conner, who looked in rough shape. He looked just as bad as Jen. "Conner? What are you doing here? Eric's still over at Tommy's working with Hayley."

The young teenager looked to be struggling. He looked uncomfortable. "I actually came to talk to you." Conner had his head down, as if he were having trouble looking Alex in the face.

"Me?" asked Alex, kind of surprised.

He licked his lips and took a deep breath, before looking up at Alex. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Alex stepped aside and let Conner step in. After he closed the door, he watched as Conner paced around the room, hands in his pockets and back hunched. Alex knew the past couple of weeks hadn't been easy on Conner, but he knew this wasn't the cocky and smart-alecky teenager he had come to know. "Is everything okay, Conner?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Sighing, he turned around to face Alex. "I think I owe you an apology for yelling at you and stuff-"

Alex could see right where this was going. "No, don't be sorry. You were right."

"What? I was right?" Had he heard things right? Did Alex just say he was right?

Alex sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah."

Conner sighed. In most cases he would have been glad he had been right for a change, but this time… "I'm still sorry, though…It's-it's just you-"

"Look like Wes." _I should have known. _Alex now realized and understood Conner's problem with him. The teenager looked at him and expected to see Wes, but he was not Wes. And in Conner's case, with everything that had happened... It was a lot for a kid to take on.

"Yeah." Conner bit his lip. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just...I don't know, hard, complicated, weird..."

"I guess if I were in your shoes, I'd feel the same way."

Conner sighed, nodding his head. "Hayley said that there's a chance Wes could still be alive. Do you think there's a chance? You two look so much alike, maybe you're related."

Alex's eyes widened, as if his heart had stopped. Conner, sensing something was wrong, turned around and found Alex's dilemma. Jen was staring right at them.

_She probably heard what I said. _

Alex sighed heavily. "I don't know what to tell you, Conner. Time is a complicated thing. Yes, I could be related to Wes, directly or a distant cousin. I'm not sure; for all we know, he could have a child no one knows about." Alex licked his lips. His eyes fell on Jen. He wished he could say more, offer some hope, but the truth was he didn't know if there was any, if it would do any good.

Not saying a word, Jen ran out the door, not being able to take another minute of it.

"Jen!" called out Alex, starting to go after her, but Conner grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Maybe you should give her some space. I can't imagine what this must be like for her," sighed Conner, knowing Jen was hurting a lot more than he was.

He bowed his head down, sighing. All this time he had been doing all he could to help her, but maybe Conner was right. Maybe the best thing he could do for Jen was to give her some space, some time alone. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know. We were supposed to be married. We'd probably have a kid or two."

Conner sighed. Maybe he had been too hard on Alex. Alex in one instant lost everything he had ever cared about, his life, dreams, the future he wanted.

"But then all the stuff with Ransik happened." Alex laughed softly. "She thought I was dead. I don't know, some days I wonder if things would have been better off if I had just died back then, if the doctors didn't revive me. Then I wouldn't have acted like a jerk to her."

Conner began to see a different side of Alex. The side he hid away, to shield his pains and sorrows from his losses, and the guilt knowing it had been his own fault. "Don't say that. I'm sure Jen wouldn't want you dead."

"Yeah," responded Alex softly.

* * *

Tommy sat at his desk, going through old files, newspaper clippings, and running across old photos from college. For a long moment Tommy stared at a photo of a large group of people. He had his arms wrapped around Hayley and a few other people were around them, hanging out at a club. It had been taken around the time he and Hayley had hooked up, but shortly after that things changed and they ended up just being friends.

Which he had been able to maintain. But as for his friendships with the others, Dan, Lilly, Jake and Bonnie; he had lost them over the years. He had no idea where any of them were or what they were doing.

He sighed, wondering what it would have been like if he had never left. Never had joined with Mercer; maybe they would all still be friends, maybe things with Hayley…

"They ask about you every now and then."

He set the picture down on his desk and turned around in his chair. "I would have thought they would have forgotten about me by now."

Hayley laughed. "Kind of hard to forget about a guy who broke up one of the biggest bar fights ever and didn't get a scratch on him. Everyone thought you were Superman or something."

He smiled. "Yeah. Those were pretty good days." He bowed his head down, sighing. "And if I never told you before, I want you to know that I am sorry for walking out on you guys like that." He licked his lips. "I never meant to…"

"Tommy, it's okay. We talked about this. Yes, it did hurt, but I got over it."

"I know. Eric's a good guy."

"Thanks. And I know." She smiled.

He laughed. "Although you didn't always think that."

"Didn't always think what?" asked Eric as he walked into the room, wrapping his arms around Hayley and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Nothing!" laughed Hayley, as Eric tickled her ribs.

* * *

Later that night, Hayley and Eric were lying in bed together; Eric had his arms wrapped around her. "So what were you and Tommy talking about before I came in?" He had been wondering that all day. Something seemed a little off with the two, more than usual.

"Just about our college days."

"But I thought you guys only had a year of college together, until he went and joined Mercer and everything."

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean there's not a lot to talk about," she responded.

"Really? Like what?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

She leaned on her elbow so she was facing him. "Well I mean, up until now you never really asked anything about my college days."

"I know. I guess what brought it up is that something seemed off with you and Tommy today; over dinner you two barely talked. Did something happen?" he asked, concerned.

Hayley was silent. "I wasn't really honest about what happened between Tommy and me before, when we talked at the Cyber Café."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up.

Hayley sat up as well. "We did get pretty close. Both of us were just starting to get over break-ups of past flames. At the time I guess neither one of us wanted to be alone. We were just looking for someone to be close to, and being together helped make things easier."

"What happened?" asked Eric.

She sighed heavily. She had gotten over it, but it still hurt to think about it. "It was coming close to our year anniversary of being together. We had made all these plans to go to dinner, just the two of us. I went to pick him up at his dorm. I opened the door, and he was gone. All I found was a note. Saying he was sorry, and explaining why he had to leave."

"Mercer, the gems." Now it finally made sense, why the two had acted the way they did before. Why Tommy always seemed to push others away. He was afraid of hurting someone again. "But something must have happened. You two are friends now."

"Yeah. The funny thing is; although I really hadn't heard from him since he had left, I got a call from him and he was pretty shaken up. To this day I don't know why he called me, or even why I turned down my job offer with the FBI and went to help him." She had given up everything from just one call, and she didn't know why; maybe someday she would find out why.

"Do you still feel something for him?" asked Eric, a little afraid to ask.

Hayley looked into his eyes, and shook her head. "No. You have nothing to worry about. Whatever Tommy and I had is in the past." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Good."

"You don't sound excited." She eyed him.

"Well, I guess I'm a little disappointed that I won't be able to beat the crap out of Tommy." He grinned.

"Eric..." She playfully hit him. "Can't we ever have a conversation where you don't talk about hitting someone?"


	25. Chapter 25

From a distance Alex watched Tommy work out in the morning light. He watched as Tommy moved so gracefully, move after move, kick after kick, and punch after punch. But he also could see something else, the great man and warrior he was, a true friend. The kind of friend who'd put his life on the line no matter what.

It was no secret in Time Force as to who Tommy Oliver was. In fact every school-aged child and teenager knew who Tommy Oliver was. He was by far one of the greatest power rangers in all of history. Although it had taken many years, long after his death, until the world knew who any of the power rangers had been.

As a boy Alex remembered growing up saying he wanted to be just like him and he would have given anything to meet him. And now here he was a grown man, who had fulfilled his dream of being a ranger and now was fighting alongside his childhood hero.

But Alex knew other things about Tommy Oliver, things only Time Force knew about. The secrets the great warrior had kept all of his life from his tragic past. And although part of Alex knew the others should know about what had happened during that time when Tommy was working with Anton Mercer, he would never say anything to them. Things were hard enough as it was for Tommy.

Tommy turned around, sensing someone was watching him. "Oh Alex, I didn't know you were here." Tommy stopped his workout. He picked up a towel lying on the grass and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No. I was just about done anyways. Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. I need to discuss something with you, it's about Hexasaur. But I need for this to stay between us, for now at least."

A concerned look crossed Tommy's face. He didn't like keeping things from the others. He was already doing that as it was. He didn't like the idea of keep more things from them, than he needed to. But on the other hand, Alex, at least most of the time, had a reason for everything. So for now he had to trust that Alex was doing the right thing. "Okay. Ah...Let's go in the house."

Alex nodded his head and followed Tommy into the house.

* * *

"NO! WES! Please. Leave him alone," Jen cried out in her sleep.

_She was in the abandoned building, where Janixsaur had killed Wes. Fire was burning everywhere, smoke surrounded the room. She watched as Janixsaur punched Wes nonstop and tossed him across the room. She tried to get to him. But she couldn't._

_"Jen, help me," she heard him cry out. He was in pain, bleeding to death, barely hanging on to life... _

_But she couldn't get to him. Burning boulders were in her way, blocking her from him._

_"Wes," she cried. She felt so powerless to do anything, to stop what was happening._

_"You can't help him. You never could," hissed Janixsaur, as he grabbed Wes by the neck, choking him to death._

_"Jen," he cried out again, out of breath._

_Janixsaur threw Wes right at her. Wes hit the wall hard and dropped to the ground._

_"Wes!" Jen rushed to him, dropping to her knees. "Wes," she cried. His face was covered in blood._

_He opened his eyes, just barely. "Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you save me Jen?" he repeated over and over, his voice getting softer every time._

_"Jen..."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she cried._

"Jen. Jen, wake up. It's only a dream," said Eric, shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes flashed open, and she quickly wrapped her arms around Eric. "I couldn't save him," she repeated over and over.

Eric sighed heavily, as he put his arms around her, holding on to her. "Shh, it's okay. It's just a dream," he told her. Eric turned his head towards the door and saw Hayley looking at them sadly.

They had just walked into the house when they had heard Jen crying out. Eric had raced up the stairs to see what was wrong, and found Jen crying in her sleep. "It's going to be okay," he told her. "It wasn't your fault." Eric slowly felt Jen start to calm down and fall back into a deep sleep. He gently laid her back down on the bed. And just sat there for a moment watching her, wanting to make sure everything was going to be okay.

"She must be exhausted," said Hayley, walking up behind Eric.

He sighed. "Yeah. Alex said all she's been doing is working, pushing herself too much."

"I wish there was something we could do."

"Me too, but I think the only thing that would make this all better, is if…he hadn't died."

"Things will get better. It's just going to take time is all." The two stayed there until they were fully sure Jen wouldn't be having any more nightmares.

* * *

"We should tell them. They have a right to know," said Tommy.

"No! It's too risky. And we don't know for sure."

"And we don't know for sure it isn't."

He sighed heavily. "Look, I don't like it any better than you do, but we don't have much of a choice."

"Yes we do. We always have a choice."

"What good will it do telling them?"

Tommy didn't answer. For once he didn't have an answer, try as he might, he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Telling them would only be putting them at risk. You know as well as I know, for now, this is the right thing to do."

Tommy hated this whole situation. He hated keeping more secrets from the team. He hated the fact that Alex hadn't told him. _Is this what my life has come to, keeping secrets from those I care about the most? _"Just because you think it's the right thing, doesn't mean I have to!" He started towards his front door.

Alex abruptly got up from his chair. "If you tell them this, then I'll tell them what really happened with Mercer and you." He wasn't sure why he said it; it just came out, as if he had no control over it.

Tommy turned around and glared right at Alex, in shock. _How did he know? Wait, Alex is from the future, of course he knows._

"That's right. I know all about your little experiment, the accidents, everything."

"So is that a threat?" Tommy replied harshly.

Alex held his composure well. He crossed his arms against his chest. "If it will stop you from telling the others what I told you, yes it is a threat."

Tommy walked right up to Alex. His hand turned into a fist. He could feel anger burning inside of him, flowing through his veins. "You know I'm beginning to see why some people have a problem with you."

Alex didn't flinch or do much of anything. He continued to look Tommy right in the eyes, fully prepared for anything. "So you won't be telling them."

_How could he be so heartless?_ He wanted to hit Alex right in the face, but no. That wasn't what he was about. He loosened his hand and just looked Alex smack in the face. "Damn you, Alex!" Tommy walked past him, brushing shoulders.

Alex sighed, watching him go. As much as he hated it, he felt this was the right thing. For better or worse it was done. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Yeah, so I am," answered Tommy with a hard tone in his voice.

* * *

She was walking alone in the park. Eric and Hayley had both insisted they come with her, afraid she might have another breakdown, but she had told them she would be fine and needed some time alone, that the fresh air might do her some good.

It was a nice warm afternoon, but surprisingly no one was in the park. She had it all to herself, which she didn't mind. There would be no one here to bother her. It had been weeks now since it all happened. And although she was starting to get used to the fact of him not being around, she still felt numb inside, like at any moment she could lose control of all her emotions.

She walked over to a bench and sat down, bowing her hand down and fumbling her fingers together. The dream she had kept on playing over and over in her mind. She wasn't sure why she was having it. She hadn't been there in the building, to have seen it. Perhaps she was having the dream because of the guilt she was feeling. _What if I had never told him how I felt? What if I had stayed here the last time? What if I had gone after him, after our fight? _These what-ifs she had kept tossing and turning around in her mind for days now. And that's when the nightmares had started. She couldn't get to him in time. She couldn't save him. All she could do was stand there and watch as Janixsaur killed him.

"What's this, a lone ranger?"

Jen jumped and turned around just by the sound of his voice. "You must be Hexasaur. I've heard all about you." She quickly got into a fighting stance.

He laughed. "Then you must know I'm here to kill you power rangers, starting with you, pink ranger."

"I'd like to see you try!" Jen morphed into the pink ranger in a flash of light. "Come and get me!"

"You may be brave now, but just wait until you have just a taste of what I can do!" Hexasaur charged at Jen. He punched her straight in the chest.

She fell back a few feet. "Is that the best you can do!" she spat.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." He powered up an energy ball to send right at her. But Jen dodged the blast, she watched as it flew over her, hitting a tree. She watched as the tree exploded, like it was nothing but paper.

She felt her heart racing. _This guy isn't kidding._

"You see, it will only be a matter of time until you and your friends fall. Just like that pathetic red ranger of yours; Janixsaur told me how he killed him."

"Wes," she said softly. She could feel her anger build up, as she began to let her guard down, and all her thoughts turned to Wes and his death.

"How he begged for his life, over and over, until Janixsaur killed him." He laughed evilly. "Oh please, Janixsaur don't kill me, please."

"You bastard!" Jen yelled as she jumped to her feet; she went charging right at Hexasaur in blind rage of anger and fury.

Her guard and sense of control were down. Hexasaur moved quickly just as she was about to charge right at him. He turned and whacked her with his tail, sending her flying in the air. Unable to stop what was happening Jen could only watch as her body collided with a tree.

He laughed darkly, as he watched her body drop to the ground and demorph. He started to approach, intending to finish off the job.

Her vision was blurry. She tried to push herself up, but every time she did, everything spun around, making her dizzy and leaving her with a sick feeling. She flinched as Hexasaur grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"You see, pink ranger, I'm more powerful than you ever dreamed of."

She had nothing left in her to fight with. She had done all she could. Maybe it was time to just give in and let him win. Then all of this would be over, at least then she would be back with him. "Go on, do it! Get it over with!" she yelled, choking on her tears.

Hexasaur was somewhat caught off-guard. She was practically begging him to kill her. She wanted her life to be over. _But why_? He stared her right in the eyes; something felt familiar. _It's happening again. What's wrong with me? I should be able to kill her. It's what she wants. Why can't I do it?_

Jen could see the struggle in his face. _What's going on? He should have killed me by now. I should be dead_. She then felt as the grip around her collar began to loosen; she dropped to the ground.

"Hey, leave her alone!" yelled Trent, who was morphed into the white dino ranger, with Alex not too far behind him. Both of them had their blasters pointing right at Hexasaur.

Hexasaur just looked at them and then back to Jen. Jen noticed something different in his eyes than before, he looked confused, afraid even, like he had no idea what was going on. He then took a few steps back and disappeared.

Once he was gone, Trent and Alex ran towards her, both demorphing. Alex dropped down in front of her, grabbing a hold of her head, checking it over. "Jen, are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I think so." She started to stand up, but everything felt dizzy and she almost fell over, but luckily Trent ran to her side and caught her.

"We need to get her back home, check and make sure she doesn't have a concussion," said Trent.

"Good idea." Alex helped support Jen's other side, as both he and Trent helped Jen walk. "Hang in there, Jen, we're going to get you all checked out."

* * *

"Damn you! You worthless creature!" Janixsaur got right in Hexasaur face. "I created you for one reason only, and that was to destroy the power rangers. You have come this close to killing two rangers, and both times you stopped. Why?"

"I'm sorry, master, but every time I get to the point of killing, something comes over me. I can't explain it. But I promise next time, I will kill a ranger!"

"You had better. Now leave me, the sight of you sickens me."

"Yes, master." Hexasaur left the room.

"It seems Mesogog isn't the only one with problems killing rangers. It seems your pet still has too much of a heart," mocked Elsa as she came out of hiding.

"He's perfectly capable of killing. I just need a better way of controlling him, stop whatever it is he senses right before he kills." He turned to Elsa, smiling. "I think it's time to put phase two of my plan to work. Once I have Mesogog's powers, Hexasaur will have to do whatever I say, no matter what."

"And how do you plan on getting Mesogog's powers?"

"Simple, go to him when he's in his weakest state."


	26. Chapter 26

"Easy Jen. Let me check you over," scolded Alex, pushing her back down on the couch. "Follow my finger." He waved his finger back and forth, up and down. He watched as her eyes blinked, seemed dizzy and tired. He sighed heavily. "You're showing signs of having a concussion."

"Well at least she's safe now, that's what's important," commented Hayley.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened, if you two had been doing your job!" yelled Alex, turning around, looking at both Hayley and Eric angrily. He wasn't sure why he was yelling. Deep down he knew Eric and Hayley didn't mean for this to happen. Maybe it was his fear of coming close to losing Jen by Hexasaur's hands that was talking. "You both are just lucky that Trent and I got to Jen in time. Who knows what would have happened?"

_Was it their fault? Did they not try hard enough to keep Jen from leaving the house?_ Hayley began to feel a great pang of guilt. She looked at Jen and saw she was in rough shape, probably had a bad headache. At moments she didn't seem all there. "I-I…"

Eric could feel his anger burning up inside. _How dare he try to pin this on them?_ "Hey, if you're going to yell at anyone, yell at me, but leave Hayley out of it!" yelled Eric. He didn't have a problem with Alex getting mad at him, but he did have a problem if Alex tried to put any guilt on Hayley.

"Oh, so you're the idiot that let Jen go off on her own… Figures, you do seem to have a tendency to let this sort of thing happen," replied Alex harshly. He didn't even know what he was saying. He was losing all control of himself and his emotions.

Eric could feel his fist clenching. He had had just about enough of Alex's altitude, blaming everyone but himself. And just like that, Eric snapped and was about to attack Alex, until Hayley's arms grabbed a hold of him, pulling him back.

"Eric! Get a hold of yourself!" she yelled as she struggled to pull him back; even though they were close in height, he was stronger. "He's not worth it!" For what seemed like eternity Alex and Eric were both giving each other death glares. The tension between the two had grown. Hayley slowly felt Eric settle down. She slowly released him.

Without a word Eric left the room and stormed outside. Hayley started to go after him. "He better change his attitude or this whole mission will be a failure," she heard Alex call out.

She stopped and turned. "You're talking about _his_ attitude. Take a good look in the mirror, Alex. And the next time you go blaming someone, think over your own actions!" And with that said, Hayley took off after Eric.

_Look in the mirror? Is she saying this is my fault? I wasn't the one who let Jen take off on her own. _Alex turned back to Jen, who was holding her head, trying to get rid of her headache and the pain. "Here, let me help." He started moving his hands towards her head, to massage it.

"Alex, don't!" She pushed his arms away. "Just please, leave me alone," she replied harshly.

"Leaving you alone seems to do more harm than good for you lately," he replied back.

She was started to get sick and tired of him hovering over her like a lost puppy, always having to protect her. "I'm not a child, Alex. I can take care of myself." She squinted her eyes as she felt a pang of pain in her head.

"You sure about that? Taking off on your own, going into battles blindly, letting your emotions get in the way of things..." Alex threw up his arms. "Hexasaur almost killed you today, Jen!" He glared her right in the eyes. "Do you want to end up like Wes? Because the way you have been acting lately, you're starting to fall right onto the path that got him killed."

Jen looked him right in the eyes, angrily. _How dare he bring Wes into this! _"Look who's talking. For the past couple of days, you've been picking battles with just about everyone. Well let me tell you something. I won't be the next one!" Jen stood up and started to walk away from him, but felt a wave of dizziness start to take her over. She was just about to fall, when Trent arrived in the living room and caught her just in time.

"Wooh. You okay?"

"Jen, are you alright?" Alex rushed over to Jen, filled with concern. But again she just pushed him away.

"Alex. Please…just leave me alone right now," she replied, softer this time.

Alex looked hurt and confused. _What am I doing wrong?_ He had tried everything he could think of to help her, talking to her, being there for her, but no matter what he did, it was never good enough. Was there something he was missing, something he wasn't seeing?

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her," said Trent kindly. He could sense the tension between the two and could see they needed some time apart.

Alex didn't say anything. He just stood there and watched as Trent helped her up, and helped her walk out of the living room, leaving him behind. _What's wrong with me? No matter what I try to do, it's never right. Was it because of today they came close to losing Jen? Did it have to do with Hexasaur and the disagreement he and Tommy had? Was it everything combined? _Alex sighed heavily, looking back on his past. He'd had this problem once before, three years ago, when he had taken Wes's place. He argued with just about everyone, pushing them to their limit, treating everyone around him, including Jen, like they were nothing but robots who he'd barked orders to.

_Was that it?_ He turned around and faced the mirror behind him and looked himself right in the eyes. He could see a grown young man, tired, hard, and a distant coldness that lurked in his eyes.

For as long as he could remember he had always worked the job on his own, except for those couple of times he had been teamed up with Jen, but other than that it always had been just him. He had always done things his way, in his own time, on his own. He never had to worry about thing like teamwork.

He had forgotten what it was like to be a team player, or maybe he had never known what it meant to be part of a team. His eyes then fell onto an old photograph; it was of Wes, a small child of ten or so. "You made it look so easy. I guess the others were right; you were the right man for the job. I'm just sorry I never took the time to notice."

* * *

Hayley found Eric out back beating the crap out of the punching bag. "You know if you punch that thing any harder, it's going to take a lot more than duct tape to put it back together."

He punched the bag again and again. "Sometimes I just want to take the guy by the neck and give him a piece of my mind!" Frustrated, Eric took another smack at the bag, punching it non-stop, just over and over.

"Hey, don't let him get to you."

Angry and upset, out of control, Eric continued to take all of his frustration out on the old punching bag. Every punch was harder then the last. He could feel his anger burning up, hearing Alex's words repeat over and over in his mind, making sound as if everything that had happened, with Wes and now Jen, was his fault.

"Eric, stop before you hurt yourself!" yelled Hayley.

Punch! Punch! It only took one good hard punch and the chain broke off, dropping the beaten up bag of sand. Exhausted, Eric dropped to the ground, his knuckles bloody and wet. His heart was racing, pounding against his chest.

Hayley walked up behind him, knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel the tension and frustration in his tense muscles. For the next few minutes they just stayed there, in the same position, not moving or saying anything, just letting time pass them by. "Come on; let's go wrap your hands up."

He nodded his head as they slowly got to their feet. Eric turned to her and gave her a brief smile, as his way of thanking her. "I really hate that guy."

She returned the smile, taking him by the arm. "We can go back to my place." Hayley thought that it might be best to give Alex and Eric some time apart.

* * *

It was nearly dark out, as Zeltrax walked around a place he hadn't seen in a long time, although it looked much different now. The rocky ground for the most part had been dug up and chipped away, and the fossils that had once been there were gone. The tents, computers, and digging tools were all gone and the familiar faces of those he had once called friends were now gone. It all seemed so long ago, like it had happened hundreds of years ago.

Everyone was long gone now, not that it would matter, and no one would recognize him. Not that he cared, as far as he was concerned, he could care less if he ever saw any of them ever again. But…there was one he wished to see, but he was beginning to forget the sound of her voice, what she looked like, and who she was and why he continued to hold onto her memory.

"Who was she?" All he could see in his mind was a flash of her face. He couldn't even put a name to her face. He didn't understand why every time her thought of her, he got sad and lonely.

He continued to walk around, hoping to find something, something that would help him remember who she was. But there was nothing, only rocks, trees and plants. Anything that could have helped him was gone, just like his past.

Zeltrax walked over to the edge of a cliff. A very familiar cliff, the cliff that had changed his life forever, thanks to one person. The one person he would one day kill and make pay for the nightmare he had been living. _Looking down, he sees a flash of him and Tommy, hanging on, then everything gets blurry and hazy. He then sees himself, Smitty, falling, screaming for his dear life. _Zeltrax gripped his hand around his sword, feeling his anger burn inside.

"Very soon, Tommy, once you think you have won. Once you have your guard down. I will come for you and then you will pay for taking everything away from me."

* * *

_How long had he been standing outside of here? An hour? Two hours? He didn't know._ Trent had left a while ago. Alex sighed heavily. For the past few hours he'd had a lot to think about. He thought about the past few days. He though about what had happened the past few years. Everything. Gathering his courage, he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Alex walked in and found Jen on the bed, sitting up with the computer on her lap. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. A little tired." She bit her lip. She knew she had been a little too hard on Alex. All he was doing was trying to be there for her, in the only way he knew how. "Thanks for asking."

He nodded his head, silently. And for the first time he felt uncomfortable around her. He was afraid he might say the wrong thing or do something too soon or even do something he shouldn't. "I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry-"

They both stopped and looked each other in the eyes. Maybe they both had been wrong, or maybe they had been right. They weren't sure. Things were so messed up now and nothing was the same.

"You go first."

Alex nodded his head, sighing. This was hard for him. Hard to admit things weren't the same between them. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, for everything. What I've said, and not letting you do things on your own. I guess sometimes I forget you're not that young girl I trained so long ago. I just want you to know you've grown into a fine officer. One I'm proud to work with."

"Thanks. That means a lot," Jen sighed. "But just because I don't always need your help, doesn't mean that someday I won't need it. You're a big part of my life, Alex. You believed in me when no one else would, not even myself. I don't know where I would be today if it hadn't been for you." She bowed her head, sighing. "And just because we're not engaged any more, doesn't mean I don't want you to be a part of my life. I still need you, Alex, just not in the way it was before."

He smiled lightly at her. "I guess I can try to start being there for you as a friend, instead of an old boyfriend. I just might need some help."

She knew this was hard for him, to let go, he had been holding onto her for so long, hoping that one day she would run back into his arms, and they would be together forever. "I'm sure, together, we can figure it out."

"Sounds like a plan."


	27. Chapter 27

Elsa searched around in the dark cave. An hour ago she had received a message from Janixsaur telling her to meet him here. But he was nowhere in sight, no one was here.

"The time is now, Elsa."

She jumped and quickly turned around, seeing Janixsaur behind her. "You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand," she snapped.

He laughed, finding her amusing. "You're welcome to try." Elsa eyed him carefully; she could never tell if he was with her or against her. "...But then you wouldn't be able to hear how I plan to put an end to Mesogog, along with his other half." He walked circles around her, eyeing her.

"I'm beginning to think it's you I shouldn't trust."

Janixsaur grinned. "Perhaps it's I who shouldn't trust you; for weeks now I have ranted about how I will destroy Mesogog to you. What reason have you given me to trust you, Elsa?

Elsa's face became blank. _He had been honest with her from the start, always looking out for her._ "I-I…"

"But yet I trust you. Why cannot you trust me?" His eyes glared right at her, staring her down.

"I-I trust you; I'm sorry if I offended you. Of course I want to hear your plan on finishing off Mesogog once and for all."

"Good. Here's the plan…."

* * *

Eric was out back, setting up the new punching bag to replace the old one. It just didn't seem right not replacing it, even though Mr. Collins probably wouldn't have cared one way or another. The two had barely talked to each other since Eric had given him the news about Wes. He sighed heavily, wondering how Collins was doing, if he was all right.

"Need some help?"

Eric turned around, to see Alex standing a few feet away from him. For what seemed like forever the two just looked at each other in silence.

Alex could see that Eric wasn't making any movement to start up a conversation with him, or even accept his help. He couldn't blame him, if he were in Eric's shoes he'd probably act the same way. "Look, this isn't easy for me." Alex bit his lips, if there was one thing he hated more than losing a case, it was admitting he was wrong. "I think we got off to the wrong foot. I said some things I shouldn't have, and as of lately I haven't been the easiest person to get along with." Boy, this was hard. "And I'm sorry for blaming you and Hayley about what happened to Jen. And I'm really sorry if I made it sound like it was your fault, with what happened to Wes. I know he was your friend. And I had no right saying the things I said."

_Alex making an apology, there's something I never thought I'd see or hear._ Perhaps they had a lot more in common then he thought. "Thanks. And I'm sorry about trying to hit you."

"I probably deserved it."

Eric smiled. "Yeah you did." He licked his lips. "So you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me hang this thing up?" Together he and Alex hung up the new punching bag.

* * *

Tommy sat at his desk going over old notes. Most of the notes were faded and partly burnt. They were all he had managed to save before Mesogog, and the monster he had created, took over the lab. The notes were useless now, unreadable and with pieces of information missing, but he thought just maybe he would find some answers, but every time he came up empty handed.

"Find anything?" asked Hayley, walking up behind him.

Sighing heavily, he turned around. "No. Nothing. Just the same as always." He bowed his head, and ran his hand across his face, frustrated. "I created those things. I should know how to destroy them and figure out how Mesogog came to be."

Hayley sighed and gave a faint smile. She knew Tommy was always too hard on himself. Perhaps back in college, that was the reason she had fallen for him. He was a quiet, sad, lonely guy, who had just gotten out of a relationship with Kat, realizing he hadn't ever been in love with her, just a crush. And then she too had broken up with her high school boyfriend, Andy. And the two just seemed to click; first it just started out as talking to each other and hanging out. She had told him everything about her relationship with Andy and he told her a little bit about Kim and Kat, and from there their friendship had grown into something much more, but that too had fallen apart.

"Maybe you should get in contact with Anton Mercer? He was your partner."

"I've tried; he doesn't return my phone calls. The last time I spoke to him was when he got the cops off my back. And even then he wasn't too talkative." Tommy bit his lip.

"What? You think something's going on with him?" asked Hayley, recognizing that look.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It's just…a couple of weeks before our lab was destroyed, he had been acting real weird. A couple of times, he had even tried to send me off on vacation, to get away from the lab, but he never would say why."

"Maybe he thought you were working yourself too hard. You do tend to do that."

"Yeah. Maybe. Or…I don't know? I guess…I guess I always felt there was something he wasn't telling me."

"Have you talked to Trent; maybe he knows something?"

He shook his head. "No, every time I have brought anything up about his father he finds some way of changing the subject. There's something going on between them." He eyed Hayley. "Has Trent ever mentioned anything to you about Anton or his real parents?"

"No. Not really. He has said Anton doesn't seem to always agree with his wanting to start a career in cartooning and drawing. As for his real parents, he has never said anything to me about them."

Tommy bit his lip. "Something just doesn't seem right." _For the past four years, he had thought Anton was dead, but he wasn't. Why hadn't Anton tried to make contact with him? Although for the past four years he hadn't been the easiest person to get a hold of. Maybe he was just being paranoid and everything was alright. _

"I'm sure we'll figure all of this out, it's just going to take time," responded Hayley, giving him a kind smile.

"Thanks. You're a real good friend, Hayley." She was more than just a friend. He had called asking for her help, asking her to give up everything to help him out. And she had dropped everything to help him. Even after everything that had happened between them, with him leaving, without a goodbye, just a note.

"Well, that's what I'm here for."

"No. I really mean it." He leaned forward in his seat. "I don't know if I would have been able to get this far without your help. You have always been there for me, and I just want you to know I'm grateful, for everything." He smiled faintly. "I know I don't deserve it."

"Yes, you do. You have given up more then I ever have for the safety of the world. It should be us being grateful to you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Anton Mercer sat in his office going over paperwork. His desk was filled with stacks of folders filled with papers. He turned to his right and saw a picture of himself and Trent; it had been taken about a year ago, they were happy but something was missing. He could see it in his own eyes, the monster that lurked in the shadows. Next to that picture was another, it was much older. He was a good ten plus years younger; standing next to him was a young couple along with their young son, Trent.

He just stared at the photo for a long moment, guilt and shame filling his eyes.

"Dad?" Trent came into his father's office and found him at his desk. He noticed that his father was looking at the old picture. "You still have that?"

"It's good to remember the past, Trent."

Trent sighed. "I don't remember them," he answered all too quickly.

"You were five years old," replied Anton.

Trent's face was blank, as if he had been doing all he could not to remember. "….Um, Dr. Oliver called for you again."

"I know. He has been trying to get a hold of me for the past few weeks."

"He might be able to help you, you know. He's dealt with this kind of stuff before, and he was your partner."

Anton bit his lips. "I know, but as I said before I have put too much on his shoulders as it is. The less contact I have with him the better. Mesogog would only be using me to get to him and I can't allow that to happen." He eyed Trent." Look what almost happened to you."

"But everything turned out okay."

His father sighed. "But it almost didn't."

Trent sighed, struggling with his frustration and agony. "I just-"

A huge explosion hit, BOOM! Debris and glass were all over the place. A boulder had fallen onto Trent and had knocked him out, his body lay limp on the ground. "TRENT!" yelled his father who had been protected behind his desk.

"I wouldn't be worrying about him. You should be worrying about yourself," said a voice.

Anton looked through the cloud of smoke as it began to die down and watched as a shadow approached him. His eyes widened with fear; it was Janixsaur. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"What I want? I want you, or at least one half of you." He laughed and raised his hand up. "Don't worry, this wont hurt one bit - well, I can't really say that. No one has ever lived long enough to tell me."

"You don't want to do this. You won't be able to handle the power. Mesogog's too powerful!"

"I'll be the judge of that. Any last words?"

"Don't do this. You can't control him!"

Trent slowly opened his eyes; everything was hazy and dizzy. His vision was blurry. He was barely able to make out the conversation between his father and Janixsaur. He tried moving his wrist towards his mouth to contact the others for help, but he couldn't move his arm, a large piece of the wall laid on top of it. "Dad…" he whispered. He then watched in horror and terror, as Janixsaur zapped his father with a powerful wave of energy, unlike anything he had ever seen. He watched helplessly as his father cried out in pain, screaming, calling out his name. A bright blinding light then flashed, and all was silent….


	28. Chapter 28

Tommy parked his jeep in front of Mercer's home. After talking with Hayley he thought it was time to bite the bullet and just go up and talk to Anton. _What harm could it do?_

He walked up to the door, knocked, and rang the doorbell, but no one answered. Figuring they hadn't heard him he tried again and again. But still no one responded. He turned around, thinking maybe they weren't home, but he found Mercer's car along with Trent's. "Weird. Where are they?" Tommy looked at his watch; it was 4 PM. Trent should be at work by now, but his car was here and it wasn't like Trent to be late. He took out his cell phone and called Hayley.

"Hey Hayley. It's Tommy. I was wondering if Trent is with you at work?"

_"No. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, but he hasn't shown up."_

"I'm here at his house, I've rung the doorbell three times, no one has answered and both Anton and Trent's cars are in the driveway."

_"That's odd. You think something may have happened to them?"_

"I don't know. Hang on a sec." Tommy turned the knob on the door; it opened. "I'm inside." He walked into the front entrance of the house; all was quiet. _Too_ quiet. He couldn't hear any sound, no voices, nothing. He walked around the hall until he came across what was left of Anton's office. Tommy's eyes widened with fear and terror. "Ah man. Hayley, I got to go!" He quickly ended his call with Hayley before she was even able to respond. He quickly dialed 911 and told the person on the phone to send an ambulance to Mercer's home.

Tommy moved through the rubble to get into the office. Everything was a mess, there was a huge opening in the wall showing the outside; broken glass and pieces from the wall lay everywhere.

"Dr. O, is that you?"

Tommy turned around and found Trent trapped under a piece of boulder. "Trent!" He rushed over to him and lifted with all his might, getting the boulder off of Trent. "You alright? Anything broken?" Concern filled his eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little sore, but my father..."

"Your father…" Tommy followed his eyes over to where Trent was looking. He saw Mercer's desk, or what was left of it. "Stay here. I'll go check."

He moved slowly around the desk, fearing the worst. In the distance he could hear the faint sound of the ambulance heading towards them. He found Anton Mercer lying limp on the ground, pale and torn, like the very life had been pulled from him. Sighing heavily he got down on his knees to feel for a pulse.

"Is he..." He heard Trent calling from behind his shoulder.

For what seemed like forever, Tommy didn't answer. Then… "It's there, just barely." He turned to face Trent. "What happened? Did Mesogog do this?"

Trent's head fell low. He shook his head. "No, it was Janixsaur."

"Janixasur? Why would he have gone after your father? It doesn't make any sense."

"Because…Because..." This was hard. "There's something I should have told you a long time ago…"

Tommy's eyes widened as if he were afraid of what Trent was about to say. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be, but it was written all over Trent's face.

"My father is _Mesogog_, or was…"

"Was?"

"Janixsaur took the powers of Mesogog from my father. My father tried to stop him, told him he wouldn't be able to control the power…" Trent bowed his head, sighing. He had been powerless to stop any of it from happening. Why didn't he morph? Why didn't he protect his father?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to, but my father, he didn't want you to know. He was afraid if you tried to help him, that when Mesogog emerges from him, you could get hurt. He said he didn't want to put anything else on your shoulders than he already had. I'm sorry, I know I should have told you and the others sooner, but he's my father." He bowed his head down sighing. "He's all I have..."

Tommy sighed heavily. He could see where Trent was coming from. How could he have gone against his own father? No one should have to choose between their family and duty. "It's alright. I understand." He gripped Trent's shoulder. "We're going to get through this, Trent."

"And my dad?" Tommy sighed heavily as he and Trent looked down at Mercer's limp body, just barely there. Tommy didn't answer. He didn't know what to say or how to handle this situation. As the two sat there not moving the paramedics arrived on the scene.

* * *

"I should have seen it!" Tommy paced back and forth outside of the hospital. "How could I have been so blind?"

"Tommy, this isn't your fault. There's no way you could have known," responded Hayley.

"Yeah man, don't be so hard on yourself," added Eric. He knew the last thing they needed was for Tommy to blame himself for this.

"Yes, I should have!" He eyed the two hard. "You weren't there. You didn't work alongside of him everyday. I should have known something was up. I should have seen it," he responded harshly in a hard tone. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" He punched the wall hard, ignoring the pain.

Hayley watched as Tommy bowed his head down. She started to head over to him, but Eric stopped her and shook his head. There was nothing more they could say. Tommy had made up his mind that this was his fault and nothing would ever change that. Over Eric's shoulder they saw Conner, Ethan and Kira running towards him.

"What's up? Alex said for us to meet you guys here right away. Did something happen?" asked Conner.

At first no one answered. "Dr. O?" said Conner, looking over at his mentor.

Tommy barely turned around to acknowledge his young teammates. He opened the front door of the hospital and walked in without saying a word to anyone.

The three teens looked at each other and then to Hayley and Eric. "What's going on?" demanded Conner.

Kira looked around and didn't see Trent anywhere. "Where's Trent?" At first Eric and Hayley didn't respond, just shared a brief glance to one another. Kira's eyes widened with fear. Something bad had happened. "Did something bad happen to Trent? Is he…?"

"-He's not hurt," answered Hayley quickly, wanting to reassure the three that their teammate was going to be okay, well, almost okay.

"Then what is it? Alex wouldn't tell us what was going on," said Ethan.

Eric sighed heavily. What he had to tell them they weren't going to like, but they had to know the truth. He just hoped everything would turn out okay. "Come on, we have something we need to tell you."

* * *

Tommy found Trent sitting in the waiting room, with his head down. He couldn't help but blame himself for this. He should have seen this. He should have known there was something Trent wasn't telling them. He was his mentor and teacher. He was supposed to see these kinds of things. But he hadn't. He started to walk up to Trent just as one of the doctors approached.

"How is he?" asked Trent as he stood up.

Tommy could tell by the look on the doctor's face things hadn't gone well. Taking a deep breath he walked up behind Trent. "Please tell us," said Tommy as he gripped Trent's shoulder to let him know he was there for him.

The doctor sighed heavily. "I'm afraid Mr. Mercer has fallen into a deep coma." Both Tommy and Trent bowed their heads down; this wasn't good. "He has severe swelling around his brain, and also something we are unable to explain is in his bloodstream; it seems to show signs of a mutation of some type, but we can find no possible reasons as to why. Do you have any ideas?" asked the doctor.

Trent didn't answer. He was still too much in agony over what had happened. "It is possible he may have been experimenting on himself with some chemicals," stated Tommy.

"And what is your relation to Anton Mercer?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm an old friend, a few years back we were business partners," answered Tommy.

"Do you know what chemicals he may have used on himself?" asked the doctor.

"No," he shook his head, "I don't."

"I see." The doctor sighed. Without knowing what Mercer had done to himself, there was little he could do for him. "I'll see what I can do. But if you start to remember anything, please do tell me."

"Of course."

"Can we see him?" asked Trent.

"Yes. I'll show you the way," said the doctor, motioning for Trent to follow him. Tommy watched as they disappeared down the hall, as he sank into one of the chairs.

A few minutes passed, and the doctor returned to the waiting room. "Excuse me sir, I didn't catch your name."

"Tommy Oliver." He stood up and put out his hand as the doctor shook it. Tommy could tell just by the look in his eyes that what had happened to Mercer was really bad. "He's not going to wake up, is he?"

"It's hard to tell. Whatever happened to him all those years ago changed everything inside of him; everything mutated and is unstable. Even if he does wake up, it might not be possible for him to survive. It might have been possible if he only had these changes for a short time, a few months at most, but a few years has already done too much damage to his organs."

"And if he wakes up, how long would he have?"

"My guess, a few days at most, maybe a week, if he's lucky. I'm sorry."

Tommy nodded his head. "Me too."

Without another word, the doctor disappeared once again down the hall. Tommy sank back down into his chair. Everything he had feared from the moment he learned that Mercer had been Mesogog was coming true.

* * *

"So there's nothing we can do?" asked Tommy, looking to Alex for advice.

"No, I'm afraid not. Even though the cases of Mercer and the victims that Janixsaur had turned into lizard mutants are similar. Even we didn't have the technology to save them. Most of them died very quickly after being turned back into their human form. The damage had been done and it was only a matter of time before they died."

"And the few who survived?"

"Were very few, one out of a hundred; their body organs were able to revert back into their rightful state."

"So there could be a chance that Mercer could pull through."

"A very slim chance." Alex bowed his head down. "You should expect the worst and prepare Trent for what's to come." As cold as it may have sounded Tommy knew Alex was right. One out of a hundred isn't very good odds.

"How do you tell someone so young that their father will die?"

"No one ever said it would be easy, which makes our jobs just as hard," responded Alex softly.


	29. Chapter 29

Tommy and Alex walked through the rubble of Anton Mercer's office. Most of the glass had been swept up and the broken-down wall remains had been picked up as well. All that needed to be taken care of was to replace the wall and windows. Files and papers lay all over the floor, it was a complete mess and could take days before all the files were picked up and put back into order.

Both Tommy and Alex had gone there in hopes of finding some answers. "Anything?" asked Tommy as he stepped over the police warning tape.

"No. Nothing that could help us. All that I'm finding are business proposals. And a few outside experiment notes that don't pertain to the situation," replied Alex, shaking his head no, as he got back up to his feet.

Tommy sighed and leaned against the wall. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Afraid of what, that you might be caught?" said a voice. Both Tommy and Alex turned around at the sound of the voice. It was Officer Gunner, one of the officers who had spoken with Tommy about the disappearance of Elizabeth Randall.

_Great! Just what I need!_ "Officer Gunner, what can I do for you?" asked Tommy.

"How about explaining what happened here? This is the third time I find you involved in these happenings. First when Dr. Mercer had gone missing for four years with no word, then the disappearance of Principal Randall. Now Anton Mercer's home office destroyed, leaving him in a coma in the hospital and almost injuring his son. And who do I hear that was on the scene, but you, Dr. Oliver? An acquaintance?" He eyed Tommy carefully. "Just how did you find yourself at this exact point at the right time?"

"I needed to discuss something with Dr. Mercer. When I arrived at the door I knocked, when no one answered I let myself in. I found Trent and his father and the rest you know…"

"What did you need to discuss with him?" asked the Officer.

"I believe unless you have a warrant of some kind, Dr. Oliver doesn't need to answer any more of your questions," remarked Alex, stepping forward.

"And who are you?"

"Commander Alex Drake," Alex quickly flashed out his badge just giving Officer Gunner a glance of it.

"What jurisdiction did you say you were from?"

Alex eyed him carefully. He had been on the Force long enough to know all the tricks. "I didn't," he remarked sharply.

"Right," Officer Gunner eyed Tommy. "Good day, Dr. Oliver. I'm sure we will meet again. But I suggest you and your friend leave, before you get yourself into any more trouble."

"We were finished anyway. Come on, Tommy, there's nothing that can help us here," remarked Alex.

Officer Gunner watched as Alex and Tommy stepped over the tape. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again, Dr. Oliver."

Tommy turned around and eyed the officer sharply. "Knowing you, I'm sure you will."

He nodded his head. "Alex Drake, huh? You sure resemble Wesley Collins."

Alex and Tommy shared a glance. "How'd you say you knew him?" asked Alex.

"I didn't," he smirked. "Good day, gentlemen." He waved his hand away, as if saying they no longer had a right to be here.

Outside Tommy and Alex headed towards the jeep. "Let's go back to the mansion, there's just something about that Officer Gunner that bothers me," remarked Alex.

"I'm with you."

* * *

Jen opened the door and found Alec Collins standing in front of her. "Oh, Mr. Collins, come in." Jen stepped aside to let him in; she closed the door gently behind him. It had been a long time since she had last seen him, back before….She hadn't even seen him during the whole Mutorg ordeal.

He looked tired, sad and lost. She sighed heavily; she couldn't imagine what he was going through. His only child was gone. The only connection he had left to his wife was gone. Or perhaps she did know what he was going through; after all she was the one in love with his son. "How are you doing?" she asked softly. She barely knew him, but she knew she should say something; after all he had done for them.

He turned to her and gave a light distant smile. "Keeping busy." His eyes seemed to wander around the place, looking at old paintings and framed pictures of his wife and Wes when he was a kid. They all had been so happy back then. There were so many memories here. "…So how are things going here? Any closer to catching this Janixsaur, and Mesogog?"

"Oh, Eric hasn't called." She saw his eyes widen with concern. "It seems that Anton Mercer was Mesogog, an experiment that went wrong…. Anyway, Janixsaur showed up at his house, attacked him, and drained him of his Mesogog half. We're still trying to figure all of it out, but with Mercer in a coma, we might never find out." She bowed her head down. Things just seemed to keep on getting worse.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He looked down at his watch. "Well, I should be going."

"But you just got here."

"I could only come for a little while. I was out here on business; thought I'd just come by for minute." He headed towards the door, but stopped halfway. "Tell Eric I stopped by." He opened the door and stepped out. The memories, being there, seeing her, the love of his departed son, was just all too much for him to handle all at once.

Jen ran out the door after him. "I'm sorry," she called out, part of her feeling that somehow in a way, everything that had happened with Wes had been her fault.

"Me too." His head sunk low and he got in his car and drove off.

* * *

She stood there for a long moment standing in front of the door, watching him watch over his father. He looked so lost and all alone. She hadn't talked to him since all of it came out. It had been a big shock for her, Conner, and Ethan to learn that Mesogog had been right under their noses this whole time and Trent knew about it.

She couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed, but standing there now made her feel more guilty than betrayed. After all, it was his father. _Was he supposed to go behind his own father's back? Could I have gone behind mine, if it was me in his shoes?_ Taking a deep breath she walked up behind him.

"Hey," she said softly.

Trent turned his head around. "Oh hi Kira."

"Any change?" she asked, as she pulled up a seat next to him.

"No," Trent's eyes fell onto his father, who was alive, but he might as well be dead, seeing him the way he is. He turned his head to her. "Look, I'm sorry that I lied to you and the others. I-"

"No. Don't be." She placed her hand on top of his. "He's your father. You were only doing what you thought was right."

"But still-"

"Trent." She looked into his eyes. She could see all of this was really tearing him up. "It's all right." She gave him a faint smile.

He returned the smile. "Thanks. I'm really lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'll always be here for you, Trent. If you ever need to talk." She gripped his shoulder. "We'll get through this. We always do."

"With you here I can get through anything."

Their eyes then locked as if they were lost in a trance. Kira started leaning forward and Trent followed her lead. Kira's lips gently brushed lightly against his. It only lasted a second, but it was enough. Enough to know they both felt the same way about each other.

Trent wrapped his hand around Kira's and grinned, just maybe things would start getting better. Things couldn't get any worse, could they?

* * *

"I've never felt such power like this before," hissed Janixsaur as he watched as sparks came from his head, glowing, showing such power. It looked like little lightning bolts were emerging from his hands.

"How can you be so sure you'll be able to handle the powers? Even with Mercer and Mesogog combined, neither one could control the other for very long," asked Elsa as she walked circles around Janixsaur.

He eyed her. His eyes were beaming and glowing fiercely; he was changing right before her. "I am far stronger then those two weaklings. You forget I am from the future, with technology far beyond your years." He walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck, choking her.

She gasped for air. "What are you doing? We had a deal," she gasped.

He laughed evilly. "There's been a change of plans. I no longer need your assistance. I have Hexasaur for that." He moved his eyes over to the corner and grinned at her.

Elsa eyes filled with terror and horror. There was Hexasaur, the new and improved Hexasaur, all memories now drained, nothing left. "You can't. You need me," she shrieked.

"No, you lost your usefulness once the black ranger learned your secret. I have no more use for you, my dear." He tossed her into Hexasaur's arms.

"No, you can't! That's Mesogog talking!" Elsa felt it as Hexasaur's hands tightened around her arms, cutting off her circulation.

"Sorry, but it's me. Mesogog is dead, all that remains is his powers." He got right into her face and grabbed her chin. "You were right before, not trusting me." He grinned. "You should have listened to yourself."

She looked him right in the eyes. "You won't win. Even with Mesogog's powers, you still don't stand a chance. Mesogog wasn't able to defeat them. What makes you think you can," she spat.

"Because I have him." He eyed Hexasaur. "And so far he has come closer to killing two rangers than you ever have." He grinned. "Now that his memories are gone, he'll finish them off once and for all."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I already have." His eyes fell on Hexasaur. "Finish her off, Hexasaur, her _time is up_, as you would say."

"Yes, master, with pleasure."

"No! No! You can't! Please, I beg of you!" cried out Elsa, as Hexasaur dragged her into the darkness. But Janixsaur ignored her pleas and he too disappeared into a dark corner.

* * *

_"Nooooooooo!" _The crying pleas echoed. Zeltrax woke up with a jolt. It was dark out and cold. The moonlight was the only source that provided him any light. He heard wolves howling.

"Just a dream." He ran his hand over his face and leaned up against the tree and drifted back into a deep sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Alex typed in the name Landon Gunner into the computer. Tommy sat next to him. Only one name appeared on the screen: Landon Gunner Marks. "Strange. The computer listed him as part of Time Force." Alex clicked on the name. On the screen a photo ID of him appeared. Under his name it listed MIA.

"That's him alright, but missing in action? How can he be missing in action if he's from around here?" asked Tommy.

"Because he's not from here." Alex went into Landon Gunner Marks's profile. "Born March 8th, 2965."

"What? He's from your time. But how?" asked Tommy.

Alex scanned the file, reading only what was important. "In 2992, Commander Landon Gunner Marks was pronounced MIA, when he failed to make contact after traveling to the year 1993, to prevent an alien invasion…."

"Rita," whispered Tommy.

"Time Force personnel had made several attempts in contacting Commander Marks, but all were unsuccessful. However history databanks have found evidence that Commander Marks may be living in the twenty-first century." Alex turned around in his chair. "I remember now, hearing about a Commander Marks being lost in time. I was fourteen back then."

"Time Force sent him back in time to prevent Rita coming to Earth, that has to be the alien invasion the file's talking about," remarked Tommy.

"Yes, but why? It doesn't make any sense; if it was prevented then there might have never been power rangers. It was never proven in my time if it was alien technology or human technology that formed the morphers Time Force uses." Alex rubbed his chin. "He didn't prevent the invasion, so why not make any contact?"

Tommy glanced at the screen; his eyes widened. "The file says he has a family. Two kids, wife deceased. If he had a family why wouldn't he try to find a way back home?" It just didn't make any sense. _Why would someone who had a family just stay lost in time and not contact anyone to let them know you're alright? _

Alex turned and scanned over the information. It stated that Commander Marks had two children: a boy, Tim, and a girl, Bobbie, both three years old at the time. A year before, their mother had died. Both of them were teenagers now in the care of their grandmother. Unknown to them, their father was alive and well in the twenty-first century.

"Why didn't you make contact?" asked Alex, looking over the file. He was a top Time Force Officer, had two great kids. The guy had everything going for him. Why not come back to it?

"I think that's a question we'll have to ask him," announced Tommy.

* * *

Conner and Ethan had met up with Kira outside of the hospital. "No way Kira, not doing it!" said Conner harshly, crossing his arms against his chest.

"It's his father, Conner. And we're his friends!"

"He lied to us! It's plain and simple as that." Conner turned to Ethan. "Right, Ethan?"

Ethan sighed heavily and gave a faint smile. "Sorry Conner, but I'm going to have to side with Kira on this one. Trent was in a bad situation and he did the only thing he thought he could and that was to protect his father, his family." He sighed again. He hated having to pick sides, but this was one time where he had to. "I'm sorry." Ethan walked past Conner and followed Kira inside.

"You coming?" asked Kira.

Conner stood his ground. He just couldn't believe this. He had been honest with them from day one, and every since they met Trent it had been lie after lie. He felt betrayed and frustrated.

Kira sighed. She hated this. It felt like a void had been put between her teammates and her friends. But she could understand Conner's anger. She couldn't blame him; Trent had lied to them and to Conner that said something. But right now Kira knew that didn't matter; Trent needed them. He needed her. "If you change your mind, we'll be in room 209."

"Don't worry, I won't," replied Conner harshly. He watched as the two disappeared down the hall.

* * *

At the Cyber Café Conner sat alone up at the bar, twirling his straw around in his juice drink. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the noise around him: kids playing video games, playing on the computers, and playing pool. Enjoying each other's company, hanging out with friends.

Hayley walked up to him. "Where are Kira and Ethan today?" she asked. It wasn't normal for Conner to be without one or the other or both.

"At the hospital, with _Trent__."_

Hayley didn't fail to notice the hostility in Conner's voice. "Why aren't you with them?"

He looked at her, annoyed with the question. "Why? I don't want to be around that traitor."

Hayley sighed. "Look, I know you're angry with him, but he needs you right now."

He looked up at her, angry and slightly hurt. "You're siding with him, too?" He slammed his drink against the counter.

"Hey!" The whole café became silent. Everyone was staring at them. After a few seconds the noise came back into the room. Hayley moved closer to Conner. "I'm not siding with anyone, Conner, but Trent's my friend. The rest doesn't matter…Well, it matters, but that's not the point. The point is, his father could die any day now. That's the only family he has, and right now I think Trent could use all the friends he can get."

Conner just glared at her, annoyed. He got up from his seat and stormed out.

"I take it that didn't go well," said Eric, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No. He's real angry with Trent." Hayley turned around so she was looking him in the eyes. "Maybe you could talk to him?"

"Me? I don't think-"

"It helped last time."

"Yeah. But-"

"Eric, come on, you're the only one he'll listen to." Hayley pulled Eric's head closer to hers. "Besides, I'll make it worth your while." She kissed him hard on the lips.

"Well, when you put it that way..." He smiled.

* * *

Alex and Tommy stood in front of a two story house. It was a fairly nice house in a decent neighborhood. Alex knocked on the door, and a second later the door opened; a boy about seven or so answered it.

The boy looked up at the two for a moment, just staring at them. "Who are you two?" he asked softly.

"I'm Alex and this is my friend Tommy. We're looking for an Officer Landon Gunner."

"Oh, that's my dad. I'm Nick."

Alex and Tommy shared a glance; it seemed that Landon Marks aka Landon Gunner had been busy over the last decade. "It's nice to meet you, Nick. Is your father home?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Just as Nick turned around to go look for his father; it was his father who had found him. Nick had bumped right into him. "Oh. Hi

Dad." Nick turned to Alex and Tommy. "They were looking for you."

Landon looked to both Tommy and Alex. He had an idea as to why they were here. "Nick, how bout you go help your mother in the kitchen, while I talk to them. Okay?"

"Okay."

Once Nick was out of sight, "So I take it you know."

"You could say that," replied Tommy.

"Why haven't you tried to make contact in the past ten years? You do know you broke protocol," announced Alex harshly.

"Landon, honey, who's at the door?" asked a female voice, coming from the kitchen.

Alex eyed Landon hard. He knew very well that Landon had broken more than one of the greatest laws in Time Force. He had gotten involved with someone and had a child, started a life in a time period which he shouldn't be a part of.

Landon gulped in hard. The moment he had seen Alex back at Mercer's place he'd had a feeling he knew where Alex was from. "Just some old friends, dear, I'm going to step outside for a moment." Landon stepped outside and showed Tommy and Alex out back where they could talk in private.

* * *

The soccer ball went zooming into the net. "Nice kick!" Conner turned and saw Eric heading towards him.

"What? It's not like you've never seen me kick a soccer ball in the net before," muttered Conner. He knew why Eric was here and it wasn't to talk about sports. "If you came here to tell me to just forget about what Trent did, you're wasting your time." The teenager turned around and headed towards the net to retrieve the soccer ball.

"Actually I came here to tell you just the opposite."

Conner turned around just after picking up the soccer ball, with a blank look on his face. Did he hear things right? Was Eric on his side for once? "What?"

"Yeah, you know, you're right. He's not your friend. He lied to you, kept all those secrets about his dad being Mesogog, and then there was that time when he didn't tell you guys he was the white ranger. Who knows what else he could be hiding?"

"Am I hearing things right? Are you actually agreeing with me?" Conner approached Eric, confused and unsure of things. Shouldn't Eric be telling that he should just let it go and forgive Trent?

"Yeah. Besides it wasn't like he had good reason in keeping it from you and the others, you're a team after all."

"…Yeah. But it was his father."

Eric crossed his arms against his chest. "Oh really, was it now," Eric smirked. He had Conner right where he wanted him.

Conner bowed his head down, sighing, now seeing how foolish he had been. "It was his dad." He shrugged his shoulders. "What else could he do?"

"He could have betrayed his father's trust; after all Mercer just took him in and raised him. It's not like he owes him anything."

"Okay Eric! I get it. You can cut the reverse psychology crap."

"Damn. I was on a roll."

Conner shook his head, laughing. "You've been spending way too much time with Hayley."

"And you say that like it's a bad thing." Eric crossed his arms against his chest as Conner laughed. "Come on, I'll give you a lift to the hospital."

"You're getting soft." Even before Connor had finished his sentence Eric had grabbed him by the neck. "I promise I won't tell anyone, scouts honor."

Eric released him. "You better not." Eric looked at him hard, but then gave a faint smile as the two headed towards his car.

* * *

"You're right, Tommy, I was sent here to prevent the alien invasion from Rita and her goons. But I didn't. And now a little more than a decade later, I know I made the right choice," He eyed Alex. "Seeing you here now proves it."

"But you still haven't said why you've been on my tail, with everything that's been going on?" asked Tommy.

He grinned and laughed. "Why not? And be face to face with one of the greatest."

"So then all that interrogating was just to meet me?" asked Tommy, wanting to see if he understood things right. _Am I really that great?_

"Most of it, yes, the rest was professional, had to be, but you have nothing to worry about. I took care of it."

"-I bet you did," interrupted Alex harshly.

Landon turned to Alex. "I take it you don't agree with what I've been doing?"

"I agree with you on not stopping the invasion, but the rest of it… Do you realize how many rules you have broken? Not to mention what it could or already has done to the timestream."

Landon bowed his head down, sighing. He had done a lot of things in the past ten years. Things he didn't regret doing, but… "Yes. I do realize that. But when I met Helen, something just clicked. I was happy again, after my wife died. I never thought I'd be happy again."

"But what about your kids in the future, Tim and Bobbie?" Tommy asked. Didn't they matter?

Landon eyes saddened. "I never said I was truly happy. Leaving them behind I do regret, but just because I'm happy here, doesn't mean I don't think about them." Perhaps it was selfish of him to satisfy his own happiness, by leaving them all alone, but he couldn't help how he felt about Helen.

"Does she know?" asked Alex.

Landon shook his head. "No. I never told her. And I never planned on it."

"So, what?" Alex shook his head, frustrated. "You just planned on staying here until you died?"

Landon sighed heavily. "I had hoped to, but not everything turns out the way you want it to."

Alex looked at him hard. "You know you have to go back and pay for your crimes, you created a life with her, had a son. It's against everything we stand for!"

Landon sighed. He had known that it could happen, but he had never wanted to believe it. He looked through the window, watching as his wife and son cooked dinner. They looked so happy. How could he just leave them? What was he going to tell them? How much could he tell them? He bowed his head down. "I'll go, but my son must remain here with his mother, protected from Time Force law."

"That's out of my hands. I have no say in the matter of what happens to your son or even your wife. By creating a life with them you put them at risk," stated Alex. He didn't mean to make it sound mean, but in his eyes Landon had broken the law.

Landon eyed Alex carefully. "What if I told you messing with their lives puts you at risk?"

Alex looked at Landon, confused. _Where was he going with this?_ "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Alex, that in a strange way you and I are related. I made sure my son didn't take my last name. He took his mothers. I did that just in case something like this ever happened."

Alex looked like he had just seen a ghost. In his family tree he had heard about a Nicolas Drake. Not a lot was known about his father, other than that he had died when Nicolas was a child. "That's impossible, that would mean that-"

"That my wife is Wesley Collin's cousin. How else did you think I mistook you for being Wes?"

Alex remained silent, not saying a word. Tommy was completely in shock; this stuff was just way over his head.

"I know I need to return to my time, but let me handle saying goodbye to them. I still have a few things I need to take care of.'

Alex didn't know what to say, and only two words came out of his mouth. "I understand."


	31. Chapter 31

He didn't know what to think anymore. In some strange way, he shouldn't even be here. He shouldn't exist! It was against the law. Landon had broken that law the moment he got together with Helen Drake and had a son. But he was here. And everything he thought he knew, he was now starting to question, everything he had learned about being a Time Force Officer. _Should I allow him to stay? Time Force isn't even really sure if he's alive. But it's my duty as an Officer to bring him in. What harm could it do in leaving him? _He sighed heavily. _It could destroy the timeline…But if he hadn't gotten involved with Helen then I wouldn't even be here. I might have never been born…_

Alex wasn't sure what he should do. He was caught up between two places: duty and family. Landon was his family in some strange way. It could make someone go crazy just thinking about it. But it was very clear in his family history that Nick Drake grew up without his father. It was never really known as to who Nick's father was; it was as if that information had been wiped away, erased.

So maybe that was his answer right there. There's nothing to think about. Landon would go back to the future, but still Alex couldn't help but feel guilty for ripping apart the small family. They all had looked so happy together.

He was walking down the hall heading towards his bedroom, when he passed by Wes's and saw Jen moving around in Wes's room. He stopped and watched as she walked around the room, looking lost and so alone. He couldn't help but wonder if what Landon had and will go through, is the same thing Jen had been going through with Wes. He smiled faintly. _Ironic isn't it, that my family tree seems to find themselves in love with people they'll never be able to have; Landon with Helen, and Wes with Jen. _

* * *

He wanted to go in there and console her, but what could he say? Wes was gone. And even if Wes were here, he couldn't allow them to be together, no matter how much he hated seeing Jen suffer. It would only be worse in the end….But he had learned something today; you can't always help who you fall in love with, even when you know the law is against you, and that unfortunately sometimes love just isn't enough.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there since Eric had dropped him off. A few minutes, maybe longer, he wasn't sure. He should have gotten here a long time ago, but he had let his pride and anger get the best of him. Taking a deep breath, "You guys have room for one more?" asked Conner, standing in the doorway. He watched as the three turned around. At first the three didn't say a word to him, just stared at him, almost as if they were in disbelief that he had actually shown up.

"I think that's up to Trent," stated Kira.

Conner and Trent locked eyes. Conner gulped in heavily. If there was one thing he hated doing it was apologing and admitting he had been wrong. "Look I'm sorry, man, I should have understood and been there for you at the beginning." Conner walked up to him and put his hand out. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize that. Friends?"

Trent smiled and shook Conner's hand. "Always. And I'm sorry for lying to you." He turned and looked at all of them. "All of you."

"Hey, don't sweat it, man, you were only doing what you thought was right," said Ethan patting Trent on the back.

"Yeah we're always here for you, Trent," smiled Kira, taking his hand in her.

Trent looked at his three friends and smiled, perhaps there was hope after all. "Thanks guys."

* * *

"Jason, don't postpone the wedding just for my sake," said Tommy as he walked around his kitchen with the phone to his ear.

_"No. I want you here. It's no big deal, bro. It's going to be a small wedding, and besides Emily wants you here for it. She says she hasn't seen you in years."_

"But Jase, this is your wedding we're talking about. And God knows how long we'll be going at this. Mesogog may be out of the picture, but Janiaxaur and Hexasaur are still out there."

_"Tommy, we've been over this, saving the world is far more important then my wedding, take your time, and don't worry about it."_

"But-"

_"No but's, you're not getting out of being my best man that easily."_

"Alright, you win." Tommy heard someone pounding at the door. "Hey, I got to go Jase, I'll talk to you later." Tommy looked at his watch; it was almost midnight. _Who could be here at this time in the night?_

_"Alright, take care, bro."_

"You too, bye." He hung up the phone and started towards the door.

The knocking turned into a loud pounding, as if they were trying to break through the door. Tommy opened the door to the sound of pouring rain, but saw no one. He stepped outside and looked around, but didn't see anything. "Hello, anyone out there!" he called out, but no one answered his call. He looked around for a few more moments until turning around to head back inside, wanting to get out of the rain before his clothes got soaking wet. Lighting flashed and the next thing Tommy saw was a dark figure standing in front of his door.

His heart raced with fear as his eyes filled with terror. "What the-"

"Where is she!" the dark figure yelled as he punched Tommy hard in the face.

Tommy fell backwards crashing hard in the muddy ground. The lighting flashed again and he got a better look at his attacker. It was Zeltrax. "Zeltrax!" He pushed himself up and started backing away.

"Tell me where she is? What did you do to her!" he yelled out madly as he continued to approach Tommy in a violent manner.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy, not having a clue as to who Zeltrax was speaking about.

"Elsa! I know you did something to her. Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"Elsa? What are you talking about?" The closer Zeltrax got, the more Tommy backed up until he could go no further. He felt his hands back up into something, rough, a large tree. Tommy turned his head and sure enough he had put himself in a bad position. He felt his heart pound against his chest the closer Zeltrax got to him.

"Don't play games with me! I know you did something to her. You killed her, didn't you!" yelled Zeltrax, staring Tommy right into his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Elsa in weeks!"

"Liar!" Zeltrax threw a punch at Tommy, but Tommy dodged it quickly and heard a loud crack, as pieces of bark broke off the tree. Zeltrax went in for another punch; this time Tommy had no time to react.

He felt Zeltrax's fist collide with his face. He dropped to the ground face first spitting blood out of his mouth, as he struggled to get to his feet. Zeltrax then kicked Tommy over on his back and pressed his foot against Tommy's chest, crushing his ribs. He screamed out in pain.

"Tell me!" Zeltrax yelled, pulling out his sword and pointing it right at Tommy's neck. "I won't let you take her away from me again, not this time!"

_This time? What the hell is he talking about? _"I've told you. I don't know what you're talking about!" He gasped for air.

Zeltrax eyed Tommy in the eyes, seeing great fear behind them. _He's telling the truth. _He slowly backed off of Tommy, for a moment he just stood there and watched as Tommy took in a deep breath. He slowly began to back away into the dusk of night.

It took a few moments for Tommy to gather his bearings. He slowly stood up, getting ready for any more of Zeltrax's tricks. But he was gone. "What?" Tommy looked around, but Zeltrax was gone. "What was all that about?" He ran his hand over his face wiping away the mud mixed with his blood off of his face.

"Zeltrax, show yourself!" But no one answered. Tommy turned around and around screaming out, "Smitty!" But again there was no answer.

The rain poured down hard and thunder rolled as lighting flashed. He shivered from his now soaked and muddy clothes. He took one more look around before he headed towards his front door, dragging his feet and slightly limping as he held his hand against his broken ribs.

In the dark shadows of the night, Zeltrax watched as Tommy walked inside and closed the door behind him. His breathing was heavy and sounded weak. "Elsa? Why is she so important to me?" He gripped his hand around his sword. "Why can't I remember?"

* * *

The next morning Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent walked into Dr. O's classroom followed by other students who headed towards their desks. The bell rang and everyone sat down. The room fell silent when Dr. O walked in very slowly. He appeared to be limping slightly and his face looked red and puffy. They watched as he set his briefcase down on his desk and then turned around to face the class.

"Um, today's going to be a free day, you can catch up on homework and talk quietly amongst yourselves." Without another word he walked around his desk and sat down.

A few minutes passed and everyone was off doing their own thing, doing homework or playing cards with each other. Conner and the others shared a concerned look. Dr. O looked pretty rough.

"No, you go," whispered the three to Conner.

"No. One of you go! I went the last time," protested Conner.

"Class, keep your voices down, please," they heard him say.

They turned their heads around and saw him working at his desk grading papers and doing a little reading. He eye looked a little puffy and there looked to be a large cut across his face.

"He looks like someone used him as a punching bag," commented Trent.

"Did he get in another fight with Alex or Eric?" asked Kira softly.

The guys shrugged their shoulders. "Not as far as I know, but knowing those three maybe it was a free for all," replied Ethan.

"Would Trent, Kira, Ethan and Conner please come up to my desk for a moment," announced Dr. O.

The four got up and headed towards his desk. "Is there a problem, guys?" he asked, staring at them.

"Why don't you tell us?" said Conner crossing his arms against his chest and made a gesture towards Tommy's outward appearance.

""It's nothing."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing to me," added Trent.

"Yeah, come on Dr. O," Kira looked around to make sure none of the other students were listening in. "Did you get attacked or something?" she asked.

"It's over with and I dealt with it. Nothing to worry about."

"Dr. O, don't mean to sound all mommy on you, but I saw the way you were walking in here and I think your ribs may be broken," stated Ethan.

Tommy sighed. Leave it to a bunch of teenagers to go all protective on him. "If it'll make you happy I'll have Hayley check them out after school. Now do you four think you can sit quietly now?"

The four nodded their heads and headed back to their seats. "And I thought Eric was the only tough guy around here," commented Conner as he took his seat.

* * *

Jen was working on the computer when she came across a file marked Hexasaur. She was getting ready to open the file, when Alex came up behind her and shut the computer off. "Hey what's the big idea!" she yelled.

"You've been on that thing all day Jen, nothing else to see."

"I haven't read the file on Hexasaur, yet."

"I've already gone through it twice. There's nothing there, only his attack tactics, nothing else to see."

"Well, maybe I'll find something you didn't," said Jen. She then leaned over to turn the computer back on.

But Alex moved in front of her. "You're working too much, Jen. You should go out, have some fun."

Jen eyed Alex carefully. _Since when is he okay with anyone having fun?_ "Is there something in that file that you don't want me to see?" she asked, knowing that had to be the only reason as to why Alex was being very persistent in getting her away from it.

Alex looked at her blankly. He wouldn't let her get through him, not this time."No. Of course, not. I just thought you could use a break."

Jen shook her head. She wasn't buying this one bit. "No you're hiding something." She looked him right in the eyes. "What's on there that you don't want me to see?" she asked firmly.

Alex bit his lip. How could he tell her? He knew he couldn't, the moment she found out all hell would break loose. He crossed his arms against his chest. "I'm ordering you to not get back onto that computer, and Hexasaur's files is off limits, only I, your Commanding Officer can look at it. Is that clear!" he stated firmly.

"What's going on, Alex?" she demanded.

"It's for your own good, Jennifer. Trust me on this."

"Trust _you_? How can I trust you, if you won't even be honest with me as to why you don't want me looking into that file?"

He sighed heavily. "You're just going to have to."

Jen got right into his face, anger burning in her eyes. She looked like she was about to explode as she shook her head. "And to think I thought you actually had changed." She walked past him, brushing against his shoulder.

Alex turned and watched as she left, slamming the door behind her. He sighed heavily. He hated this, but what choice did he have. He knew the moment he told Jen what his theory was, she would go after Hexasaur on her own, fully intent on getting _him _back. "I'm sorry Jen."

He turned on the computer and went into the Hexasaur file. The screen split in two showing two video images, one of Hexasaur and one of the red time force ranger. Alex watched the way both of them fought. Their fighting skills, the similarities couldn't go unnoted.

"For her sake, let's hope I'm wrong about this."


	32. Chapter 32

Tommy's eyes tensed up as he made soft whimpers. "That's what you get for waiting too long to get your ribs wrapped up," scolded Hayley, as she tightened the bandage around his chest.

"Well, I figured I could handle it. It's done me fine in the past." Hayley tightened the bandages again. "Yaoh! Hey, that hurt!" he yelled.

"I don't know what it is with you tough macho guys, but you all are not that tough." Hayley wrapped the bandage once more. "There. It's finished." She handed him his shirt. "Try to take it easy for a while, okay?"

He had to laugh at that. "Right. I'll take it easy trying to control a bunch of teenagers along with saving the world from mutant dinosaurs."

"I'm serious." She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "You're real lucky that you didn't get hurt worse." Hayley crossed her arms against her chest. "You know, maybe you should think about staying at Mr. Collins' place until this thing with Zeltrax and Janixsaur is over." Lately she had become concerned about Tommy. He'd been a lot more tired lately and seeming to lag behind, and with Zeltrax hot on his trail, there was no telling what could happen.

Tommy smiled; leave it to an old girlfriend to tell him what to do. "Hail's, I'm perfectly fine at my lodge."

"Right. And you've got a nice shiner to prove it," she said, pointing out the fact that his right eye was bright red and puffy, turning to a darkish purple.

"He just caught me off guard is all. It's not going to happen again. Promise."

Hayley sighed. He always knew how to get himself out of anything. "Alright, you win." She tossed him a washcloth. "Now help me clean up the place, so I can head home and get ready."

"Oh, big date with Eric tonight, huh." He laughed. "Anything I should know about?"

"Shut-up! And wipe that smile off your face."

* * *

Eric was in the living room getting his shoes on. Jen was sitting on the couch watching TV, while reading a book. Alex was across the room, doing push-ups. "You two sure you don't want to come? Hayley said she'd love to have you."

It had seemed like forever since either one had been out just to have some fun. And although Eric wasn't keen on the idea of hooking Jen and Alex back up, he knew Jen needed to move on. Wes would have wanted it that way.

"Sorry, but I don't have the _time_ to go out and have _fun _with the future at risk," responded Alex, as he changed his position and started doing sit-ups.

Eric frowned. Although it wasn't too long ago, he probably would have said the same thing, but that was until Wes and now Hayley had come into his life. "Suit yourself." Eric looked over to Jen. "Jen?"

"Hmm. Oh, thanks Eric, but I don't feel like going out tonight; besides you know what they say, three's a crowd. But I hope you and Hayley have a nice time on your date." Without another word Jen got up and headed out of the living room down the hall, and up the stairs.

He could sense something was wrong. Something was off between her and Alex, and last time he had checked the two had worked out their differences. So now what could have happened? Eric got up and walked over to Alex. "Anything I should know about?" he asked.

"We had a little argument, that's all," he responded flatly. "She'll be fine by tomorrow."

Eric crossed his arms against his chest. "What about?"

"It doesn't concern you," remarked Alex sharply, trying his best to ignore Eric and go back to doing his sit-ups.

"Nothing better happen to her while I'm gone."

Alex shook his head, annoyed. _Since when is he all big brother over Jen? _He got to his feet and faced him. "What do you think I'm going to do to her?" Why did everyone seem to always make him out to be the bad guy? "Do you really think I would intentionally hurt her?"

"No," Eric sighed, while looking him right in the eyes. "It may not be your intention to hurt her, but whatever you've been doing lately has been doing more hurt to her than anything."

"Whatever I'm doing is what's best for her," remarked Alex furiously. _What right does he have telling me off? He doesn't know what's going on. The guy barely even knows me or Jen._

Eric nodded his head. "I hope you're right, because I sure hate to see her dig herself into an even bigger hole."

Alex got right up into his face. "Don't you have a date to get to?"

Eric looked him directly in the eyes. He wanted nothing more than to take Alex by the shoulder and throw him through the wall, and find out whatever it was he was keeping from Jen, but he opted not to. He started to back away and turned around and headed towards the door.

Frustrated, Alex punched the wall. He abruptly laughed. "Just when I think we're all starting to get along, I go ahead and blow it." He sighed heavily. "Nice going Alex." He leaned back against the wall and slid down, bowing his head down. Being a friend and good leader was a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe in a little more than a month we'll be graduating and going to the prom." Conner looked around at his friends. They all had gone to the Cyber Café to hang out, just the four of them; take it easy and get Trent out of the hospital for a few hours other than for school.

"I know, it just seems like yesterday the year started. Meeting Dr. O, and finding the dino gems," added Ethan.

"Yeah it's hard to believe school will be over soon," said Kira softly. She sounded sad, almost regretful that it was going to end.

"You don't sound too happy about it. Didn't you get into the arts and music institution?" asked Conner.

"Yeah. I did." She sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just going to miss things the way they are." She looked at them. "We've been through a lot together."

The room fell silent. She was right, they had been through a lot together this past year. They had all become rangers, friends, they had all became so close, they were a family almost.

"We sure have," responded Trent, smiling faintly at Kira and the others. If it hadn't been for them, he wasn't sure what would have happened to him. For the first time in years, he was happy with his life. He had friends who cared about him, who were there for him and who would forgive him and give him a second chance. "I just want to thank you guys for welcoming me into your lives, and being here for me these past few days. It means a lot."

Kira took Trent's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Hey, you're a big part of our lives too," she laughed. "Who knows, if it hadn't been for you, we'd all probably still be stuck in that comic book."

"Don't remind me. That is one experience I'll be glad to forget," remarked Conner.

"I don't know, Conner, there was just something so intriguing about it," responded Ethan.

"Yeah, with you Ethan, everything's intriguing." Everyone then started to laugh, as they began to talk about the past year and look forward to a brighter future.

* * *

Tommy sat at his desk going through the drawers and cleaning everything out to make everything a little more organized. He had been here a little less than a year. He couldn't believe how much of a mess everything was. Most of it was just junk, papers, forms, odds and ends that he no longer needed. "Man, I can't believe I still have all of this."

He stacked a pile of papers on his desk, making everything even, and set it nicely off to the side. He pulled a few old newspaper clippings out from his desk. Mostly clippings of his acknowledgment and awards, while working with Anton Mercer, and some of the clippings had Smitty in them.

For a long moment he just stared at the pictures, thinking of old times and better days, back before the mess with him and Smitty had taken place, back before he and Anton had gone too far in their experiments.

He wasn't sure why he had them; his parents must have given them to him, just before he left for Reefside. Although they didn't understand why he had taken off from school and left to work with Mercer, they were proud of him.

He sighed heavily. He didn't need these anymore. They only reminded him of the horrifying nightmares of failed and dangerous experiments. He crumbled them up and tossed them into his trashcan, but a picture had fallen from the clippings and dropped to the ground. Tommy bent down and picked it up.

It was a picture taken very early when he first joined Mercer's team. Mercer, along with Smitty and himself were in the picture, but so was a young woman who had her arms wrapped around Smitty, smiling brightly. Tommy stared at her for a long moment, trying to remember who she was. She had dark long brownish hair and dark beaming eyes. His eyes then caught the sparkling object down by her hand, a ring. She was Smitty's fiancée, but for the life of him, he couldn't put a name to her face.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. It was nearing midnight. Tired, he set the picture down on his desk, and got up and headed off to bed.

* * *

"The time is nearing, Hexasaur, when you will destroy the rangers once and for all," announced Janixsaur.

"Yes, master. This time there will be no mistakes; the rangers' doom is near. I will not fail you again," vowed Hexasaur.

"See that you don't." Janixsaur walked circles around his minion. "Or your fate will lie with Elsa's." He then stopped and faced Hexasaur, and eyed him, motioning for him to get to his feet.

Hexasaur rose from the ground. "You have my word. By tomorrow's end the rangers will be no more."

"Good." Janixsaur smiled darkly. His plans were coming into order, by tomorrow the rangers would be finished, once and for all. And with the Quantum ranger dead, Time Force would cease to exist. He laughed and patted him on the arm. "Make me proud tomorrow." The powerful dinosaur then turned around and started to head into his dark chambers, but stopped halfway. "Hexasaur."

"Yes, master."

"You never did say what you did with Elsa. Just how did you dispose of her?"

Hexasaur's face was blank. "I don't remember master."

Janixsaur didn't answer, a cunning smile crossed his face, and he entered into his chambers, leaving Hexasaur alone in the darkness.

Hexasaur walked into his chamber, a dark and cold room. He sat down, and looked around at the emptiness, the coldness and horror all around, dark green and orange fires burning. His face was motionless and distant, but hidden deep inside was a voice screaming out in pain and fear. He was scared to death…

_"Somebody!__ Anybody! Please help me!"_


	33. Chapter 33

"Look I'm sorry, about before." Alex and Jen had gone out for a walk on the beach to get some fresh air, and hopefully to talk things out. "But there's things going on right now. Things I'm trying to figure out."

She stared at him longingly, wanting to know what it was he wasn't telling her. "Then please Alex, let me help you. Tell me what's going on," she pleaded with him. She hated being left in the dark and she really hated it when he would push her away. She missed the old Alex. The Alex that had taught her everything she knew about being a Time Force Officer, but he hadn't been that Alex for a long time.

"I _can't._" It was barely a whisper. He stared into her face, wishing that she trusted him in the way she had all those years ago, before everything got so messed up, before both of them had changed. Before… "You need to trust me on this."

She faced him, sadly. He wasn't going to tell her what was going on. "You keep on saying that, but how can I trust you if you wont even tell me what's going on?" She was hurt that this was how things had become between them, distance and secrets. "How can I trust you if you won't even let me in anymore?" She then started to walk past him, nearly brushing against his shoulder.

"As I recall, you used to be the same way," he replied harshly, turning around to watch her stop in her tracks. He remembered a time when she had been helpless and scared, afraid to trust or let anyone in…

That had been the day he met Jen, maybe even the day he fell in love with her. He had seen something in her that no one else had seen. He was able to look past all that uncertainty in her eyes, and with his help she had trained to be one of Time Force's top Officers. That seemed so long ago now.

She just stood there, stopped in her tracks, not moving, not saying a word. He was right. She was just like him, cold and distant, hardly let anyone in, or at least she had been… Someone had changed all that. _Wes. _He had opened her heart in ways she never knew before, and that all had started with one of their daily arguments. She felt a small tear run down her cheek. Now she would give anything just to have one more….

_"Look, the only way we can work as a team is if we trust each other. But after this morning, how am I supposed to trust you!"_

_"Okay! Okay. So I messed up! But you know what, Jen? Trust is a two-way street."_

_"Meaning what?"_

_"You expect us to trust you to lead us? No matter what you say, we do it. But you don't trust us enough to open up! You never let anybody in."_

….The words drifted away, along with the memory. That was the day she had let him know the real her. That she was scared. Scared to death. But she also learned that no matter what, they could always trust each other.

He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew he would never get the old Jen back, but that wasn't to say he didn't like the new Jen. She had just become a better person is all, which was something he needed to work on. "I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me right now, but believe me when I say this. I'm doing this because I love you, Jen. I always have and I always will."

She turned around. "Alex, we've been-"

"Look, I know you still love him." He smiled gently. "You probably always will."

"Alex…" she started.

He raised his hand up. "No. Please let me finish." He sighed, taking a deep breath. How could he say this without hurting her, more then he already had? What's the old saying, that the truth may hurt more than the lie? He couldn't tell her the truth. He knew if he did it might destroy her. "Just give me time to figure all of this out and when the time is right, I'll tell you what is going on."

It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but it was better than nothing. "Alright," she replied softly.

* * *

Dr. Oliver sat at his desk grading papers, but was having trouble concentrating. In the distance he could hear things start to quiet down in the hallway. The school bell had rung about ten minutes ago and the halls were starting to clear. But even as the voices cleared he still found himself struggling. He felt weary and tired and it wasn't that he hadn't slept well; in fact he had slept great. So what was wrong with him? Was he just worried about Trent with Mercer being in the hospital? Or was he worried about Zeltrax being hot on his tail? Maybe both, or a dozen other things. But he had been through stuff in the past and never had this much trouble concentrating.

He started to pack up his things, deciding maybe he would have better luck working at home.

Walking down the hall and outside, he headed down the stairs. He hadn't reached the second step when he tripped and went rolling to the ground. Several students outside rushed over to him.

"Dr. Oliver, you alright?" one of them asked as he and another boy helped him to his feet.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He brushed the dust off his pants and shirt. One of the students handed him his briefcase. "Thanks again." He walked past them lightly waving, and then headed towards the parking lot and his jeep.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out his keys. His eyes widened when he saw that his hand faded in and out, and back again. "What's wrong with me?" First having trouble concentrating, then falling down the stairs, and now this. What's next? He got in and drove off, hoping just to forget the matter.

"Man, did you see? And I would have thought he'd have better balance. Him being into Martial Arts and all," said Gary to a group of teens.

"Yeah. And today in class, it was like he wasn't there, you know?" said another student.

"Maybe he's on something," suggested another. The three continued to ramble on and gossip about the whole situation, but unknown to them two people were listening.

Kira and Trent were on the other side of the school; they had been making out when they heard a group of students talking about one of the teachers, but not just any teacher.

"Do you think they're talking about Dr. O?" asked Kira, concerned.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't know of any other teacher that does Martial Arts."

"Maybe we should tell the others."

Trent nodded his head. "You're probably right. Come on." He put his arm around her shoulders and the two made their way to his car.

* * *

"Mr. Collins, it's good to hear from you…..Yes okay, Alec." Eric walked around the Collins cabin, wandering around, trying to pass some time. "Yeah, Jen told me you stopped by…..Yeah, she's….she's doing okay…..Me, okay. Hanging in there…..Yeah things with Hayley have been going fine….Thanks….How are you doing?...Oh okay, yeah I'll talk to you later. Bye." Once the conversation had ended Eric set his cell phone down on the counter.

"How's he doing?" asked Alex.

Eric turned around. "About what you'd expect."

Alex nodded his head. "Yeah." There was a long pause of silence. "Have you seen Jen? I haven't seen her since this morning."

"No. Not since you two left for a walk." Eric crossed his arm against his chest. "What'd you do this time?"

Alex was about to yell something out to Eric, but decided just to let it go. "Nothing. We talked and then she walked off on her own. I thought she could use some time alone. I came back here and she wasn't here."

"How long ago was that?"

"About six hours ago."

Eric sighed heavily. Jen had taken off in the past to go cool off for a few hours, but six, without calling to say where you were, was pushing it. "Come on, let's see if we can find her," said Eric grabbing his keys from the table.

"Thanks," replied Alex.

Eric smiled faintly and nodded his head as the two headed towards the front door.

* * *

Tommy lay on a bed in the dino cave, with a bunch of wires connected all around him. Hayley stood in front of the machine jotting down the readings. Once it was finished she turned off the machine, while Tommy took the wires off.

"Well, what's the verdict?"

Hayley let out a sigh, her face was filled with concern. "It's not good. It's dropped at least 20 since two weeks ago." Tommy let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "And that's not all; your readings are extremely low."

"How much longer do you think I'll be able to morph?"

"Tommy! Are you even listening to me?" She threw up her hands in frustration. Was that all he cared about, being able to morph, being a ranger? "I don't even know if you still have the capability to morph, your body can only withstand so much power."

"Look, I don't have much of choice." He hopped off the bed. "And besides Jen, Eric and Alex are doing just fine at their age."

"It's not just the age." She looked him hard in the face. "And you know it!" she yelled at him harshly. He didn't answer. "You've been doing this since you were fifteen; you have had more ranger power than anyone." She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Your body can't take any more of it!"

He lightly shoved her away. "So what do you want me to do, up and quit?" He paused for a moment staring into her concerned and uncertain face. "Because we both know I can't do that. I created this mess and I plan to finish it."

"Even if it kills you?"

There was a long pause. He took a deep breath. "If it comes down to that."

Hayley sighed and bowed her head down. "We should tell the others, let them know what's going on."

"No," He said, shaking his head.

"No?" She was outraged, she couldn't believe this. "Why the hell not!"

"I don't want to concern them. They have enough on their minds as it is." He eyed her closely. "This just stays between you and me," he stated firmly. He headed towards the computer.

"You owe it to them to tell them what's going on!"

He stopped and turned slightly. "I also owe it to them to be on the battlefield with them."

Unknown to them, four now very concerned teenagers had overheard the whole conversation, hiding behind the wall entrance from below the stairs. Conner turned to them, fear in his eyes, as well as in his teammates'. Their teacher, mentor, leader, and friend was in serious trouble.


	34. Chapter 34

"There she is," Alex pointed out as they passed the park. Eric turned around and parked the car across the street.

The two got out of the car and headed towards her. She was sitting down on a bench alone, not noticing the other people in the park.

"Need some company?" asked Eric.

Jen turned around and saw Alex and Eric walking up behind her. She scooted over giving a faint smile. "Sure."

The two sat down next to her; Eric somehow had managed to sit in the middle. He wasn't sure if he planned on that or if it just happened that way. Maybe he just figured that Alex and Jen still needed their space. He didn't know what had gone on between them the last few days, but he knew it had taken a toll on both of them.

Alex let out a sigh of relief, seeing that Jen was safe and sound. He wanted to say something to her, but what could he say? He had said everything to her that he could tell her, or had he? He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he should just say it. Say what he had figured out about Hexasaur.

But he knew if he did, Jen wouldn't be able to fight him, not with the way she felt. She would let her emotions get in the way of her better judgment. And although he knew Eric's will was stronger, Alex wasn't sure if even Eric could fight him while knowing the truth. He already knew the kids wouldn't be able to; they were young. How could he tell them the truth and then ask them to fight their friend, maybe even kill him? He couldn't ask them that. It was one thing putting it on his own shoulders, but he couldn't do that to everyone else.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do? he whispered to himself.

Eric turned his head. He had half heard what Alex said. He was just getting ready to respond when...

"We meet again rangers, but for the last time," said a voice.

The three looked up and saw Hexasaur standing before them. People nearby were screaming and running away, fleeing for their lives. Eric stepped forwards, getting into a fighting stance. "You got that right, except you'll be the one going down!" Eric turned to the others. "You two ready?"

Both Jen and Alex nodded their heads. In the next instant the three morphed, ready for action.

* * *

Conner and the gang sat outside on the porch of Tommy's house. After they had overheard the conversation between Tommy and Hayley they had snuck upstairs. All four of them looked terrible, sick to their stomachs, a feeling that wouldn't go away. Fear. Sure they'd all been scared and frightened before, and it seemed that all those fears had been conquered, but not this time. It was a different kind of fear, not a 'scared of the dark or Boogie Man under the bed' scared. This time the fear seemed more real.

"You guys don't think…" and even as Kira said it she couldn't finish. Trent wrapped his arm around her, wanting to protect her. He wanted to make everything better for her, for all of them, but he couldn't.

They all had heard Hayley very clearly. And as much as they hated to admit it, they knew she was right. They themselves had even witnessed it. Dr. Oliver had been more tired than usual and they had seen him having trouble focusing while teaching his classes.

"Conner, what are we going to do? We can't lose Dr. O," said Ethan.

"Yeah, he's done so much for us," added Kira.

Conner looked up at the two, alarmed and upset. "Me? I don't know. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be the red ranger." Frustrated, he stood up and walked around in circles. "I don't know what we should do." Angry and upset, he kicked one of the plants off the steps and watched as it flew a few feet and dropped to the ground, breaking the pot. "I hate this!"

Everyone bowed their heads down, sighing. None of them knew what to do any more than Conner did. They were young; they would be graduating soon, and be heading off to college to follow their dreams. They shouldn't be facing something like this.

Conner turned around, looking down at his friends. When had it come to this? Them, counting on him, him of all people. He was Conner McKnight the jock, not the guy with all the answers. He wasn't someone you could count on all the time. But somehow he had become that guy, someone you could count on. He had become more than just the school jock. For the first time his friends were looking at him differently, they were looking at him as a leader. _Leader? Is that what I am? When did that happen?_

He slumped down back next to them. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get upset." He sighed heavily. "It's just I really don't know what to do." He paused for a moment. "This is all really new to me. I don't know how to be a good leader. I never really ever thought that one day he might not be able to be there for us."

"Yeah. I guess we all just forgot he's still human," replied Trent. And they had forgotten. They had seen Dr. O, as this great power ranger, unbeatable, indestructible, couldn't be stopped by anyone. They had forgotten. He was like them, only human, with weaknesses and limitations.

* * *

The alarms were going off. "What's going on?" asked Hayley, leaning over Tommy's shoulder looking at the screen.

Tommy brought the image up on the screen. The screen showed Alex, Eric and Jen in combat with Hexasaur and from the looks of it Hexasaur was winning. Hayley felt her heart race as she watched Hexasaur slash Eric with his sword, sending the Quantum ranger flying backwards, hitting a tree.

"Eric," she whispered.

"I've got to go help them. Contact the kids," Tommy announced as he stood up and started to bolt towards the exit.

"Tommy!" Hayley called after him.

He stopped and turned around, expecting her to tell him not to go, that it would be too dangerous. But she surprised him, giving a faint smile. "Be careful."

He didn't answer back, just nodded his head and left.

_"Conner, come in!"_ Conner looked down at his wrist where his morpher rested strapped around his wrist. He shared glances with the others, concerned. What could this be about; more bad news? _"Conner, come in, this is urgent!" _Hayley's voice came again.

Taking a deep breath he raised his morpher up to his mouth. "We read you, Hayley. What's up?"

_"You four need to get to the park right away. Alex, Eric, and Jen are fighting against Hexasaur. Tommy just left a few minutes ago to join them."_

More concerned glances were shared. Dr. O had gone into battle. Never did six words scare them more; never did they think that something like that would scare them. He had fought thousands of battles and always come back, but this time could be different, maybe this time he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Come on guys, we got to go help Dr. Oliver," announced Kira, jumping to her feet, pulling Trent up with her.

"We're on it, Hayley," said Conner into his morpher.

* * *

"Jen!" yelled Alex, as he and Eric went running to her aid. Hexasaur had just whapped her with his tail, sending her colliding with a tree. "Jen, are you alright?" asked Alex, kneeling down next to her, checking to make sure she had sustained no injury.

Eric stood in front of them, Quantum Defender in hand, his finger brushing against the trigger. His eyes were locked hard on Hexasaur who stood just a few paces in front of him, walking back and forth, laughing.

Jen sat up slowly, although she hadn't demorphed, the hit she had taken had weakened her. "I'm fine," she stated as Alex helped her to her feet.

"Just hang in there, we'll get him," replied Alex, patting her on the back.

"Ah, how sweet, compassionate rangers," mocked Hexasaur.

"Shut your yap, you freak!" yelled Eric, pulling the trigger on his Defender gun.

The blast headed straight for Hexasaur, but he was ready for it. He whipped around and reflected the blast back, but with even more power. Powerless and unable to stop it, Eric and the others just stood there motionless. The blast was only inches from hitting them when a bright black flash appeared before them.

It was Tommy! He reflected the blast right back at Hexasaur, but the mutant dinosaur was too fast. He dodged the powerful blast and watched as it hit a tree sending it into flashes. Hexasaur grinned. "Good, but not good enough!"

Fully recovered, Jen along with Alex and Eric, joined up with Tommy. "Looks like you got here in the nick of time, thanks buddy," said Eric as he patted Tommy on the shoulder.

"No problem, now how 'bout we finish this once and for all."

"Not without us you're not!" called out Conner, as he and the other Dino Rangers came running up from behind to join up with the rest of the team. Tommy noticed a little bit of harshness mixed with determination in Conner's voice, but for the moment he would have to ignore it, they had bigger problems to deal with.

"Wonderful. I'll be able to take the whole lot out." Hexasaur watched as the younger rangers joined up with the others.

"Good, Hayley got a hold of you guys just in time," said Tommy, just barely looking over his shoulder.

"Too bad it won't be enough to help you!" Hexasaur's skin began to glow and his eyes turned to a bright red. "Prepare to die, rangers!"

"What's he doing?" cried out Kira, never had she seen such power.

They all watched in fear as the area around them began to shake and the sky turned pitch black. The only light was the glow coming from Hexasaur, his powers growing massively, as he became brighter and brighter, lightning striking down around him and the rumbling sound of thunder.

Alex's heart raced. He needed to come to a decision and fast. _What would Wes do in a situation like this?_ Taking a deep breath, "Guys, I have an idea." Everyone turned around to face him.

There was a moment when only a glance was shared between Tommy and Alex, a sort of acknowledgment between them, an understanding. "Combine our weapons together. If we each make a direct hit at exactly the same moment, it should be enough power to finish him once and for all."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement with that, nodding their heads. Tommy, on the other hand, wanted to be sure. "You sure about this, Alex, there's no telling what could happen!"

He was silent a moment, almost changing his decision. _Could there be another way? _He looked over all their shoulders and saw the terrifying Hexasaur still powering up, the sky getting darker and darker with every moment passing. He gulped in hard. "It's the only way."

Tommy nodded his head. For better or for worse, it was done. "Alright, everyone call forth your weapons!"

In the next moment everyone called forth their weapons and got them ready. Alex stood in the center, his eyes locked right on Hexasaur. _Please forgive me._ "On my count, one….two…..three….FIRE!" shouted Alex. Eight brightly colored beams of light headed towards Hexasaur and united with his powers, creating a massive explosion. BOOM! A huge energy beam hit all around hitting the rangers and everything in sight.

The rangers dropped to the ground, going into a forced demorphing. It seemed like forever had passed, until each of them opened their eyes.

He felt dizzy and weak at first, but slowly felt his energy returning to him. He slowly began to sit up, seeing everyone doing the same. He half noticed the kids glaring at him, a hidden fear in their eyes. _Do they know?_

The sky was no longer dark. It was back to being blue. There were a few brush fires around them slowly starting to go out, but what caught everyone's eyes was what was in the center, hidden in a dark cloud of smoke. All they could make out was a body lying face down on the grass.

The rangers slowly stood up, brushing the dust and dirt off their clothes.

"Is it over?" asked Ethan.

"Did we win?" asked Trent.

They all tried to look through the dark cloud, but could barely see anything, yet alone make out any movement from Hexasaur. Eric drew his Silver Guardian blaster out, pointing it forward, getting it ready just in case or to make sure that the job did in fact get finished.

Tommy and Alex stood a feet back, their eyes right on the darkened area in the cloud where a body lay. Their hearts were racing, wondering if they had made the right decision, wondering if what they both had come to believe was true, was in fact true. Then they saw the body start to lift itself up from the ground, slowly at first. But it meant one thing, Hexasaur wasn't dead!

"Everyone, stand back. It's not over yet!" yelled Eric, getting in front of them all getting ready to shoot his blaster when…

_"Eric, wait! Don't shoot! Scanners are picking up human DNA in the area within the smoke,"_ yelled Hayley through the morphers.

"What?" said Eric in disbelief, lowering his blaster down.

Tommy and Alex turned to each other. Their worst fear had some true; Hayley had just confirmed what they both had been dreading.

"Hey, the smoke's beginning to clear away," announced Ethan

Everyone was silent as the cloud of smoke disappeared away and revealed a half bare body. Sure enough, as Hayley had stated, it was human.

Conner felt like his heart had stopped. "It can't be..."

"No way!" said Trent in disbelief.

"I don't believe it," said Kira.

He gulped in heavily. "Oh no," whispered Alex. It was true. He had been right all along.

"Oh man," sighed Tommy. "What have we done?" He ran his hand over his face.

"WES!" cried Jen as she ran towards him.

"Jen wait!" yelled Eric, trying to grab her, but she broke away from him.

She ran like she had never run before. She dropped down next to him. "Wes!" she called, turning him over to look at his face. Tears were in her eyes, as his eyes flashed open looking right up at her. "You're alive," she choked. After all this time he was alive.

But what should have been a joyous reunion turned into something darker. Wes lashed out at her, grabbing her by the neck, choking her. "Die, pink ranger, die!" he shouted.

"JEN!" she heard the others yell her name.

All of them stopped dead in their tracks, hearts racing. The only one with a blaster in hand was Eric. "Eric," yelled Alex.

He turned his head around looking at Alex. "You have to," he heard him say. Eric looked down at his gun, hand shaking.

Alex looked up ahead, watching Jen struggle to get Wes off of her. "There isn't any time," he yelled.

Eric nodded his head not answering. He turned back around and pointed his blaster gun pointing it directly at Wes. His hands were shaking with fear. He felt his fingers brush against the trigger, at any moment he could pull the trigger and Jen would be safe. But at a cost… "Come on Jen, you gotta help him remember," he whispered.

Moments past and he still handed pulled the trigger. Alex stepped up behind him. "What are you doing? He's killing her,"

"Just a little longer,"

She felt her heart racing. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. _No, I won't accept that he's gone! _She grabbed a hold of his hands, trying to pull them away from her. She looked right into his eyes. "Wes. It's me…It's me, Jen. Please, you have to remember!" she choked, trying to remove his hands from around her neck. After what seemed like forever she saw a dramatic change in his eyes, as what started out as a great evil filled with violence changed into a horrified look on his face.

"Jen?"

She slowly felt his hands loosen from around her neck and watched as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. "Wes? Wes!" Jen yelled repeatedly as she shook him. She didn't even notice that the others had joined her. When he didn't move, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her.

Eric sighed heavily. He raised his morpher up to his mouth. "Hayley, get a med bed ready and be prepared for anything…"


	35. Chapter 35

"It should take just a few minutes for the readings to gather up from the scan," said Hayley as she started to head over to the computer.

"So you're finished?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. There's not much more I can do until I know more of what's going on with him." Hayley took a longing glance over at Jen, who had just been sitting down next to him staring at his motionless face. "I should know more once the readings come through." Her eyes fell on Eric, who hadn't said as much as two words since they all had arrived back with Wes. For those few hours they had cleaned him up, while Tommy gathered up some clothes for him.

Eric gave her a silent nod and faint smile, his way of saying thanks for everything she was doing. She returned his smile and made her way over to the computer to look over what the scanner picked up about Wes's condition.

"Alright." Alex promptly made his way over to Wes. He grabbed a hold of one of Wes's wrists and started to place it in one of the strapping binds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jen yelled as she slapped Alex's hand away.

Alex ignored it and grabbed a hold of Wes's wrist again. Jen just glared at him, angry. He looked her in the face. "He almost killed you, Jen." He turned around and faced the others. "Guys?"

"Don't bring them into this," stated Eric, getting in front of the teens.

"You know I'm right about this, Eric."

He bowed his head down, sighing, as much as he hated it. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Eric," he heard Jen cry.

He looked to her brokenhearted face. "I'm sorry Jen, but until Wes wakes up…" He couldn't even continue on. He didn't know what to think or what to do. So many questions were going off in his head. He was at a loss and then there was still the matter of getting a hold of Mr. Collins and telling him what was going on.

Even with Jen's protest Alex strapped both of Wes's wrists along with his ankles. "That's _if_ he wakes up."

"If? What, now all of a sudden it's if?" Jen got up and got right into Alex's face. "It's a miracle he was alive after all this time!"

He grabbed a hold of her. "Will you listen to yourself, Jen? We don't even know if that's Wes still in there."

She shoved him away from her. "You didn't see the look in his eyes, Alex. When he saw it was me. He was petrified! He was scared out of his mind!"

"You know the odds are against him, Jen. Only very few ever survived after being freed from whatever Janixsaur had done to them." He gulped in heavily, sighing.

Jen looked Alex right in the eyes. Unlike everyone else who had seemed overjoyed that Wes had been alive, Alex seemed distant and uneasy. Then it hit her. She couldn't believe it. "You bastard!" She slapped him across the cheek. "You knew the whole damn time it was him! Didn't you?" she yelled.

The room fell silent. Eric's eyes were glaring right at Alex, angry and burning with fury. Although he knew why Alex probably hadn't told them, he still had every right to be angry. And it was taking everything he had to control his temper; to keep from losing it and attacking Alex.

"Great, as if this day couldn't get any worse," mumbled Ethan.

Alex rubbed his now stung cheek. He knew she had every right to be angry with him, to hate him, maybe even never trust him again. And even if this could be the end of their friendship, he knew after everything they've been through he owed her the truth. "Yes I knew."

"You bastard," she whispered harshly. "I thought I knew you, I guess I was wrong."

Tommy gulped in heavily; he took a step forward. "He's not the only one. I knew too."

No, he couldn't have Tommy take the heat with him. "No, Tommy." Alex stepped around Jen and looked at everyone in the room. "I told Tommy not to tell anyone." He sighed and licked his lips. "It was I that didn't want to tell any of you," he sighed. "And I'm sorry."

"Seems to be a lot of that going on," announced Conner harshly.

"Conner," hissed Kira, staring right at him. This wasn't how she wanted to let Dr. O know the cat was out of the bag.

"No, Kira. As long as we're getting everything out in the open, we might as well get it done all in one shot." Conner walked around until he was face to face with Tommy.

"Isn't that right, Dr. O?"

Tommy fell silent, as Conner angrily glared him in the eyes. Ethan, Kira and Trent had their heads down, showing signs of anger and hurt. Alex sighed heavily; along with Jen they were silent, as if they already knew somehow what Conner was speaking of. But of course they would know; they were from the future.

"Tommy, what is he talking about?" asked Eric, stepping forward, but then he caught a look from Hayley. Her face was sad and uneasy. She shook her head for him not to press on the question any further.

"Well, are you going to tell them? Or should I?" announced Conner. When Tommy didn't answer, Conner shook his head in disappointment. "Some legend you turned out to be." He started to back away. "Come on guys. I can tell when we're not wanted."

Tommy watched painfully as Conner turned away and headed upstairs. The others slowly followed behind him. "Guys…." Kira, Ethan and Trent turned around, their faces sad and lost. "I…I…." He sighed and bowed his head down and then watched as they walked up the steps and out of sight.

* * *

It had been at least three hours since Conner and the other teens had left and Tommy, shortly followed by Alex, had also left. Both men had gone without saying a word; Tommy couldn't even look Hayley in the eye when he made his long way upstairs and out the door.

Alex had tried talking to Jen but she pushed him away. He couldn't blame her, so he left with Tommy, knowing she needed some space and time. He just hoped that one day she would be able to forgive him.

Jen sat close by Wes, wiping a damp washcloth over his forehead. He hadn't woken up yet, only had made soft whimpers and cries in his sleep, mumbling something she couldn't make out.

"You just hang in there, Wes."

From over by the computer Eric and Hayley watched her tend to Wes, silently. The two hadn't said much, after Hayley explained Tommy's condition and what could happen if he continued to morph.

"She really loves him, doesn't she?" said Hayley, softly breaking the silence.

"Yeah, more then we'll ever know." Eric sighed and ran his hand over his face. He felt uneasy and sick, a panging fear that wouldn't go away.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, wrapping her arm around him, stroking his face gently.

"I don't know. I should be happy that he's alive, but with his condition I don't know what to tell Mr. Collins."

Hayley sighed. This was hard for Eric. He had already once gone through telling Mr. Collins that his son was dead. "Maybe Wes will pull through. He showed no signs of broken bones, only light burning and cuts. The only thing we have to be concerned about is his state of mind."

Eric nodded his head. "But we aren't even sure if that all." Eric stood up and stared over at his old friend, lying motionless. "There could be a thousand other things wrong with him."

Hayley stood up and took his hands. "But the scans showed there isn't."

"You're not a doctor, Hayley-" he stopped himself short.

"No. I'm not." She bowed her head down, sighing. She had been doing everything in her power to find out everything she could about Wes's condition, but it never seemed to be enough.

Feeling partly ashamed, Eric took her into his arms. "I'm sorry. It's just that…I'm scared, Hayley, I've never been more afraid in my life." He tried putting on a brave face, but failed.

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know it's okay for tough guys to be afraid."

* * *

He had been staring at the screen for over an hour, looking at his name. Thomas Theodore Oliver. He had his hand held over the controller and the pointer image just over his name.

"There's a saying in my time, 'We each make our own destiny.'" Alex laughed slightly. It was actually Wes who had said it, somehow it just got carried on.

Tommy laughed silently. "Am I making the wrong destiny?"

"I can't tell you what to do, Tommy, any more than what you would read on that computer record of your life."

Tommy sighed and leaned back against the chair. "I thought I had my life all figured out once I graduated, but then all of this happened." He bowed his head down. "I should have destroyed them when I had the chance."

Alex watched as Tommy turned around in his chair. "Destroyed? Destroyed what?" he asked, confused by what Tommy was speaking of.

He gulped in heavily, looking Alex right in the eyes. "The dino gems…None of this would have ever happened, if only…" He stopped, not being able to go on. He hated himself at that very moment.

"If only what?" asked Alex.

Tommy started to answer, when his cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hello…What?...Are you sure….Yeah I can be there right away…Yes….Thank you." Tommy ended the call and looked Alex right in the eyes.

"What was that about?"

"Anton Mercer has woken up out of his coma; he's asking for me."


	36. Chapter 36

He opened the door slowly, not knowing what to expect. Why would Anton want to see him, before even notifying Trent? It just didn't make any sense. His eyes fell onto Anton, who looked to be resting peacefully. Hesitantly Tommy made his way over and took a seat.

Anton slowly opened his eyes and found Tommy staring right at him. "Tommy. I'm glade you came."

His face was pale and he looked weak. All they would tell Tommy over the phone was that he had woken up, nothing about his condition and whether it would improve. "They said over the phone you needed to speak to me."

He nodded his head gently. "Yes," he replied weakly.

"Why me? I would have thought you'd want to see Trent."

Anton was silent for a moment. "Because I needed to discuss some things with you." He gulped in heavily. "The doctors do not believe I will survive…"

Tommy's heart began racing with fear. He shook his head, not wanting to believe it, but even as he stared at him, he knew it to be true, Anton didn't look well. Not well at all.

He gulped in heavily. "The mutation that I had undergone is slowly eating away at my organs. It's only a matter of time until it will _kill_ me."

Tommy bowed his head, sighing heavily. If only he had known long ago, maybe he could have done something, stopped it from happening. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you, stopped you from testing on yourself…" he rambled on until Anton reached out to him.

"There was nothing you could have done, Tommy." He smiled faintly. "I'm a scientist, after all." He paused a moment, gathering his words, his guilt. "I just want you to know how sorry I am, for _everything_. I hope someday you will be able to forgive me for all the pain and hardship I have caused you." He blamed himself for everything that had happened, maybe even more than Tommy blamed himself.

Tommy looked into his eyes, nodding his head. He couldn't let him take on all the blame, not when he could have prevented all of this from happening. He cleared his throat, wanting to press on to a more concerning matter. "When are you going to tell Trent the news?"

Anton sighed heavily; his eyes were sad and tired. "When he gets here." He looked to Tommy, pleading. "I hope you'll be able to be there for him. After I'm gone, he'll be alone. But I've taken care of everything…He'll be okay." He found it hard to go on, whether it was getting difficult to speak or just too painful, he didn't know. Maybe both.

"Of course," Tommy answered. "Trent told me he lost his birth parents a few years ago-"

Anton sighed heavily. "That's what he tells everyone."

A confused looked crossed Tommy's face. "You mean they aren't dead?"

"No. They are dead, have been for the last thirteen years."

"Thirteen years? What? But-"

"There something you have to understand about Trent. When he was just five years old he witnessed the death of his parents, before his very little eyes. We were on a dig, heading into a cave…"

_"Now __Trent__, you stay right here and play with your truck. We'll be back real soon." Trent's mother gently kissed him on the forehead._

_"Okay Mom," he replied._

_"Trent, if we're not back in half an hour send a search partly out for us," joked his father, as he patted him on the back._

_"Dad," laughed __Trent_

_"You two all set to go?" asked Anton, who was standing behind them._

_"Yeah," answered John as he picked up his pack and headed towards Anton._

"We weren't even in the cave five minutes. It all happened so fast, we had no time to react…"

_"Hey I think I found something. Anton! Helen! Over here," yelled John as he began digging away at the cave rocks. He gently brushed away the small specks of dust to uncover the fossil. _

_Anton and Helen crawled over near him, the space around them was small and tight. "Oh that's so amazing, John. Anton, look," said Helen, moving over a little to give Anton a better look._

_"Keep going, this could be our greatest find yet."_

_"You got it."_

_Too excited, no one noticed the little pieces of rocks giving way from above. The more John dug away, the quicker the rocks and sand began to give, and start to cave in._

_The cave started shaking. Piles of sand and little stones began to drop on top of them. "Shit. It's gonna blow!" yelled John. "We got to get out of here. Now!"_

_Anton moved as fast as he could turn around in the small space and began crawling as fast as he could with Helen and John following close behind him. He crawled with all his might, scratching and cutting his fingers and ripping his pants. It seemed like forever since he had seen daylight, only the darkness of the cave…And then….He saw it, light. "We're almost there, just a little farther!"_

Tears glowed in his eyes, as he began to relive the memory. "I moved as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough."

_The first thing he remembered seeing was __Trent__ staring right at him. He remembered that __Trent__ looked scared to death. Anton bolted out of the cave, just as the cave caved in, crushing both Helen and John. _

_Anton stared into __Trent__'s__ death stricken eyes. He slowly turned around and saw the reasoning behind it. The cave had collapsed. "No…."_

_"Mommy! Daddy!" he heard __Trent__ cry. "NO!"_

Tommy's face fell. "That must have been terrible for him and for you."

He nodded his head. "It was." Anton licked his lips. "He doesn't talk about it, blocks it out and changes the story saying they died a few years ago, to ease his pain. Pretending that the accident never happened." He cleared his throat. "I have tried to get him to talk about it, but…"

Never had he felt so much agony in his heart. And he thought _he_ had problems, just goes to show, there's always someone else out there who has it worse. He couldn't imagine the pain Anton must be going through right now. "I promise I'll be there for him, Anton. You have my word."

"Thank you, my old friend."

Tommy smiled gently. "No problem."

Anton returned the smile briefly, then his smile turned very serious. "There's something you should know, about Zeltrax."

"I know, he's Smitty. I've tried to get through to him, but I couldn't."

Anton sighed. "He's probably too far gone. He doesn't remember the man he was, only his anger."

Tommy nodded his head sadly. "Yeah." He had seen more than one side of Zeltrax's anger towards him, the envy he felt.

Anton then got very serious, as if there was some burden he had carried with him for far too long. "But he wasn't the only one turned into what he is now, there was another."

"Who?" asked Tommy, having no idea who Anton was speaking of. Although hidden deep in the back of his mind, he knew.

"I believe you met her a few times. Ellie Ladnar, Smitty's fiancée."

Tommy's face looked like he had just seen a ghost. He began seeing flashes of the photo he had left on his desk and then images of Elsa and Principal Randall flashing in his mind. And then a memory came.

_"Tommy, glad you could make it," said Smitty, getting up from his seat and giving his friend a hug and a good pat on the back._

_"Hey, I wouldn't miss having lunch here," he laughed. The two men laughed together and then Tommy's eyes fell onto a very beautiful young woman, with long black hair and gleaming eyes._

_Smitty smiled. "Tommy, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Ellie Ladnar." Smitty walked around and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the cheek._

_"It's nice to meet you, Ellie." Tommy put out his hand._

_Ellie shook it. "You too. Smitty told me all about you."_

_Tommy laughed. "Good things, I hope."_

_Ellie smiled and laughed. "You can expect to hear only the best from Smitty…"_

He could just hit himself for being so stupid. He should have seen it. "Elsa! Randall! I knew she looked familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it." He smacked himself on the head. "I should have seen it. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It can happen to the best of us."

He nodded his head. "How? How did she become Elsa? The last I knew when we declared Smitty dead, she left and went back home."

A grim look crossed Anton's face. "She came to me, just a few days after we had stopped the search for Smitty, declaring him dead. We yelled at each other, said some things…."

_"I don't believe this! You're just going to stop looking for him?"_

_"We searched the whole perimeter; all we found was a good amount of his blood on the rocks. He was probably eaten by bears or some other wild animals." _

_"You don't know that! He could still be alive, out there, starving, or he could be hurt," she cried._

_He started to approach her, wanting to take her in his arms. "Ellie, we have been searching for weeks. You need to face it, Terrance is gone."_

_She shook her head angrily. "No! No I will never accept that Smitty is gone, not until I see a body."_

_"Ellie, please be reasonable."_

_She shoved him away. "Damn you! Damn you! You say you're his friend, but you didn't even offer the partnership to him, after he had worked alongside you for years. And now you're just giving up on him!" She looked him right in the eyes, anger burning with hurt. "I'm going to go look for him, and don't try to stop me…" she snapped._

_"Ellie, please wait. Let me explain-"_

"I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen," Anton sighed.

"What happened after that?" asked Tommy.

"Several hours had passed and she hadn't returned. So I set out to look for her. I went to the location where you saw Smitty fall…"

_Anton walked through the brush that led to the ground below the mountain until he reached the location. He looked around, but didn't see Ellie anywhere. All he saw was her pack, lying on the ground, torn, as if some animal had ripped it. He saw fresh blood marks around the area, but not enough to believe that she had been killed by a bear or lion. _

_"Ellie! Ellie, it's Anton!" he yelled out. He wasn't sure how many times he had yelled, until he just stopped. Perhaps she was still mad at him and that's why she wasn't responding? Maybe she had just accepted things and had gone on back home?_

_He walked around some more, seeing if he could find any other traces of her. Hours had passed when he decided to take a break, perhaps even head back to the camp once he was rested up. He took a sip of his water and then poured some on top of his head, to cool him off. That's when he saw it, the strange glowing. And at least two sets of footprints, one smaller, the other seemed large and unnatural._

"I walked and walked, but found no trace of her. Then I came upon this small, dying tree; this strange glowing ooze was coming out of it, two sets of footprints around it. It seemed unnatural, so being the scientist I was, I took a sample. I took it back to the lab and began testing it. It was alive. I found living organisms within it. So I went back and got all of it."

Tommy became very alert. "That was the ooze we used to make the Tryrandrones."

Anton nodded his head. "Yes, along with the dino gems. But then I went and did more testing on the ooze, tested it on myself." He sighed heavily, looking into Tommy's eyes. "You know the rest…"

Tommy cleared his throat. "And Ellie?"

"Never found any trace of her, nothing at all. I only can guess there must have been some radiation or something around the area that caused both her and Smitty to just vanish and turned them into what they are today." He bit his lip and sighed heavily. "Only after I had fully become Mesogog did they re-emerge, and found me, but they were no longer the same people, didn't remember anything." His face fell. "Mesogog made sure that would continue…" Anton's face grew sadder. "I had tried to help them remember, but Mesogog always got in the way, wanting to use them as he wished. Twisted every thought in their mind…"

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't control yourself when you were Mesogog," stated Tommy, knowing all to well what it was like to be controlled by something which you couldn't stop.

Anton smiled faintly. "No. But it could have been prevented…." His face fell, with a great burden of guilt, for his two old friends.

Tommy licked his lips. "Yeah," he replied softly. _I could have prevented it…_


	37. Chapter 37

He stepped outside the room, starting to close the door behind him, when he came face to face with Trent. For a long moment the two just stared at each other in an awkward silence, both still not knowing how to deal with the events that took place earlier in the day.

"Trent…" Tommy started.

"Dr. Oliver," answered Trent, as he walked past Tommy, just barely brushing against his shoulder, and closed the door behind him.

Tommy sighed heavily. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with Trent or the others. Something needed to be done. He just wasn't sure what…

* * *

"Nooo. I will not accept defeat!" yelled Janixsaur as he slammed his fist on the platter in front of him, knocking down glass tubes with chemicals. He watched as the glass shattered and the chemicals splattered all over.

_"Not so easy, is it," laughed a voice._

Janixsaur looked around, but saw no one. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

_"Oh but I am here, in fact I'm very close to you," the voice laughed again._

Again he looked around, but saw so one, nothing at all. "Show yourself. I have no time for your games!" Janixsaur walked around searching his chambers. He saw no one but his own shadow. He then came upon a mirror and stopped to look at himself for a moment. At first he saw only himself, but something changed, something was starting to turn different. "No. It can't be."

_"That's right," he laughed. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? You actually did me a favor getting me out of Mercer's body. Human minds are so difficult to tamper with, yours however is easy, child's play. It's only a manner of time until I take over. Why not let go now?"_

"No!" Janixsaur violently shook his head. He then punched the mirror with all his might, breaking the glass into little pieces. "I won't let you. I'm stronger then you!"

_"Your mind is weak. It will only be a matter of time until your body sees that my mind is superior to yours."_

"Shut up! Shut the hell up, you..."

_Mesogog's voice laughed. "It's only a matter of time."_ Janixsaur listened as the voice drifted farther and farther away.

* * *

"Come on Wes, please wake up. Just for me," said Jen as she ran her fingers through his hair. But he never opened his eyes. The only movement he made was his very steady breathing. Her eyes then fell onto the restraints on both his wrists and ankles. She hating seeing Wes like this, she just wished so much that none of this had ever happened. She took his hand into hers and stared into his face. "I promise I'm not going to leave your side, not until you wake up." Jen then heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and found Tommy, just looking at her, with a sad and sympathetic look on his face. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." He walked around so he could get a better look at Wes. "How's he doing?"

Jen's face fell. She did her best to hold back her tears. She wasn't ready to give up on him. She wasn't ready to let him go. "The same," she sniffled.

Tommy sighed. He knew how she felt, in more ways than one. Now he could see why Alex had wanted to keep this from her. It wasn't because he was jealous of her loving Wes over him. It was because she loved him, more than anything. "Wes is a fighter. He'll pull through." He gave her a warm and kind smile. "Do you really think he'd pass up the chance to be with you?"

Jen returned the smile, but then her face fell, as she remembered the last words Wes shared with her.

_"Just stay the hell away from me. I don't need you! I never did!"_

Although part of her had known he didn't mean it, it still hurt. She wasn't sure what would hurt more, what he had said to her or losing him forever.

"Look…I…I just want you to know I'm sorry, for keeping this from you."

"It's not your fault. You were just doing what Alex told you to," she answered all too quickly, giving the hint that she was still very angry with Alex.

"Yeah," he replied silently. He hated having tension between the team, there was already enough of that going on with him and the teens, which was something he needed to take care of. He stepped around so he could be face to face with Jen. "I know it's not my place, but for what it's worth I think Alex made the right decision." He watched as Jen glared up at him. He could see the tension and anger in her eyes. "He was only doing what he thought was best. He really worries about you."

"I don't need anyone to be worrying about me." Her tone was harsh.

"I used to say the same thing." He laughed. "Still do. And as much as I hate it they're all right; I work myself too hard, to the point where I may put myself in danger." He sighed heavily. "I guess what I'm trying to say is: once in a while we do need others to worry about us."

Jen was silent for a long moment. "If it's all the same… I'd just like to stay here for awhile. I'm just not ready."

Tommy nodded his head, understanding. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like." He started to turn around and head upstairs, but he stopped. "But when you do talk to him, go easy on him. It wasn't easy for him, keeping this from you." And with that Tommy left her to tend to Wes, hoping and praying for another miracle.

* * *

She found him by the pond, tossing stones into the water. He looked to be trying to jump the stones, but was failing miserably; his heart just wasn't in it. "Hey, is everything okay?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

Trent bowed his head down, sighing. "And to think I thought this day couldn't get any worse."

"What?" She turned around so she could see him face to face. She could see tears visible in his eyes. "Trent, what's wrong? You can tell me."

He sighed heavily. For so long he had always tried to be so brave, ever since that day he had lost his parents. He promised he would never let anything hurt him in that way again, but here it was thirteen years later and it was happening all over again. "My dad woke up out of his coma, but he's dying."

She didn't know what to say. What could she say? "Oh Trent…" She wrapped her arms tightly around him, as he cried on her shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without him," he cried.

Never in all her life had she felt so powerless, she wished she could make things better, make his father better, anything. But she couldn't.

* * *

It was late when Tommy made his way downstairs to go check on Jen and Wes. Jen hadn't come up for dinner, or for much of anything. He carried a plate with a sandwich and glass of milk in his hands, but Jen was already fast asleep, resting her head next to Wes, with her arms around him.

Tommy smiled and set the plate aside. He grabbed a blanket from the cabinet and wrapped it around Jen. "Sweet dreams, Jen."

* * *

No matter what he did, it always seemed to be the wrong thing. Alex stared up to the starry night sky, everything up there seemed at peace while everything down here was screwed up, all because he never did the right thing. He was fiddling with a stick, breaking it into little pieces, thinking things over. "What was I thinking? Jen hates me." He bowed his head down. "Can't say I blame her, I knew she would. And Eric, he probably wants to beat the living daylights out of me."

"You'd be surprised," answered a familiar voice.

Alex turned his head around and saw Eric heading towards him. He was surprised to say the least.

"So do you always think out loud? I thought Wes was the only one that did that," smiled Eric.

"I didn't expect to see you show up, after what happened-"

Eric took a seat next to him. "Let's just say someone told me to get a grip, it's not like I've never kept things from people that I was protecting."

"Hayley got to you."

"Yeah. She's getting pretty good at it, too."

Alex smiled. "Women have a way of doing that to us tough guys." Perhaps things would be okay between him and Eric, but that had been the least of his worries. He had always known he and Eric could work out their differences. Now Jen, that was another story; it wouldn't be easy to fix things between them, but he was going to do everything he could to fix their friendship.

**The next day...**

Tommy sat at his desk, anticipating what he was going to say to Conner and the others. The students sat silently at their table doing their work and projects, while they waited for the lunch bell to ring. He glanced at the clock; it was still a good five minutes until the bell would ring. "Um, you guys can head off to lunch." He watched as the students got up and started to gather up their belonging. "But I need Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent to stay behind for a minute."

Conner picked up his book bag and looked to Ethan. "I knew it was too good to be true that we'd get out early," he muttered under his breath as he and the others walked up to the desk.

Tommy waited until they were all alone. He took a deep breath. He wasn't ever sure where to start or what he should say. He looked to Trent first. "How are you doing, Trent?"

Conner, still angry with Dr. O, got in front of Trent. "He's doing just fine." Conner crossed his arms against his chest. "No thanks to you," he replied coldly.

"You have every right to be angry with me, but this is something I have to do." He could tell that none of them understood why. And he couldn't blame them, how could they? How could anyone? "Look, I don't expect any of you to understand. I wish I had some great explanation for you, but I don't. This is just something I need to keep on doing-"

"Even at the risk of your own life?" asked Kira, concerned and hurt. She just couldn't begin to understand.

Tommy sighed. "Yes."

The teens all bowed their heads down. They just didn't get it, didn't understand. Conner looked up and looked Tommy square in the face. "Why?"

_Why?_ Did he even know the answer to that question? Even he didn't know. "I don't know, it's just something I have to do, no matter what." He sighed heavily.

"But we don't understand, Dr. O, I'm sure you could-" Ethan was unable to finish his thoughts, not being able to get the rest of the words out.

"I hope you never do." He saw more puzzlement on their faces. "I've been doing this for a long time, maybe even too long. I hope and pray with all my heart that you will never come to understand what it means to be me, to be in my shoes." He smiled, looking at all of their faces. "You're still young; once this is all over, you'll go on with your lives, fulfilling your dreams." And he meant it.

They were silently taking in his words and embracing them. Perhaps he was right, maybe it was better they didn't understand. He had been a ranger for so long that it had become part of his life, maybe something he couldn't live without, and this was his way of saying he didn't want that for them.

"Alright… I guess we'll just have to accept your wishes," announced Conner. He looked to the others for support and they all gently nodded their heads. This was hard for them.

Tommy smiled faintly at them. "Thank you, and you have my word that I don't intend to die, we'll beat this thing, together."

No one answered. They were still coming to grasps with accepting things the way they were and would be.

"Go on, I don't want you guys to miss lunch."

They nodded their heads and headed out of the classroom; Trent was the last to leave. "Trent." He watched as Trent turned to him. "If you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Trent smiled and left the room, leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts.

Sighing heavily, he looked to the bracelet on his wrist that held his dream. There had been a time when he believed his life was worth more than any ranger power, in fact that was what brought him out of his semi-coma, but now, months later, things had changed. "Sorry guys, but right now my life is less important than anyone else's."


	38. Chapter 38

Hayley walked into the living room and found something she never expected. Eric and Alex were playing video games. Hayley couldn't believe her eyes; one: she never expected to find either one playing videos games, and two: they seemed to be getting along and enjoying each other.

When she sent Eric back here last night to check up on Alex, she just expected they would talk and work things out. She never expected for them to become all buddy-buddy.

"Hey, you're cheating! I was still loading my gun," protested Alex, as he watched as Eric continued to blast at his player.

Eric smirked and continued to blast at Alex's person on the screen. "When you're out on duty I highly doubt the criminal is going to wait until you've finished loading your gun," replied Eric.

"Yeah, well, if this were real I would have had my gun loaded before you could even finish that sentence," answered Alex. "And besides, in my time we don't have video games."

"What, the big shot can't figure out how to work a simple controller console?"

"Well, isn't this nice," announced Hayley she stood behind the two, just smiling and finding this all very amusing.

Both Eric and Alex jumped and quickly turned around. They looked to each other and then back to Hayley. "How long have you been standing there?" asked Eric, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Long enough to see you two getting along."

"What are you talking about? We were just working out our differences in a video game."

"Really?"

Alex stepped forward. "Yeah. The other way would have been way to messy, too much blood."

Hayley just grinned. She was beginning to see a different side of Alex; perhaps the Alex Jen had fallen in love with, so long ago. "So you do have a sense of humor... and to think I thought you were just this arrogant, serious hotshot cop."

Alex looked to be a little embarrassed, but did all he could to hide it. He didn't know how to react to that statement; it seemed so long since he had really laughed or made a joke, had some fun, for as long as he could remember he had worked so hard to work his way to the top, be one of the best, that he had forgotten to have fun once in awhile. Maybe that was what was wrong with him? He was always working, taking things to seriously, never taking a break.

Eric made a light cough and looked to Hayley. "So, did you stop by Tommy's on your way here?"

"Yeah," Hayley gave a faint smile. "Still no changes in Wes."

Eric sighed and nodded his head. He knew sooner or later he would have to call Mr. Collins and let him know what was going on; but without knowing Wes's chances of ever waking up he didn't want to give false hope to Collins.

"How was she?" asked Alex, his face tired and filled with agony.

Hayley could see how much this was eating Alex up, he really was hurting, even more than they all had thought. "She was okay. I made sure she ate some breakfast before I left."

Alex nodded his head, and smiled lightly, as if thanking her for checking up on Jen. He hated the fact that Jen was so angry with him, it hurt even more than her breaking up their engagement, more than her falling for someone else.

"So, you ready to go grab a bite to eat?" asked Eric, who was starting to get uncomfortable in this awkward situation.

"Yeah." The two then looked to Alex. "You're welcome to come."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not really in the mood."

"Alright, maybe another time." Both Eric and Hayley nodded their heads, said goodbye and made their way out the door, leaving Alex alone.

He sighed heavily as he turned around to turn off the TV and video game system. On the screen it read, 'try again'. For a long moment he just stared at the screen. Eric had killed his character and the game was asking for a 'do over'. Alex laughed dryly. "If only life were that simple." He would give anything to have a 'do over'; maybe if he had told Jen right off the bat, maybe things would have been different, better, or maybe they would have been worse. He wasn't sure if he would want to know what would have happened, had he told her. But he couldn't help but wonder…

* * *

_"No, please don't. Please don't hurt me, I beg of you," cried a woman. Hexasaur was gaining at her, laughing darkly, snarling at her._

_"Say goodnight!" he hissed. There was an explosion and then total darkness. _

His eyes flashed open. His breathing was heavy and his face was covered in a damp sweat. He was terrified, felt like crying, screaming bloody murder.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now." He felt someone touch his cheek gently.

He moved his eyes around and found someone staring down at him, tears in her eyes and a kind smile shining on her face. "Jen?" He wasn't sure if it was her, everything felt so messed up right now in his head. Horrifying images he couldn't quite make sense of.

She choked on her tears and laughed happily. He had finally woken up. "Yes, it's me." She ran her hand down his arm and wrapped her hand around his, squeezing it tightly.

What was going on? How had he gotten here? He struggled as he tried to remember, but everything was blank and hazy. He looked around, as if double-checking to make sure he was where he thought he was and that this wasn't just some dream. He saw the computers and scanners, special weapons and devices. He was in the lab underneath Tommy's house.

"Wes, what is it? Are you okay?" A concerned look crossed Jen's face, something just didn't seem right.

His eyes glanced over at his wrist and then his ankles, they were wrapped in restraints. Why was he in restraints? Did something happen? Was he really that out of it? But then the more he thought about it, he slowly began to remember. He turned to Jen, staring into her face. And then it all came back to him at full blast. His eyes widened in fear, and he struggled to get the image out of his head. "No….It can't be true..." He didn't want to believe it, but he saw himself…

_He was choking Jen to death. He was going to kill her, with his bare hands and he didn't care…._

She quickly wrapped her arms around him, reassuring him everything would be okay, that the nightmare was over. "Wes, it's okay. It's over."

Was it over? "I could have killed you," he cried. Never had something frightened him so much.

"But you didn't. I'm right here Wes. I haven't left your side." She stared deeply into his face, hoping she could break through the void she felt around him, his fear.

"I can't get it out of my head. I keep seeing me, hurting you, the others, over and over, until…."

She had to get him to see. Prove to him everything was okay and was going to be fine. "WES!" she yelled right into his face. She felt hot tears going down her cheeks. She couldn't lose him. She wouldn't let Alex be right, Wes would be okay, she would help him through this, get him back to the person he used to be. "It's over. You're not Hexasaur anymore, you're you, you're Wes." She broke down crying. "You're the man I love." She then began to take the restraints off of him.

He shook his head; he hadn't even heard what she said, he was too much in distress for the monster he had been and might still be. "No, don't!" She stopped and looked into his eyes, seeing the doubt and pain in his eyes. "I don't trust myself."

"I trust you," she replied firmly and continued to take the rest of the restraints off of him.

He lay there, still, as she finished getting the restraints off of him. He didn't know what to think. She still trusted him after everything that had happened, after he came very close to killing her and the others. How could she trust him, when he didn't even trust himself? And then it came to him: the words she had said before, she said she loved him. "Wait, you love me?" he asked suddenly.

Jen turned to him after she finished removing the last restraint, placing her hand into his. "Yeah, I do."

"How? After everything that has happened? Me being Hexasaur? The way I treated you before, about not needing you." How could she possibly still have feelings for him, still love him?

"Let's forget about that, what's important is that you're back, and that you're okay." She could feel the tears start to come again. "I…We all thought you were dead, Wes. Died in that horrible fire."

Images of the fire flashed in his mind. He was fighting Janixsaur in the building. Calling Eric for help, on his cell phone. "Wait, Eric-"

"Is just fine," she assured him. "He's out to lunch with Hayley."

A confused look crossed Wes's face. "Eric and Hayley, together?"

Jen smiled. "Yeah, they're dating, now."

Eric and Hayley dating? When did that happen? The last he knew the two hated each other's guts. "How long have I been gone?"

A worried, concerned look came across Jen's face. "You don't know?" He shook his head. She took a deep breath. "A little over two months."

"Two months?" Has it really been that long? All of his memories seemed to have just combined into one. He then stared into Jen's eyes and saw how hard all of this had been for her. Thinking he was dead, all this time. He couldn't imagine how that must have been for her. "I'm so sorry Jen." He gulped in heavily. "This is my fault, if I hadn't…" but he was cut off by Jen's lips pressing against his, her hands gently stroking his face.

She needed to show him everything was going to be okay, that the past didn't matter, all that mattered was now and how they felt about each other. Or maybe she hoped to break through his own self-doubt and fear with a little human compassion, connection, love and tenderness. She broke their first kiss and stared into his surprised and confused face, but she was slowly starting to see her Wes shine through. "It's not your fault, none of this is."

Wes felt as hot tears ran down his cheeks. It really was over, and in that moment all that mattered were him and her, together, finally together. After all this time, after all the pain and heartache they had gone through. He sat himself up, taking her hand into his. "I love you too. I always have, always will." And in that very same moment he made a promise to himself that this time around he was not going to lose her. He would fight for all he was worth to have her in his life.

Jen wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding on to him, never wanting to let go. She felt as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, as if he needed her strength to just get through the next few moments.

The two just sat there holding each other in their arms, crying joyfully. Wes gently pulled away and stared into her face, the woman he had always and always would love. He felt as his nightmares started to drift away, for the first time in a long time, he felt safe, at peace, happy. Wes leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down on top of him.

* * *

Tommy was heading towards the school parking lot to head on home, when he found Conner still in the parking lot, lying on top of his car. He looked at his watch; school had let out a half hour ago.

"Having trouble?" he asked.

Conner turned his head and saw Dr. O heading towards him. He sat up and hopped off his car. "Just having a little car trouble."

"Did you call your parents?"

"No. They're gone for the weekend; my brother Eric has this big martial arts tournament going on."

"How were you planning on getting home?"

"I called to the tow company and they said they could give me a lift home."

He nodded his head. "I could give you a lift home myself."

Conner didn't answer at first. He still felt a little resentment towards Dr. O and wasn't too comfortable being alone with him at the moment. "No, it's fine. Really."

He knew right then and there that Conner still wasn't happy with his decision of continuing to be a ranger. "Look, in order for all of this to work I need you to trust me, that's the only way a team works."

"Look who's talking about teamwork." Conner got right into his teacher's face. "You weren't going to even tell us. When were we supposed to find out, huh? When you just collapse during a battle? When you go to morph and it backfires on you, huh? Tell me, when?" He was more than just angry, he was upset, furious.

"I guess I deserve that," Tommy sighed. He then knew he would have to give Conner a better reason. "All right, I'll tell you the reason." He eyed Conner carefully. "But it goes no further. This will just be between me and you."

"But-"

"No buts. This is one of those leader things, between one red ranger and another red ranger." He watched as Conner gave in and gave a nod. "Good," Tommy sighed and leaned against Conner's car. "The reason I cannot stop being a ranger right now, is because all of this that has happened is my fault. I created this problem."

"What are you talking about? I know you said you created those Tryranadrones, but come on, Dr. O, all of this can't-"

Dr. O cut him off. "I was standing right in front of them, alone in one of the labs…."

_Tommy was the only one in Mercer's lab. He had been here for about week, studying the dino gems. When he held the gems in his hands, he could feel how powerful they were, maybe too powerful. _

_He set the gems down on the counter and that's when his eyes saw it, heavy liquid acid. He stared at the acid container for a long moment and then looked from it to the gems and back._

"Even then I knew those gems held a great power, too much power. I knew the risk in studying them and advancing on their technology held a great risk, and if they fell into the wrong hands, the results would have been murderous."

"You were going to destroy the gems." A confused look crossed Conner's face. "But then, how?"

"I hesitated. I thought about it for a good five minutes, pondering, what could happen if I allowed them to exist, allowed the testing on them to continue."

_He held the gems in his hands, holding them above the liquid acid. The fumes of the acid burned his eyes through the glasses and mask he wore. He turned his hand, getting ready to drop them in, destroy them, but…_

"But I never put them in. And I have regretted that mistake for the last six years." He turned to Conner. "So you see, Conner, if I had destroyed them then, then none of this would have ever happened. The Tyranodrones never would have been created, Mercer never would have done any of those tests on himself which created Mesogog, Smitty and Ellie would never have become Zeltrax and Elsa."

"I would have never become a ranger." Conner bowed his head down, sighing almost. Wondering what he should be feeling. If Tommy had destroyed the gems he and the others would have never become rangers, maybe even never become friends, and probably would have never met Dr. Oliver.

"No, you wouldn't have," answered Tommy softly, almost being able to read Conner's face with mixed feelings.

For the next few minutes, Conner thought about the events that had taken place all because Tommy had chosen not to destroy the gems. He, Kira, Ethan and Trent had all become friends. All of them had learned to put others before their own needs and wants. They had learned to value life, and had met some of the greatest rangers of all time. But then, wouldn't that be selfish? Because of Tommy not destroying the gems when he had the chance, Trent's father was dying. Two innocent people were turned into monsters. Mesogog and the Tyranodrones had been created and Janixsaur had come to the past to join forces with Mesogog, creating all sorts of problems.

Would everything have been better if the gems never existed? He didn't know and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, because the fact was, everything that had happened up until now was the reason he was the person he was now.

"I don't know what to tell you, Dr. O." He gulped in heavily. "Other than the fact that some good has come out of it."

"Name one thing good that has come out of this," he sighed, stilling feeling ashamed of his actions, his own guilt.

"I got to meet you. The greatest ranger that has ever lived; because of you I became a better person. I learned there's more to life than just sports, that there are bigger things out there worth fighting for. I would have never been able to do that without you." Even as the words came out of his mouth, he wasn't really sure if it was him saying those things, being so open, but he knew it was coming from him, from his heart.

And for the first time, Tommy finally let go, standing there hearing Conner's words play over in his mind. He was able to begin to forgive himself for everything; he knew it wouldn't all happen at once, but as time would go on. One day he would be able to put all of this behind him.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."


	39. Chapter 39

"So what time is everyone getting here?" asked Conner as he and Dr. O walked down the stairs that led to the basement.

"Ten, twenty minutes. Eric and Hayley needed to swing by Mr. Collins' place to pick up Alex." Tommy had thought it would be a good time to have a team meeting, to figure things out.

Conner was the first one down the stairs and found himself walking right on top of an article of women's clothing. He looked down and picked it up, and turned to Dr. O, with a big grin on his face. "Dr. O, are you hiding a girl down here?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and yanked the clothing out of Conner's hands. "What is it with teenagers and their hormones? When I was a teen-"

"Yeah. Yeah I know, you were out saving the world. I've heard this story like a hundred times," mocked Conner, but when Dr. O shot him a look, Conner's smart-alecky smile disappeared. "Um so, I take it this doesn't belong to anyone you know."

"No. The only girl who's been down here is…" Both Tommy and Conner looked at each other, as if a light bulb had gone off in their heads.

"Jen!"

They both looked over where she had last been seen, sitting next to Wes. But she was no longer there and neither was Wes. They walked over to the med bed, and found blankets, clothing, lying all around. Then they came upon two people sleeping underneath a pile of blankets, arms wrapped around each other and smiles on their faces.

"Guess someone's feeling better."

"And to think I never thought anything exciting happened down here," joked Conner. Dr. O turned to him, looking as if he was about to hit the teenager over the head. "What?"

"Come on, we should wake them up before the others get here," said Tommy, bending down on his knees and gently shaking Wes's shoulder. "Rise and shine, love birds."

Both Wes and Jen moaned softly as they opened their eyes, and saw the surprise of their life. Jen saw both Tommy and Conner and quickly ducked behind Wes. "What the hell are you two doing here!" she yelled, slightly embarrassed.

Tommy stood up. "My basement."

"Oh right," responded Jen, sheepishly. She mentally kicked herself over the head, knowing thing between her and Wes had gotten a little out of control, one thing led to another and well... "Sorry, guess we got a little carried away."

Conner looked to Wes, giving him thumbs up. "Alright, Wes!" Tommy elbowed Conner in the ribs. "Hey. What was that for?" asked Conner, clutching his rib.

Tommy ignored Conner and turned back to Wes and Jen. "No harm done. But if I were you I'd get dressed very quickly; everyone will be here very soon, and I mean _everyone_," stated Tommy, knowing very well that Jen and Wes would probably prefer that at least one person didn't know what had happened between them.

"Thanks for the heads up," answered Wes.

"No problem." Tommy tossed Jen a piece of her clothing. "And it's good to have you back, Wes, we all really missed you." Tommy smiled and eyed Jen, knowing she was more than just happy that Wes was back.

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

"Alright." Tommy put his arm around Conner's shoulders. "We'll leave you to it, and be back down when the others get here." Tommy forced Conner to turn around and led the teen away from Wes and Jen. "Come on, Conner I think it's time we have the _talk_."

"The talk?" Conner was not quite getting what he was talking about, and then it hit him. "_The talk!_ Ah man, come on, Dr. O. It was bad enough having the talk with my mother."

Wes and Jen both laughed as they watched Tommy and Conner head up the stairs. The two turned to each other, smiling. "Guess we have to be more careful."

Wes grinned. "Yeah, guess so."

* * *

"Well, what's the verdict?" asked Wes as Hayley finished a last few tests on him.

After a half hour of discussing battle tactics and what they should all do in case something in the near future should happen, they all knew what they should do and where to go. Hayley wanted to do a few last tests on Wes to make sure he was really okay, and now that he was awake the tests would be more accurate. Conner and the others even stayed behind. Before they would leave to head home they really wanted to make sure that Wes checked out okay.

Eric and Tommy hung back, just watching and waiting for Hayley to be done; as for Alex, he was keeping his distance, not really at the moment feeling part of the team. He couldn't help but see Jen holding Wes's hand as Hayley finished up. In the pit of his stomach he had a bad feeling that this time something would happen between her and Wes. Something she wouldn't be able to take back or change. He could see it in both of their eyes, that they had already gone too far, and although he knew he would have no right, he would have to talk to Jen about this, whether she liked it or not.

"Everything looks to be checking out," replied Hayley as she set the scanner down. "But how do you feel? Sometimes these tests can't pick up on everything."

"I feel great." Wes turned to Jen and smiled. "In fact I feel the best I've ever been."

"I wonder why?" muttered Conner with a bright smile on his face; that is until Dr. O shot him one of his deadly glares. Conner turned away whistling to himself.

Kira looked to Ethan and Trent to see if they knew what was going on with Conner, but both of them just shrugged their shoulders; they were as clueless as she was.

Hayley nodded her head. "Okay. Good."

"What about morphing; do you think I'll be able?" asked Wes.

"Only one way to find out," said Eric, walking up to Wes with Wes's morpher in his hands. Eric held out the morpher.

Wes looked at his morpher and then to Eric. The two just stared at each other for a long moment; the last time they had been standing this close to each other was when Eric had taken his morpher away from him. Wes was hesitant at first, feeling as if he didn't deserve it, after the way he had acted before and with everything that had happened.

"Go on, take it."

"Thanks." Wes took his morpher and strapped it around his wrist, and the strangest feeling came over him; he felt whole. Wes then looked around the room at his friends; even after everything that had happened they were still there for him, even after the way he had treated them. "I really don't deserve this." He sighed and then gave them all a smile. "But I want all of you to know that I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, sticking by me, even after the way I treated all of you." He then looked over at mainly Conner, Ethan and Trent. "I just want all of you to know how sorry I am and that this time around, things are going to be a lot different."

* * *

_"You won't be able to fight it for long, Janixsaur. I can feel you already weakening," hissed Mesogog. _

"Get out of my head! You're not real!" Janixsaur held onto his head, screaming, trying to get the voice of Mesogog out of his head. He shook his head violently around.

_"Oh, but I am real. More than you'll ever know," he laughed. "I know you can feel it, me taking over you body, soon you'll be nothing more than memory."_

Janixsaur could feel himself getting weaker every passing moment, but he wasn't about to admit defeat. He would not go down, not without a fight. Janixsaur's eyes began to glow brighter, as he felt himself regaining some control.

"You're safe for now, rangers, enjoy it while you can, but I will be back stronger than ever!" He pushed himself to his feet. "And as for you, Mesogog, you won't be in my head for much longer."

* * *

Alex walked out of the bathroom and almost bumped into Wes. For the longest moment the two just stared at each other, looking slightly uneasy with each other. Wes then put out his hand, knowing it was about time he tried to make amends with Alex. "Truce," announced Wes, knowing that they needed to start working with each other instead of against each other.

Alex nodded his head and shook Wes's hand. "Truce."

Wes smiled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Alex then made his way down the hall and bumped right into Jen. They were both a little startled; neither one of them moved or said a word, as they gave each other uncomfortable glances. Jen moved passed Alex, heading towards the bathroom. Alex quickly turned around. "Jen, what are you doing?" he asked in an orderly manner.

She stopped and turned around. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wes is in the shower," he replied harshly. He eyed her closely, showing his higher officer authority over her. "I thought we both agreed that this mission would be on a professional level?"

"Well, I guess you should have thought about that before you started lying to me," she spat. "Now if you'll excuse me, Wes is waiting for me." As she started to turn around Alex grabbed her by the shoulder. "Let go of my arm, Alex!"

"You see. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

"Meaning what!" yelled Jen, and she forced her arm out of his grip.

"You don't fool me, Jen. You know damn well how you are, when it comes to Wes."

Jen got right into Alex's face. "Look, let's gets one thing straight; what I do with Wes is none of your business. So just stay out of it! Are we clear on that!"

Alex just shook his head. She was so blindly in love that she didn't realize what she was getting herself into. He sighed heavily, knowing nothing that he said would get her to listen or understand. "Perfectly."

"Good," she answered harshly, getting ready to turn around.

"But I will say this. All that will come out of this _fooling around_ will only end up hurting both of you."

"Yeah, we'll just see about that," she spat back and stormed down the hall towards the bathroom.

Alex stood back, shaking his head. _She just doesn't get it, or maybe she does and she just doesn't want to believe it._ He knew now it was pointless to try to get her to see what she was getting herself into. She wasn't going to listen to him, or to anyone. She was just too much in love with Wes to realize the truth, that no matter how much they loved each other it would never be enough. But just like always he would be here for her, when the time came, when she came running, when she had nowhere to turn, he'd be here. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Jen." He bowed his head down, sighing. "Because forever is a really long time." And he would know, because sometimes forever just doesn't last.

* * *

"I'm glad your friend is alright," said Mercer, placing his hand over his son's.

Trent gave a faint smile and nodded his head. "Me too," he said, sighing heavily. "I just wish you were going to be okay too."

Mercer didn't answer; he knew things hadn't been easy on Trent and things wouldn't get any easier. He knew he probably wouldn't be around long enough to see Trent graduate high school and go on to college. "I know you do, son."

"What am I going to do without you?" He bowed his head down. "You're all I have left."

"You have your friends. The art school you got into. You're going to be just fine."

"It's not the same."

"No, it isn't." Mercer sighed. Trent had never had things easy for him, losing both parents when he was just a small child, always having to move around, being controlled by the white dino gem, having to choose between his father and his friends. No one should have to do through that much. "Trent, do you remember what I told you, after your parents died?"

Trent was silent. He hadn't thought about his parents since he was kid. He was so young when they were killed. He wanted to forget that it had ever happened, so for the longest time he just made up stories and soon enough he began to believe them. "That no matter what happens, I'll always be okay."

"Yes. And you will be; I took care of everything, you have nothing to worry about. All I want is for you to be happy."

Trent smiled, looking down at the man who over the years had become his father. "Thanks, Dad." Trent watched as his father's eyes grew tired and he fell into a deep sleep. "Night, Dad." Trent pulled the covers over his father before he got up and slowly left the hospital room, wondering how many more times he would come here at night, until it would be the last time, until his father would be gone forever.

* * *

Wes tossed and turned, whimpering in his sleep; sweat covered his face. "No. No, leave me alone..." Wes jumped up, heart racing and face covered in sweat. He ran his hand over his face and turned his head over to where Jen was sleeping soundly. Wes took a deep breath and pushed the sheets off and got out of bed.

Wes turned the water on in the sink and splashed water onto his face. He looked into the mirror, seeing himself, and then he saw something darker, his worst nightmare. A hand started reaching out to his shoulder. Wes was about to jump….

"Hey, you okay?"

Wes turned around, heart still racing. It was Jen. "Jen."

Jen ran her hand over his arm, searching his face, something just didn't seem right. "Wes, are you okay?"

Wes gulped in heavily. "Yeah. I'm fine. It was just a dream." He smiled faintly at her.

"Are you sure?"

Wes nodded his head. "Positive." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

Jen took his hand and smiled. "You coming back to bed?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Jen kissed him on the cheek, then headed back off to bed, leaving Wes once again alone in the bathroom.

Wes turned back to the mirror, but all he saw was himself. He sighed with relief. "Just a dream," he assured himself. "It all just a dream."


	40. Chapter 40

            "Sir!" Eric walked into Mr. Collins office, saluting him.

            Collins looked up from his desk. He was a little surprised to say the least, as far as he knew the Mesogog problem had not been resolved. "Eric, what are you doing here? Have you captured Janixaur?"

            "No, sir." Eric stepped forward and almost had to laugh at the clueless look on Collins' face, but Eric was good at keeping a straight face. "I thought you'd like to know something that was brought to my attention, a few days ago."

            If he wasn't confused before, he sure was now. "Eric, I'm not seeing where-" Before he could finish his words, his face turned white as a ghost as Wes stepped into his office. "Wes?"

            "Hey, Dad." Wes held out his arms as his father came running towards him throwing his arms around him.

            "I thought I lost you!"

            "Believe me, you weren't the only one." Wes smiled, looking into his father's face. When Eric had told him how heartbroken his father had been, Wes thought it would be best to come back home to see his father to show him he was alive and well; he figured it would be better than a simple telephone call, a phone call doesn't have the same effect as being face to face.

            "How long can you stay?"

            "Not long. They need us back there."

            Collins nodded his head, understanding. He was just so glad that Wes was alive after all this time; he wasn't quite sure what he would have done without his son. "I understand."

            "But I promise this time around I'll keep my head together." Wes then got the biggest smile on his face. "And when I come back, someone might be coming back with me."

            Collins looked past Wes and over to Eric who was giving Collins a grim, concerned look. He turned back to his son; for the first time in a long time, Wes looked happy. He couldn't take that away from him, but he had to wonder. What was worse, giving him false hope or no hope at all? "That's great, son. I'm sure Jen and you will be very happy."

            "Thanks Dad." Wes wrapped his arms around his father, patting him on the back.

            Collins and Eric shared a very concerned look with each other, both knowing there was a very high chance that Wes wouldn't get what he had always wanted. For now, they would be happy and supportive for him, but they both had to wonder whether that would turn out to be a mistake.

* * *

            "So is there something you can do?" asked Tommy, looking over Alex's shoulder, while he worked on the Time Force computer.

            "There isn't a cure or anything to stop the process."

            Tommy bowed his head down, sighing. He hated that there was nothing they could do to help Trent's father. Trent was still so young, he wasn't ready to go through losing another parent. He had already lost both his birth parents and now he was going to lose his adoptive father as well.

            "But," said Alex, turning around in his chair. "There is a way to slow the process down, giving him five, ten years if he's lucky. That's the best I can do."

            "I guess that's better than nothing. It gives both him and Trent five years they didn't have a minute ago," answered Tommy. It wasn't much, but it was better then the alternative. "When can you get started?"

            "I don't have the supplies with me right now. But I know someone who does."

* * *

            Eric met up with Hayley at the bar; Wes and Jen were slowly following behind him, taking their time as they talked and flirted with each other.

            Eric gave Hayley a quick kiss on the cheek before he sat down. "So how's it going?" asked Hayley.

            "Good. But I'm sure you expected that."

            She grinned. "Yeah. It's not every day a father finds out that his son who was thought to be dead turns out to be alive."

            Eric had to smile at that. It truly was a great feeling seeing Mr. Collins happy and overjoyed and vice verse, seeing Wes happy, something that he hadn't seen in a long time. "But you always knew Wes was alive. I just didn't want to hear it." Eric took her hand in his and started playing with her fingers.

            "Well, even I had my doubts at times, but I'm glad I was right." Hayley looked around but didn't see Wes or Jen anywhere. "Speaking of which, where is he? I thought he and Jen were going to join us on their first official date."

            "They're here somewhere, just taking their sweet little time."

            Hayley laughed. "Moving kind of fast in their relationship, aren't they?" She grinned and took a sip of her drink. "If it were any other couple I might be concerned, but Jen and Wes have loved each other for a long time now."

            "Maybe too much," muttered Eric as he took a sip of his drink.

            Hayley turned to Eric, getting ready to say something, until Jen and Wes walked up behind them. "Hey guys," said Wes as he and Jen sat down.

            "Bout time you two showed up. Couldn't keep your hands off each other, huh?"

            Wes and Jen looked at each other and grinned. "Well…" started Jen.

            Everyone laughed. "Here, think you can keep your hands off each other long enough to pick something from the menu?" asked Hayley, handing them the menus.

            Eric sat back in his seat, watching as the others laughed while looking in the menus. He watched as Wes and Jen stole glances at each other, glances filled with love and passion. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them, he was truly happy for them, but he was beginning to wonder: would it last. Would Jen be able to stay or would she have to return to her time, just like all the other times, leaving Wes behind, alone and heartbroken. Eric wasn't sure if he could see Wes go through all that again and he was almost positive that Wes's heart couldn't take a third time losing her. All he could do now was stand back and let time take its course and hope for the best. If it's meant to be, it will happen, but if it isn't….

* * *

            "So this is it?" asked Alex, standing outside of Landon's home. The two thought it would be best that Alex didn't come inside, too many questions would arise. Landon already had to talk to his son about Alex and how he resembled his mother's cousin Wes so much.

            "Yeah. Just inject it into him and the rest will take care of itself."

            Alex nodded his head. "Thanks," He took a quickly glimpse through the window watching as Landon's wife was reading Nick a story. He smiled faintly, sighing knowing that once this mission was over Landon would be returning with him to the future. It wasn't fair to them to have to go through that, to lose him and never know the truth. Perhaps that was why Alex was so against Wes and Jen spending so much time with each other, getting far too close and attached to each other, because of this. This could happen. If it happened once it could happen again.

            Landon nodded his head, and watched as Alex looked through the window at his family. Alex wasn't the same as he remembered him, but of course that was so long ago, Alex was young back then and he had only met the young teen very briefly. Back then Alex wanted to be a great Time Force officer just like his father. "Do you have a family back home, Alex?"

            He bowed his head down, turning around to face Landon. "No. Both my parents died before my eighteenth birthday."

            "Oh, I'm sorry. I remember your dad, a good guy and one of the best Time Force officers I've ever known."

            "Yeah. He was," sighed Alex. He hadn't thought about his parents in so long that it seemed strange thinking about them, wondering if they would be proud of the man he had become.

            "Never married?"

            "No. Almost, but no."

            "I'm sorry, do…do you still love her?" Landon searched into Alex's eyes, and for a second he almost thought he saw that same boy who tried so hard to be just like his dad.

            Alex looked at his watch, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I've got to go. I'll be seeing you around." Alex then turned around and walked off, leaving Landon standing alone, counting down the days until he would have to leave his family behind.

* * *

            "Here we are," said Eric, pulling into Hayley's driveway. He put the car in park and turned to her.

            "Thanks for the lift." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. But something was different in the way Eric reacted to her touch; it was like a part of him wasn't there. She looked into his eyes. "You okay?"

            "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

            "I don't know. You seem kind of off tonight, and you were quite during dinner."

            He could never hide anything from her. She always found a way of seeing right through him. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." He started to lean closer to give her a kiss of his own, but she pulled back, taking his hand into hers.

            "Eric," she persisted. "Come on, you can tell me."

            He sighed, taking a deep breath. "Do you think Wes and Jen are moving too quickly in their relationship?"

            She looked at him, slightly confused. "Do you?" she asked.

            Eric looked at her, trying to find a way to respond to his own question, but couldn't find the words. He wanted Wes to be happy; he had seen how miserable Wes had been without Jen, but then there was the big question. Would Jen stay or would she go? Could she even stay? Eric knew Alex wasn't going to make it easy for Jen to stay. It was against everything he stood for. "Ah, just forget I asked. It's not important."

            Bur Hayley knew it was. "You don't think it'll work out, do you?"

            "It didn't work out the last two times."

            "Isn't the third time the charm?" Hayley smiled.

            Eric smiled faintly. "I don't think that works in this kind of situation."

            "Maybe this time it will."

            Eric sighed heavily. "I hope you're right."

* * *

            Tommy, Trent and Alex were in Anton's room. Alex had just finished injecting the medicine into Anton's wrist. Trent sat down close to his father, taking his hand, watching as he slept.

            Tommy and Alex stood back, watching. "How long do you think it should take?"

            "We should know in a few days," answered Alex.

            Tommy gripped his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this, Alex."

            Alex didn't answer, just nodded his head and kept his eyes locked right onto Mercer and Trent, hoping for a better tomorrow for both of them.


	41. Chapter 41

_"Did you really think you were rid of me, Wes?" Hexasaur laughed. "I'm a part of you now, as you are a part of me. You will kill your friends, and the first one to go will be your lover."_

_"No! Shut up. Leave me alone. I am not evil!" yelled Wes, searching around in the darkness of the desert-like location, but he couldn't see Hexasaur anywhere, only gusting dark shadows surrounding him._

_"Oh, but we all have our dark sides," his voice hissed within the gusty wind. "You came so close to killing them all, killing her. The very woman you love. If that's not evil, then I don't know what evil is."_

_His heart was pounding with fear. "No. That wasn't me, that was you, you were controlling __me.__" But even as he spoke there was doubt in his voice._

_"Was I?" Wes didn't respond. "You're evil through and through, you're no different from Ransik, but only worse. You tried to kill your friends, the people that love you."_

_Wes felt a shiver go down his back, as he heard Hexasaur's words repeated over and over. "You're a coldhearted killer…"_

_"No, I'm not evil. I'm not a monster…."_

Wes tossed and turned in his sleep, whimpering. "No, I'm not evil. I'm not a monster," he repeated over and over, until he woke up. The first thing he noticed was he wasn't in the desert anymore. He was in his room, it was still dark out. He then felt someone lying close next to him. He turned his head; it was Jen, sleeping soundly. He just stared at her peaceful form, just watching her sleep made him feel so safe and secure.

He ran his hand over his damp face. "Just a dream," he sighed, but hidden deep inside were his fears and fear that it wasn't over, that maybe Hexasaur was and would always be a part of him.

Wes got out of bed and headed out of the room, silently, not wanting to disturb Jen. He walked out back and found Alex sitting out on the porch.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Wes was too tried to try and figure out how Alex knew it was him or even knew that he wasn't sleeping well. "No." He walked up behind Alex. "What are you doing up? It's like three in the morning," asked Wes.

"Waiting." Alex turned to Wes and smiled faintly at the confused look on his double's face. "I know you've been having nightmares, Wes. It's common after what you've been through."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Look, you may think you can fool the others, but you can't fool me," replied Alex, slightly harsh.

"It's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything."

Alex crossed his arms against his chest. "You sure about that? Because the look on your face proves otherwise."

Wes wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with Alex at this time in the morning. He was tired and hadn't been sleeping well. "What does it matter what I think? It seems you've already made your own assumptions." Wes shook his head. He didn't have to answer to Alex. "Look, just forget about it. I'm fine." Wes turned around and started to storm off.

"Wes, wait." Wes stopped, but didn't turn around. "Both you and I know they're more than just dreams." Alex sighed. "If you let me, I'll help you. I can make them go away; otherwise they'll only get worse."

"What's the catch?" asked Wes, turning around.

"Excuse me?" asked Alex.

"What's the catch?" Wes stepped forward. "You help me and I stay away from Jen. Is that it?"

"There's no catch, Wes, no strings attached."

Wes nodded his head. "But you still don't like the idea of Jen and me being together."

"No I don't. I think it's very irresponsible, but," Alex bowed his head down, "I won't stop you from being with her."

Wes nodded his head. 'Thanks."

Alex nodded his head, not replying, knowing his reply would only start another argument, which is something they didn't need. "Come on, let's get some rest; we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Right," answered Wes softly as he headed back into the house.

* * *

The bell rang and the students got up and flashed out the door. Trent was the last one in the classroom, gathering up his books. Tommy got up from his desk and walked over to Trent.

"How's your father doing?"

"Okay. He's been resting a lot, taking it easy, at home. It'll probably be a while until things seem normal, or as close to normal as we can get." Trent sighed, knowing there would be a lot of changes that would be happening in the near future. "It's a big adjustment for him. He won't be able to do some things the way he used to."

"Yeah," answered Tommy softly, gripping his shoulder. "But things will get better. It's just going to take time is all."

"Yeah. Time that a week ago I didn't have, but thanks to you and Alex, I have that now. Thanks, Dr. O; I really appreciate what you did for me, for everything. You stuck by me when no one else would."

Tommy smiled. "Well, let's just say I know what it's like to be in your shoes, but you're welcome. You're a good person Trent, don't let what happened to you ever change that."

"I won't." Trent smiled and started to head out the door, but stopped and turned around. "How are you doing, with your…"

"Okay. I've been doing a lot better lately. Thanks for asking." With that said, Trent gave a quick nod and headed off to lunch.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Hayley, looking to Alex, as she set up a computer to help Wes fall into a deep sleep.

"I can't promise anything."

"Then why the hell are we doing this?" yelled Jen, upset; she wasn't about to lose Wes again, not when they were so close.

"Because," Alex looked to Wes, "If we don't Hexasaur could take back control. It has to end here."

Wes nodded his head. "Then let's get this over with. I'm ready when you are, Hayley."

"Wes, are you sure about this?" asked Jen, taking his hand in hers.

"I don't want to hurt you again, or anyone." He would never be able to forgive himself if he ever put her or anyone else he cared about in danger. He needed to take care of Hexasaur once and for all. He could see the concern in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"Alright. I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Actually Jen, that might not be a good idea," started Alex.

"I'm staying and that's final!" she spat, as she took a seat next to Wes, helping him lie down flat on his back.

"Okay, everything's set. You should be feeling sleepy any moment now."

Even before she finished, Wes was already feeling the effects of the medicine taking over. His eyes felt heavily and tired. He kept his eyes locked on Jen, wondering if this would be the last time he ever saw her. "I love you…" he whispered as he fell into a deep sleep.

She held his hand tightly. "I love you too."

Alex sighed heavily, wondering if things with him and Jen would ever be the same again. He knew she had every right to be angry with him, about keeping the fact that Wes was alive a secret. All he was doing was trying to protect her. Why couldn't she see that? For a long moment he watched as Jen hovered over Wes's sleeping body, waiting for when this would be over, and Hexasaur would be gone forever.

Could it be that she's blinded by her love for Wes, that she can't see that he was only trying to protect her? Watching her now only proved that theory, she was blinded by love. Blinded to see that there was no chance she could ever have a life with Wes. But isn't that what love is, too blinded to see the truth right before your very eyes?

All he could do was hope that both Jen and Wes would realize the truth, before it was too late, before they went too far into their relationship, before something happened that changed everything.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hayley, walking up behind Alex.

"We wait. It's up to him now."

* * *

_"Hello? Jen….Alex….Hayley….Anyone!" Wes turned around and around, seeing no one, only the sand and the bright sun shining down on him. He was confused; the last thing he remembered was being in the lab with Jen, Alex, and Hayley, but they were nowhere in sight and this sure wasn't the lab._

_Then as if lightning had struck, it was all coming back to him: his nightmares, Alex's plan for how to stop them and Hexasaur. He looked down at his wrist and noticed it was bare. "My morpher." He turned around, looking for it, but it was nowhere to be seen. "Where is it?"_

_Laughter emerged from behind Wes. "You fool! Did you really think your morpher would be able to come with you?" mocked Hexasaur._

_"Hexasaur! I should have known it wouldn't be long until you showed up," remarked Wes turning around to face his alter ego._

_Hexasaur smirked. "It's a shame you don't have your morpher. I was hoping to get a good workout, oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait until I kill you and take over your body once more. I think I'll take the pink ranger out first….How do you feel about that?" Hexasaur laughed as he saw anger burn in Wes's eyes. "Or better yet, maybe I should keep her around, have some fun, if you know what I mean."_

_"You're not going to lay a hand on her!" roared Wes, leaping forwards, but only for Hexasaur to evade his attack. Wes, angry and out of control, tripped over a large rock and fell to the ground hard._

_"Pitiful," Hexasaur stood over Wes, glaring down at him. "You know, now that I think about it, I'm sure Alex knew you wouldn't have your morpher, knew you wouldn't be able to defeat me without it. Maybe he wants you dead, just as much as I do."_

_Wes was frozen. The more he thought about it, the more it was beginning to make sense. With him out of the way, Alex would be rid of him and free to be with Jen. Wes became stricken with doubt. "No!" Wes shook his head, but it was too late, doubt had already taken over and images flashed in his mind of Alex and Jen together, kissing, making love, being together, with him out of the picture. "NOOOOOO!" roared Wes._

_Hexasaur grabbed Wes by the neck. "You see, Wes, you need me. With me we can rule the world. No one would ever get in our way. Jen would be ours forever and you would never have to worry about Alex or anyone taking her away, ever. How about it Wes, join me."_

_What to do, what to do. His mind felt corrupted and changed, images he couldn't get out of his mind, envy and hate. Wes closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. He slowly opened his eyes and they locked with Hexasaur._

_"Well?"_

_"I'll never join you! Even if that means having to lose Jen forever….I won't be yours, not again." Wes then felt Hexasaur's grip give away and he fell to the sandy ground._

_"You have made your decision," Hexasaur smirked. "You may have beaten me, but I can promise you that your love with her will be cursed for all time. Goodbye, red ranger…" Hexasaur then burst into flashes._

_Wes shielded his eyes from the hot flames. _

_"Wes!" he heard a voice._

_"Huh?" Wes looked around but saw no one._

_"Come on, honey, wake up, it's over."_

_"Jen?"_

"Wes?" Jen said, gently rubbing his cheek.

His eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was Jen looking down at him, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey big guy, you did it."

"Yeah, good job Wes," said Alex, giving a brief warm smile. Then he bid farewell, deciding to give Jen and Wes some time alone; even though deep down he didn't agree with what they were doing, he just didn't have it in him right now to put a stop to it.

"How'd it go?" asked Jen, helping Wes sit up.

Wes started to tell her what had happened, but stopped, not wanting to repeat Hexasaur's last words. 'Your love with her will be cursed for all time.' He smiled warmly. "It went just fine, no problems at all." He leaned in and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Hey, what this? Not that I mind." Jen looked into Wes's eyes.

"I'm just happy to have you in my life and that we can finally be together the way we should have been a long time ago." Wes then leaned closer and kissed her deeply on the lips. For the moment all he wanted to do was hold on to her for dear life and pray that Hexasaur's final words would never come true. And Wes was going to do everything in his power to make sure that they didn't.


	42. Chapter 42

Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan were heading out to the school parking lot, when Wes came driving over to them on his motorcycle. He hopped off and took off his helmet. "Hey guys, how was class today?"

"Good. Except for Dr. O's test," said Conner.

"It wasn't that bad, if you'd study you know that," commented Ethan.

"Hey, I study!" Everyone just gave him the look. "Well, sometimes I study." Everyone was still looking at him. "Okay. Okay, I'll start studying more."

"So, Wes, what are you doing here?" asked Kira.

"Well actually, I came here to see you. I need your help with something."

"Really? What kind of help?" she asked.

Wes looked at the guys, wondering if he could trust them with this. "Well, okay, the rest of you guys can stay, but I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me, Wes," said Trent.

"Same here," said Conner.

"You can count on me, Wes," said Ethan.

"Good. I knew I could count on you guys." Wes turned to Kira. "Well, I need your advice in picking out a ring for Jen. I would ask Hayley, but I kind of wanted your input in this."

"Really?" asked Kira, feeling somewhat honored that Wes would actually be interested in her input.

"Woh. Woh, wait a minute, ring? You're going to pop the question to Jen?" asked Conner, getting a bright smile on his face. "Alright Wes!"

Kira's face suddenly changed to a look of shock and uncertainty. It wasn't that she didn't want them to get engaged, she would love for Wes and Jen to be able to get married, but… "An engagement ring?" asked Kira.

"Yeah. That's not a problem, is it?" asked Wes, getting a little worried. He really wanted Kira's help in this, not that Hayley would give bad advice, but he truly thought that Kira would be the better choice.

"Ah well-" Kira couldn't finish her sentence because Conner had jumped in and covered her mouth.

"I think what Kira is trying to say is she would love to help you pick out an engagement ring for Jen." He turned to Kira. "Right, Kira?" asked Conner as he released his hand from her mouth.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," she answered softly.

"Great! I'll pick you up later," said Wes joyfully as he got back on his bike and drove off, like a love struck school boy.

"Thanks a lot, Conner," yelled Kira as she shoved him.

"What! The dude is in love! And Jen's a babe, the two are perfect for each other."

"That's not the point. Jen's from the future, she'll have to go back," pointed out Kira, knowing that in this case things weren't that simple; there were complications.

"Come on Kira, the two deserve to be together and you know it," urged Conner, anyone would have to be blind not to see that Wes and Jen belonged together.

"It doesn't matter what I think or feel. The point is, it's not going to work." Kira sighed heavily. "And I don't want to be part of something that will only get both their hearts broken."

"I don't believe this." Conner turned to the guys. "Guys?"

"Sorry, Conner, but I have to side with Kira on this one. The chances of Jen actually being able to stay here are very low," said Ethan, as much as he hated it. He knew it to be true.

Conner couldn't believe this. Didn't they understand that Jen and Wes were madly in love? He looked to Trent. "Trent, don't tell me you agree with them?"

"Sorry man, but they both have a point." He patted Conner on the shoulder. "As much as I hate it, it's just not possible. And Alex has made that clear numerous times."

"I don't believe this. They belong together. You all can see that."

"That may be, but… sometimes it doesn't always work out that way," said Kira softly. "No matter how much we want them to end up together or how much they love each other."

Conner just shook his head and crossed his arms against his chest. "Yeah, we'll just see about that, you'll see," announced Conner. "Jen and Wes will be together."

They all knew Conner's heart was in the right place, and he meant well in what he said. But it was only wishful thinking, and in this kind of situation, it could only lead to disappointment and heartbreak.

* * *

Wes wrapped his arms around Jen. "Hey, don't make any plans for tomorrow, okay," said Wes as he gently kissed her on the cheek. Ever since his nightmares had stopped he felt like a new man; everything in his life was perfect. He was free of Hexasaur, had great friends, a loving father, and the girl of his dreams; life couldn't get better than this.

"And why is that?" She turned in his arms to return his kiss with one of her own.

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise? Wes, you know how I feel about surprises."

"Trust me, you'll like this surprise." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

From a distance both Eric and Alex watched, Alex disapproving, and Eric silently watching, but both feared for the worst. Both knew that their happiness might not last for long. The end was drawing near, all that remained was Janixsaur, and as of lately he had been pretty quiet. Then there was Zeltrax, who hadn't showed his face in some time now.

Soon it would be time for Alex and Jen to return back home, leaving all this behind.

* * *

The next day Wes had taken Jen to the park. Unknown to both of them Alex had followed them, keeping his distance. He watched as the two lay on the blanket with a basket of food near them, enjoying the nice sunny day together, laughing and throwing flirty smiles to each other.

"Jen, what you doing?" he asked himself silently. It wasn't that he was jealous, he just knew the longer the two spent together the harder it would be. And he wasn't the only one that knew this. He knew the others knew what he feared, even those who would choose to believe there was a way.

Alex watched silently as Wes pulled something out of his pocket, a _ring_. He watched as Jen's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around him. Alex just shook his head; things had just gotten worse, although he knew it would only be a matter of time until Wes would ask her to marry him. They had loved each other for three years, why wouldn't he?

"There are ways, you know." Alex didn't have to turn around to know who it was. There was only one person he knew who would say such a thing, one who did know, knew the ways and loopholes.

"Illegal ways," Alex reminded him, turning around, not being able to watch Jen and Wes' glorious moments. "Don't get any ideas with them; she has to go back."

"They're in love. I know you can see it, and I know if it were up to you she'd stay."

"But it's not up to me. Even if I let her stay, Time Force would only come back for her. And it doesn't matter how much they love each other. It will never be enough," stated Alex, knowing very well it was going to take more than love for Jen and Wes to ever have a real life together.

'You are the Commanding Officer here, are you not?" questioned Landon.

"Yes I am, but that doesn't give me the power to let Jen remain here. Too much would be at risk, by pulling her out of her native time. I can't take that chance." And he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. It was wrong, selfish and dangerous.

"So you're just going to pull her away from the man she loves more than anything?"

Alex got right into Landon's face. "I seem to remember you having no problems pulling away from your motherless children. You abandoned your family, and for what? A woman you could never have!"

"And you're asking me to do the same thing to another family."

He was caught off guard. He was asking, no basically telling, ordering Landon to do the same thing to his new family, _his family_. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out something to say, or any kind of comeback. Was he right or wrong? He didn't know. Either way someone will be abandoned. Alex took a deep breath, trying to gain back some of his composure. "Well, you should have thought about that before getting some girl pregnant!"

"Perhaps you're right. I was wrong, and selfish, and only thinking of myself at the time. But I promise you, a day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought of them, wondered what they look like, how they turned out." Landon sighed. At that moment he carried the weight of the world on him; his wife and son had no idea about his past, his other life, the two children he had to leave behind. "I had to give them up, make a sacrifice and that was the hardest thing I ever had to do, to live without them." Landon looked deeply into Alex's eyes. "Perhaps one day, you'll understand what giving up your dream is all about."

Alex watched as Landon walked away, carrying his past regrets with him. He turned and looked back over in Jen and Wes's direction. So in love, blinded, and not a care in the world. They didn't know what they were getting into, Alex thought. Or perhaps they did, and were choosing a life with no regrets, even if in the end it all came crashing down, and they would once again have to face reality.

* * *

Zeltrax walked below the monstrous mountain rocks, where a year before he had fallen to his doom. Although now his memories were corrupted and changed; he was no longer the man he once was. He was no longer a man. He had become a freakish black monster, feared by all.

He was losing strength and power; he put all of his weight on his sword, keeping himself from falling. It wouldn't be long now. He could feel himself giving way, his life slipping right through his fingers. But how long did he have: a few hours, a few days? He didn't know.

He just wished he could remember her. Who was she? Why did she mean so much to him? All he saw were quick flashes of her, but not enough to remember anything by, nothing.

The sword gave way and Zeltrax collapsed to the ground. "No. I won't let it end like this." He slowly pushed himself up, leaning against the rock. "I will have my revenge, even if I go down with him. I will see to it that Tommy dies!"

* * *

Jen lay in Wes's arms under the covers of their bed. They had spent the whole day together, and were planning and hoping to spend much more.

Only a few hours ago Wes had called his father to tell him the good news. His father had been happy of course, but unknown to Wes, his father was very concerned, but hid it well. He had told Wes he was very happy for the two of them, and would make arrangements for them to be married as soon as this mission was over and Wes could bring Jen back home with him.

"I can't believe it, once this whole thing is over, we'll be married,' said Jen. It was everything she ever wanted. She wanted this more than anything in the world, to be with him, to be his for all time, to fall asleep in his arms every night.

"You better believe it." Wes brushed his lips against hers. He then looked into her eyes, smiling. "I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too." She kissed him back and then rested her head near his. Within moments the two were fast asleep, dreaming sweet dreams of when they would be married and starting a family together.

* * *

The battle was fierce and hard. Janixsaur was coming at them all with such power, it was as if something darker had possessed him, like his mind was no longer his own. He sent his army of Tyrannodrones at the rangers, throwing in fire blaster balls at the rangers, sending them all to their knees.

"Hold it together, rangers," announced Alex, jumping to his feet. He went charging at three Tyrannodrones, taking them out with the swinging of his sword. He wouldn't give up, he would never give up, he would fight till the end, until he had no more strength left to fight with.

"Easy for him to say," mumbled Conner, as he and his team pushed themselves to their feet. The four were now back to back, surrounded by several Tyranadrones snarling and slashing out at them.

Conner and his team quickly dropped to the ground, just barely missing being grazed by the blaster firepower. "DUCK!" yelled Eric, as he used his Quantum Defender, blasting at the Tyrannodrones, who were surrounding Conner and the others.

_"Cutting it a little close, aren't you Eric," _said Hayley through the communication device on the morpher.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Eric hurried over to Conner and the others, as they jumped to their feet. "Let's say we take things up a notch."

"Sounds good to me," said Trent, pulling his sword out from its harness. The others soon followed, getting their weapons locked and ready.

"Alright, on my command." Eric locked onto the charging Tyrannodrones, heading right towards them. "Now!" Their power blasters combined, they headed towards the charging army, taking them out in an explosive encounter.

Tommy, Wes and Jen were fighting against Janixsaur, all doing their best to dodge the fireballs and the every so often attack by Tyrannodrones.

Wes blocked one of Janixsaur's attacks with his sword, sparks flew and fireballs exploded everywhere, smoke was everywhere. It was starting to get difficult to see and at times even breathe.

"Give up rangers, you cannot defeat _us,"_ hissed Janixsaur.

"Us?" Wes turned to Jen and Tommy. "What's he talking about?"

Janixsaur then began to laugh darkly, eyes glowing brightly. "Here, maybe this will refresh your memory." There was a bright flash of light, blinding all of them. Once the light cleared, Janixsaur faced them, or was it Janixsaur? Something was different, something had changed.

Tommy took a few steps forward, he couldn't believe it. "I don't believe it, it's not possible!"

"Mesogog?" announced Wes, fearful for what was to come.

"Yes, it is I. Janixsaur proved to be an unworthy opponent, weak minded." Mesogog glared at all of them, it was as if he could see right through their visors, see their fear. "Now it is time for all of you to die." Messagog turned to Wes. "And you're the first to go!" Before anyone could react, say or do anything, Mesogog moved quicker then light, his power stronger now, thanks to the strength that Janixsaur had once held.

"WES!" cried Jen, frozen with fear.

Alex heard Jen's cries; he quickly turned around, but was powerless to stop the vicious attack. He watched as Mesogog slashed and bashed Wes like he was nothing. He heard Wes's pleading cries, it tore through his heart.

"No," Tommy shook his head. "I can't let this happen." Raging with anger, Tommy charged at Mesogog, shoving him away from Wes. "Leave him alone, you bastard, your fight is with me."

Wes dropped to the ground, force demorphing. Jen rushed to his aid. "Wes," She quickly powered down. "Wes," she called again.

"Ahh," Wes opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, seeing the deep concern. "And I thought Ransik could whack a punch," he laughed.

Mesogog's eyes burned with anger. He looked from Wes and then back to Tommy and smirked. "You're right, my fight is with you, always has been. Prepare to die, Thomas Oliver!"

From the corner of Tommy's eye he saw Conner and the others heading towards him. "Stop, this is my battle!"

"But Dr. O-" started Kira.

"Stay put, that's an order!" yelled Tommy.

Kira felt as Trent placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Conner and Ethan joined the two, unable to do anything, feeling helpless and powerless.

The final battle was nearing…….


	43. Chapter 43

It was as if all was frozen; the final showdown between Tommy and Mesogog was on. Janixsaur was gone, his mind no longer his own; Mesogog had taken over just as he said he would.

The teens stood back, feeling helpless, all knowing that this was not their battle, and in some ways it never had been. This was something Dr. O had to do on his own, and although it was difficult for them to accept, they would respect his wishes. "Come on guys, we still have an army of Tyrannodrones to take care of," announced Conner, as he headed back into battle.

"Right behind you, Conner," said Ethan as he turned around and went to join his comrade.

"Be careful, Dr. O," whispered Kira.

Trent stood there for a moment, watching as Mesogog and Tommy walked around each other, each glaring at the other, weapons ready. Any moment now the attack would begin and only one of them would survive. "Watch yourself out there, Dr. Oliver." Trent then turned to Kira and nodded his head, and the two went to join their two teammates, in what could be their final battle.

_Their final battle._ And as the teens fought against the vicious Tyrannodrones, fighting for their lives, for their planet, maybe even the universe, memories flashed through all of their minds, of how they all met, became friends, becoming power rangers, and gaining allies, the Time Force rangers. They knew after all of this, it would be over, their journey as power rangers will soon come to an end, and they would go on with their lives. Never had something seemed so frightening to them.

Alex and Eric, two of a kind, shadow images, fought against the Tyrannodrones' attacks, violently. They reflected the blast inflicted by the monstrous beast, sending the monsters back their own medicine, sending them into flames.

Jen and Wes watched, as Alex and Eric fought honorably against the dino-like mutants. Things were looking to get better, but more of the Tyrannodrones kept on coming, ganging up on the two heroes. It was starting to be too much for the two.

"Come on, we've got to go help them." Wes tried to push himself up, but was unable to. He fell right back into Jen's lap.

"Easy. You were hit pretty hard," scolded Jen, as she helped him into a sitting position.

"Help me up. Eric and Alex alone won't be able to handle them." When Jen didn't make any effort, "Now. Please Jen, I'm all right."

"All right. But if things start to get ugly, I'm calling Hayley to teleport you out," replied Jen in her strict leadership voice, as she pulled Wes to his feet.

"Yes, Mother," answered Wes, childlike. He leaned against Jen's shoulder, feeling his strength starting to come back to him. "Okay!" He stepped a few feet away from her. "Time for Time Force!" Wes morphed back into the red Time Force ranger. Together he and Jen went to join Eric and Alex.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me now, Tommy," hissed Mesogog.

"Yes. Just like it should be." Tommy brushed his fingers over his weapon, waiting for the right moment. He moved quickly, flashing his sword out of the harness and reflected Mesogog's fire blast back at him.

But Mesogog moved quickly out of the way. "You're good, but not good enough."

Tommy took a deep breath. "Oh, but I'm just getting started."

The lizard dino freak cracked a smile. "You are as cocky as you are foolish, black ranger. Your strength alone will not be enough to finish me; you saw how easily Janixsaur fell. Even in his own body and mind he couldn't defeat me, and you too shall fall."

"The only way I'm falling is when I take you with me; prepare to die, Mesogog," roared Tommy as he went charging at him. He would make Mesogog pay; make him pay for every pain he had ever inflicted on anyone. He was doing this for Mercer, for Smitty, and for Ellie. "It's time for you to DIE, Mesogog!"

Mesogog stood still, waiting for the right moment to strike, he wasn't even blinking as he watched as Tommy got closer, sword in hand, raging with power. "That's it, just a little closer." He smiled. "Yes. Goodbye, Thomas Oliver!" Before Tommy even had the chance to strike, Mesogog had made the first move, ever so quickly getting the saber out from under his hands and striking him down with his own weapon.

"Noo!" yelled Tommy, as he dropped to his knees; a huge explosion emerged from around them, wiping out the Tyrannodrones, and sending all the rangers to their knees.

"Tommy!"

"Dr. O!"

Once the explosions had stopped, everyone was motionless, frozen with the utmost fear. The greatest ranger lay flat on his back, wounded and unmorphed. Mesogog stood at his feet, pointing his own weapon at his neck, cutting it lightly at first. Blood trickled down Tommy's neck, his heart racing with fear.

"Any last words?" hissed Mesogog. "Before I end your life."

Tommy felt his heart racing, his breathing was heavy. So this was how it all ended. He had failed. He had failed his friends, his teammates, himself. He felt a pang of regret in his heart. He wouldn't be able to see Jason get married. He wouldn't be able to see Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan graduate. He wouldn't be able to tell Kimberly how much he still loved her.

"Well?"

Tommy took a deep breath. _"…..Yes, this isn't over by a long shot, Mesogog!"_

"What?" Mesogog looked confused. What kind of last words were those? He looked at Tommy, who looked just as confused as he was.

_"I will not let you use my body for your own game. You're going down, even if I have to go down with you." _

"Janixsaur. That's impossible. I destroyed you?"

_"You only thought you destroyed me; I've been here the whole time, waiting to make my move." Janixsaur laughed._

"No. No…this can't be happening!" yelled Mesogog, violently shaking his whole body around to get back in control, but he was having difficulty; Janixsaur was becoming more powerful with every second that passed.

"Yes. I'm back in the game," laughed Janixsaur. He stared down at Tommy darkly, seeing the fear grow in the black ranger's eyes. "Now, where were we?" He started to raise the sword up…..

_"I will not go down without a fight, you know me better then that!"_

Janixsaur could feel Mesogog starting to take back control. He was feeling weaker with every moment that passed. He did not want to become a prisoner in his own mind, not again. "There has to be a way!" He struggled around, trying to think of something, but he had done all he could. All that was left now….. the rangers, they could stop this. "Rangers, you must destroy me. I cannot hold him back for much longer, this may be your only chance!"

"Hold on a sec, he's asking us to kill him!" announced Conner.

"Looks that way," replied Ethan.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." Conner turned to Eric. "So what do we do?"

"You're the leader, why don't you tell me?"

Conner couldn't believe his ears; with Tommy down he would have figured Eric or Alex would have taken over as leader, but that wasn't the case. They were putting leadership upon him. He felt a sort of honor and duty come over him, a great responsibility.

"Now, rangers. There's not much time, hurry," yelled Janixsaur.

"Conner, do it!" yelled Dr. O, looking over to them, cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Right." Conner got his weapon ready, along with the other rangers. "On my count. One, two, THREE!" With their powers combined, they sent a powerful energy blast right at Janixsaur.

Tommy moved quickly and jumped out of the blast range, just barely avoiding the impact of the force of the explosion.

_"NOOOO!" _yelled Mesogog

Tommy watched as Mesogog and Janixsaur were both destroyed. It was over, they had won…..

Once the smoke cleared all that remained was the lifeless body of Janixsaur. Mesogog was finally defeated, and all of them found it ironic that Janixsaur had sacrificed himself in order for that to happen. But it seemed as if Janixsaur would rather die than be a prisoner in his own mind.

"Yes, we did it!" cheered Conner, as he and the other rangers all demorphed.

Eric placed his hand on Conner's shoulder. "Hey, good call, kid."

"Thanks." Conner turned around and shook Eric's hand.

Trent and Kira were embracing, holding each other. The battle was finally over, the nightmare had ended.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Jen, looking at Wes.

Wes laughed; he found it funny for Jen to be so overly concerned about him. "Yes." He laughed again. "I'm fine."

"This is not funny!" she yelled, as she jabbed him in the shoulder with her fist.

"Hey, if I wasn't fine do you think I would be able to do this?" Wes wrapped his arms around her, giving her one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given her. He felt as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her.

Alex stood back watching, silently. Watching, as within that moment their love grew for each other, but it would not be enough. It would never be enough.

"Hey, get a room, you two," announced Eric.

Wes and Jen broke the kiss, laughed, and turned to them. "Sorry."

"Hey guys, shouldn't we go check on Dr. O?" asked Ethan.

Suddenly all their faces became very alert. "Oh man, Dr. O. I almost forgot," said Conner, as he and the other all rushed over to him.

"Hey, you all right, man?" asked Wes, watching as Tommy pushed himself to his feet, limping slightly.

"Oh yeah, nothing a hot bath wont cure."

"I think you'll need more than a hot bath," noted Eric, pointing out the big gash on Tommy's leg.

Tommy looked down; his leg was covered in blood. "I've seen worse."

"I bet. Wes, come here and help me," said Eric as he put one of Tommy's arms over his shoulders, as Wes went to the opposite side. "Conner, contact Hayley and tell her we're ready."

"Right." Conner raised his morpher to his mouth. "Hayley, we're ready to go." No answer. "Hayley?" Still no answer.

Everyone was starting to get concerned. "Conner, try again," said Tommy.

"Hayley, this is Conner, come in." Still no answer.

"Why isn't she answering?" asked Kira, starting to get almost frantic.

"We have to get back to the dino cave, right away!" announced Tommy, fearing for the worst. He knew now with Mesogog out of the picture that only left one problem. Zeltrax…..


	44. Chapter 44

Gone….Nothing was left. Everything he had worked so hard for was gone, just gone. The computers, weapons, everything; destroyed, beyond repair. Everyone was speechless as they looked around, it all seemed unbelievable. This couldn't be happening; it only seemed like yesterday they were all in here and everything was fine, in its place, perfect. But now, now nothing looked the same. The computer screens were shattered, keyboards and controls lay on the ground broken in hundreds of pieces. It looked as if a tornado had run right through, wiping everything out in an instant.

Eric frantically looked around, shouting out, "Hayley!" but there was no answer. She wasn't here, but she had been here. Eric turned to Tommy and angrily grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, completely forgetting about Tommy's injuries. "Where the hell is she!" He had never been so frightened in all of his life. The woman he had come to love was missing in action.

"He has her," Tommy sighed. "Zeltrax has her." He bowed his head down. Once again Zeltrax had succeeded in taking away someone he cared very much about. His one true friend, who had stuck by him, even after he had left her without even a goodbye.

"You are quite right, Tommy. I do have her." Everyone looked around, seeing where the voice was coming from, but all any of them could see was a holograph of Zeltrax sitting in the middle of the room. "And if you wish for her to keep her life, you know where to find me. It's the same place where this all started. You remember."

Tommy's eyes widened with anger. This was the last straw; this time he had to finish Zeltrax once and for all. It seemed that his long ago friend Smitty truly was dead.

"Oh, and by the way, you all have less than sixty seconds before this place goes up in smoke!" The holographic image disappeared.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" asked Ethan, his eyes widening with fear.

"Everyone, move now!" yelled Alex, taking charge. One by one they ran up the stairs, flying out the front door as fast as they could. Within seconds Tommy's home exploded, pieces of Tommy's house went everywhere, as the rangers took cover behind Tommy's jeep and Conner's car.

Not only had he lost all his hard work, but possibly a friend and now his home. Today what should have been a victory had turned into loss. Tommy sighed heavily, watching as his home burned to the ground. It seemed that Zeltrax had won this round, but he was not going to win the war. Tommy would not let Zeltrax take Hayley from him, he would get her back, even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Once the smoke cleared and the fire was starting to die down everyone stood up, all still in shock. It seemed only minutes ago since they defeated Mesogog at the cost of Janixsaur, and now this.

"Man," sighed Conner. This all seemed like just a bad dream, but this was no dream. This was really happening.

"Dr. O, I'm so sorry," said Kira softly. Her friend, mentor and teacher had just lost his home.

"Don't worry about it. I have more important things to be worry about than my house." Tommy ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around his ankle where it was still bleeding.

"You?" Eric turned to Tommy. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going after him. I'll get Hayley back for you." He started to head towards his truck. "All of you should head to Wes's father's place."

Wes and Jen looked at each other and then back to Tommy, looking as if he were crazy to be going chasing after Zeltrax in his condition.

"The hell you are!' Eric grabbed Tommy by the shoulder, forcing him to be face to face with him. "If anyone is going to rescue Hayley from that monster, it's going to be me. She's my girlfriend!"

He pushed Eric off of him. "And that exactly why you're not coming." Tommy took a deep breath. "Look, it's me he wants. That's the only reason he took Hayley, it would be no different if he had taken one of you." He looked Eric hard in the eyes.

Eric was struggling; he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do. He knew deep down that Tommy was right. Zeltrax's battle had always been with Tommy, and he would have used any one of them to get to him, Hayley just happened to be the one he got his hands on first. "All right. But you have to swear you'll bring her back. That she's going to be okay."

"You have my word. I swear on my life. I won't let anything happen to her." Tommy sighed, understanding Eric's pain.

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say or how to make this situation any better. With nothing left to say, Tommy got into his jeep, driving off without even a goodbye.

They all stood and watched as he disappeared down the road, wondering if they would ever see him alive again.

"He's going to beat this guy, right?" asked Conner, turning around to look at the older four rangers, wanting answers, some hope; but no one answered, all was silent. And all eyes were still looking out in the distance towards the road where you could no longer see the black jeep, only the tire tracks and nothing more. Once again the future seemed unknown. And everyone had to wonder, would the great Tommy Oliver defeat death once again or would today be the day he would fall?

Conner stepped forward a few feet, sighing. "He has to." Over this past school year Conner had come to look up to Tommy, trust him. Tommy had always believed in him, even when he didn't believe in himself.

* * *

He couldn't believe this was happening. This was his fault. It always was his fault; he began to regret ever getting Hayley involved in this whole situation. If he hadn't called her, hadn't asked her for her help…then….maybe, she'd be okay, be safe. "I'm sorry Hayley."

The jeep sped past several other cars, making it known that it was determined to get to its destination. Tommy opened the glove compartment, taking out a map and looking it over; as he unfolded it a photo fell onto his lap. He pulled over to the side of the road to get a better look at the map.

"Okay, I cut around there and I should be there before nightfall." He moved the map to the passenger side seat and started to pull back onto the road when his eyes fell onto the photo. "Smitty," Tommy sighed.

The photo had been taken at the deserted gas station the two had stopped at on their road trip. They had gotten separated from the others and had stopped at the gas station for directions and a map, and had taken a photo to laugh about it later. That was back before everything had happened, before Mercer's offer, before the fight between them and before he watched Smitty fall to his doom, to wherever or whatever turned him into Zeltrax. Tommy stuffed the old photo in his shirt pocket and started back on his drive, with the knowledge that he might have to sacrifice one friend to save another.

* * *

"Man, this bites," muttered Conner as he slumped down on the couch next to Ethan, Kira and Trent. "I hate having to wait around." he crossed his arms against his chest. He was upset and concerned. He had no idea what was going to happen. What would be the end result? Would Hayley be okay? Would Zeltrax be finished off once and for all and would Dr. O come back in one piece? If there was one thing Conner lacked, that was patience, and it looked as if Eric was about to lose his too.

It seemed like forever had passed, but it only had been a few minutes since they've arrived here. Minutes seemed like countless hours; they went on forever. His mind only on her, hoping that she was okay and unharmed. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her. _Is this what love felt like?_ So many times he had said to himself that Wes was crazy to be in love, especially with someone he could never truly be with. Eric tuned around and found everyone staring at him, like he was some sick child, but they never said anything, but he had a pretty good idea what they were thinking. And at that moment he didn't want their pity. Fed up and frustrated, Eric took off outside, needing to get away from everyone, to have a moment or two alone to himself.

"Wes, maybe you should go check on him. See if he's all right."

Wes nodded his head. "Yeah, you're probably right." He kissed her gently on the cheek and started to head towards the door, when Jen's legs gave way. Wes quickly dove and caught her before she fell. "Jen. Are you okay?" His eyes were full of concern.

The teens on the couch felt their hearts beating fast, as if things were bad already.

"I'm fine. Just felt a bit dizzy is all. I guess I'm a little tired from the battle," she answered softly. "But go on, talk to Eric. I'll be okay." When he didn't make any move to move away from her, "Wes, really, I'm okay."

Alex stepped forward. "Go on, Wes, I'll take Jen up to your room."

Wes turned to Jen. He knew that things between Alex and her hadn't been good lately. The two barely talked or even made eye contact. "Are you okay with that?"

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded her head. 'Yeah. It's fine. You go check up on Eric." She smiled gently.

"All right. I'll come and check up on you in a few." He quickly kissed her and then left to find Eric.

* * *

It wasn't long before Alex helped Jen into the room she shared with Wes. He helped her to the bed and then started towards the door.

"Alex…" he stopped but, didn't turn around. "Thanks."

He sighed heavily. "How long?" he asked.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" she asked.

But he knew she was lying. "You know what I'm talking about, Jen." He turned around so he was facing her. "How long have you known?"

She turned her head away, not being able to look him in the eyes. "A few days." She bit her lip.

Alex sighed. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Does he know?"

She shook her head. "No. He doesn't know anything."

He ran his hand down his face, feeling as the stakes began to rise. "It needs to stay that way."

"Alex..." Jen turned to him as tears rushed down her face. "I promised him I would marry him."

"You made a promise you couldn't commit to, Jen." He bowed his head down. He hated being the bad guy. "I'm sorry, but you can't stay here, you never could." His heart ached with pain from seeing the tears and pain in her eyes; it was almost too much for him to handle. But he needed to be strong. "Even if I let you stay, Time Force would only send someone back for you and you know what will happen if they do." He looked her deep in the eyes.

Jen sighed heavily, wiping away her tears. She knew very well what would happen and that scared her more than anything, maybe even more than losing Wes forever. "I can't let that happen." She looked into his eyes, searching for some hope. "What am I going to do, Alex?"

He bit his lips. There was one way, but he knew she wouldn't like it, but it was the only way to make sure nothing bad ever happened. "There is a way, but you're not going to like it."

And that was all he had to say, she knew where this was going. "You're right, I don't like it." She bowed her head down, sighing heavily. "What am I going to tell Wes?" She felt her heart aching with wrenching pain that wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

* * *

He hadn't gone far….

Wes took a deep breath and walked up behind his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You okay?"

"What do you think?" Eric brushed Wes's hand off of him and walked a few feet away and sat down on the curb.

"You're right, bad question to ask," answered Wes as he sat down next to him.

"So this is what it feels like, to love someone."

Wes smiled. He had never thought the day would come when he would hear the word love leave Eric's mouth. It would almost be amusing if the circumstances were different. "Yeah, painful isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So exactly how'd you two hook up, anyways?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess at first it just started out as talking and then….well, I guess you could say it just happened."

Wes nodded his head. "Hmm. Well, that's something like what I heard."

"What are you talking about?"

Wes got a big grin on his face. "Well, Jen said that Hayley said you were pretty messed up after telling my father about my so-called death, and that you and Hayley really hit it off then." He laughed.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Collins, before I shove it up your ass!"

"Now there's the Eric we know and love."

"Very funny." Eric got up and started to head back towards the house.

"You know he won't let anything happen to her," said Wes as he got up and followed Eric.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know."


	45. Chapter 45

It was late out. The sky was pitch black, bright stars covered the night sky. Tommy could feel his eyes getting heavy and he was starting to swerve on the road; luckily no one else was on the road with him. The last time he had seen a car was about a half hour ago. He sighed heavily as he pulled over to the side. "Sorry Hayley, but your rescue going to have to wait until tomorrow. I just hope you can hold out that long." He turned off the car and leaned back against his seat, staring up at the sky, thinking of better days.

He wasn't sure why but his mind was on Hayley and his past relationship with her. He had loved her, there was no doubt about that in his mind, and she had loved him, but for all the wrong reasons, they just never knew that at the time. Tommy opened up the glove compartment and put the map back in; his hand then wrapped around a small box, not knowing what it was, he pulled it out.

His eyes widened. "I can't believe I still have this." He opened it up; it was an engagement ring, and it wasn't for the person everyone would expect. He smiled faintly at the ring. He had never gotten around to asking her and he had never told her about the ring. After everything that had happened between them he didn't see the point. But now it didn't matter, they were friends. The truth was it was probably good he never asked her, more than likely it wouldn't have worked out, but there was always that slim chance of what if. Tommy yawned heavily and fell into a deep sleep, needing his rest for what could be his final battle.

* * *

Wes and Jen lay in bed. Wes wrapped his arms around Jen; she had been unusually quiet today, but acted as if everything was all right.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Wes softly, concern in his eyes.

She shifted in his arms until she could look him in the eyes. She knew what she had to do, but didn't have the heart to do it. She just loved him too much, probably more than she should. That was what made this all so hard. "Everything's fine." She forced a smile, hoping he wouldn't be able to see right through it. To see the hidden sadness in her eyes, and the feeling that at any moment her voice would break down into sobs.

He knew Jen pretty well, but even he couldn't always see right through her. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course I would, but everything's fine. All that matters right now is that we're together." She pulled him closer to her and kissed him deeply on the lips, needing the feeling of his touch, needing to remember what it feels like to be loved by him, and hoping that she could have another chance without having to break his heart all over again.

Wes wrapped his arms around her, returning her kisses. And soon all was forgotten, everything was as it should be and all his worries and fears withered away. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." And she said even softer, "I always will."

* * *

Conner was fast asleep in one of the chairs. Kira, Trent and Ethan were all asleep on the couch. Eric sat in the chair watching them sleep, so peacefully. He had forgotten just how young they were, in a matter of days their lives would be forever changed. They would be graduating from high school and soon would be off to college, with no one ever knowing what they had done for the world already.

"With everything that's happened, it makes you forgot how young they are," commented Alex, walking up behind Eric.

"Yeah," he sighed. "They're not too bad for a bunch of kids."

"No, they're not." Alex smiled. "With their experiences as rangers, they'll be able to do great things for the world." Alex walked around until he was facing Eric. "Even Conner."

He laughed. "I don't think the world is quite ready for all Conner can offer."

"You'd be surprised. After all, you didn't turn out so bad."

Eric didn't respond, just smiled faintly. His mind soon drifted away from the others and settled onto Hayley. He had no idea if she was alive or dead. And no one had heard from Tommy since he had left, they had tried to make contact with him several times over the last few hours, but for some unknown reason contact with Tommy had failed every time.

* * *

Tommy stepped onto the mountain top. Even though it had been a little over four years since he was last here, the memory of what had happened seemed like yesterday. He and Smitty had gotten into an argument and soon found themselves hanging onto the cliff for dear life.

_They were hanging onto the edge of a mountain. Tommy gripped the rock tightly, while his other hand hung onto Smitty._

_"You have to drop it, Smitty. I need you to use your other hand to climb up me and reach the top of the mountain; it's the only way we'll both make it."_

_Smitty held on to the small box which held the Dino gems. "Never! There's no way in hell I'm dropping this money keeper, not with what it can do for me!"_

_"Smitty, you have to! Forget the money!"_

_Laughter... "Easy for you to say, you're already getting paid twice the amount I was. I won't let you win!"_

_"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"_

_"Sorry's not good enough, traitor!"_

_"Look, just drop the case and climb to the top and you can have my spot. I'll tell Mercer I don't want it. Alright?" Tommy's hand began slipping. "I can't hang on for much longer!"_

_"We have a deal, then!" But Smitty didn't drop the case; instead he tossed it to the top of the mountain. "You didn't really think I would drop it, did you, not after what I've seen, what it can do!" With those words Smitty began to climb up Tommy's back and reached the top of the mountain._

_Once Smitty was on the mountaintop, Tommy used both of his hands to pull himself up. Tommy watched as Smitty dove for the case, then everything happened so fast. There was a massive earthquake. Smitty ended up dropping the case. It went flying into midair, almost falling over the edge, but Tommy dove and caught it just in time._

_Tommy then watched in horror as Smitty fell off the mountain. "SMITTY!"_

Tommy kept seeing the image of Smitty falling to his supposed death over and over, for years he had been unable to get rid of this nightmare and make peace with his guilt.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

A shadow stepped behind Tommy. He felt a cold shiver go down his spine as he turned around and found his one-time friend turned enemy standing before him. "Smitty!"

"I no longer go by that name. Only Zeltrax remains."

"Where _is she!_" Tommy raised his voice; Hayley was nowhere in sight.

"The girl?" He laughed. "She's fine; can't say the same for you though."

"Let her go, Zeltrax." He stared Zeltrax down. "This is between you and me."

"We agree on one thing then." Zeltrax got his sword out from his holster. "Any last words before I slice your throat?"

"Yeah, three words!" Tommy raised his arm up and got ready to morph. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" But nothing happened. Tommy repeated his phrase and again nothing happened. "What's going on?"

Zeltrax laughed. "It seems your morpher has outlived its usefulness,"

Tommy then looked at his wrist. His eye's widened with fear; his morpher was destroyed. The black gem was cracked. The power was gone. Then it hit him, the explosion somehow must have destroyed his morpher, which would explain why the others hadn't made contact with him, they weren't able to. He would have to fight this battle without his powers. He had done it once before, but the question was, could he do it again?

"That's your problem Tommy, always so dependant on your morphers. Can't live life without them, can you?" mocked Zeltrax.

"You're wrong. I don't need a morpher to defeat you. I can beat you without my powers."

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Zeltrax charged at Tommy. But Tommy was ready for him. He jumped over Zeltrax, doing a flip in midair as Zeltrax slashed one of the massive rocks with his sword cutting it into two. Angry, Zeltrax lifted one of the rocks and threw it at Tommy who dodged the rock, just barely, but he wasn't so lucky the next time. The next rock was thrown, hitting Tommy, knocking him hard to the ground.

Everything was spinning and he felt dazed as Zeltrax approached him, sword held above his head. "Goodbye Dr. Oliver!"

Making a quick decision, hoping to buy some time, Tommy pulled the old photograph from out of his shirt. "Look at this, Smitty!" He watched as Zeltrax froze slightly. "This used to be you. You were human once.' He pointed at Smitty. "We used to be friends."

"I told you, Smitty is dead!" he responded harshly.

"I don't believe that, you're still in there." He gulped in heavily. His heart was racing with fear and determination, there had to be a way to get him to remember, to show him the man he used to be...

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Smitty is no longer inside me. He is dead." Unknowingly and unprotected, Zeltrax lowered his weapon. "How many times must we go over this?"

"Hopefully this will be the last time!" With his strength back, Tommy jumped to his feet and charged at Zeltrax, sending him backwards towards the cliff.

But Zeltrax wasn't one to give up. He grabbed a hold of Tommy, holding him hard. "If I go down, you're going with me!"

Tommy struggled to get free but he couldn't. Zeltrax was strong, stronger then him. The two fell over the edge, which felt all too familiar to Tommy. He grabbed a hold of the edge of the cliff with one hand and with the other hand Zeltrax. It was just like it was all those years ago, except this time, Tommy wasn't holding onto Smitty. He was holding onto the man, creature, dark warrior, that used to be Smitty.

Zeltrax looked down and saw the bottom or at least part of the bottom. And slowly it was all starting to come back to him. The truth was finally revealed. All this time he had thought that Tommy had deliberately let him fall, but that hadn't been the case. It had been his own greed and carelessness that had let him fall.

"Just hang on, I got you!" Tommy struggled to pull Zeltrax up, but his body was just too heavy for him. The massive black armor added far too much weight.

"You can't save us both, Tommy," said an all too familiar voice.

"Smitty? Is it…?"

"Yes, it is me. I remember now, everything." Smitty, still in the form of Zeltrax, looked up to Tommy. "I am sorry, for everything." He slowly released his hand from Tommy's grip. "Forgive me." Smitty then released himself from Tommy and fell.

"SMITTY!" yelled Tommy, his heart racing with fear. It was hard enough witnessing it once, but a second time, was all too much. But something was different this time, something he didn't notice before. He watched as the body fell and then it just disappeared, in midair. "What the hell?" What was going on here? He bit his lip, hoping he was right, because if he wasn't he'd end up on the six o clock news, that's if anyone found his body. "Let's hope I'm right about this." Tommy released his hand from the cliff and continued to fall, fall………


	46. Chapter 46

Even though he felt his instincts were right, that didn't stop him from seeing his life flash before his eyes. Every possible thing that had happened to him over his life he saw in one instant. It all seemed bittersweet and frightening at the same time, knowing that at any moment his life might be over. And if this truly was the end that meant he wouldn't see Conner or the others graduate, he would miss Jason's wedding, he would never see Kimberly again. He felt his heart racing as he was nearing the ground below. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping…. THUD.

He hit the ground hard, but nothing had broken. His bones ached and he felt short little pains, but all in all he was okay. But how? Tommy lifted up his head and opened his eyes. "What? Where am I?" He was in a room of some type. Strange writings and pictures were on the rocky walls. It appeared to be prehistoric, dinosaur related.

Tommy pushed himself up and began reading the pictures on the walls. He saw drawings of people looking at a strange gem or rock. The rocks then begin to glow and the people to change to what looked like fierce warriors. Tommy's eyes widened with fear. This is how Smitty became Zeltrax and the same with Ellie becoming Elsa. "Oh man." Tommy ran his hand over his face. Three dark shadows then stepped behind Tommy.

"Hello Tommy, how nice of you to join us," said a voice that was eerily familiar.

Scared to death of who the voice belonged to, Tommy turned around and found Zeltrax and Elsa staring right at him. But there was a new warrior before him and Tommy felt his heart go to pieces. "No. Hayley..." Whatever had happened to Smitty and Ellie was now happening to Hayley. His friend he had been so close to had just become his enemy.

"Sorry, no Hayley here."

"No!" And before he could do anything, arms grasped him and tossed him across the room. Tommy felt as his back hit hard against a black-purplish large gem glowing brightly. His eyes widened with fear, this is what had changed them, changed them into the monstrous creatures they were now.

"Join with us Tommy, become one of us," hissed Elsa. "Things will go much easier for you if you do."

"Yes, join, Tommy, you'll have powers you never even dreamed of," hissed Hayley. "You'll be more powerful than all your ranger powers combined."

"Come on Tommy, with you on our side we will be unstoppable."

His heart was racing as the three continued to make remarks about him joining them, to become one of them. And even now he could feel as the evil gem was trying to gain control of him. He struggled to keep control. "No I won't become evil!"

"It's already too late, Tommy. The gem's power is already taking control; it's only a matter of time until you give in."

He jumped to his feet and got right into Hayley's face. "Let her go! Release her you bastard!" He grasped onto her arms tightly, yelling into her face.

"The girl is gone. Only I remain." She shoved him right into Zeltrax's grasp.

Tommy felt as Zeltrax's arms went around him, holding him tightly, forcing him to look at the gem. "Look at the gem, Tommy." He leaned closer to Tommy's ear, and whispered, "Can you feel its power?"

Tommy struggled to free himself from Zeltrax's grip, but was slowly feeling his own strength give away and soon found himself looking at the gem, as if it were calling him. "No!" He shook his head away, forcing his eyes shut. "I won't become evil." And even as he tried to force his eyes shut, he could feel them starting to open. "No. Not again!" He wouldn't become evil. He had promised himself a long time ago he would never let the forces of darkness change him.

"Don't fight it Tommy, it's useless," Zeltrax hissed into his ear.

He took a deep breath, slowly starting to lose all hope, but he had to be strong, he couldn't, he wouldn't give up. There was one thing he hadn't tried yet, something that might be their only hope. Smitty had regained his memory just before he fell, which meant there still maybe a chance to get through to him. The gem still might have not gotten full control over him again. "Smitty, if you're in there, I could sure use your help right about now!"

* * *

"I'm getting worried, he should have contacted us by now," announced Kira. It was nearing noon and Dr. O still hadn't made contact with them.

Trent walked up behind her and put his arm around her. "I'm sure he's okay, he's the best there is," Trent assured her, knowing that Dr. O was one of the best rangers there was; if anyone could beat Zeltrax and save Hayley it would be him.

"Even the best fall," Alex sighed. He wasn't trying to get their hopes down, he was only being realistic. That eventually every hero does fall. There had been a time when many had considered him a hero, the best of the best; and he too had fallen, and come close to losing his life.

No one answered. They all knew that Alex was right. Tommy might be one of the greatest and best rangers there was, but he wasn't Superman. Even he had his own weaknesses. One can only cheat death so many times.

Conner, who had been ignoring the conversation ever since the mention of the possibility of Tommy not returning alive came up, had turned on the television to watch the news. Then he saw a report about a man he had heard both Tommy and Alex talk about a few weeks ago. The man who had helped saved Trent's father's life. "Ah guys, I think you might want to take a look at this." Conner turned up the television as everyone gathered around him.

_"At __ten o'clock__ this morning while on a routine patrol, Officer Landon Gunner's squad car lost control and crashed into an abandoned building, killing him instantly. Luckily no one else was hurt…."_

"Oh man, poor Helen." Wes felt a shiver go down his spine for his cousin's loss. He knew that Helen loved Landon very much, but what Wes didn't know was that he and his cousin shared something in common, they had both fallen in love with people from different times. "I've got to call her." Wes felt as Jen put her arms around him.

Alex stared at the screen, listening to the report. He crossed his arms against his chest.

"What is it?" asked Eric, leaning over his shoulder.

No answer. Alex scratched his chin; something just didn't seem right. It all seemed too sudden. He continued to put his focus on listening to the news report once again. And then he heard Landon's words play over in his head. _"There are ways."

* * *

_

"Come on Smitty, I know you're in there. You're better than this. Fight it!" Tommy struggled to get free of Zeltrax's bone-crushing hold on him. With every passing second he could feel himself losing control and could feel the dark gem's powers roaming through his entire body. It would only be a manner of a few more moments until his mind was no longer his and his body would begin to change, changing him into what his friends had become. "Please, don't let it win."

During Tommy's desperate attempted move to break lose of Zeltrax's hold, unbeknown to them the photograph had once again reveled itself; it had fallen loose from Tommy's shirt. Zeltrax continued to hear the desperate calls for help from his old friend. The dark warrior then caught sight of the photo once again, but this time was much different; a memory flashed through his mind. He couldn't hear anything, only images of them, of the friendship they once had. Zeltrax then heard Tommy again. "Fight it Smitty!" but Tommy's voice was beginning to drift away. "We can't let it win..." Tommy's body went limp.

As if something had suddenly hit him, Zeltrax, or rather Smitty, flung away from the gem, as if his eyes had truly opened. Once again he had regained control of his mind, but it would only be a few short moments until the gem would try to regain control. "Tommy." Smitty looked down at his friend as he shielded him from the powerful gem. "Can you hear me?"

Tommy's eyes sprang open, slightly dazed and confused. "Smitty. I knew you were still in there."

"I always was, just couldn't see past the lies."

Tommy nodded his head and was getting ready to respond when his eyes filled with terror. Smitty quickly turned around and found Elsa, who at one time had been the woman he loved with all of his heart, and the other Hayley. Before Smitty could even react, the two lunged into him and threw him across the room. Smitty went crashing right into the wall, leaving Tommy a sitting duck.

Weakened, Tommy could only watch as the two pulled him to his feet, dragging him back over to the gem. "Don't fight it, Tommy. It will all be over very soon," whispered Hayley.

Smitty could feel the gem starting to regain control of him. He only had a few moments to spare. He gripped his hand around his sword, pulled himself to his feet and went charging right at the gem. He raised his sword high and struck the gem with all he had left to give, while seeing images flash through his mind, of happier days. The love and happiness he and Ellie had once shared; his friendship with Mercer and with Tommy, how at one time the three had made the perfect team. And then it was all over, a bright light flashed through the room, forcing everyone back, hitting the walls hard and dropping to the ground as if they were nothing.

The light disappeared as quickly as it had come; it was as if the light had never been there. Hayley lay flat on the ground, she was herself again. Slowly she cracked her eyes open. At first she was confused; how had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered….. Zeltrax had thrown her over the cliff in her attempt to escape from him. And then she had ended up here, with Elsa, and a strange gem rock that was glowing. She looked up and found Tommy a few feet away from her lying on his back not moving. "TOMMY!" She bolted over to him, heart racing.

"Tommy!" She shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. Then her eyes saw his morpher or what was left of it. "Oh no." She shook him again and checked to see if he was breathing. "Tommy, come on! Don't do this."

One by one his eyes opened, at first everything was blurry. "Wh-What happened..." He sat up and was face to face with Hayley. "Hayley? You're all right." He grabbed onto her, holding her in a friendly hug, glad that she was alive.

"Thanks to you." She returned the hug.

"Me?" Tommy looked confused; the last few seconds had been a blur to him. His eyes then wandered over to the dark warrior lying on the ground not moving. "Smitty!" Tommy jumped to his feet and raced over to his friend.

"Smitty?" Tommy looked down at his old friend, still in the form of Zeltrax. Tommy bowed his head down when he saw so sign of life in him. "It wasn't me that saved us." He gulped in hard; Smitty had sacrificed himself to save them. "He saved us." Suddenly the body began to rise, as lights surrounded the now floating body.

"Tommy, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know." Stunned and confused, Tommy watched as a sort of heavenly light went through Smitty, blinding them all for a brief moment. When the light was gone both Tommy and Hayley saw Smitty lying on the ground, but he was no longer the powerful warrior known as Zeltrax. He was back in his human form, his one true form.

"Smitty?" Tommy and Hayley looked over their shoulders and saw Elsa…no, not Elsa.

"Ellie," whispered Tommy, she had survived the transfer.

"Is he...?" she cried as she slowly walked over to the two.

Tommy felt his heart sink. "I-I…."

"He's alive!" cried Hayley.

Tommy quickly turned around to watch as Smitty slowly opened his eyes. "Smitty, you're all right!" Tommy then gripped his old friend's hand. "Welcome back, old friend."

"It's good to be back," replied Smitty, taking in a steady breath, after coming close to losing his life.

"Smitty. I thought I lost you," cried Ellie as she dropped down onto her knees next to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Ellie." It was just enough to know she was alive. "This all seems like a nightmare," he said as Ellie helped him up.

"The nightmare's over now," answered Tommy.

"Yes. Yes it is." For a long moment Tommy and Smitty looked at each other in silence; so much had happened between them, many things that both of them weren't proud of. "I want you to know Tommy, I'm sorry for everything. I let my jealousy blind my better judgment. I hope that in time you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Of course." Tommy smiled. "I'm just glad you're all right." He looked to Ellie. "Both of you."

"I don't mean to interrupt this joyous reunion, but do you think we could carry it on after we get out of this place? This place is starting to give me the creeps."

Everyone starting laughing. Tommy then helped Ellie get Smitty up to his feet. "Come on; let's get you guys back home."


	47. Chapter 47

"It's good to have both of you back," said Anton Mercer, giving both Smitty and Ellie a hug. It was a joyous reunion for the three, even though all this time they had been together.

Over the next few hours, Tommy watched as the three talked and laughed. It was as if the terrible thing that happened to all of them never took place, although it would never take away the scars they all carried it was nice to know they would be able to go on with their lives and start over from where they all had left off.

Smitty and Ellie were already back into the planning stages of their wedding; Mercer was going to pay for everything. It was his way of trying to make things right with them, but he didn't leave off there. He offered Smitty and Ellie the job of taking over his business; of course he had offered it to Tommy first, but Tommy turned the offer down. Smitty thankfully took the job and promised Mercer he would take good care of it.

* * *

"So the great Tommy Oliver is retiring." 

"Looks that way," answered Tommy, turning to Eric. Hayley had just finished running tests over his damaged morpher and found that it was beyond repair.

"Not that it's a bad thing. Your body can't handle another morph transformation," announced Hayley.

"Speaking of transformation, what was it like turning into a monster witch warrior?"

"Not something I would recommend." She grabbed Eric's hand and started for the stairs. "Come on, we're supposed to meet Wes and Jen for dinner." With a look back to Tommy she added, "Catch you later Tommy." She smiled faintly. "And thanks, for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you." She had done so much for him over these last years, and part of him felt he didn't deserve it. Not after the way he had left her, not even a goodbye, just a note. But after all she had forgiven him and remained a true friend.

She smiled faintly, and then turned to Eric. "Well, we should be going."

"Right," Tommy smiled. "You guys have fun."

Eric felt as Hayley yanked on his arm, as if she were in a hurry. "I don't see what the rush is, knowing those two they probably got caught up doing _things _and forgot all about dinner," muttered Eric. Every time the four would go on a double date Wes and Jen always showed up late.

"They do more than that," she scolded. "Now come on."

Eric looked over his shoulder, back to Tommy. "Did I tell you how grateful I am for bringing her back to me in one piece?"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh as Hayley dragged Eric up the stairs. Eric definitely had his hands full with a girl like that, always keeping him in line, which in Eric's case might not be a bad thing. He still couldn't believe that they had hooked up, though. The two seemed totally wrong for each other, but maybe that's what made their relationship work. Each had what the other lacked. Hayley had her way of reasoning with others, while Eric was strong willed. He was happy for the two, happy that Hayley finally had someone who could really be there for her and give her everything she deserved. And happy for Eric, that he had found someone who would put up with his stubbornness.

_It's all over. It's finally over…._His eyes fell onto his morpher, the damaged morpher. All his other morphers had been destroyed in the explosion of his house, but Smitty had said he would take care of everything. So in the meantime, Wes said he could stay at the cabin for as long as he needed. But that didn't seem to help things feel better. He was no longer a ranger; his powers were gone, and just like when he had lost them once, even twice, he felt this big emptiness, a missing piece. Something that had been there, but was now gone…

He should be happy. He could finally have the life he always wanted, get married, and have a few kids, a family. Be able to go to his job, without having to worry about saving the world from monsters or aliens or some other mutated being bent on taking over the Earth. He could finally be free, but….It seemed strange to him to finally have the opportunity, when for so long he had dedicated his life to being a ranger, lost friends because of it, given up on dreams and now he could finally have that all back. But then why feel this way? Why not be rejoicing, be happy? Maybe because he was still losing something, something that had been a part of him; he was losing an old friend. _I suppose in order to gain, we also have to lose something._

Soon he found several sets of eyes staring at him. He hadn't even heard them come down. His friends, who had started out as his students, who had become so much more. They were his teammates, they were family, people he'd come to care very much about, perhaps more than a teacher should, but their relationship had gone beyond student and teacher. They had become a team and through each other, grew. They were no longer the same exact people that he had met at the beginning of the year.

"So what now?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. Are we going to be hearing about a mysterious ranger showing up on the news, while we're away at college?" grinned Kira.

He laughed. "No, I don't think so. I think it's time I put away my spandex and enjoyed life."

"Good for you, Dr. O," announced Trent. He put out his hand. "I just want you to know, that I'm grateful for everything you have done as a ranger. For the sacrifices you had to make." Trent looked at all of his friends. "I think I speak for all of us when say it's been an honor fighting alongside of you."

Tommy shook Trent's hand, not knowing what to say. No one had ever really thanked him for everything he had done, not in person. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"Yeah. You're one cool guy, Dr. O, way better than any video game." Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Ethan to compare Dr. O to one of his video games.

Soon all of them found themselves hugging Dr. O. He was more than just a friend and teacher to them. He was like their brother, always looking out for them.

Conner was the last to hug Dr. O. "Yeah. So enough of this wussy stuff, who's hungry?"

* * *

A few days later… 

Alex stood a good few feet away, watching as friends and family bid their farewell to Landon who was now being buried. He watched closely as Helen, Landon's wife, held her son Nick in her arms, both of them crying, but something just didn't seem quite right. He sensed something in their eyes, something that just didn't feel right.

Alex also saw Wes with Jen at his side, although it had been a few years since Wes had seen his cousin. He only felt it right to be here for her, especially since he was in town.

One by one everyone left and soon all that was left were several flowers standing over the grave. Alex slowly made his way over to the grave. He stood there for a long moment staring at the grave, the name, the date, everything. Then it started to pour. _Why does it always seem to rain when there's been a funeral?_ Within moments Alex was soaked, thunder began to rumble. And as if he felt a presence behind him, he sighed. "How long will you continue to do this?"

"For as long as I can."

Alex nodded his head, but didn't turn around. "It didn't take long for me to realize you were still alive. How long, before the rest of Time Force finds out?"

"I told you Alex, I know of ways." He started to step out from behind the tree. "I could help you with your friend."

Alex sighed and bowed his head down. _If only._ He turned around slowly. "No. It's too risky; she would always have to be on the run. I couldn't do that to her. It wouldn't be fair."

"Wouldn't be fair? But you will take her away from the man she loves."

Alex didn't answer. "And how does Helen feel about this, life on the run?"

"She would give anything not to lose me."

Alex nodded his head. "Where will you go?"

Landon chuckled under his breath. "If I told you, then what would be the point in me running?" Landon looked at his watch and started backing away.

"Hold it." Alex drew out his blaster. "You know I can't let you get away with this." Alex started forward. "It's against all the rules."

"I know," he sighed. "But I hope you understand." Slowly he reached into his pocket, not taking his eyes off of Alex.

Understand? During his slight confusion, Landon tossed a device on the ground, creating a large smoke screen. Once it was gone, so was Landon. Alex searched around, but found no trace of him. "Damn!"

He knew it would be pointless to go back to the house. Alex knew that would be the first place Landon knew he would look. He probably already had his son and wife moved out of there, already gone, and on to their new life. Once again Landon had found a way to dodge Time Force.

* * *

He found her standing out back on the deck, watching the rain. It had been days since they had said a word to each other, days since he had seen her truly happy. Alex knew Wes was getting concerned even though he did his best to hide it. Jen just didn't have that spark in her, which was his fault. He had brought this upon her and it wasn't fair, but who said life was supposed to be fair. 

"Jen."

No answer. She sighed heavily, watching as the raindrops hit the grass; everything seemed so peaceful, unlike the raging storm going on inside of her. It only had been a few days and she still hadn't grown the courage or strength to tell Wes that it was over, she couldn't stay. "It's not fair. It wasn't supposed to be like this." She turned to him. "Not for us." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I love him," she cried.

"I know." He bit his lip. If only things were different, if only… I wish there was another way." He approached her. "I'm so sorry, Jen."

Brokenhearted, feeling herself fall to pieces, she clung onto him, throwing herself into his arms, crying heavily. Her world as she knew it was coming to an end. Slowly she felt Alex wrap his arms around her, holding her close.

"What's going on?" Wes stepped onto the back deck, not knowing what to think, but he kept his voice down. He became deeply concerned when he saw Jen in tears.

"Wes." She pulled away from Alex.

Wes looked from Alex and then back to Jen. "Is everything okay?"

"I'll let you guys talk. I need to get ready for the prom, we'll be chaperoning in an hour." Without another word Alex made his way off the deck. He couldn't bring himself to look back at Jen, to give her some strength. He couldn't stand to see her so brokenhearted. And things were only going to get worse…

"Jen, you're crying" he walked up to her, concern in his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh Wes," she flung her arms around him. "Just hold me. Please," she cried.

Wes quickly wrapped his strong arms around her. "What is it, Jen? Tell me what's wrong." No answer. "Please, Jen." He looked into her face. "You're scaring me."

The tears just wouldn't stop. How could she tell him? It would break his heart, it would be more painful than any injury he had ever inflicted during a battle. She couldn't do it. She forced a smile. "It's nothing…I'm just so happy, being here with you, right now."

He looked into her eyes, searching, but he didn't search deep enough. Afraid to believe what he felt in the pit of his stomach would come true, he wasn't ready to face the truth, didn't want to face it or believe it. Better to live the lie. "Okay." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before she rested her head on his shoulder.

Wes wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, just hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him and everything was going to be just fine. They were going to get married, start a family, and grow old together. And watch as their dreams came true.

* * *

"All right. Yeah, I can be there tomorrow. Sure I'll ask them, all right, see yah then. Later, Jase." Tommy turned around over to where Hayley was helping Eric with his tie. He didn't look too pleased about it. 

"Tell me again, why do I have to wear this thing?" he complained.

Wes just started laughing as he and Jen walked into the living room. "And to think my father thought I was the only one who hates ties."

"Can it, rich boy!"

"Hold still," scolded Hayley, as she finished up the tie. "There, all done. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Eric gave her a dirty look and loosened the tie a little around his neck. "So Tommy, what did Jason want?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot."

"Some things never change." Hayley grinned as she walked over to a mirror and began combing her hair.

Tommy laughed. "Very funny. He wanted to know if you four wanted to attend his wedding tomorrow." Just then Alex walked in. "You're welcome too Alex."

"Thanks, but I'm planning on leaving for home tomorrow." Alex looked over to Jen for a moment and then walked over to one of the mirrors to do his tie.

"Sure sounds fun. I'll finally be able to see some of these friends of yours." Hayley looked over to Eric. "And I'll be able to get Eric in a tie again."

"Perfect," Eric muttered under his breath. "I can't wait."

"Wes. What about you?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Wes turned to Jen. "You want to go?"

Hesitantly, "I...I…" Jen realized that Alex was staring right at her, waiting for her to tell the truth, but she couldn't see past Wes's anxious face, wanting to spend every waking moment with her. "Yeah. Sure, I'd love to." She smiled.

_Jen._Alex sighed. This was only going to make things harder in the end.

"Great!" Tommy looked at his watch. "Well, we should be going."

* * *

The gym was filled with students, faculty and chaperones. Some were dancing, eating food, talking about the good old days and what lay ahead. 

Conner was dancing with Krista, who recently seemed to have become his girlfriend, but it was too soon to tell. Both of them were complete opposites. Conner eyed Hayley and Eric dancing close to each other; they looked to be arguing about something, but both of them were laughing and grinning, so it couldn't be too bad.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked back to her and smiled; if things could work for Eric and Hayley, just maybe there was a chance for them. "Just that I'm probably one of the luckiest guys here tonight."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

Conner laughed. "Only the real pretty ones."

* * *

Kira and Trent were dancing close with each other, smiling as they looked each other in the eyes. "I'm glad things worked out for your father."

"Me too. Even if it is only for a little while, but it's better then losing him now."

"Yeah, that's understandable." She looked into his face. "Don't worry so much, Trent, things always have a way of working out."

He smiled, leaning closer to her. "Yeah. I guess you're right." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Thanks for always being here for me, Kira, and always believing in me."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." She rested her head gently on his shoulder as the two danced to the song.

* * *

Alex was leaning his back against the wall. He didn't seem to be paying attention to everything around him. His eyes were locked onto Wes and Jen, watching as the two held each other close as they danced to the song.

"Couldn't find anyone to dance with either, huh?" asked Ethan, walking over to Alex and leaning his back against the wall.

"I'm not much of a dancer."

Ethan looked in the direction that Alex was looking at. "Oh," he said, now realizing what the problem was. "I'm sure if you asked her, she'd dance with you."

Alex smiled at the thought. "No. She deserves to spend as much time with him as she can."

Ethan looked at Alex, confused. What did he mean by that? Wasn't Jen staying? Had he misunderstood Alex?

"So what's your excuse?" asked Alex, finally giving Ethan his full attention.

"Couldn't find anyone."

"Did you ask anyone?"

"Ah…Well…."

Alex laughed; in some ways Ethan reminded him of Trip. Alex searched the dance floor as if looking for someone, and then he spotted her. "How about that girl, over by the doors, next to the punch bowl?"

"Karen Brooks, the smartest and prettiest girl in school. Come on, she'd never dance with me."

"You might be surprised." Alex smiled.

"Wait a minute, are you saying…."

"I'm not saying anything."

Ethan crossed his arms against his chest. "I thought you Time Force guys weren't supposed to reveal anyone's future."

"I haven't done any such thing. I just merely suggested you ask her for a dance." He grinned. "The rest is up to you."

"Okay, Future man, I'll play your game."

Alex watched as Ethan walked over to Karen. Within seconds he watched as Ethan, shocked out of his mind, took Karen's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Alex sighed as he put his attention back on Wes and Jen; unfortunately he couldn't help everyone…

Wes had known for some time something had been bothering Jen, ever since her talk with Alex days before. She hadn't been herself. He began fearing the worst; that in her heart maybe she was still in love with him, but he refused to believe that. It couldn't be true.

"I was thinking, after we get done with Jason's wedding we could go on home and start planning our own wedding. I was thinking something small and simple. How do you feel about that?"

Jen sighed heavily as she rested her head on his shoulder, trying to hold the heartache inside of her. "It sounds wonderful," she answered softly.

* * *

"Something wrong, isn't it," asked Tommy, walking over to Alex. He had seen Alex keeping watch on Wes and Jen. And he could tell that there was something different about Jen tonight, she was there, but she wasn't.

"I'm afraid so."

"There's nothing you can do?"

Alex sighed. "Not in the way she would like. It's complicated now." He turned to Tommy. "And saying that, says too much."

"I understand."

"So, changing to something that's less depressing, what's next for you?"

"Haven't figured that out yet. I suppose I could stay here and continue being a science teacher. It's not life-saving, but I do get my holidays and summers off," smiled Tommy.

"That doesn't sound too bad, not to mention the fact it pays better."

He laughed. "That's true." Tommy stared down at his now bare wrist. "I going to miss it though."

Alex nodded his head in an understanding way. "But…."

"But I guess now I am kind of relieved that it's over. I wasn't at first though. I was scared out of my mind." Tommy then felt as Alex gripped his shoulder.

"Just remember Tommy, once a ranger, always a ranger."

"Thanks. I'd say the future's in pretty good hands."

* * *

They were dancing slowly on the dance floor, but something was missing. This wasn't the strong hearted Jen he was dancing with. Something was wrong and try as he might he couldn't figure out to put the broken pieces back together. And then it occurred to him. _I can't fix this_. Already he could feel his heart breaking all over again. The numbness in his heart returned once again. He bit his lip, refusing to break down into tears. He would hold himself together just a little longer. Hold her in his arms just a little longer. Not yet ready to give in, into what he already knew. And finally… 

"This isn't going to work. Is it?"

She pulled away from him slightly, seeing the tears start to fall from his eyes. And soon her own tears followed. "I'm so sorry Wes. I wanted it to, but…"

"But you still love him, don't you?"

She didn't answer at first, not sure what he meant. And then she realized Wes thought her odd behavior was because of Alex, which in a way it was, but not in the way he was thinking. She was getting ready to tell him the reason, but he'd heard it before. _This isn't my time. I don't belong here. I can't stay here._ She took a deep breath in, feeling her heart breaking. "Yes." She slowly felt Wes let go of her, his face hurt and broken. She hated lying to him, but she thought: if he believed she loved Alex, maybe he would finally be able to move on. That next time he meets a girl, that time he will marry her. "I'm so sorry, Wes. I never meant to hurt you." Not being able to handle it any more, she ran, not looking back.

"Jen! Wait!" Wes started to go after her, ignoring all the stares from the students staring at him. But he felt someone gripping his shoulder, stopping him.

"You got to let her go, Wes." Alex sighed heavily. "For both of you."

Wes turned and stared at him, angry and hurt. He didn't know whether to break down or beat the living daylights out of Alex. All his plans, all his dreams, were gone.

"I'm sorry, Wes."

Wes didn't answer, just walked away, broken. Alex sighed heavily, watching as Wes walked over to one of the tables, sat down and broke down. He watched as Eric and Hayley joined him.

"I truly am sorry."

It was late out. It only had been abou

* * *

t an hour since the prom ended. They had already said their goodbyes to the teens, who were off to the after-prom party. Eric was getting his belongings packed into Hayley's truck, getting ready to leave for Angel Grove for Jason's wedding and then back to Silver Hills. 

Wes was getting his bike ready, another reason why they were leaving tonight. Eric thought it might be best to get Wes out of that house, after what had happened at the prom.

"Well, here are the keys." Eric handed Tommy the keys to the cabin. "I guess we'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"Yeah. I still have a few things I need to take care of at the school." Tommy looked over to Wes. "Will he be okay?"

Eric sighed. He had seen this before, and every time it took Wes a little longer to get back to himself. "It's just going to take time is all."

"Yeah. Have a safe trip." Tommy shook his hand.

"Thanks. The same to you."

With that said, Tommy made his way back into the cabin. Alex was the last to say goodbye too. "Take care of him, Eric." Alex knew at that moment he probably wasn't Eric's favorite person in the world.

"I always do." Eric backed away. "See yah." He walked up to the truck where Hayley was waiting for him. "You ready, Wes?"

No answer. Before getting on his bike, Wes turned around and looked up to one of the windows with the light on, taking in one last look at the woman he would always love, no matter what. "Goodbye," he whispered. He quickly put his helmet on, hiding his falling tears. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Alex sighed heavily as he watched them drive away. He then turned and looked up at the window where Jen was. She only stayed until they were out of sight. He bowed his head down sighing. For better of for worse, it was done.

* * *

"Is he okay?" asked Hayley, leaning over to Eric and whispering. They were at the wedding, everything was all set and ready to go, but the Best Man was missing in action, which didn't surprise anyone too much. 

"What do you think? The girl he loves has basically told him she doesn't love him anymore," came the slightly harsh answer.

"Will you two stop talking like I'm not here?" sighed Wes.

"Sorry, Wes, I didn't mean to start anything. I know this must be hard on you," answered Hayley, full of concern.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, coming here, after all you and…." He felt Hayley nudge him in the shoulder. "We can leave, Wes, if you want. The ceremony hasn't even started yet."

"No. I'll just go; you guys stay. Have fun." Wes started to get up, but just as he did Tommy came flying in, reluctantly Wes sat back down.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I forgot to set my alarm." Tommy rushed over to Jason and Emily.

"It's alright, bro." Jason smiled. "It's good to have you back."

Wes blanked out most of the wedding. He imagined it as if it were Jen and his wedding. The wedding they were supposed to have, going to have. But like always it fell to pieces. His mind drifted to happier times, the nights they had held each other, the soft gentle kisses. Those memories seemed so far away now. And before Wes knew it the wedding was over and he was alone in the church, half remembered telling Eric and Hayley to go on without him; they seemed almost afraid to leave him alone, but he assured them he wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

The reception was in progress, people were dancing, eating, taking pictures and catching up on old times. Eric found himself out of place, but Hayley seemed to fit in, mainly for the fact that she recognized a few faces from yearbooks and photos Tommy had lying around in his dorm room. 

For the first time in a long time, Tommy felt at home. Although he knew this place was no longer his real home, it would always be home to him. And it felt refreshing to be able to come back and see everything still as if he has never left, although one thing felt out of place. From a distance he watched as Kim and her boyfriend danced on the balcony.

He'd even had the chance to sit down with them and talk. And it turned out that he really was a good guy, although it hurt to see them. He was happy that Kim was truly happy. It was only wishful thinking that he'd end up with his high school sweetheart. He felt Jason grip his shoulder.

"He's really a great guy."

"I know." He smiled faintly. "That's why it hurts so much. So how does it feel to be a married man?"

"It feels good. I couldn't be happier." Jason sighed for a moment. "I want you to know I'm sorry about your powers. I know how much being a ranger meant to you."

"Thanks. It did mean a lot to me. But I think it's for the better."

* * *

Slowly Wes walked into the large room filled with people. "Hey Wes, over here!" Eric and Hayley waved him over. 

Wes spotted them and began making his way over to them, slowly. "We didn't know what you would want to eat, so we got you a bit of everything." Hayley smiled, moving the plate of food in front of him.

Any other time he probably jump right in and eat like there was no tomorrow, but he didn't feel too hungry. But he knew if he didn't eat something Eric and Hayley were going to continue to hover over him like he's a sick child. "Thanks," he answered softly, as he nibbled on some of the cheese and fruit.

"I'll go grab us a couple of drinks." Eric got up and started towards the bar. He came back with a few drinks, which contained only soda. Eric wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to come back with a few beers, remembering the last time something with Jen happened. Wes had gone off and nearly got himself killed, so for now they would just stick with soda.

Eric sat down placing the drinks in front of them. Silence fell between Jen. He bit his lip not knowing what to say, this time it was different then the last two times. This time, plans had been made, promises and dreams. A quick look for Hayley told him, he needed to say something, anything. Eric gripped Wes's shoulder. "Whenever you need a talk, I'm here for you. You know that, right,"

"I know," For a moment Wes felt at ease, being in the comfort of his friends. Perhaps things would be okay, after all, who knows what the future holds?


End file.
